Shen Long, Principio y fin de una leyenda Stage 1
by Yanki Girl
Summary: La princesa Bra ha sido secuestrada por el dragon maligno Ryu, Vegeta debera unirse a Gokú y otros guerreros para reunir las esferas del dragon y encontrar a su pequeña en el trayecto descubrira cosas que jamas hubiera querido conocer. Terminado...
1. Chapter 1

_**SHEN LONG PRINCIPIO Y FIN DE UNA LEYENDA**_

_**CAPITULO 1**_

Si hay algo aun peor que la muerte física es la muerte en vida

I

Una vez en un planeta lejano, vivía un rey y su planeta era habitado por guerreros, los mejores y mas cotizados del espacio. Aquel rey siendo joven, era sanguinario como su padre o aun peor que él, destruía todo aquello que el consideraba era un estorbo a los propósitos de su planeta o mejor dicho a los suyos propios que se escudaban bajo los intereses de su futuro reino. Sin embargo un día el príncipe fue enviado como embajador a un planeta que apenas se había incorporado a la alianza, una asociación de varias galaxias en las que había planetas con seres inteligentes con logros más allá de lo creíble , este planeta nuevo a los ojos de todos era la tierra y en ella conoció a la mujer más bella e inteligente de la tierra, mujer de la que se enamoro desde la primera vez que la vio y que ya no pudo dejar de pensar en ella después, Bulma Brief, la mujer de su vida, aunque el padre del príncipe no estaba de acuerdo con la relación de la terrícola inferior con su hijo, quien un día gobernaría Vegeta , era poco lo que podía hacer, la voluntad del príncipe Vegeta prevalecía ante todo. Después de la muerte del padre de Vegeta en un lejano planeta, ya cuando el príncipe y su novia ya habían tenido a su primogénito, Trunks, Bulma y el príncipe se casaron, conformando así la alianza Vegeta-Tierra, en el universo menor, esta alianza beneficiaba a ambas partes, sin embargo ninguno de los dos se habían casado por el pro de la economía o la política de su universo local.  
Así pasaron los años, en que Bulma y el rey Vegeta vieron crecer a Trunks y tuvieron una segunda hija, Bra, el primero heredero a la corona por ser el mayor, Bra la pequeña princesa era una chica sumamente protegida por su padre, hermano, soldados y todos los del reino lo que molestaba mucho a la pobre princesa que no podía ir a ningún lado sin tener a mínimo veinte personas atrás. La vida era tranquila por esas épocas cuando algo paso, algo que perturbo la armonía del universo magistral y la princesa Bra estaba involucrada.

Cada planeta forma parte de una galaxia y un conjunto de galaxias es parte de un universo local y el universo local junto con 291 más forman el universo comarcal y 77 universos comárcales forman el universo en si, el universo magistral donde reside el creador supremo, el gobernante. Todas estas cosas y muchas tantas eran cosa común de los habitantes de los universos comárcales y todas sus subdivisiones, eran las cosas que Trunks le enseñaba a Bra.  
Bra ya estaba harta de la forma en que su padre y su hermano la trataban, siempre sentía que la sofocaban con tantos cuidados, se sentía en una jaula de oro por eso un día salio de su habitación para hablar con su padre, bajo tranquilamente, sabia que su llegada estaba próxima y así fue lo encontró entrando al palacio despidiendo a sus ayudantes, el rey la vio, él traía su traje azul marino, su capa negra y el símbolo de la monarquía de Vegeta en color blanco en el lado izquierdo del pecho, ya la había visto, tenía cierta seguridad sobre lo que venía a decirle, prefiero fingir que ella ni estaba ahí, pero la princesa también se imaginaba algunas cosas, pensaba que su padre seguramente la había visto. Podía sentir la presentencia de sus enemigos, si tenia tal capacidad ¿Por qué no aprovecharla para sentir la presencia de la niña a quien tanto protegía? entonces Bra se paro frente a él y le dijo  
-Papá quiero hablar contigo  
-Ahora no Bra, estoy cansado  
-¿cansado, si solo fuiste a ver unas cuantas ciudades-Vegeta volteo hacia ella con un movimiento rápido, aquello se le hacia raro ¿desde cuando la niña tenía derecho a contestarle de esa manera? ¿Desde cuando se sentía lo suficientemente competente para cuestionarlo?  
-Bra no le hables así a tu padre y tu padre es el rey de aquí ¡¡me debes respeto!  
-Tú me debes libertad, no puedo salir ni a 20 metros del palacio porque me siguen 20 sirvientes o más  
-eres bella, rica y mi hija, cualquiera podría hacerte daño con tal de extorsionarnos  
-Si me tienes aquí nunca conoceré nada, ya se me el palacio de memoria ¡¡ya estoy harta!  
-¡Mientras vivas en este planeta haces lo que yo ordene porque soy el rey de aquí! ¡¡Vete a tu habitación!  
-No tenias porque decírmelo ¡ya me iba a ir de todos modos!- la princesa Bra tenia el mismo carácter enérgico que su padre y también su terrible orgullo. La discusión había resonado por todo el palacio, ello hizo que Bulma bajara rápidamente; pero llego después de que su hija se fuera y se encontró a Vegeta con los ojos desorbitados, los puños apretados y rechinando los dientes, tanta era su molestia, le molestaba más el hecho de que su pequeña ya no lo fuera más que ahora su protección ya no le interesara es más que le estorbara y también le molestaba que ya no le temiera, que lo contradijera ¿Qué le había pasado a la niña?  
-Vegeta- Bulma se acerco a él y eso hizo que el príncipe se calmara- ¿Qué paso ahora? ¿Otra vez discutieron?  
-Tu hija- dijo Vegeta mirando fijamente a su esposa como lo hacia siempre para hallar un poco de paz, así era la manera de ambos para calmarse, ahí en los ojos del otro había un lugar seguro donde podrían hallar la paz - todo el tiempo esta en mi contra  
-Vegeta, tu siempre quieres tener a Bra custodiada por todo tu ejercito, entiende que ella quiere conocer el planeta en el que su padre gobierna, conoce más a la tierra que a Vegeta donde nació  
-Puede pasarle algo  
-Lo que le molesta es que no te comportas igual con Trunks  
-Es diferente, Trunks heredara el trono y tiene que saber como es todo, tiene que valerse por si mismo y enfrentar cualquier adversidad, por eso lo entrene desde pequeño para que fuera el mejor guerrero después de mi  
- Por lo que sea, no tienes consideraciones con Bra- el rey no entendía porque Bulma no pensaba que el no quería que su hija estuviera envuelta en todo tipo de peligro, se preguntaba porque su madre no pensaría como el ¿no las madres debían proteger más a las hijas? Simple y sencillamente no quería que le pasara nada a su princesa, apenas una niña que conocía las cosas de la vida. Se retiro de ahí y llamo a un soldado para que fuera a cuidar la puerta de la habitación de Bra y de paso desquitándose con aquel por lo que le había pasado ya que todo se lo dijo gritándole, Bulma suspiro ante tal escena, pensaba en lo irónico de que la pequeña e indefensa princesa le había sacado el carácter a su padre, entro a la biblioteca y se encontró a Trunks sentado leyendo un libro  
-mamá- dijo Trunks haciendo el libro a un lado- volvieron a pelear ¿no es así?  
-si, se pelean porque tienen el mismo carácter y el mismo orgullo estúpido ya se les pasara, ya sabes como son  
-Si, los dos dan mucho dolor de cabeza  
-Trunks  
-si mamá  
-no crees que tienes el cabello muy largo, un príncipe no debe andar así- Trunks miro a su madre con molestia, no le gustaba que le criticara la manera en que traía el cabello, ya era mayor para eso  
-mamá, no esta tan largo lo tengo un poco más arriba de los hombros y esta amarrado y ya no me digas nada más- agarro su libro nuevamente y se puso a leer, Bulma se levanto y le dijo  
-Te ves muy mal, un príncipe no anda así…y a propósito, tienes el libro al revés- Trunks no se dio cuenta, miro el libro de reojo, lo puso correctamente y siguió leyendo.  
En dos pisos más arriba Bra se sentó frente a su espejo con marco de oro y marfil y se quedo mirando su reflejo, aquel que le decía que no era más una simple niñita, recorría con la mirada toda la habitación desde el espejo ¿Qué más le quedaba? No podía hacer nada, no había un espacio al que pudiera llamar suyo más que ese…pero algo era inusual, algo no cuadraba en la habitación, de repente vio una figura que no debía estar ahí, una figura en verdad extraña, alta, desgarbada, con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia la ventana, el humo salía en gran cantidad desde donde estaba parado, fumaba un habano, el olor jamás se le olvidaría, le provocó nauseas, era demasiado rasposo en la garganta, lastimaba la nariz, era como si se ahogara. Bra sentía algo extraño sobre esa figura, sentía que ya lo conocía; pero nunca lo había visto, que sensación tan rara  
-¿te conozco?... si te he visto antes  
-Me conoces pero nunca me has visto- dijo la figura sin mirarla  
-¿entonces? como se que te conozco  
-porque antes pequeña nosotros éramos uno- entonces súbitamente la figura volteo, su cara arrugada el cabello gris, los ojos azules y su traje negro, sin embargo este anciano tenia cierto encanto algo que al verlo le agradaba a cualquiera, un encanto especial; pero nada de eso le llamo la atención a Bra porque sentía que lo conocía desde hacia mucho desde que el tiempo era tiempo- mírame como estoy desde que me separaron de ti  
-Explícate porque no te entiendo  
-Antes éramos un solo ser, tu y yo formábamos un dragón que cumplía deseos, al juntar las siete esferas este dragón aparecía y cumplía un deseo, el que fuera, éramos una creación del creador mismo era un regalo para todos aquellos que tenían la dicha de vivir en comunidad en el universo magistral. Después de cada deseo, una energía maligna envolvía la esfera y se necesitaban cien años para que esa energía desapareciera, y aunque las esferas después de cada deseo se repartían por todo el universo magistral, los habitantes hacían lo posible para encontrarlas y lo lograban, así convirtieron ese regalo en una maldición, porque los tontos no dieron tiempo para que las esferas se liberaran de la energía maligna, y por eso, cuando las siete esferas estuvieron llenas de maldad y un pobre incauto las reunió y nos llamo como ese mágico dragón que éramos llamado Shen Long aparecimos pero algo fue diferente, la energía maligna nos dividió y uno era yo y otro eras tu y desapareciste al instante disipándote en el universo magistral y yo me quede y cause tanta destrucción convirtiendo la maldad que había en las esferas en dragones, pero los habitantes del universo magistral se unieron y acabaron con mis dragones y conmigo, y las esferas quedaron selladas y yo me vi reducido a esta horrenda figura, yo que era un majestuoso dragón que causaba terror, ahora soy un viejo decrepito, hasta hora no puedo verme al espejo, porque todavía no acepto en lo que me he convertido.  
-si te recuerdo Ko Ku Ken No Ryu, hace diez mil años  
-Así es, veo que mi presencia te hace recordar cosas  
-¿Qué haces aquí?  
- estoy débil pero no derrotado… me he visto en la necesidad de esconderme y ver como poco a poco me volvía esto-y se señalo a si mismo, con disgusto porque a pesar de todos los años aun no se soportaba en ese estado- entonces analicé las cosas, mi fuerza fue disminuyendo conforme avanzaba los años en que nos separamos y encontré mi repuesta para volverme inmortal e invencible, tenia que volverme a unir a ti; pero esta vez yo te dominaría por completo. Por años te busque de universo menor a universo menor; y en ese tiempo me encontré con gente importante que me ayudo a acercarme hasta ti, porque tu pequeña, eres la reencarnación de Shen Long  
-¿Qué?- Bra no podía creerlo, ella la reencarnación de un dragón, tenia que ser mentira, los dragones no podían reencarnar en una princesa. En su mente no cabía la posibilidad de que algún momento ella fuera aquel dragón…no le veía el chiste de volverse un dragón, un reptil gigante con poderes mágicos, pero seguía siendo un reptil mágico, no entendía como aquel anciano quería ser uno…estaba dudando de las aseveraciones de Ryu  
-lo dudas aunque bien sabes quien soy…aun no sabes que en tu corazón esta la esencia del dragón que fue tan apreciado en el universo magistral… eso me da mucha ventaja, si nos unimos yo dominare sobre ti  
-No lo permitiré- dijo Bra enérgicamente- llamare a mi padre y a mi hermano y tu ni siquiera sabrás que te paso.  
-Eres tu quien no sabrá que le paso- y Ko Ku Ken No Ryu, inspiro fuertemente y de la misma manera soplo sobre Bra que callo desmayada, entonces abrazándola paso su mano sobre el corazón y la esencia del dragón comenzó a salir, era un energía incolora tibia, fuerte, no se percibía en lo absoluto, nadie tenia idea de lo que acontecía en la habitación de la princesa, solo pensaban lo que era usual: la princesa hacia su berrinche porque su padre no la dejaba salir. Ko Ku Ken No Ryu aprovechaba para extraer la esencia de Shen Long, el cuerpo de Bra comenzó a hacerse borroso, comenzaba a borrar su existencia, que mas daba es tan solo una princesa que ni siquiera heredaría el trono de su planeta y aunque lo hiciera a Ryu no le interesaba era solo una niña, una puerta para llegar a su homologo Shen Long, la esencia obediente a sus lazo que le unía a este ser se iba poco a poco a la mano del dragón maligno, pero de repente un calculo no salio como se esperaba  
-¡¡¡AHHH!- el dragón se había quemado la mano, la agito tratando de aliviar el dolor, soltó a Bra al mismo instante, esta era una de las muchas razones por las que odiaba ser un ser vivo, la fragilidad y el dolor los mismos que no le permitían hacer todo lo que el quisiera, lanzo una mirada llena de odio a la princesa que ya había recuperado su forma física pero aun seguía inconsciente- Te rehúsas Shen Long, pero no será por mucho tiempo, como estas inconsciente estarás débil y te debilitaras más y más, vendrás conmigo- la tomo en brazos y se abrió una puerta de la que salían penumbras y oscuridad y Ko Ku Ken No Ryu entro en ella llevándose consigo a Bra, hacia un destino desconocido e incierto no solo para ella sino también para todos y cada uno de los habitantes del universo desde el más grande hasta el más pequeño.


	2. Chapter 2

II

Después de todo el enojo y la visita a las ciudades con más problemas del reino, las visito sin ponerles atención solo lo hizo en parte por la obligación que con ellas tenia y por gran parte para olvidarse de los conflictos que tenia en su hogar pero Vegeta sintió hambre y como ya estaba cercana la hora del almuerzo hizo que su esposa y sus hijos se reunieran en la mesa, si había una oportunidad para fingir que nada había pasado este era el momento, así lo hacían todo el tiempo, padre e hija se pelaban, se lazaban gritos, reproches, se dejaban de hablar por unas horas; pero luego venia la hora de comer cuando estaban reunidos de nuevo, cuando ambos se convencían que a pesar de todo seria lo mismo en cualquier momento, que el ignorarse no tenia objeto, nada de eso los haría cambiar de parecer por eso volvían a hablarse, así tal vez había cierta esperanza de que ellos llegaran a un acuerdo, que el padre le permitiera a su hija ciertas cosas; eso esperaba Vegeta pero cuando llego ahí, alguien no estaba presente  
-Bulma- dijo el rey molesto  
-Dime  
-¿Dónde rayos esta tu hija?  
-No lo se. Debe estar en su habitación, ya que es igual a ti, no debe querer verte en un buen rato  
-Pues yo quiero estar con mi familia…Trunks  
-Si papá  
-Ve a buscar a tu hermana  
-Esta bien- Trunks fue a buscar a su hermana, subió rápidamente las escaleras mientras pensaba en lo raro que se le hacia que ella no estuviera presente, a pesar de que se molestaba con su padre siempre hacia el esfuerzo de presentarse a comer en esas cosas estaba hasta que llego a la habitación de su hermana, el soldado que había mandado el rey Vegeta vigilaba la puerta  
- Kale  
-Señor- dijo el soldado mientras hacia una reverencia  
-No ha salido mi hermana ¿o si?  
-No príncipe Trunks, ella no ha salido de aquí, lo juro por mi vida  
-Bien voy a buscarla, porque mi papá esta de un humor…  
-si lo se señor,- dijo el soldado mientras le mostraba el chichón causa del enojo del rey Vegeta  
-gracias Kale por cuidarla- Trunks entro a la habitación, seguro estaría dormida después de todo el enojarse cansa a cualquiera, tal vez esa es una de las tantas razones por las que las personas temen enojarse- Bra, vamos, papá quiere que comamos juntos…Bra,- Trunks la busco en el baño, de tras de la puerta y de repente se dio cuenta que su ki no estaba y comenzó a asustarse, debía estar jugando una broma, salio bruscamente de la habitación, tomo a Kale por la ropa y lo alzo  
-¡¿Dónde esta mi hermana!  
-¿de que habla señor?- pregunto el soldado aterrado, el príncipe Trunks nunca se portaba de esa manera  
-¡¡dijiste que cuidabas la entrada! ¡¡Mi hermana no esta! ¡¡ ¿Dónde fue!  
-No lo se príncipe Trunks, ella no ha salido de aquí, se lo juro por mi estirpe de guerrero, yo he cuidado la puerta desde que su padre me lo ordeno  
-¡¡no se pudo salir volando! ¡¡Hubiera sentido su ki!  
-Ella no salio de aquí señor- Trunks bajo al soldado que estaba atónito  
-Vete Kale, porque si mi padre te ve te mata  
-si señor- Kale se fue corriendo de ahí, Trunks bajo rápidamente las escaleras y llego al comedor donde estaban sus padres, la cara de asustado de Trunks no le daba mucha confianza a Bulma, tampoco se la daba a Vegeta de inmediato intuyo que algo pasaba  
-¿Qué pasa Trunks? ¿Por qué estas así?- pregunto Bulma  
-¿Qué pasa Trunks? Habla- dijo Vegeta exasperado  
-Mamá, papá, quiero que tomen esto con calma...  
-¿Qué vamos a tomar con calma?- pregunto Vegeta a punto de gritar, le exasperaba la incertidumbre  
-algo le paso a Bra- dijo Bulma casi por instinto  
-Bra desapareció, y no se donde se fue y no tengo idea de donde podrá estar- Bulma estaba a punto del desmayo, Vegeta no podía creerlo, la niña esta vez había ido demasiado lejos, ¿Qué diablos pasaba por la mente de esa niña insolente?  
-Eso es imposible- dijo Vegeta- ¡eso es imposible!  
-¡No puede ser! Vegeta, debe de estar cerca- Bulma miraba a Vegeta y este por más que quiera encontrar el ki de Bra no lo hallaba, era como si hubiera desaparecido del universo, Vegeta comenzaba a temer lo peor, el hecho de que un ki desapareciera por completo implicaba que el dueño del ki hubiera muerto, sabia que su hijo también lo suponía; pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir sus sospechas frente a Bulma, -No la encuentro- dijo el rey mirando fijamente a su hijo, Bulma cayo en la desesperación, su hija ¿Dónde estaba? Pero Vegeta no podía encontrarla  
-¿como que no la encuentras, Tienes que encontrarla, no pudo desaparecer solo porque si  
-Es cierto, no se pudo desaparecer solo porque si- dijo Trunks  
-¡¡ ¿Dónde esta el soldado al que ordene que vigilara la puerta!  
-Le dije que se fuera, no sintió nada, nadie entro a la habitación de Bra ni nadie salio de ella y si hubiera volado nos hubiéramos dado cuenta papá, su ki es uno de los más fuertes de Vegeta  
-¡¡No se pudo esfumar así! ¡¡Esa niña nos debe estar jugando una broma!- Trunks miro a su padre, las palabras que acababa de decir eran para

tranquilizar a Bulma, tanto Trunks como su padre estaban considerando la posibilidad de que Bra pudiera estar muerta, nadie podía desaparecer su ki por completo, ni expertos guerreros lo habían logrado, mucho menos una princesa de 14 años- Bulma quiero que te quedes tranquila, vamos a buscarla por todas partes, esta jugando una broma de pésimo gusto, pero en cuanto la encuentre me va a oír-  
-Me mientes Vegeta, dices eso para que no me preocupe, dime que pasa en realidad  
-Ya mujer, no seas exagerada…vámonos Trunks- Trunks y Vegeta se fueron de ahí hacia el jardín, se pararon en frente del laberinto que ahí había, Trunks le pregunto algo  
-¿Por qué le mentiste? Yo se que no puedes sentir su ki, y eso implica que es muy probable que ella este…  
-¡¿Quieres que le diga que Bra tal vez este muerta! Estas loco, no voy a romperle el corazón a tu madre diciendo esa idiotez, no estoy seguro si esta muerta o no  
-¿puedes sentir su ki?  
-no, no puedo; pero nadie se desaparece así como así, tu hermana debe estar en algún lado; pero muerta no esta, eso lo se  
-Pero papá…  
-¡¡No esta muerta! Fin de la discusión… llama a los soldados que están a los alrededores que vengan aquí- Trunks hizo lo que su padre le mando, de nada serviría contrariarlo, sobre todo a ese hombre que no le gustaba perder en una discusión además era su padre fue educado para no contradecirlo, para obedecerlo.  
Las filas de los más de 10 000 soldados que estaban esparcidos en todo Vegeta se presentaron ante su rey, el cual pidió a gritos que le dijeran si alguien sabia sobre el paradero de su hija; pero nadie pudo responderle; por el contrario, todos se asustaban cada vez más, el terrible carácter del rey Vegeta era legendario; pero nadie lo había visto así nunca, Vegeta hizo que buscaran a su hija por todo el planeta y se mando la alerta a los planetas aledaños de que si se veía a la princesa Bra por ahí se mandara un mensaje a Vegeta; pero no se sabia nada de ella, Vegeta estaba desesperado y Bulma lo notaba y comenzaba a desesperarse aun más que él, sabia que había algo malo pero no se atrevía a preguntarle al rey, temía que sus miedos fueran confirmados. 24 horas habían pasado desde la desaparición de la princesa Bra de Vegeta. Sus padres estaban desesperados, su hermano resignado a lo que tal vez fuera la muerte de su hermana menor  
-Bulma -dijo Vegeta sentándose a su lado en la cama- nos ha comido nada desde ayer, debes comer algo  
-No tengo hambre  
-Bulma, tienes que ser fuerte  
- cuando sepa algo de mi hija comeré, por ahora no quiero comer o dormir, solo quisiera salir a buscarla pero tu no me dejas  
-No serviría de nada, ya la buscamos por todo el planeta y ella no aparece- Bulma sintió como si le apretaran el corazón, Vegeta no reflejaba ninguna expresión; pero Bulma sabia que por dentro estaba desecho tan desesperado como ella…solo era cuestión de su orgullo, su estúpido e inútil orgullo que no le dejaba expresar nada  
-¿aun vas a seguir diciéndome que Bra esta jugando una broma?- pero Vegeta no le contesto, se levanto de la cama y miro hacia la gran ventana que daba al jardín del laberinto donde Bra solía jugar cuando apenas comenzaba a caminar, donde ella jugaba, tantos recuerdos le venían a la mente, simplemente ya no los aguantaba, se fue de la habitación y le dijo a Bulma mientras caminaba  
-No ya no puedo seguir mintiéndote- Bulma se llevo las manos a la cara y comenzó a llorar, que simples palabras cargadas de tanto dolor.  
Vegeta subió al cuarto de su hija, y ahí se encontró a Trunks  
-¿Qué haces aquí Trunks?  
-solo vine para ver si aquí había algún rastro sobre ella, algo que haya dejado y no vimos  
-Pensé que ya te habías resignado a que tu hermana estuviera muerta  
-No…todavía no ¿Cómo esta mi madre?  
-Mal…no se si podrá aguantarlo más  
-¿Cómo estas tu papá?  
-Eso no te importa- dijo el rey de mala manera- si tan solo supiera donde demonios esta, es como si hubiera desaparecido de este mundo- cerro los ojos y no pensó en nada, porque se hundía más en la desesperación, entonces una voz se escucho desde un rincón oscuro de la habitación  
-Es verdad rey Vegeta su hija ya no esta en este mundo, por lo menos no en este Universo comarcal- Vegeta recupero el sentido, Trunks trataba de verle forma a la extraña figura que estaba frente a ellos pero se ocultaba entre las penumbras no podía distinguirlo  
-¿Quién diablos eres? ¿Tienes que ver con la desaparición de mi hija?- Vegeta estaba furioso  
-Mi nombre es Picoro Dai Maku- la figura salio a la luz, un ser humanoide, de color verde, orejas puntiagudas, alto y con dos singulares antenas que le salían de la cabeza, vestía un traje blanco, con una faja de tela ancha morada amarrada a la cintura y un chaleco del mismo color- no tengo nada que ver en la desaparición de su hija; pero puedo ayudarles a encontrarla  
-tu eres…Picoro Dai Maku  
-No me interesa quien sea ¡¡si vas a ayudarnos hazlo si no, no estorbes!  
-¡¡Papá!-dijo Trunks asustado y con los ojos bien abiertos- no le hables así  
-¡¡yo le hablo como se me de la gana!  
-No papá, el es…  
-No me dejo presentarme completamente rey Vegeta…soy Picoro Dai Maku ayudante del guardián de esta universo Comarcal, Maximus Den Fader- Vegeta volteo a ver a su hijo, que estaba a punto de llorar, un guardián era casi una figura divina y su padre estaba gritando a la mano derecha de Maximus Den Fader, el guardián del universo comarcal donde vivían. Creía a su padre de tantas cosas menos de gritarle a una figura semidivína  
-Ese sujeto…es el guardián de este universo comarcal ¿no es así?  
-Así es rey vegeta- dijo Picoro  
-Papá deberías disculparte  
-Claro que no  
-No se preocupe príncipe Trunks, conozco perfectamente el temperamento de su padre- Trunks respiro aliviado sin embargo la respuesta lo extraño ¿Cómo era posible que conocieran el temperamento de su padre? Pensó que para eso debían de haberlo seguido desde siempre ¿acaso el era alguien tan importante?  
-Bueno vas a ayudar o no- Trunks salio de sus pensamientos profundos tenia ganas taparle la boca a su padre  
-Por supuesto su majestad, es por eso que el guardián Maximus Den Fader me envió  
-¿Tu sabes que le paso a mi hija?- Vegeta pregunto a Picoro, pero él solo lo veía fijamente, el rey se exaspero y tomándolo de la ropa lo llevo hasta la pared y le dijo-¡si descubro que tienes que ver con la desaparición de mi hija…te mato!  
-¡no papá,- Trunks trataba de que su padre soltara a Picoro; pero el solo sonrió y Vegeta sin saber porque lo soltó, era como una fuerza extraña que le hizo bajar al nameku era eso, entonces Picoro se arreglo la ropa y dijo  
-No te preocupes Trunks, siempre pasa, aunque pertenezcan a las razas más débiles, el amor hace cosas inesperadas, sobre todo el amor a un hijo… ¿no es así su majestad?...tu padre tendrá su carácter; pero es muy inteligente y eso es reconocido  
-¿Qué sabes de la desaparición de mi hija?- interrumpió Vegeta  
-Tu hija- dijo Picoro- esta en problemas… ¿sabes? todo tiene una razón de ser; todos tienen un destino; pero los seres tienen la capacidad de decidir, ese es el libre albedrío y es base a las decisiones que el destino se forma.  
-¿de que hablas?- pregunto Vegeta molesto, pedía explicaciones sobre problemas más urgentes que la explicación del destino que a el no le habían importado jamás y que ni venia al caso o al menos eso pensaba él  
-majestad ¿sabe por que su padre no quería que se casara con Bulma?- Vegeta se extraño ante tal pregunta- la verdad es que ni su padre lo sabia, lo cierto es que trato de evitar la relación, porque así lo sintió, un instinto natural de conservación de todos los seres.  
-¿conservación?- pregunto Trunks  
-si príncipe, conservación, algunos nacen con cierto sentido desarrollado y pueden sentir cuando se aproxima peligro, aunque no sepan las razones intentaran evitarlo.  
-¿Qué tratas de decir con todo esto?- pregunto el rey desconcertado, Picoro volteo y le dijo  
-su padre no lo sabia, pero trataba de impedir el nacimiento de su hija-  
-¡¿Qué!- Vegeta retrocedió, negaba con la cabeza, sus ojos estaban llenos de ira ¿con que derecho se atrevía ese tipo a decir esas estupideces?  
-¿Qué dijo señor Picoro?- pregunto Trunks asustado  
- Lo que escucho príncipe  
-Pero…-el príncipe no podía creerlo, era sabido que aquellos metidos en las cuestiones de las divinidades hablaban muy extraño, pero esto era sencillamente increíble- ¿Qué?  
-Si usted se casaba con Bulma, majestad, era probable que su segunda hija fuera especial  
-¿Especial? ¿Especial en que forma?- pregunto Vegeta que tampoco entendía que era lo que quería decir Picoro, ya comenzaba dejar de entender miles de cosas de repente ya nada tenia sentido ya nada tenia la forma de nada.  
-su hija trajo en su alma la esencia de un dragón muerto hace mucho, un dragón que cumplía deseos; pero desapareció  
-Eso es estúpido ¿Por qué demonios tendría que ser así?- renegó el rey Vegeta  
-El porque es simple, la materia no se crea ni se destruye solo se transforma- Picoro comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta- el porque precisamente su hija trajo la esencia de ese dragón, no puedo explicárselo, yo puedo ayudarle a buscar a su hija, pero ustedes dos tienen que venir conmigo- Picoro miro a Vegeta, esperaba una respuesta finalmente el rey respondió  
- ayúdame a buscar a Bra  
-Bien…necesito a tu esposa.  
-¿Qué? ¿Mi esposa?


	3. Chapter 3

III

PLANETA CHAOTZU

-Retírense todos, quiero estar solo- el emperador había hablado, los guardianes lo dejaron solo únicamente se quedo con su ayudante de confianza en la recamara imperial, su ayudante era un tanto singular, un hombre de tres ojos, sin nada de pelo en la cabeza, se distinguía de los demás por su traje estilo chino amarillo con verde, con el kanji de Chaotzu en la espalda contrastaba con el pequeño emperador, que era totalmente blanco, con una bola roja en cada mejilla, Ten Sin Han, el ayudante del emperador Chaoz, se preocupaba mucho por el, lo veía tenso desde hacia un tiempo. Ten Sin Han había estado a cargo del rey Chaoz desde que este era pequeño, por eso lo conocía tan bien, tanto en la manera de pensar como en los momentos en los que se sentía triste o se sentía mal, como en ese momento  
-Majestad… ¿le preocupa algo? Hace días que lo veo así  
- Ten, te he dicho muchas veces que cuando estemos solos no me digas emperador  
-Tienes razón, lo siento Chaoz, dime ¿Qué pasa?  
-Pues veras…hay ciertos problemas Ten, me han pedido ayuda, me han pedido algo que no quería dar , sin embargo es necesario- suspiro largamente y Ten se acerco a él- me había negado; pero ya no más, es necesario para que el universo siga su curso  
-¿de que hablas?  
-Que daré lo que más aprecio en este mundo para que el universo siga en armonía; además le debo favores a Kame Sen nin  
-¿a nuestro guardián?  
-Así es Ten, hace unas semanas me hablo y me dijo que te necesitaba y que tenía que enviarte a buscarlo  
-¿a mi? ¿A buscar que?  
-No puedo explicártelo Ten, pero lo harán por mi- el emperador se levanto de y le dijo a su mejor amigo- cuídate mucho Ten- entonces, de la nada, una luz blanca apareció en la habitación del emperador llevándose a Ten sin Han de ahí- Bueno señor Kame Sen Nin, espero quede saldado aquella vez que me presto las pilas para la lámpara.

PLANETA INGOLSTAD  
-Ministro Gero- dijo un hombre extremadamente alto y fortachón, de cabello naranja entrando súbitamente al laboratorio- Cell ha vuelto  
-Gracias N. 16, mándalo al primer salón, quiero verlo  
-Si ministro- el ministro Gero era científico de corazón y gobernante por la decisión del pueblo de Ingolstad. Dejo todo lo que hacia y se fue rápidamente al primer salón donde aguardaba Cell impaciente; Gero sabía perfectamente como era Cell prácticamente era su padre, el lo había creado, de la misma manera que había creado varios androide conocía desde su estructura, pasando por sus componentes celulares y el DNA hasta su forma de ver la vida  
-Al fin llegas Gero,- Cell estaba sentado con los pies sobre el escritorio de su creador  
-Cell ¿Qué hiciste esta vez, he recibido muchas quejas de esta galaxia, tus ansias de destrucción no tienen limites, destruyes planetas sin consideración  
-Gero- dijo Cell tranquilamente- has tomado en cuenta que los planetas que destruyo estan habitados por seres malvados ¿quieres dejar vivir a tales alimañas?  
-y sin embargo, en una de esas aniquilaste de paso a un planeta de gente buena que no se metía con nadie- Cell tomo una expresión seria  
-A veces para un bien general se tienen que hacer ciertos sacrificios  
-Así es Cell y ya que tienes esos pensamientos, se que no me guardaras rencor- Cell comenzó a desconfiar de su creador  
-¿rencor? ¿Pues que harás?  
-Nada malo Cell, es necesario que ahora estés en otro lugar, esta es la razón por la que te cree, ahora ya se que no solo fuiste producto de mi insomnio y de beber tanto café…ayudaras a recuperarla  
-¿Qué?... ¡¿de que rayos hablas Gero!  
-Te lo explicaran mejor cuando llegues a tu destino… buen viaje Cell- y una luz blanca apareció tras el bioandroide absorbiéndolo hasta hacerlo desaparecer ante su expresión desesperada por no saber lo que le aguardaba para después - Cell, espero que no tomes el lado equivocado


	4. Chapter 4

IV  
-Y dices que si construyo dos radares para buscar esas esferas parecida a esta, podré tener a mi hija de vuelta- pregunto la reina Bulma a Picoro  
-¿puede hacerlo?  
-Claro que puedo, pero no comprendo que tiene que ver esa esfera con mi hija  
-No puedo decírtelo, pero si lo haces tendrás a tu hija de vuelta te lo aseguro  
-Lo haré si eso trae a Bra- Picoro le entrego la esfera y volteando hacia Trunks y Vegeta que estaban detrás y les dijo  
-Tenemos que ir por el dueño de esta esfera, la esfera de 4 estrellas  
-¿dueño?- pregunto Trunks- ¿a que se refiere con eso?  
-La persona que trajo esta esfera en su interior al nacer- respondió Picoro  
-¡¡ ¿Qué! Tiene que ser una broma- exclamo Bulma con los ojos bien abiertos- Hay gente que nace con estas esferas en su interior  
-Si- respondió Picoro- en realidad…este fue un caso un tanto especial, al parecer esta esfera es la única que se regenero de esa manera, las demás aparecieron en su forma original ajenas a otras formas de vida, solo esta se mezclo en el cuerpo de este hombre  
-Vaya- dijo Bulma mientras sostenía la esfera, la miraba sorprendida, fijamente, sin perder detalles de ella- ¿Bra nació con esto? ¿Por esto desapareció?- y la reina miro a Picoro a la expectativa  
-No reina Bulma, el motivo por el que desapareció Bra fue por una razón superior a las esferas, un dragón emanaba de estas esferas al reunirlas todas, su hija nació con la esencia de este dragón en su alma  
-¿algo así como la reencarnación?  
-si, algo por el estilo más no igual- respondió Picoro y ya no se trato más sobre el tema- Necesito ir por el dueño de esta esfera.  
-¿Por qué tenemos que ir por el?- pregunto Vegeta de mala manera dejando asustado a Trunks  
-Por que- respondió Picoro- necesitamos ayuda y la mejor ayuda de un ser es la del dueño de la esfera de cuatro estrellas.  
-yo no quiero que nadie intervenga, suficiente tengo contigo- dijo el orgulloso rey.  
-Escuche su majestad- dijo Picoro seriamente- esto no se trata únicamente de buscar a Bra, hay mucho de por medio, las consecuencias serán terribles si no encontramos a su hija; pero para encontrarla hay que pasar por mucho y necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos tener- Vegeta se callo, Trunks miro a su padre que estaba más tranquilo de lo que se podría esperar- volveremos en veinticuatro horas, espero que para ese momento ya tengas el radar listo  
-Por supuesto- dijo Bulma- no olvides que estas hablando con la mujer más lista, inteligente y bonita del universo  
-Eso escuche- dijo Picoro.  
Vegeta, Trunks y su acompañante salieron del palacio con dirección a la zona de despegue donde la nave real los aguardaba para salir al espacio exterior, no se dirigieron la palabra hasta llegar hasta el lugar, ninguno estaba de humor para hablar, la situación era demasiado tensa.  
-¿exactamente a donde vamos?- pregunto Trunks mientras iban en la aeronave a la zona de despegue y Picoro le dijo sonriente  
-Al planeta Kakarotto.

PLANETA KAKAROTTO

-Creo que el señor Picoro viene para acá, siento que se aproxima su presencia desde hace un buen rato- dijo el príncipe a su hija  
-si papá ¿con quien vendrá? Son dos presencias muy poderosas, una iguala a la de mi abuelito Gokú  
-Es cierto, seguro que ya se dio cuenta; a propósito Pan… ¿no sabes donde esta tu abuelo Gokú?  
-Se que salio a entrenar y que se llevo a mi tío Goten con el… y es que mi tío Goten ya mero lloraba  
-Ya veo… en fin, así es tu tío Goten, quien sabe a quien le saco ese carácter.

La nave real de Vegeta había descendido en Kakarotto; el príncipe Gohan, hijo mayor del rey Gokú había dispuesto todo para que su maestro, el señor Picoro, fuera recibido apropiadamente, hacia tanto que no veía a este hombre al que consideraba como un segundo padre, prácticamente fue Picoro quien lo había entrenado la mayor parte de su vida, fue el que lo llevo por primera vez a entrenar escondiéndose de su madre para que no los reprendiera, como odiaba su madre al pobre de Picoro según su manera de pensar era seguro que ese nameku convirtiera a su pobre hijo en un rebelde sin causa ni beneficio, que tiempos esos cuando consideraba más como a un padre a este nameku que al suyo propio solo por la razón de que a el lo veía más, su padre tenía otras cosas que hacer, iba de ahí para allá pero en ese trayecto no estaba Kakarotto, suerte para el que su planeta era tranquilo y no se le presentara ningún problema en sus prolongadas ausencias.  
Un auto llevo a los invitados de Kakarotto hasta el palacio ante las protestas del rey Vegeta de no querer subirse en "una cosa tan primitiva" y además "que todavía usaba llantas"  
-¿Quién es el rey Gokú?- pregunto Trunks a Picoro mientras iban en el auto azul considerado uno de los más elegantes y mejores del reino; pero que Vegeta veía como algo inapropiado para recibir a un rey, con solo llegar ahí y verlo lo considero como miserable  
-El rey Gokú- respondió Picoro- es uno de los hombres más fuertes, si es que no es… el más fuerte del universo magistral- Vegeta abrió bien los ojos al escuchar a Picoro hablar así del rey de tan modesto planeta- sin mencionar que es uno de los mejores gobernantes  
-Debe ser de buen linaje- dijo Vegeta regresando a su indiferencia habitual, alguna explicación había que haber para lo que había escuchado apenas unos segundos atrás Picoro le respondió  
-De hecho majestad, Gokú no es más que el hijo de un campesino llamado Barduck y su esposa de las mismas condiciones que por ahora no recuerdo su nombre  
-¿Qué?- reacciono el rey impactado-¿como es posible que un campesino pueda ser rey? ¿Qué clase de planeta es este?  
-Vera majestad, hace algún tiempo un hombre nativo de este planeta, muy ambicioso que se llamaba Red tomo el control de Kakarotto por la fuerza y gracias a su patrulla roja nadie podía derrocarlo del mando, fue un reino de terror; pero los que más sufrían eran los campesinos y los obreros que eran tratados como esclavos; por ello se formo un movimiento para derrotar a la patrulla roja y así sacar a Red del gobierno. Quien manejaba todo era el padre de Gokú, Barduck, poco pudo hacer, fue asesinado por la patrulla roja después de que lo apresaron, dejando solo a Gokú por que su madre murió tiempo después. Gokú creció con un vecino suyo que lo mantuvo apartado de todo; más o menos cuando Gokú tenía 12 años cuando salio del apartado lugar de donde se crió y se entero de lo que le había pasado. El carácter bondadoso y su despistada forma de ser no le impidió acabar por completo con la patrulla roja y por consecuencia acabar con Red; la gente de Kakarotto conocía a Gokú, su manera de ser, su genio en los combates y el preocuparse por los demás le llevo a ser rey de este planeta por decisión de sus habitantes y desde hace más de 30 años que gobierna y nuca ha existido ninguna queja.  
-No importa lo que haya hecho- dijo Vegeta- si no tiene linaje real vale muy poco.  
-Yo creo que el linaje y el lugar de procedencia no hacen a la persona - dijo Trunks- lo que hace a una persona son sus acciones antes los demás  
-Es cierto príncipe- dijo Picoro- sin embargo aun hay ciertas personas como su padre que piensan lo contrario  
-Mmhhh - vegeta no hablo en el resto del camino; solo escuchaba como Picoro hablaba sobre Gokú, Gokú hizo esto y lo apreciamos por aquello, no hablaba de otra cosa, en una de esas Trunks le pregunto  
-Picoro dime… ¿Cómo es que descubrieron que el rey Gokú tenía la esfera del dragón en su interior?  
-La esfera es en si energía, lo fue antes de que fuera propiamente una esfera, era parte de nuestro gobernante, el creador, aquella ocasión en que transformo parte de su energía en las esferas del dragón, se usaron en exceso más de lo que se debieron usar y fue por eso que la energía se transformo en energía maligna, sin embargo esta energía siempre tratara de volver a su estado original, debido a su origen divino, esto quiere decir que la energía vaga libremente en el universo, esta en particular pudo entrar a un nuevo ser con un alma buena para purificarse y regresar a su estado como esfera del dragón , y cuando lo hizo, se pudo sentir en el universo magistral como unos segundos de completa paz y tranquilidad, porque la energía es muy poderosa, la mayoría no se dio cuenta de esto cuando paso, ni siquiera la gran mayoría de las divinidades, pero nuestro guardián si lo hizo y me mando por la esfera, fue así que conocí a Gokú.  
-entonces- pregunto Trunks nuevamente- ¿Por qué quieren que mi madre construya un radar si se supone que ustedes pueden sentir la energía de la esfera?  
-Desgraciadamente, las seis energías restantes no se han podio percibir en miles de años desde que degeneraron, la esfera de cuatro estrellas es la más fuerte de todas y aun así solo el Creador y algunos guardianes la pudieron sentir, no sabemos si estas esferas siguen vagando en el espacio, se necesita algo más que sentir la energía pura para encontrarlas.  
-ya veo- dijo Vegeta y casi de inmediato pregunto- ¿fue esa esfera que mencionas la que hizo tan especial a ese tal Gokú?  
-No rey Vegeta, la esfera escoge a la persona, por lo que sabemos aun sin la esfera, Gokú habría tenido los mismos niveles de batalla y de carisma ante su pueblo como los tiene ahora…pero es de considerar que Gokú siempre se encuentra con la esfera donde quiera que este.- estas ultimas palabras extrañaron mucho tanto a Vegeta como a Trunks  
-¿Qué significa eso?- pegunto el príncipe Trunks- ¿Cómo que siempre se encuentra a la esfera?- Picoro no respondió y Trunks ya no quiso insistir más en el tema; pero ello había dejado intrigados a ambos.  
Pasaron un rato en silencio, Vegeta retomaba sus terribles pensamientos hacia la desaparición de Bra, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quién la tenia? ¿Estaría bien o talvez…? Su rostro no expresaba nada, pero la preocupación y la desesperación le llenaba la cabeza, las sentía como una astilla en el corazón que no podía quitarse aun que era lo más que quería, porque el sufrimiento de su esposa era una consecuencia de la desaparición de su hija, y eso tampoco lo soportaba, lo que más odiaba era ver sufrir a Bulma; trato de razonarlo varias veces pero aun no entendía en lo que estaban envueltos  
-Señor Picoro, usted dijo que es maestro del primogénito del rey Gokú  
-Así es Trunks, ese muchacho tiene mucho potencial por eso me decidí a entrenarlo, es como un hijo para mi, es un buen muchacho…ya llegamos- bajaron del auto y el chofer los escolto hacia la puerta, de repente se encontraron con lo que Vegeta considero  
-Un payaso… ¿Por qué dejan a este payaso andar por aquí? Es territorio real  
-No es un payaso- dijo Picoro -es el consuegro del rey  
-más vale que te arrepientas forastero porque le has hablado nada más ni nada menos que al gran mister Satán- Mr Satán hacia poses ridículas ante los visitantes pero eso no los impresionaba.  
-¿Qué piensas que haces?- pregunto Vegeta  
-ja ja se ve que ya te deje impactado del miedo  
-Satán ¿donde están los demás?  
-eh no se Picoro  
-¡papá!- Satán volteo a hacia la voz que lo llamaba, era Videl, con su cabello amarrado se apresuraba para llegar hasta donde estaba la visita- disculpe señor Picoro, Gohan lo espera adentro  
-Bien, Videl acércate…déjame te presento a mis acompañantes, bien… este es el rey Vegeta del planeta Vegeta  
-Mucho gusto majestad- dijo Videl mientras hacia una reverencia pero Vegeta no respondió  
-Y este es su hijo, el príncipe Trunks- Trunks tomo la mano de Videl entre las suyas e inclinándose le dio un beso  
-Es un placer  
-Igualmente príncipe Trunks- Videl estaba muy ruborizada- Gohan los espera en el comedor, discúlpenme que no los conduzca hasta ahí pero tengo que llevar a mi padre a dormir su siesta  
-ya conozco el camino -dijo Picoro y se encamino hasta el castillo junto con sus acompañantes, Vegeta pregunto  
-¿Quién es esa chica exactamente?  
-La esposa de Gohan- respondió Picoro  
-entonces el tal Gokú dejo que su sangre se mezclara con la sangre de ese payaso  
-Es un payaso; pero es un buen hombre de eso no hay dudas, ha ayudado mucho al rey Gokú a mantener el orden por si algo lo perturba, fue así como se conocieron Gohan y Videl y ya hasta tienen una hija.  
Vegeta cada vez más sentía un gran desprecio por el tal Gokú, un rey que se saltó todas las reglas no tenia linaje real, no llevaba el protocolo que un rey debía llevar, había dejado que su hijo se casara con la hija de un pobre idiota, todo ello junto irritaba mucho a Vegeta, le hacia hervir la sangre pensar que había reyes como tal repugnante sujeto, pero a pesar de todo Gokú era considerado como uno de los mejores reyes del universo entero, y al nunca lo habían considerado, razón de más para que Vegeta se sintiera al borde de explotar.  
Atravesaron varios salones del modesto palacio, esta demás decir que a Vegeta no le agradaba en nada, llegaron al comedor donde había una larga mesa de caoba en una de las sillas estaba sentado Gohan con su traje azul claro y su camisa de cuello neru; a su lado estaba la princesa Pan, su pequeña y única hija, llevaba una blusa negra un pantalón de mezclilla y sus pulseras blanco y negro en las muñecas y en su pantalón una fina cadena plateada  
-Señor Picoro- Gohan se levanto de su silla al ver llegar a su maestro y le dijo dándole un abrazo, a aquel ya viejo nameku que prácticamente le había criado- hace tiempo que no lo veía  
-hola Gohan- me da gusto ver que estas bien  
-si señor- el joven estaba feliz, había pasado mucho desde la ultima vez que había visto a su maestro antes de su boda con Videl, cuando Picoro tuvo que volver con el guardián Maximus Den Fader  
-supe que tuviste una hija Gohan y que el pueblo de Kakarotto te quiere como su rey  
-je je, si, mi padre dijo que hará la voluntad del pueblo…señor Picoro trae visita  
-Te los voy a presentar… este es Trunks príncipe del planeta Vegeta- Gohan le extendió la mano y le dijo  
-Mucho gusto príncipe Trunks  
-el gusto es mío príncipe Gohan  
-Y este es el rey del planeta Vegeta, el rey Vegeta  
- A sus ordenes majestad- dijo Gohan estrechando la mano de Vegeta pero este no le devolvió el saludo y se limito a decir   
-claro que si- Trunks estaba avergonzado con el comportamiento de su padre, Gohan retiro la mano de inmediato y pregunto  
-¿Dónde esta el planeta Vegeta? No esta en este universo menor  
-no, no esta- respondió Picoro- esta en otro universo menor, pero en el mismo universo comarcal que es el que cuida el guardián Maximus Den Fader  
-Ah…ya veo  
-dime Gohan donde esta tu padre  
-Esta por venir señor Picoro, ya sabe que usted esta aquí y sabe porque ha venido- y mientras Gohan decía esto en la puerta de repente apareció el rey Gokú  
-Picoro que gusto me da verte después de tanto tiempo- junto a él estaba su hijo el príncipe Goten con su cabello revuelto y su ropa llena de lodo, como siempre su padre le había ganado en los combates de entrenamiento  
-también me da gusto verte Gokú te voy a presentar a…  
-No te preocupes Picoro- dijo Gokú- escuche los nombres si no me equivoco el joven se llama Trunks y el señor del peinado extraño es Vegeta el rey del planeta Vegeta  
-¡¡ ¿Qué te crees! ¡¡Yo no tengo peinado extraño!  
-Que carácter- dijo Gokú  
-¡¿además de que hablas! ¡Estas igual!  
-Bueno perdone rey Vegeta- Gokú estaba algo apenado no sabia porque el rey Vegeta se había irritado tanto  
-Así que tu eres Gokú rey de Kakarotto- dijo Vegeta parándose frente a Gokú- además de tus muchos talentos eres insolente  
-Ese rey extranjero es un desgraciado- dijo Pan indignada por el comportamiento de Vegeta  
-¿insoque?  
-que eres un grosero papá- le dijo Gohan a Gokú, el ya estaba apenado con la situación que pasaba pero no le entraba en la mente el porque el rey se lo tomo tan en serio, sentía como si este rey tuviera algo en su contra pero no sabia que era, su mirada era como sentir agujas, o así lo describía el rey Gokú  
-no fue mi intención ofenderlo- dijo Gokú y le dio un giro a la discusión que ya se le hacia incomoda- no les he presentado a mi hijo Goten…Goten saluda a la visita

………………………………………………

Si, si, si, yo lo he visto todo, el universo que nos rodea, y el tiempo que se escurre como agua, como la lluvia que acaba de caer lista para que la tierra la absorba y cree vida. Me recuerda cuando conocí al creador, y el me decía que mi don debía ser bien usado que era un regalo que el me había dado y que todo lo que yo hiciera con el, seria un regalo para el, si era algo bueno o blasfemaría ante el si era algo malo…el creador; no saben cuanto amaba al creador, ahora ya no se lo que siento. Pero sea lo que sea; es seguramente la razón por la que poco a poco comencé a construir mi tumba, clavando clavo por clavo en mi ataúd, un suicidio lento o no se como le dicen los demás; pero que mas quieren de este pobre terrestre que nació con un don que no nació para soportar, no le quedo más que adaptarse.

Y el príncipe local, aquel que jamás llegaría a heredar el trono de Kakarotto saludo a Vegeta y a Trunks, el primero no le respondió el saludo, lo miraba con un aire de desprecio por su aspecto enlodado y desarreglado y el príncipe por educación y por no conocerlo no le hizo nada por ese peculiar saludo; pero con el segundo…con el segundo fue diferente, se sentía bien con este joven, príncipe de quien sabe donde, pero no importaba, ambos sentían que se conocían desde hacia mucho desde que el tiempo comenzaba a caminar y el universo se formo.  
-Gokú- interrumpió Picoro- vine aquí por lo que ya sabes  
-¿la esfera y el dragón?  
-Eso mismo  
-Como te dije hace algún tiempo, estoy dispuesto a ayudarlos en cuanto quieran, estoy a su entera disponibilidad como en años anteriores  
-si lo se; pero es mas complicado de que pensamos, no solo necesitamos de tu ayuda si no también la de tus hijos  
-¿Qué? ¿Por que nosotros?- preguntaron al unísono los hermanos, recordándole al padre tiempos anteriores de la adolescencia y la infancia de sus pequeños.  
-porque no podemos confiar en otros  
-¿Quién gobernara si mi padre no estará ni ninguno de nosotros tampoco?- pregunto Gohan preocupado  
-¿Qué pasara con todas mis citas?- pregunto Goten angustiado; pero su padre le arrebato la angustia con un simple abraso como siempre solía pasar  
-yo creo- dijo el rey Gokú con las palabras correctas para alentar a sus hijos de la manera como el solía hacerlo- yo creo que Pan gobernara bien- y entonces Gohan lo miro extrañado, ¿como podía una niña de esa edad gobernar? ¿Cómo se le podía ocurrir algo semejante a su padre? Pero la niña se asombro y luego se entusiasmo, era todo un honor, un logro que su abuelo la considerara para ocupar el reino de su planeta- ahora que con tus citas hijo, déjalas para otro momento- Pero a Goten no le agrado la idea, su padre tal vez se veía joven; pero hacia un tiempo que a su manera de verlo se volvía un arcaico anciano que no entendía nada del amor, su vida casi siempre habían sido las peleas y la ayuda al Creador…que el Creador lo perdonada por lo que le diría  
-Yo no las voy a dejar, tú no me entiendes, tu no eres quien las consigues, tu no sabes nada de esto  
-Vamos Goten, eres un chico muy apuesto, se que cuando regresemos ellas te estarán esperando- fueron 15 palabras suficientes para aplacar la molestia de Goten; pero Gohan no le quitaba el ojo de encima a su hermano menor, el era siempre quien no se callaba, quien decía lo que pensaba y no le importaba lo que nadie opinara.  
-Si ya todo se ha resuelto- interrumpió Picoro- voy a buscar los radares a Vegeta, han pasado 24 horas ya deben estar listos.  
-¿nos iremos con usted?  
-No príncipe Trunks, es mejor que vaya solo…Gokú necesito una nave para llegar  
-Claro Picoro…ve al campo de aeronaves y pide la más veloz, di que yo mismo te he mandado y si tienen dudas que me pregunten  
-Siendo así…los veré en 24 horas  
-¡¡¡Espera!- era un grito casi al borde de la desesperación que alguien había emitido desde atrás produciendo que Picoro se volteara, no se asombraba de quien lo había llamado de hecho le había extrañado que el rey Vegeta se hubiera tardado tanto-¿nos piensas dejar aquí?  
-ya lo dije…es mejor si voy solo, además todos ustedes pasaran un tiempo juntos, es mejor que empiecen a convivir para que se puedan conocer.  
Ninguno de los reyes vio con buenos ojos la idea de Picoro, Vegeta no soportaba estar con el hijo de unos campesinos y Gokú no quería tener de invitado a un rey con tan mala actitud y tan mal carácter; sin embargo no les quedo más remedio que aguantarse porque cuando Picoro decía algo no había vuelta de hoja, era algo que se hacia o…se hacia.

Mientras aquella mujer que se había quedado en ese planeta que ahora se sentía tan hueco y tan inútil, había terminado el preciado encargo que tan notable Nameku…¿nameku, si Nameku, como aquel que había visto tiempo atrás, pero ahora este era quien le importaba, era el único que le había dado esperanzas cuando se sentía morir, cuando lo daba todo por perdido, las palabras de su marido le venían a la mente- ya no puedo mentirte- y eso que le decía, acaso ¿se estaba dando por vencido, aquel hombre que obtenía lo que quería cuando el lo quería, el mismo que la primera vez que la vio le dijo que seria suya. Se llenaba de pena su corazón, al menos los radares le habían quitado un poco de la mente esos pensamientos; pero la perdida de un ser querido es algo de lo que el pobre corazón humano jamás puede liberarse y menos si se esta a la expectativa, con la esperanza al borde un hilo y la perdida total en el otro extremo, ese Nameku al que ahora esperaba le había traído luz a una vida que de repente se había llenado de sombras. De repente se supieron de él noticias, un guardia le dijo que ya venia, y ella pidió verlo de inmediato  
-has cumplido mujer…en verdad eres muy lista  
-se que sabes algo; que no me quisiste decir cuando estabas frente a Vegeta- el nameku enmudeció de repente, pero la miraba fijamente como si quisiera ver a través de sus ojos  
-estas demasiado angustiada… si te digo lo que se, jamás podrías aguantarlo  
-tan grave es  
-si así de grave es…pero tan bien puedo decirte que el destino no esta del todo escrito y lo que damos por un hecho mañana será algo totalmente distinto en alguna manera que jamás se nos pudo haber ocurrido, ten fe mujer porque por ahora es lo único que te queda, y no te angusties cuando sepas noticias que desearas no haber escuchado nunca; no te angusties… recuerda lo que acabo de decirte- y el nameku se retiro dejándola mas confundida que antes.


	5. Chapter 5

V  
Ya había pasado unas horas después de la cena, cena que el rey Vegeta no comió por ser un insulto a su paladar, la carne de víbora no era algo que el disfrutara; que mas podía esperar de un planeta gobernado por un campesino, se sentó afuera en un balcón, miraba las estrellas, deseaba no estar perdiendo el tiempo y buscar a Bra  
-Así que usted es el rey de Vegeta, nunca antes había escuchado nombrar a su planeta  
-dudo que hayas escuchado nombrar a los planetas de tu sistema solar  
-No tiene porque ser grosero  
-Solo digo lo que pienso…pero dime Kakarotto  
-Disculpe- dijo Gokú molesto- es no es mi nombre me llamo Son Gokú  
-La mayoría de los reyes tienen el nombre del planeta que gobiernan, como yo, mi padre y mis antepasados  
-pero esa no es una regla…que me dice de su hijo…se llama Trunks… ¿acaso gobernara un planeta llamado Trunks?- La osadía a la que había llegado Gokú era interesante, fue lo suficiente para que Vegeta se levantara y lo mirara frente a frente, poco importo que Gokú fuera más alto o más corpulento  
-Sabe majestad- dijo el príncipe con arrogancia- eso fue por insistencia de mi esposa…hay cosas a las que ni siquiera yo me puedo negar; pero su hijo ha de llamarse como yo.  
-Es usted demasiado estricto con esas reglas  
-Es la única forma de gobernar, como bien deberías saber…pero no creo que sepas; que podrías saber tu acerca de gobernar no tienes el linaje ni la experiencia necesaria  
-No tal vez no lo tenga; pero mi pueblo me quiere y me respeta, y ni tu ni nadie lo podrá negar…tal vez me quieran tanto; porque yo no soy un rey apretado que solo se dedica a actuar como rey ante todos, yo los escucho, se lo que quieren, en la medida de lo que puedo trato de ayudarlos; y sobre todas las cosas yo los respeto- y Vegeta guardo silencio, las cosas no habían salido como el las esperaba, aquel rey campesino no le había ofendió en lo absoluto que Vegeta le hubiera recordado que el no tenia linaje y que su familia no tenia una historia real, no descendía de reyes, no procedía de ninguna familia importante, pero por alguna razón, razón que Gokú le acaba de decir hacia pocos instantes, el era querido, ¿Cuántos gobernantes podían presumir de los mismo? Ciertamente muy pocos y Vegeta no era uno de ellos, era respetado con el respeto que su posición como rey le daba; pero más allá, indagando en el corazón de los habitantes de Vegeta no pasaba de eso, de un mero y profundo respeto, nada más.  
-dime Kakarotto… ¿Qué hiciste para que los de allá arriba te consideran como uno de los mejores guerreros del universo magistral?  
- fue un accidente, de repente me encontré peleando contra seres a los cuales decían que jamás podría ganarles pero lo hice  
-Eso no significa que seas mejor que yo  
-No lo se, tendría que enfrentarme contigo  
-Después de que todo eso pase; estoy dispuesto a enfrentarte Kakarotto  
-¡¡¡ya deja de llamarme así!...por que… ¿Por qué buscas las esferas?  
-yo no busco ninguna esfera, busco a mi hija- lo dijo con un nudo en la garganta, con el corazón gritando de dolor y aguantando las lagrimas, las cuales ya ni sentía; se había habituado a guardar sus sentimientos durante tanto tiempo que ahora… ya no sabia si quería llorar o tan solo se sentía mal  
-¿a tu hija?  
-viendo tu relación con Picoro supongo que tienes una noción de que son las esferas y su relación con Shen Long  
-supones bien  
-Ese dragón renació en mi hija; por eso la busco, no quiero que nada le pase, no puedo pensar que en este momento este sufriendo o peor aun, ni siquiera tenga conciencia de que le esta pasando.


	6. Chapter 6

VI

Recuerdo esos días en los que me creían loco ahí en mi ciudad, hasta yo me lo creí, si mis padres lo decían a cada momento debía ser cierto. Entonces vino un sujeto a mi vida, cuando estaba más solo…se que todos se han sentido solos y con el mundo a cuestas en algún momento, pero lo que yo sentí aquella vez dudo mucho que alguna vez alguien lo haya sentido tan plenamente…sentirse tan perfectamente vació, así tan vació, tan muerto en vida, que ya nadie interesa, nada es un estimulo suficiente por el cual vivir…así era mi vida. El me dijo "un día muchacho veras que tu existencia es importante, que no naciste en vano, nadie viene en vano a este mundo, hay un plan especial para cada uno, nadie nace con el destino escrito en la frente; solo con un borrador de su libreto de la vida. Tu muchacho…tienes que estar ahí cuando lleguemos a necesitarte; a ti y a otros, no dejes que dobleguen tu espíritu por nadie, se te dio un don, y con el harás cosas importantes"…que recuerdos; los que me dieron valor, los que me hicieron seguir adelante y vivir para ver en que se suponía que yo iba a ser importante.

-Ahora están solos a donde van yo no puedo acompañarles. Es un territorio sagrado en el cual yo no puedo pisar ni un milímetro; pero ustedes lo harán, serán los primeros en hacerlo y si todo va bien…serán los últimos, las esferas ahora son nuestra prioridad y ustedes serán los encargados de buscarlas ahí donde irán se les explicara que deberán hacer… estos radares se los daré a Gokú y el otro a Trunks; así se me pidió que lo hiciera. Todo aquello que en su momento no pude decirles ahora se les revelara- fue así que todos ellos, que estaban reunidos en una sala común frente a Picoro, fueron rodeados por un blanco destello que pronto comenzó a expandirse más y más, hasta que se convirtió en una luz la cual envolvía a toda la sala. El envolverse en aquella luz daba una paz y tranquilidad inexplicables que cada uno de los que la sentían no eran capaces de rechazar, se sentía tan bien, tan natural que de ser posible se quedarían ahí para siempre. Todos lo sentían menos una persona: el rey Vegeta, el la sentía como agua fría cayéndole de repente, como si le clavaran mil alfileres en la espalda, el era el único aunque nadie lo sabia. Era un dolor particular del cual quería liberarse y pronto lo haría.  
Al mismo tiempo, en otra parte de este vasto universo dos resplandores parecidos a este habían aparecido dos seres ante una blanca habitación con varios signos en la pared, un extraño árbol dibujado adornaba la pared principal donde una dama se hallaba sentada. El árbol contenía 11 esferas una en lo alto se seguían casi de tres en tres y luego una en lo más bajo, entre la esferas había interconexiones, eran varios caminos que las unían entre si. Cell comenzó a frotarse los ojos, esforzándose para ver, sus ojos aun con la sombras propias de la luz solo distinguía una mancha oscura, se volvió a frotar los ojos lo hizo varias veces hasta que poco a poco comenzó a distinguir algo, se enfoco ese algo que comenzó a ver, esa figura femenina hasta el momento indistinguible, solo sabia que se hallaba sentada en una especie de trono del que tampoco distinguía mucho. Ten Shin Han, ya podía verla, era una mujer sentada en un trono dorado, con jarrones que destilaban incienso a cada lado. Su cabello negro amarrado burdamente en una cola de caballo, a pesar de estar sentada se podía distinguir una larga figura, eran sus ojos azules como el océano y tan penetrantes como un par de navajas, sus manos tenían dedos largos, su fino rostro, el vestido blanco de mangas largas ceñido en un cinturón negro, su resplandor como el de las estrellas, al verla Ten Shin Han no pudo pensar más que estaba enfrente de alguna divinidad y se postro de inmediato. La mujer se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia sus visitantes; Ten Shin Han que ahora miraba fijamente el piso veía a una galaxia entera, viva, con su rítmico movimiento, con sus ciclos, con sus rotaciones con las traslaciones…era algo que jamás creyó posible ¿en que clase de lugar estaba? ¿Cómo era posible que una galaxia fuera el piso de adorno del lugar?  
-Te equivocas no es una galaxia…es el universo magistral- la mujer había hablado con su voz seria y mirada fría; pero eso no le había impresionado a Ten Shin Han si no el hecho de que esta mujer le había leído el pensamiento, eso reforzaba su creencia de que ella era una divinidad, seguramente una guía de algún universo comarcal  
-Te equivocas de nuevo no soy una guía, aunque tengo un poco de la divinidad que has pensado- Cell la tenía prácticamente enfrente, ya la había mirado perfectamente y a diferencia de su compañero el no se había impresionado con esta mujer; pero le llamo la atención un perro negro grande que estaba parado junto a ella.  
-se han de estar preguntando quien soy  
-De hecho si- contesto Ten Shin Han aun hincado, prácticamente impactado por la presencia de esta mujer  
-Mi nombre es Main Fer Raleight, pueden llamarme Raleight…yo soy la que moreda las reuniones entre los guardianes y los he hecho por eones, desde que ellos fueron impuestos, solo la muerte hace competencial conmigo en la edad. El donde están y el porque están se los diré cuando arriben los otros.  
-¿Quiénes otros?- pregunto de nuevo Ten Shin Han  
-Aun faltan 5 personas- pero Cell siendo un orgulloso guerrero acostumbrado a satisfacer sus deseos y caprichos no estaba contento con la actitud de esta mujer, quería explicaciones, y sobre todo quería volver a su hogar y lo expreso  
-¡yo me iré! ¡Hazme regresar a Ingolstad ahora!- la mujer no parpadeo ante estas palabras llenas de rabia y cargadas de amenaza e intimidación solo se limito a decirle  
-Calla Cell, porque tu imprudencia puede ser castigada terriblemente en suplicio en el que padecerás por milenios y tu mismo desearas regresar a este preciso momento para callarte y si no es posible acabar con tu vida… así que no me amenaces- Cell calló ahora el intimidado era él, las palabras de la mujer no fueron las que le hicieron sentir menospreciado por si mismo si no su voz, había algo extraño en su voz…de repente sintió una mirada que lo juzgaba alzo la vista y a quien vio fue al perro que con porte de juez no dejaba de verlo, en otro momento en otro lugar hubiera eliminado al perro o al ser que lo viera de esta manera; pero ahora no lo hacia ni el mismo sabía porque, solo sentía que no debía hacerlo.  
-¿y este perro?- pregunto Ten Shin Han  
-No hay tiempo…aquí vienen- a estas ultimas palabras, hicieron su aparición en el lugar, Trunks, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta y Gokú. Cell los miro, en su presencia se hallaba un sello de energía exorbitante que en algún momento llegaba a paralizarlo. Por el contrario Ten Shin Han no podía sentir nada en ellos; pero con solo verlos sabia que estaba en frente de gente especial, poderosa era algo ellos, la manera de mirar, el porte, tenia sentido para Ten, estos sin duda eran algo nuevo a lo que antes había conocido.


	7. Chapter 7

VII

-Permítanme presentarlos a todos: el que esta a mi derecha es Ten Shin Han, es un guerrero de un universo comarcal diferente al suyo, proviene del planeta Chaotzu. Ten Shin Han es un guerrero de elite, controla al ejercito real en su planeta, es muy sutil e inteligente aunque la pelea no es su fuerte- Ten Shin Han se extraño con esas ultimas palabras, claro que la pelea era su fuerte, las técnicas en combate, dirigir un ejercito, entrenar diariamente a mas de 3000 hombres y mujeres bajo su mando, la pelea tenia que ser su fuerte de otra forma no estaría en la posición en la que se encontraba, era el mejor guerrero de Chaotzu desde que era un niño- si lo llego a comparar con cualquiera de ustedes, él se quedaría atrás por mucha diferencia, sin embargo es muy perspicaz y piensa muy rápido nos será de gran ayuda. El sujeto a mi izquierda es Cell, originario de Ingolstad, hecho con las células de los mejores guerreros que han existido, tiene muchas habilidades en cuanto a batalla cuerpo a cuerpo y su nivel de pelea es extraordinario. Ahora Cell y Ten Shin Han…los hombres que ustedes tienen en frente provienen de diferentes planetas pero del mismo universo comarcal, el hombre de peinado d e picos y los 2 jóvenes que se encuentran junto a él son Gokú, rey de Kakarotto y sus hijos los príncipes Gohan y Goten, el primero a su derecha y el otro a la izquierda, Gokú es uno de los mejores guerreros del universo magistral entero y estamos agradecidos con su presencia para los asuntos que nos competen. El hombre del cabello parado y el muchacho de cabellos morados, provienen de Vegeta, el señor es el rey de ese lugar y su nombre es Vegeta, su hijo, el de cabello morado, es el príncipe Trunks y ellos están aquí por mera casualidad; pero eso no les resta importancia, podría decirse que Vegeta es un guerrero frió y calculador que ha obtenido numerosas victoria durante todo su trayecto como guerrero conquistador, es bueno para la guerra y también en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, para ambas tiene un talento excepcional que desde hacia siglos no veía en el universo magistral, su hijo, es un joven muy fuerte que ha heredado mucho de la inteligencia de su padre, su trayectoria en batallas y en la guerra aun no ha comenzado; pero en cuanto a batalla contra un adversario o varios es indetenible  
-¿y usted?- pregunto Goten alzando la mano  
-Ah yo…mi nombre es Raleight medio las reuniones entre guardianes  
-dijo que nos explicaría que estaba pasando cuando llegaran los otros…noticias amiga ya están aquí- esas palabras altaneras provenían de Cell, ya se le había olvidado quien era esta mujer y que podía llegar a hacer  
-Cell- le dijo- los impacientes mueren más de prisa porque hasta su muerte apresuran- ella retorno a su lugar dejando al bioandroide callado y serio y al sentarse añadió- comienzo a poner en duda el motivo de tu elección para esta empresa- Cell la miro con frialdad porque era la primera vez que alguien le hablaba de esta manera y el no podía vengarse de ninguna forma, un día pasaría, un día alguien le iba a callar la boca y dejarlo en ridículo, Cell lo pensó alguna vez remotamente; pero ¿tenia que hacerlo frente a tanta gente?


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

El origen

-supongo que todos ya saben la composición del universo; pero por cualquier cosa la repetiré- dijo Raleight- Cada planeta forma parte de una galaxia y un conjunto de galaxias es parte de un universo local y el universo local junto con 291 más forman el universo comarcal y 77 universos comárcales forman el universo en si, el universo magistral donde reside el creador supremo, nuestro gobernante  
-Si- dijo Vegeta- eso ya lo sabemos ¿Qué es lo que pasa?  
-Actualmente hay 77 universos comárcales; pero solo hay 73 guías  
-Eso no puede ser- interrumpió Trunks, el único ahí que había estudiado el libro de Sardis, el libro del universo magistral, desde la primera palabra hasta la ultima-se supone que hay 77 guías para 77 universos…así esta escrito  
-si, eran 77 guías, sin embargo hace 4000 años, 5 guías cometieron traición hacia nuestro Creador, en su forma de ver las cosas ellos eran más poderosos que el propio Creador y por lo mismo merecían gobernar más universos comárcales aunque después su ambición llego más lejos hasta el universo magistral. Fue así como comenzaron su propia guerra rebelándose y en el trayecto proponiendo ha otros guías aceptar su idea y unírseles; pero fuera de ellos ninguno acepto esa clase de idea, en venganza destruían universos locales enteros pertenecientes al resguardo del guía que no colaboro con ellos. Sin embargo uno de esos guías se arrepintió, se dio cuenta que todo lo que hacían, la destrucción y la muerte no lo llevarían a nada por lo tanto, llamo al Creador y este acudió a su llamado y en llanto y de rodillas le pidió al creador perdón y le juro que acabaría con el resto de los guías rebeldes en pago para su expiación; pero el Creador no acepto la idea de dejar morir a 4 de sus guías por lo que solo le pidió que los llevara a la tierra de la nada a Tanathos. Antes de que fueran detenidos los guías se dieron cuenta que ningún otro guía se les afilaría; por ello comenzaron a destruir el universo magistral y todo lo vivo en el, fue en ese entonces que el guía arrepentido derroto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a los rebeldes y después de llevarlos a Tanathos, el Creador le hizo prometer que si un día, estos rebeldes estaban de regreso el no los enfrentaría y el guía lo prometió. Los universos gobernados por estos guías rebeldes fueron vetados, ningún universo comarcal debe tener relación con ellos hasta que los nuevos guías se instauren, por lo tanto esos universos no saben que aparte de su universo local hay un universo más grande y uno más grande que ese, ellos piensan que su universo es único.- miro hacia su perro negro, el perro miraba como los guerreros tenían su completa atención en esta mujer- también hay otra cosa, hace 10, 000 años el Creador tomo parte de su energía y la convirtió en las siete esferas del dragón, al juntarlas aparecía un dragón mágico de nombre Shen Long capaz de cumplir cualquier deseo. Hace 10, 000 años fue la única ocasión en la que el Creador se presento ante todos los seres vivos del universo magistral para dar a conocer su creación, fue un regalo por todos lo años de convivencia pacifica. Los primeros deseos ocurrieron en un transcurso de 100 años de separación así como debía de ser, pero después de ellos, la ambición comenzó a despertar entre ciertos habitantes, y las esferas comenzaron a usarse con más regularidad, hasta que después llegaron a usarse cada cinco años, luego cada tres y después cada año, porque se les hizo tan fácil buscarlas, que el reto había quedado atrás, y cada vez más los deseos eran de lo más ridículos o de los más llenos de egoísmo, lo vieron como un regalo de Dios y así era; pero ellos poco a poco lo convirtieron en una trampa del mal, tan mal fue que tras 153 años las esferas se corrompieron en su totalidad, durante el ultimo llamado a Shen Long, este se dividió en dos seres, uno era él que desapareció y el otro era un dragón oscuro y muchísimo más grande que representaba toda la ambición, la soberbia y el egoísmo que estaba detrás de cada deseo, su nombre era Ko Ku Ken No Ryu y el fue quien se cargo del primer desastre del universo magistral. Porque de cada esfera logro sacar un dragón maligno que destruía un fragmento del universo, hasta que después de varias décadas Ko Ku Ken No Ryu fue detenido y degradado a convertirse en un anciano decrepito que contrabajo podía levantarse. Cuando la influencia de este dragón desapareció de las esferas, ellas, se esparcieron con el fin de purificarse, esto tomaría miles y miles de años porque es hasta ahora que lo han conseguido.  
-Disculpe- interrumpió Gohan- ¿Cuál es la relación entre los guías y las esferas?  
-Si- contesto Raleight- a eso iba. Hace cerca de 50 años Ryu llego a Tanathos y sin que nos diéramos cuenta, este lugar se convirtió en el cuartel general de los guardianes y en lugar de que la nada los absorbiera ellos tomaron control de la nada, de tal modo que ahora la manipulan a su antojo. Ryu y los guías hicieron una alianza, el primero les hablo de las esferas y su la forma en la que ahora se encontraban, el trato fue que si ellos le ayudaban encontrando las esferas el les daría a los dragones que habitan en esas esferas para que se unieran a ellos y así adueñarse del universo magistral, ya que el no podía ir en persona a buscar tales esferas, su estado físico aun se lo impide recuerden que es un anciano que contrabajo realiza algún movimiento, de eso se trato la alianza entre Ryu y los guías y hasta hoy persisten. Desgraciadamente, cuando pensamos que Shen Long no volvería a aparecer, regreso reencarnando en una niña, la hija del rey Vegeta, Bra, por eso es que tanto su padre como su hermano están envueltos ahora en la búsqueda. Ryu al enterarse de la reencarnación de su contraparte reunió todas sus fuerzas y fue hacia ella con el fin de quitarle toda su energía, sin embargo no sabia que la chica era muy fuerte y además Shen Long no esta del todo dormido así que al sentir que Ryu lo absorbía opuso resistencia por eso se la llevo.  
-Ryu- dijo Vegeta- ese dragón maldito se llevo a mi hija  
-Así es- respondió Raleight  
-Dime donde esta para que lo extermine  
-No es tan simple Vegeta, necesitamos las esferas por eso se construyeron los radares, mientras menos esferas caigan en manos e los rebeldes será mejor porque nosotros les llevaremos la ventaja, si sucede lo contrario perderás a tu hija para siempre y además…el universo será destruido  
-¿Qué universo?- pregunto Goten que ya se había perdido la mayor parte de la platica porque sinceramente no le interesaba, solo esperaba el momento en el que iría a pelear, así que lo demás era para hacer tiempo mientras ese momento llegaba.  
-El universo magistral- Raleight miro hacia Vegeta con unos ojos que el rey ciertamente odiaba, esos ojos de lastima- debo decirle algo majestad  
-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunto Groseramente el rey, Raleight no hizo caso, con toda calma le respondió para que su sufrimiento ya no fuera más grande, ella ya sabia que el buscaba la manera de sacar toda esa desesperación que lo embargaba desde el instante que supo que su hija estaba desaparecida; pero Vegeta no consideraba la manera de llorar porque ese no era su estilo eso era para débiles sentimentales no para él  
-Es acerca de tu hija, cuando la recuperes es posible que ella no este del todo bien, es posible que su alma ya no este en este mundo aunque su cuerpo siga vivo. Ya que parte de su esencia fue absorbida en el castillo, es muy probable que no despierte jamás  
-¡¡No! ¡Eso es una mentira!- grito Vegeta desesperado fue una de las pocas veces que el sentimiento le había ganado.  
-Si quieres ir en su búsqueda es mejor que sepas esto de antemano- el rey quedo impactado ante tal noticia, tenia un presentimiento de que las cosas estaban mal; pero no imagino que llegaban a ese grado. El pecho comenzó a oprimírsele, era el efecto de lagrimas ahogadas en ellas mismas porque su dueño era demasiado orgulloso para dejarlas salir, las manos comenzaron a temblarle y su cuerpo se estremeció. Aquella niña que le daba tantos disgustos, con la que discutía la mayor parte del tiempo…no podía aceptar que simplemente cuando regresara a casa con su familia ella ya no estaría ahí, porque su alma estaría en otra parte, no se imaginaba soportando tanto sufrimiento, pensaba que comenzaba a pagar tanto mal que alguna vez en su juventud causo  
-Aun así- dijo el rey- iré en su búsqueda  
-Bien…en cuanto a los radares serán dados a dos personas, porque ustedes se dividirán para encontrar las esferas más rápido. Una se la encargare al joven Trunks y la otra al rey Vegeta  
-Entendido- dijo Trunks  
-espere un momento Raleight- dijo Gokú algo apenado- yo no se manejar ese radar  
-No se preocupe señor Gokú con que lo vea por unos minutos podré decirle como funciona- dijo Trunks aliviándolo un poco  
-Muchas gracias Trunks, la verdad es que me daba mucha pena  
-Trunks, Goten, Gohan y Cell- Cell se incomodo con lo que acaba de escuchar, no quería estar a lado de rapaces inexpertos, pero ya no quería que esta mujer siguiera avergonzándolo en frente de esa gente que ni conocía- Ten Shin Han, Gokú y Vegeta estarán en el otro, cada equipo buscara dos esferas, ahí se dividirán las regiones según les convenga. Cuídense mutuamente, hay mundos amigables y hay mundos bélicos así que tengan mucho cuidado… ¿alguna duda?  
-¿y cuando acabe toda la búsqueda volveremos aquí?- pregunto Gokú  
-Si, yo misma los traeré hasta este lugar…ahora deben de ir a cambiar el destino, ustedes serán quienes lo escriban- del universo que a sus pies giraba, una energía emergió repentinamente para envolverlos para luego explotar con un sonido ensordecedor y cuando todo hubo acabado ellos ya no se encontraban ahí- se han ido  
-Si Raleight, lo he visto- una voz varonil provenía del perro negro, aunque el hocico no articulaba ninguna palabra, el animal se sentó y comenzó a tomar la forma de un hombre alto, de cabellos negros y largos alborotados, vestido con solo un pantalón negro y un cinturón de plata el pecho lo llevaba al descubierto y de su cuello colgaba una pieza de obsidiana en forma de cruz  
-Broly, aun no entiendo porque me dejo influenciar por ti no debiste presenciar esto.  
-No me llames así, he sido bautizado desde que me arrepentí de mi rebeldía  
-Si Maximus Den Fader, casi siempre lo olvido es verdad  
-No confías en el ¿verdad? dudas de que debería estar aquí  
-aun no estoy muy convencida porque a la larga podría rebelarse contra nosotros y no quisiera tenerlo de enemigo  
-no tenemos muchas opciones, así se dieron las cosas el Creador sabrá porque  
-Debe de haber una buena razón, pero no se si es para bien o para mal.  
-Esperemos para bien Raleight  
-Esperemos


	9. Chapter 9

IX

Simplemente desaparecer de repente, simplemente despertar para que de pronto se encontrara en una cruzada de la que ni remotamente pensó en formar parte. Ayer era un día normal, uno de esos que son tan cotidianos que se puede jurar que nunca se acordaran de ellos, pero algo pasa, algo pasa que ese día se convierte en algo inolvidable aunque que más se preferiría que olvidarlo para siempre, enterrarlo en lo más profundo de la mente.

El cielo estaba oscuro, negro en su totalidad, nada de luz podía penetrarlo, era un lugar al borde de la agonía sin nada más que arena manchada de sangre, llena de huesos y metal con un olor enrarecido. Cerca de ahí estaban las ruinas de aquello que alguna vez represento la cúspide de la civilización y del avance de un planeta que ahora estaba moribundo, las ruinas de varios edificios de múltiples pisos, de compleja arquitectura ahora casi deshecha por los embates del tiempo y de un ambiente en el que al parecer nada podía permanecer de pie por mucho tiempo.

A unos metros de ahí, una estatua alada sin cabeza, sosteniendo algo sin forma y a sus pies un arrollo al borde de desaparecer, con su débil fuerza golpeteaba en su camino como la sangre de un moribundo pasando por las venas, aun tratando de dar vida.

Y de una luz entre tanta oscuridad emergieron siete sujetos, algunos similares otros no tanto pero todos iban por la misma empresa.

La luz era demasiado intensa, los ojos de todos aquellos guerreros se cegaron por unos momentos y tardarían en recuperarse por varios minutos, menos los ojos de uno de los jóvenes príncipes, menos los ojos del príncipe Goten, cuya vista se adapto a la oscuridad rápidamente, y de la misma manera miro todo a su alrededor mientras los demás aun seguían cegados por el resplandor. Al contemplar tan triste paisaje Goten no pudo más que pensar en que el planeta era de lo peor, estaba demasiado muerto, demasiado negro, no le agradaba en nada; pero ¿qué mas se le podía pedir a este joven cuyo único planeta conocido era Kakarotto? Ahí en el planeta donde el aire es puro y la vida esta presente en cada uno de sus rincones, ahí donde el pasto es mas verde que en ningún otro lado y donde los lagos son los espejos del cielo. Goten quiso decir lo que pensaba de ese planeta en voz alta, decir que estaba podrido, no lo hizo, por primera vez algo en la cabeza de este impulsivo príncipe que se dejaba llevar por el momento y por las circunstancias casi sin razonar le dijo que lo mejor era no ser impulsivo, que lo mejor seria esperar y así lo hizo.

Poco a poco todos recobraban la vista para mirar lo mismo que momentos atrás Goten vio, el deplorable paisaje, los huesos tirados en la arena en el medio de lo que parecía ser la nada.

La gran mayoría no pudieron mas que sentir lastima, todos menos uno de ellos, el rey de Vegeta acostumbrado desde su niñez a este tipo de cosas, en sus tiempos de guerrero y de conquistador llegaba a planetas como este o dejaba a los planetas como este.

¿Qué lugar seria este?

-Este lugar es Beagle

-¿qué dijo señor Ten Shin Han?

-príncipe Gohan, yo recuerdo a este planeta he estado aquí antes con mi rey Chaoz cuando la nave real se averió y tuvimos que bajar hasta aquí, un niño nos ayudo a irnos

-Este lugar parece deshabitado- dijo Gokú seriamente- ¿hace cuanto que tu y el rey vinieron aquí?

-Hace como unos 5 años; pero créame señor si hay habitantes pero estan escondidos

-¿y por que se esconden?- pregunto Goten

-Porque aquí príncipe solo la guerra existe, aquí solo existe la ley del más fuerte no hay ninguna otra.

-¿guerra entre quienes?

-no sabría responderle príncipe Trunks, no tengo una idea clara, aquel niño no quiso decir nada sobre sus enemigos cada vez que se le hacia una pregunta se ponía nervioso y comenzaba a agitarse

-Así que aquí hay guerra pero quien sabe entre quienes- dijo Cell- estamos comenzando bien

-Todavía seguimos aquí todos por lo que veo- interrumpió Vegeta, ansioso porque todo fuera más de prisa, de todos ellos probablemente era este orgulloso rey el que más interesado estaba en encontrar las esferas, para él esto no era una aventura como lo era para Gokú y sus hijos, ni tampoco era un deber como para Cell y Ten Shin Han, para el rey Vegeta el encontrar esas esferas era una esperanza de encontrar a su pequeña, cada esfera era un paso más hacia ella y cada minuto perdido, para el era eterno.- como dijo la mujer, será mejor dividirnos ahora para no seguir perdiendo nuestro tiempo, no es momento para estar desperdiciándolo

-¿y quien va con quien?- pregunto Goten pero nadie le respondió y así pasaron unos minutos hasta que alguien pensó en algo y pregunto

-¿qué regiones debemos abarcar?-

-Según el radar- dijo Trunks mientras lo sostenía entre sus manos- hay 3 esferas en Tanathos, 2 en la región  (mu), 2 en la región  (delta) ¿qué piensas Gohan?

-Debemos dividirnos en 2 equipos y cada uno debe buscar dos esferas...veamos es mejor que nos dividamos de este modo: mi padre, el rey Vegeta y Ten Shin Han deben tomar la región  y el príncipe Trunks, mi hermano, Cell y yo tomaremos latodo aquello estaba bien pensado por aquel hombre tímido que rara vez decía lo se le venia a la mente por el miedo a la desaprobación y en ocasiones por el miedo a la burla, mas esta vez por alguna razón supero esos miedos por demás injustificados, esta vez haría que su voz fuera escuchada; pero dos de los presentes no estaban de acuerdo con un simple principito de un planeta como Kakarotto tomara el control, sin embargo solo fue uno de ellos el que lo dijo en voz alta, el otro prefirió callar

-Oye tu...Conan- dijo Cell

-Si te diriges a mi, mi nombre es Gohan

-No me interesa, solo quiero saber quien demonios te puso al mando

-Nadie, pero es cierto que nadie aportaba ninguna idea, así que yo tenia que empezar a decir algo y de paso algo inteligente, usted no estaba aportando nada, pero si no le gusta que yo diga que es lo que se debe hacer, le aconsejo pedirle a Raleight que desea volver a su planeta señor Cell

-Muchacho insolente- vocifero el bioandroide ¿qué le pasaba a este muchacho? Un idiota sin duda, que sabia él del orgullo de un guerrero ¿cuántas veces había peleado por su honor? Por su cara pareciera que ninguna, si es que le gustaba pelear.

Cell no podía volver a Ingolstad sin haber completado la misión para la que fue mandado, seria una vergüenza, una señal de cobardía de su gente y de todo el planeta, no, volver sin siquiera haber empezado no era una opción, como la máxima creación del doctor Gero no podía permitir que ese acto fue visto por la población de su planeta y mucho menos por su creador. Cell no volvió a mencionar ni una palabra más eran demasiadas humillaciones para un solo día.

De esa manera partirían en la búsqueda de siete esferas, una búsqueda contra el tiempo y contra la maldad, tratar de devolverlas a un estado original en el cual estan libres de ambición. Tras las palabras de Gohan, se acordó seguir lo que el joven príncipe había ideado, de esa manera seria mejor, el príncipe lo había pensado bien, en la región estaba Beagle, el planeta en el que según Ten Shin Han había una guerra sin cuartel y que al parecer tampoco se le vislumbraba un fin, que mejor que dejar ahí al considerado el mejor guerrero y al considerado el mejor general y estratega. En la región las cosas eran diferentes, aunque no por ello menos difíciles. Aquella región era considerada la región de los planetas extremos, así como podían encontrarse con el planeta más caliente que existiese de la misma manera podrían encontrarse con el planeta más frió del universo, que mejor que 3 jóvenes y un bioandroide para aguantar tales condiciones tan extremas. Sin duda la idea del príncipe Gohan era excelente, Trunks enseño a Gokú a manejar el radar como se lo había pedido anteriormente de cualquier manera, Vegeta no estaba muy interesado en llevarlo consigo, que lo hiciera mejor el rey campesino ya que tan ansioso estaba.

Fue Trunks quien menciono las coordenadas, de la región delta a la que debían de ir, al terminar sus palabras una luz los envolvió y desaparecieron. Gohan, Goten, Cell y Trunks, dejando a los otros en Beagle para que comenzaran su Vaya que este lugar esta muy descuidado- dijo el rey Gokú mientras caminaban por el lugar, miraba a todos lados tratando de familiarizarse con el lugar, no estaba muy acostumbrado a ese tipo de parajes a pesar de que había visitado multitud de planetas, si alguno debía llevarse el premio al mas devastado este era, saco el radar para cerciorarse de que iban por buen camino y así era, todos estaban demasiado como un relámpago emergió de él para desaparecer poco tiempo después.

Vegeta estaba serio y Ten Shin Han parecía estar triste, aunque a Gokú no le extraño la expresión de ninguno de los dos, desde que los había conocido las tenían.

Gokú sintió una sensación diferente, se le había metido arena en las botas, no podía detenerse para sacarla, el tiempo era demasiado valioso, solo pensó que lo mejor seria continuar por este planeta que le daba lastima la misma que sintiera alguna vez cuando tenía 12 años, cuando después de regresar de pescar se encontró un bosque en llamas, que despedía un singular olor, el olor de cadáveres que se achicharraban entre las llamas, eran los cadáveres de todo un pueblo que se negó a pagar los altos impuestos del caprichoso Red, el castigo de este osado pueblo fue la muerte en manos de la patrulla roja, desde ese momento Gokú decidió que acabaría con ellos para siempre y lo hizo.

-Alguien nos mira- dijo el rey Gokú sintiendo una mirada encima, no solo una sino varias, no les quitaban los ojos de encima, sus otros dos compañeros se detuvieron en seco esperando algún movimiento.


	10. Chapter 10

X

Gohan, Goten, Cell y Trunks llegaron a uno de esos planetas extremos por los cuales la región delta era tan famosa, habían llegado a un planeta lleno de nieve, parecía ser de día; pero el sol estaba cubierto por gruesas nubes grises que con mucho trabajo dejaban pasar sus rayos, había demasiado frió, casi al borde de la congelación. Aquellos estaban rodeados de grandes pinos cubiertos de nieve, parecían que también estaban congelados, aunque solo era la apariencia, solo una cubierta de nieve, por debajo de ella, los pinos estaban tan vivos como cualquiera.

Los jóvenes se miraron entre ellos, no sabían en que lugar estaban, lo único que si sabían es que se estaban congelando terriblemente.

-¿dónde estamos?- pregunto Goten a su hermano

-No lo se

-Demonios- dijo Goten tiritando- me estoy congelando

-Yo igual- añado Trunks también temblando de frió tal como todos sus compañeros, menos uno, menos Cell, cuyo diseño estaba previsto para esta clase de situaciones y valiéndose de esta condición el androide miro con desprecio a sus compañeros mientras les decía

-Ustedes no aguantan nada- no paso mucho tiempo para que Trunks el príncipe de Vegeta le respondiera

-Pues usted tendrá una piel muy resistente pero nosotros no la tenemos, pero eso no quiere decir que por esa única característica, usted sea mejor que nosotros, debería ser un poco más tolerante con nuestra piel que es delicada a comparación de la suya- saco el radar y checo la posición en la que se encontraban-es la región 25 latitud, 12 longitud...este planeta es Snowball

-Si Trunks- confirmo Gohan- esto es Snowball, por las coordenadas y la región, tiene que ser no hay otra manera, además concuerda con el ambiente y la temperatura.

-si- dijo Trunks- es día lo cual es bueno; pero lo peor será la llegada de la noche que es mejor no pensarlo por ahora, debemos buscar un refugio

-¿por qué?- pregunto el príncipe Goten intrigado-¿qué pasa en la noche?

-Bueno hermano, en la noche, la temperatura en este planeta baja a cerca de -15 bajo cero y si no estas apropiadamente abrigado puedes morir congelado...junto con todos nosotros

-Yo no me moriría por una simple baja de temperatura- dijo Cell

-¿y a ti quien te pregunto?- dijo Goten desafiante cansado de este compañero que cada cierto tiempo buscaba reforzar su seguridad valiéndose de alardeos y mostrando desprecio hacia los demás

-Cuando tu mueras principito idiota estaré muy contento me sentiré complacido de cavar tu tumba

-quisiera verte insecto asquerosito

-Goten ya basta- Gohan lo reprendió, no era la primera vez que lo hacia, el carácter impulsivo de Goten muchas veces le había causado problemas, al grado de llegar a detenerlo por la fuerza, como deseaba que esta fuera la ultima vez que reprendiera a este hermano menor tan testarudo; pero bien sabia que no lo sería

-Goten no es momento de pelear- dijo Trunks- ahora debemos estar unidos...por favor

-Ya esta bien- dijo Goten- si tanto quieren defender a este idiota

-Basta ya- dijo Gohan reprendiendo de nuevo a su hermano menor, una vez más y ya llegaría al limite de su paciencia, Goten ya estaba mayor para sus arranques de impetuosidad, ya era demasiado. Goten decidió calmarse, fue motivado por la cara de su hermano mayor que ya estaba a punto de lograr sacarlo de sus casillas, no seria la primera vez, por eso sabía que lo mejor era dejar a Gohan calmado.

-Lo mejor será que comencemos a movernos, si no quieren morir aquí- aquello que Cell acababa de decir hizo que los príncipes lo miraran extrañados, ninguno pensó que Cell llegara tomar en cuenta el bienestar de sus acompañantes. Le hicieron caso comenzaron a caminar entre la nieve que cada vez se hacia más espesa, mas fría, el viento se agitaba más y por una inexplicable razón comenzaron a cansarse.

----------------------------------------------------------

-Rayos Kakarotto tenía razón, nos estan observando

-¿dónde estan rey Vegeta?- pregunto Ten ya en guardia, preparado para pelear, buscando entre el árido paisaje algo que se moviera, algún indicio de vida, algo que significara peligro

-¿cómo puede ser posible que tengas tres ojos y estés tan ciego?- reclamo Vegeta- ahí están- Vegeta con un sigiloso movimiento, volteo hacia su derecha mientras que de su dedo índice izquierdo salía un rayo de energía directo hacia una pila de huesos y metal, lo desbarato por completo dejando ver a un muchacho que cayo al suelo boca abajo, un chico de aproximadamente unos 15 años vestido de negro, asustado trato de incorporarse, pero tanto sus pies como sus manos le fallaron en su propósito, cayo de nuevo estrepitosamente y así temeroso como estaba, con la respiración entrecortada alzo la cara para encontrarse con la amenazadora mirada de Vegeta- ¿lo has visto ahora?- pregunto Vegeta a Ten Shin Han en tono de burla; pero no hubo tiempo de ninguna respuesta, estaban rodeados por cerca de 50 sujetos entre hombres y mujeres apuntándoles directamente con armas de rayo láser.

-¡¡¡Alto ahí inútiles, estan rodeados un movimiento en falso y les vuelo su unidad!- grito uno de ellos, mas sin embargo en su voz se escuchaba un halo de miedo ante los intrusos

-¿qué es eso de unidad?- pregunto Gokú

-¿unidad?- pregunto Vegeta molesto- ¿de que hablan idiotas?

-Rookie, estos no parecen Droids.- el chico al que Vegeta había mandado al suelo al fin pudo ponerse de pie, miro al hombre que lo había llamado con severidad, se sacudió la arena y le quito el arma, dudoso, con sus manos temblando apunto hacia ellos y respondió

-Hay que arrestarlos, no podemos correr ningún riesgo-

Cercados, Vegeta, Gokú y Ten Shin Han se daban la espalda pero miraban a aquellos que los acosaban, un pequeño ejercito de hombres y mujeres, todos ellos vestidos de negro y la gran mayoría parecían ser menores de 20 años, flacos, sucios, con el sello de la desgracia en el semblante aun así tratando de sobrevivir ante la adversidad.

-Esto es fácil Kakarotto, es cuestión de habilidad y rapidez...va para ti también Ten Shin Han

-Si rey Vegeta

-Estoy de acuerdo Vegeta- respondió Gokú

-Cada uno de ustedes atacara al grupo que tiene en frente ¿entendido?

-si- respondió Gokú

-Kakarotto, quiero ver que tan rápido puedes llegar a ser

-Muy bien Vegeta- Fue una señal que el rey de Vegeta hizo con los dedos, después de ella se abalanzaron sobre el grupo que tenían en frente, evadiendo los disparos, la rapidez con que acababan con sus enemigos era increíble, tanto Gokú, como Vegeta acabaron casi al mismo tiempo, fue Ten Shin Han quien había dejado a uno desarmado pero consciente y dijo

-yo conozco a este

-¿quién es?- pregunto Vegeta acercándose a ellos, Gokú hizo lo mismo

-Es el niño que nos ayudo aquella vez que se averió nuestra nave

-Es el mismo que nos estaba espiando- agrego Gokú mirándolo a la cara

-Por eso se me hacia familiar tu nombre- le dijo Ten al tembloroso chico- Rookie

-Discúlpeme señor Ten, fue mi culpa ha pasado tanto tiempo que no le pude reconocer, le ruego me perdone

-¿qué diablos les sucede?- grito el rey Vegeta- ¿cómo se atreven recibirnos de esta manera? Somos reyes, yo soy de un linaje real

-Lo siento, pero la situación no es propia para recibir a los reyes como se merecen

-Prefieren atacar primero y preguntar después- Gokú trataba de comprender a este chico asustadizo, que aun respiraba rápido, que miraba hacia el suelo, que parecía esperar en cualquier momento su muerte-esta bien muchacho, tranquilo, no queremos hacerte ningún daño, venimos en busca de algo, cuando lo tengamos nos iremos

-¿y que es lo que buscan? Tal vez podamos ayudarlos...aunque la verdad lo dudo mucho- Gokú le respondió

-Buscamos una esfera del dragón, es una esfera pequeña casi del tamaño de mi puño, es naranja y puede tener entre una y siete estrellas rojas

-No- respondió Rookie- jamás en mi vida he visto algo como lo que me describe...no espere, si la he visto uno en base la tiene, pero no recuerdo haber visto estrellas en ellas

-Podría ser- dijo Vegeta esperanzado, obtendría la esfera más pronto de lo que había pensado, podría terminar con la búsqueda y tener a su hija en brazos, hubiera dejado salir una sonrisa en ese momento; pero no podía permitirlo, menos frente al rey de Kakarotto, era reconocer una debilidad y eso era impensable, simplemente no podía permitirlo, no frente a nadie, menos frente a él.

-¿por qué no nos llevas hasta ahí Rookie?- pregunto Gokú tratando de hacer que el muchacho confiara en ellos, que dejara su temor y su natural recelo a un lado, demostrarle a este chico que ellos eran de fiar y Gokú lo había logrado; pero no tanto como él hubiera querido

-No puedo llevarlos a donde esta esa esfera...si es que es la misma- tras escuchar esas palabras Vegeta enfureció repentinamente, esas palabras lo alejaban de la meta, no pensaba permitir que un niño estúpido interfiriera en la búsqueda, si tenia que pasar por su cadáver así lo haría, solo era un chico que de cualquier manera morirá en su guerra ¿qué mas daba adelantar su muerte, avanzo hacia Gokú y lo hizo a un lado repentinamente y sin que el rey de Kakarotto pudiera hacer algo para detenerlo, Vegeta empujo al chico sin importarle todo el daño que le hacia, sin importarle que con esa acción acaba con toda la confianza que apenas hacia unos pocos minutos Gokú le acaba de dar. De nuevo el chico se había asustado, otra vez estaba temeroso, Vegeta lo levanto con su energía para luego dejarlo caer estrepitosamente

-¡Vegeta detente!-Grito Gokú buscando desesperadamente la forma de calmar al soberano

-Llévame hasta esa esfera o te juro infeliz que te arrepentirás de haber nacido- el chico comenzaba a temblar, hasta que al fin su boca pudo articular unas palabras

-Ellos...estan en Base; pero...- Vegeta de repente se dio la media vuelta y dejo a Rookie, volvía a ser quien fue en un tiempo pasado, el dolor lo hacia resurgir, se premeditaba demasiado, el chico que culpa se tenia, solo sentía un miedo natural ante esos cuatro extraños que habían llegado de repente y acabado con todo su escuadrón, el razonamiento cayo en un profundo vació en la mente del rey que afortunadamente logro recuperar, de no haberlo hecho era muy probable que aquel chico no hubiera sobrevivido.

Rookie respiraba agitado, sabia que estuvo muy cerca de perder la vida y atribuía a un milagro el seguir con vida, su cuello aun tenia las rojas marcas que los furiosos dedos de Vegeta habían impreso en él, como prueba de su ira ante la expectativa y la desesperación, una cosa era cierta del rey Vegeta, no era paciente.

-Disculpa Rookie ¿te encuentras bien?

-S...si señor...señor...

-Me llamó Gokú, Son Gokú, de Kakarotto

-Mucho gusto señor Gokú

-El gusto es mío... ¿de verdad te encuentras bien?- como si varias bestias rugieran al mismo tiempo, así se escucho el ruido de varios motores que se escuchaban desde lo lejos aproximándose hacia donde ellos se encontraban de pie, Rookie pudo al fin levantarse alzando la mirada al horizonte de donde provenía el ruido ensordecedor de los motores

-Tenían que venir...hace un rato que perdieron comunicación

-¿quienes son? ¿Tus amigos?

-Si señor Gokú, son ellos- dijo el chico mirándolos venir en lo que quedaba de lo que hacia mucho tiempo fueron los autos más avanzados de Beagle, de los cuales solo quedaban los armazones y los motores al desnudo, tratando de transportar a los únicos sobrevivientes del planeta que aun peleaban por su supervivencia que a esas alturas era inexplicable.

La caravana de autos oxidados se detuvo por delante de ellos, y sus ocupantes, vestidos de negro todos ellos, les apuntaron con armas láser a sus peculiares intrusos, todos menos cuatro sujetos que al bajar de sus vehículos se aproximaron a ellos.

-Rookie- grito el más alto de los cuatro con mirada fiera dirigida al muchacho que se veía confundido, miraba a los cuatro sobre todo a un hombre de baja estatura, traía un saco negro y un cinturón plateado lleno de balas y una granada a cada lado, delgado de cabello negro que le guiño un ojo con discreción- ¿qué significa esto?- Rookie inseguro tardo unos segundos en poner en orden las palabras que debía pronunciar aun si saber a ciencia cierta si eran las más apropiadas- ¡respóndele a tu jefe!

-Son alienígenas señor

-Ah- respondió el hombre alto- con que alienígenas... ¿a que se debe la vistita de tan distinguidos alienígenas?

-¿quién eres tu?- pregunto Vegeta enfadado

-Soy el jefe de las fuerzas armadas de la resistencia contra los Droids, el gran Marcus

-Marcus...me parece muy bien- dijo Vegeta mas serenado- pero tu no me engañas tu no eres el jefe- y todo quedo en silencio

-¿de que habla usted?

-De que tu Marcus no eres más jefe de aquí, de lo que yo soy de clase baja y además presumes demasiado para ser el jefe- y entonces el hábil rey Vegeta miro hacia el joven que instantes atrás le guiñara un ojo a Rookie- estoy seguro que eres tú

-¿qué le hace pensar eso?- pregunto el hombre de los cabellos negros

-Muy sencillo- respondió Vegeta- estas demasiado serio y el chico lucia confundido y su primer acto fue verte, además esta no seria la primera vez que veo que un jefe intercambia su lugar con otro estúpido para evaluar a su enemigo, dime... ¿pasamos la prueba?

-Con honores...mi nombre es N.17, soy jefe de las fuerzas armadas de Beagle contra los Droids

-Soy Vegeta, rey de Vegeta

-Ten Shin Han de Chaotzu

-Son Gokú, de Kakarotto...rey de Kakarotto

-Señor- dijo Rookie aun temeroso- será mejor llevarlos a Base

-Si, tienes razón...ya que son invitados en Beagle- dijo N.17 sonriente- agradecería que me acompañaran a Base para que hablemos con más detalle


	11. Chapter 11

XI

Caminaron durante horas entre la blanca nieve que parecía nunca terminar, ahí en el horizonte donde la vista se pierde entre la unión del cielo y la tierra parecía que se fundía con una blanca nieve perpetua que reflejaba los rayos de una débil estrella, haciéndola ver en ocasiones amarilla cuando su vista ya fatigada por el viento y el frió miraba hacia ella. El planeta cubierto de nieve, se decía que había vida; pero aquellos comenzaban a pensar que se trataba más de una leyenda puesto que la vida no había parecido, no se había dejado ver, ni escuchar, ni sentir, como si hubiera sido cubierta por la nieve, desaparecido hacia la nada.

El cuerpo se les hacia pesado a cada uno, sin importar la procedencia, comenzaba a oscurecer y no solo les invadió la pesadez del cuerpo, también les invadió la exasperación, la cual era vital ocultarla de los otros, para que no se dieran cuenta de sus debilidades, para demostrar que eran tan fuertes como ellos o como ningún otro, ese era parte del orgullo guerrero.

Cell iba al frente de ellos, con sus fuertes piernas hacia un lado la nieve que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, súbitamente detuvo la marcha lo cual Goten que iba por detrás de él no vio lo cual propicio un choque entre su nariz y la espalda del guerrero de Ingolstad

-¡Fíjate!- vocifero el príncipe menor de Kakarotto

-Calla muchacho idiota- dijo Cell quedito cuidando escrupulosamente el tono de su voz.

-¿qué es lo que pasa Cell?- pregunto Trunks

-al suelo ahora- dijo Gohan en un susurro, como si su voz fuera a provocar una avalancha, mirando a su hermano le hizo una señal y los cuatro se tendieron en la helada nieve, en el mismo instante una bola de energía fue lanzada desde lo lejos dirigida a ellos

-Vino de esa dirección- apunto Trunks aun sin levantarse, cuidando de no ser visto, tratando de visualizar a un enemigo que parecía imposible de rastrear. Goten no lo pensó dos veces, como pudo levanto su cuerpo que sentía pesado y lanzo una bola energía de la misma forma que se la habían arrojado, en ese instante Trunks se levanto para tirar a Goten de nuevo al suelo, lo hizo a tiempo ya que como respuesta un sinfín de bolas de energía cubrieron la nieve, destruyendo lo que fuera a su paso

-Goten ¿qué haces?- pregunto Gohan

-Estamos rodeados hermano

-si; pero ¿por quienes?- pregunto Trunks

-Nos observan desde hace un tiempo al parecer- respondió Cell

-Pues hagámosles frente...no han de ser la gran cosa- dijo Goten entusiasmado; pero Cell detuvo sus ansias

-Calma Toten

-Es Goten

-es igual...son muy poderosos, son terribles; pero no imposibles...costara mucho trabajo pero podemos derrotarlos

-No podemos pelear ahora- dijo Gohan exasperado- estamos al borde de congelarnos

-yo no se como se sientan ustedes; pero yo además me siento demasiado cansado, como si me hubieran absorbido la energía- al escuchar esas palabras, la altanería de Cell salio de nuevo a la superficie sin importarle en absoluto la situación

-¿qué quieres principito de Vegeta? ¿Huir?

-No, jamás haría eso, mi padre me mataría, además eso no es parte del honor de un guerrero

-Nuestro padre no nos enseño a escapar ¿verdad Goten?

-Así es hermano

-Pues bien- dijo Cell- es ahora o nunca- Cell se levanto primero, le siguieron Trunks y los hermanos de Kakarotto poco después, esperando que sus oponentes se dieran a conocer, aunque no lo hacían, se escondían cobijados entre las sombras de los pinos, entre la nieve y entre lo que fuera, después de todo era su planeta, al que conocían desde siempre; solo jugaban con los extraños venidos de otro planeta.

-¿por qué tardan tanto?

-¿qué pasa Toten? ¿ya quieres morir?- al príncipe de Kakarotto no le dio tiempo de corregir su nombre, unos sonidos se escucharon tras los pinos, como un crujido, un sonido efímero, alertador en todo sentido; pero ellos seguían sin divisar nada, miraban hacia todos lados tratando de ver algún indicio de vida, algo mas que el paisaje blanco.

-¿ya viste algo?

-Nada Cell

-Pues sigue viendo Toten

-Es Goten

-¿No será que se escondieron en el paisaje?

-¿qué dices hermano?

-Que se camuflaron, ya no vemos nada- dijo Trunks- y ellos tienen la ventaja de que nos pueden ver

-Va suceder algo y malo

-¿qué te pasa Gohan?- pregunto Cell irritado con la panza enfriándose en el suelo- ¿eres un pájaro de mal agüero o que?

Un sonido, una rama que se rompía, Goten escucho a alguien gritar "están atrás" "están atrás"...volteo y solo vio una bola de pelo blanco, como un gran simio de hocico azul y ojos rojos, luego no supo mas de nadie ni de nada.

Goten entreabrió los ojos; pero no podía ver nada, estaba fuera de foco, borroso y casi oscuro, solo veía sus pestañas interponiéndose en su visión, sentía que no podía sostener la cabeza y la dejo caer sobre aquel suave colchón y después comenzó a escuchar voces

-¿y este?

-Venia con los otros majestad

-Se parece al muchacho de a lado

-Es cierto majestad

-Pero se ve mas malherido

-El verde grande esta peor majestad

-Por lo que entiendo, los whitkys casi los matan

-y viceversa, se veían cansados y tenían bajo el calor

-Cuídalo Octavio

-Si majestad

Goten solo escuchaba porque sentía los parpados muy pesados, como llenos de cansancio, siguió escuchando las voces pero no entendía las palabras y parecían alejarse. Se quedo dormido, tenia los sueños mas raros que jamás había tenido: la bola de pelos blanca se le abalanzaba, él la ataco ferozmente tratando de defender su vida porque sabia que aquella bestia venia a matarle, tiro varios kame me ha me ha, ninguno parecía afectarles, a su lado estaba Cell, peleando a puño limpio tirando certeros golpes, del otro lado estaba Trunks también peleando de las misma manera que el insecto gigante, atrás su hermano mayor, escuchaba los golpes secos, los gruñidos, los gritos de sus compañeros, los insultos de Cell, las amenazas de los otros, mas gruñidos y él que sin darse cuenta se vio golpeando simios, arrojándoles los colmillos sobre la piel, después vino la confusión luego vino la oscuridad, luego ya no supo nada. Así paso un rato soñando y las voces regresaron

-¿cómo sigue?

-Lo veo mejor majestad, duerme muy tranquilo

-Estaba muy mal, si he de serte sincera; pensé que moriría, esas bestias deben estar hambrientas

-Si majestad

-Oye Octavio

-¿qué pasa majestad?

-¿y el verde como esta?

-Ya mejor, recupero el sentido no poco rato

-Pues vamos a verle

Amaneció, Goten sentía una luz tibia de un débil sol que le daba a la cara, se incorporo de la cama y se sentó en ella. Era un cuarto amarillo, solo tenia una lámpara en el techo, la temperatura era agradable, casi tropical, el joven príncipe estaba aun confundido entre la delgada línea que divide el sueño de la realidad cuando se acaba de despertar; una cosa era segura esa bola de pelo no era un sueño.

Entonces entro Octavio, el gran sujeto que se parecía a Frankstein con sonrisa amable y esos pequeños ojos cerrados, llevando una charola con un vaso con algo y un plato de lo que parecían ser unas cuantas galletas

-Hola...parece recuperado Goten...usted disculpe príncipe Goten, a veces creo que la única realeza es reina de este planeta.

-¿Donde estoy?- pregunto el aturdido muchacho

-En el planeta Snowball

-¿Snow que?

-Snowball-repitió Octavio dejando la charola en la mesa- ¿no lo conocía? Es el planeta mas helado de la región  en estas épocas no hay tanto frió hay -15 grados bajo cero

-Ah...oye y tu ¿quién eres?

-Perdone mis modales príncipe, me llamo Octavio, soy un androide de guerra; pero como no me gusta hacer daño la princesa me permitió permanecer a su lado como un androide guardián.

-Muy bonita su historia; pero... ¿cómo sabe mi nombre?

-Ah, si, discúlpeme majestad, su hermano el príncipe Gohan me lo dijo

-¿están todos aquí?

-Así es majestad, el príncipe Trunks, su hermano el príncipe Gohan y el guerrero Cell, todos están bien

-Ja ja ja, así que también se salvo el insecto asquerosito

-Disculpe ¿que dijo? No le entendí

-¿quién? ¿Yo? Si no dije nada

-Pero es que me pareció...

-Olvídalo... ¿dónde están?

-En la sala común hablando con la princesa

-Espera... ¿que hago aquí? ¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí? Estábamos al borde de la congelación cuando nos atacaron esas cosas blancas llenas de pelo

-ellos son los Whitkys

-¿eran que?

-Whitkys, son como simios del tamaño de un pino mediano, no son la gran cosa a excepción de cierta habilidad que ellos tienen

-debe ser muy buena si tiraron a 3 hábiles guerreros y esa cosa verde

-Si, ellos tienen el poder de absorber energía, extienden sus manos y la atrapan y como pueden camuflarse en el ambiente nadie se da cuenta de nada.

Beagle

-Les doy la bienvenida a esta su humilde casa, a lo que llamamos base- Base no era mas que la mitad de una antigua, muy antigua mansión que aun se encontraba de pie, a pesar de los embates de la guerra, aun de pie siendo la prueba de que aun habían sobrevivientes a pesar de todo- ¿qué les parece?

-Deplorable- dijo Vegeta con un gesto de aversión

-No esperaba menos de usted- dijo N. 17- hablemos de negocios

-Nadie menciono que hablaríamos de negocios- dijo Gokú

-Es que se me acaba de ocurrir- dijo N.17

-¿qué quieres?- pregunto fríamente Vegeta

-Simple- y el jefe de Beagle se sentó en una silla- ¿no quieren sentarse?

-No, gracias

-Ah si rey Vegeta- dijo N. 17 ofendido mientras prendía un cigarro- olvide que su real trasero no debe tocar tan inapropiado asiento

-Por favor señor 17, podría apresurarse el tiempo es esencial- Ten Shin Han esperaba con esas palabras aminorar la tensión que se generaba; hacer como lo dijo que las cosas fueran más rápido pero no lo logro

-¿Nunca miras a los ojos muchacho?- pregunto N.17 observando al singular sujeto- es raro de alguien que tiene tres- Ten Shin Han se limito a mirar hacia otra parte y a arrepentirse por el acto que acaba de cometer, sin duda no volvería a tratar de intervenir en cosas que no le competían- estábamos en los negocios ¿no?...se que usted rey Vegeta arraso planetas enteros a lado de su padre

-Mi padre no hacia mucho...la mayoría de las conquistas y la dirección de los ataques eran obra mía

-Ya veo...mas razón para temerle. Bueno por otro lado tengo al rey Gokú ¿rey de Kakarotto?

-Si- contesto aquel

-El conocido por todos, cuentan los rumores que es un genio en los combates y el mejor guerrero; pero también dicen los rumores que la inteligencia en la vida real no es su fuerte- Vegeta sonrió y miró de reojo a Gokú esperando su respuesta

-Tengo la inteligencia suficiente para saber que me estas insultando- respondió Gokú seriamente

-Los rumores se equivocan...bien, tengo lo que quieren y ustedes lo que me hace falta. Si quieren su esfera tendrán que ayudarme a derrotar a los agentes intelectuales que hicieron caer a Beagle

-¿quiénes serian esos?

-Bueno...serian los Droids

-¿y que les hicieron esas personas?

-Yo no los llamaría personas...mmm...empezó con un solo diseño, lo llamaron el nanodroid, era demasiado pequeño como unas 100 veces menor que uno de estos granos de arena, originalmente fueron diseñados para servirnos en cierto tipo de tecnología, textil, medica, en si en muchas cosas

-¿para que querían el nano quien sabe que para la ropa?- pregunto Gokú

-Porque muchos nanodroids formarían cierto tipo de tela que cuando hubiera calor te refrescara y cuando hubiera frió te conservara tibio, además permitía muchas cosas, ese es únicamente un pequeño ejemplo. Comprenderán porque mi raza estuvo tan orgullosa de ellos que una vez que fueron terminados pensamos: por todos los cielos, si los malditos nanodroids pueden ser tan útiles ¿por qué no dejamos que se reproduzcan así mismos, 100 daltz para lograr la perfecta tecnología para conseguirlo y todo para que...para que en cinco daltz, tan solo 5 malditos daltz los nanodroids, nos partieran el planeta, comenzaron a reproducirse de una manera tan rápida que cuando nos dimos cuenta eran demasiados y no podíamos controlarlos, de alguna manera que no podemos descifrar los nanodroids adquirieron una inteligencia un poco más allá de la que les brindamos

-¿y que paso?- pregunto Gokú

-Pues que con esa inteligencia demasiado razonada, llegaron a la conclusión de que los beglelianos...pues...éramos un estorbo a su evolución y que debíamos desaparecer porque simplemente, les robábamos espacio. Empezó casi sin que nos diéramos cuenta, las primeras muertes fueron de los mas ancianos de Beagle, ellos tomaban ciertas cápsulas con nanodroids dentro de ellas para poder reparar los daños provocados por el tiempo, lo raro empezó con la gente que moría sofocada en pleno calor, cuando la gente empezó a suicidarse, uno tras otro, uno tras otro

-¿cómo es que no se dieron cuenta?

-Pues Rey Vegeta, creo que simple y sencillamente nos negábamos a darnos cuenta, fue muy tarde cuando lo hicimos, los nanodrois habían acabado con 2/3 partes de la población, así que se hizo un respectivo contra ataque

-¿qué hicieron?- pregunto Gokú entusiasmado con la historia. N.17 tirando el cigarro que acaba de terminar y reclinándose en la silla contesto

-Nosotros creamos un tipo de nanodroid unas 20 veces mas pequeño que los originales, con la capacidad de infectarlos y dejarlos inservibles o en su defecto terminar con su auto reproducción, los creamos por billones, billones por día, casi los acabamos de no ser por un pequeño inconveniente, los muy desgraciados desarrollaron resistencia; pero una cosa fue su salvación...se juntaron en uno solo ser para formar una especie de cuerpo similar al nuestro, ellos eran similares a bacterias, aparecieron caminando por ahí, de la nada prácticamente, se fueron juntando poco a poco los sobrevivientes de nuestro exterminio y fundaron la ciudad de 1101, al principio mas que ciudad parecía pueblo fantasma, ellos se escondían dispersándose de su cuerpo cuando sentían peligro y volviéndose a juntar cuando estaban a salvo. Nosotros nos confiamos, pensamos que con construir un tipo de nanodroid virus como le llamamos, mas resistente y con una capacidad de pocos lans para matar seria mas que suficiente, no nos dimos cuenta que los nanodroids, bajo la tierra estaban construyendo una bomba para destruir a cada Begleliano, con una fuerza de destrucción no solo para nosotros sino también para la atmósfera, digo, por si quedaban sobrevivientes, la lanzaron el día Pribnow, de los 350, 452 , 520,110 Beaglelianos sobrevivió la gran cantidad de 1000, y la población desde entonces solo ha ascendido a 1015, claro agrego toda la gente que nació, que apenas y excede por cinco a toda la bola de los que mataron

-Suena como un enemigo difícil- dijo Vegeta- hablamos de seres que son más pequeños que un grano de arena, un enemigo que puede internarse en tu cuerpo y matarte solo por que se le antoja

-No majestad- respondió N. 17 sonriente- esta lejos de la verdad ¿recuerda los nanodroids virus de contra ataque que se estaban diseñando? Pues después de todo antes del día Pribnow logramos lanzarlos, ¿y cual fue la consecuencia? Los nanodroids no deben separarse del cuerpo que forman y deben todo el tiempo tener una forma semejante a la nuestra, de lo contrario, uno solo seria infectado y acabado antes de que logre hacernos daño, y aunque han intentado erradicarlos, no lo han logrado aun

-¿tu como sabes?- pregunto Vegeta

-Muy simple, este reloj- dijo N. 17 enseñando un gran reloj negro que estaba en su muñeca derecha- no muestra la hora, muestra el numero total de los nanodroids virus que aun tenemos, aquella vez se lanzaron 115, 312, 620 y algunos más, hasta ahora, 50 daltz después del día Pribnow solo han disminuido en una cantidad de 20, lo que significa que los nanodroids, no han podido eliminarlos o no han querido eliminarlos, en cualquiera de los dos casos nos da una gran ventaja, es preferible tener a los soldados que nos disparan que a un nanodroid, al menos al soldado lo puedes ver, el nanodroid solo entra en ti y te aniquila

-¿y como son los cuerpos de los Droids? ¿Son como ustedes?- pegunto el rey de Kakarotto

-Bueno son muy variados, los soldados que consideran de categoría inferior son como nosotros, estos son metálicos en su totalidad o al menos esa impresión dan, son más ágiles y poseen un par de ojos extra en la nuca y pueden detectar calor, magnetismo, radiación y cualquier manifestación de energía posible, muchos hemos muerto por ello. Los grandes, los lideres son mucho mas altos que los soldados, les exceden por un par de cuants, solo que son demasiado delgados y no son aptos para pelear y creo que no pueden sostener absolutamente nada con sus manos, a pesar de ello debo admitir que nos llevan gran ventaja, cuando pienso que los estamos alcanzado, nos dan la sorpresa de que nos siguen superando.

-¿y su resistencia?

-La resistencia...somos 100 soldados, los otros 15 aun son niños, tenemos sin embargo mucho arsenal: unas mil armas de láser y 100 vehículos de comando, antes eran más pero poco a poco los vamos perdiendo en las batallas

-¿y cuantos soldados son?- pregunto Vegeta de nuevo

-No se un numero exacto, podrían ser cientos, en una batalla normal hay como unos 500 a 1000 soldados. Bueno ¿qué dicen majestades? El trato es que nos ayuden a dirigir este pequeño ejercito y acabar con los Droids y ustedes tienen su esfera- N.17 se levanto esperando una respuesta, Vegeta se aproximo a él y le dijo

-Me es más fácil eliminarte justo con tus patéticos soldados de cuarta y conseguir la esfera

-Hágalo rey Vegeta y le prometo que la esfera que buscan será totalmente destruida, BAM la esferita desaparece ¿qué dice majestad?

-No me dejas otra opción- respondió Vegeta seriamente

Snowball

-Así que buscan una esfera del dragón redonda y brillante de color naranja

-Si majestad- dijo Trunks- con ella podré encontrar a mi hermana

-Entiendo...la he visto con anterioridad; pero no esta en mi reino, quien la tiene no pertenece a mis súbditos.

-¿Sabe donde esta?- pregunto de nuevo el príncipe, la reina no le respondió, era como si un recuerdo muy doloroso le hubiera regresado a la mente, un recuerdo que le desagradaba y que no quería decir de que se trataba, Trunks siempre se daba cuenta de las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor, entendió que la reina de Snowball ocultaba algo muy doloroso

-No se realmente donde esta- dijo la reina después de un prolongado silencio- pero si quien la quien la tiene, jamás podría olvidarlo

-Entonces por favor majestad, ¿nos puede decir donde esta?- pregunto Gohan

-La tienen los Whitkys, estoy totalmente segura

-¿qué son los Whitkys?- Goten había llegado hasta la sala de reuniones donde estaban todos reunidos, la reina de Snowball apenas una jovencita, se hallaba sentada en el trono escuchando calmadamente a los presentes, Cell estaba de espaldas a ellos escondido en un rincón, Goten entro a la sala decidido a obtener respuestas, Octavio había dicho que eran Whitkys pero una descripción general no bastaba el quería saber porque los habitantes les temían tanto, sin titubear, confiado en su estatus de príncipe se planto frente a la reina y le dijo- y no me vayas a salir con eso de que son una bola de pelos blanca de hocico azul y que se roban energía; esa no es razón suficiente para temerles- Gohan, Trunks y hasta el mismo Cell quedaron con los ojos desorbitados, sobre todo su hermano mayor, no podía creer sus palabras tan desfachatadas y el tono con que las había usado para dirigirse a la reina. Todos estaban impactados a excepción de la misma reina, nadie le había hablado de esa forma jamás, el príncipe de Kakarotto le había agradado

-Goten no le hables así- le dijo Gohan a su hermano menor; pero el se defendió respondiendo

-Yo también soy príncipe

-¡Pero no es lo mismo!- respondió el desesperado hermano

-¿quieres saber de los Whitkys?- interrumpió la reina con una sonrisa que claramente se dirigía a Goten, el príncipe la miro a los ojos, la reina esa joven de cabello largo, rojo, sedoso de esa cara como de ángel le había gustado, la miro y esbozo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja esperando que continuara con ese tipo de mirada desafiante que de alguna manera sin que el se diera cuenta se las había arreglado para conquistar a la reina de tan gélido mundo- yo te lo diré...los Whitkys son una raza de animales similares a simios de pelaje blanco, hocico azul y ellos roban energía pero como dijiste esa no es razón suficiente para temerles, lo que en realidad nos da miedo es que logran camuflarse con el ambiente y de esa manera roban energía y ya que han dejado a la presa exhausta, la manada, porque siempre atacan en manadas, rodea a la presa y comienza a devorarla viva...les tememos porque no sabemos cuando aparecen o si acaso ya han aparecido...eso es probablemente lo peor de todo

-Ya veo- dijo Goten con un halo de temor que pronto hizo desaparecer- así...yo también les temería

-Es peor- dijo la reina con una voz que casi se quebraba- cuando estas frente a la manada y ves como devoran, no respetan nada; pueden llegar a morderse entre ellos, en esos momento solo piensan en el alimento y sangre...ese sonido de cómo beben la sangre...te aseguro que jamás podrás olvidarlo Goten ¿eres Goten verdad?

-Así es- respondió este

-No se lo deseo a nadie príncipe- dijo la reina al borde del llanto. Goten era probablemente el mas pendiente de los ojos de la reina en ese momento la vio con ternura, como quien a algo hermoso y frágil, supuso que ella en algún momento había visto esa horrible escena y que aun la veía como si fuera ayer. No estaba equivocado años antes la reina había presenciado esa terrible hecho.


	12. Chapter 12

XII

Beagle

-entonces Vegeta, no utilizaremos la fuerza física, si no estrategia militar

-Así es Kakarotto, había que planear movimientos, direcciones ataques...como en el ajedrez- Gokú un rey que no tenia mucha cultura universal se había extrañado ante la palabra, su rostro no logro esconder esto, el rey Vegeta lo miro y le dijo- Ajedrez es un juego de la tierra, es una las pocas cosas rescatables de ese pobre planeta

-Me han dicho que es un planeta muy agradable para vivir muy parecido al mío

-Si, así es, pero no soporto a esos imbéciles que la habitan- Vegeta se paro junto a Gokú y se cruzó de brazos sus ojos paseaban ante los 1000 soldados que algunas horas antes estaban esparcidos por todo Beagle, ahora, reunidos ante él, sumisos a sus ordenes, preparaban las armas láser, los vehículos armados, hachas uniformes, chalecos antiláser, el aire traía consigo un terrible calor, levanto la desértica tierra, esparció un olor de metal oxidado y a chatarra expuesta a las inclemencias del tiempo, adornado con un poco sensible aroma a muerte que el rey Vegeta conocía muy bien.

N. 17 estaba muy entusiasmado porque un rey con toda la fama de ser un excelente guerrero dirigía a Beagle a su posible victoria.

-¿Listo majestad?- Vegeta no contesto, bostezó y regreso a su seriedad habitual

-Los reuniste demasiado rápido, no pensé que reunieras a 1000 soldados en tan poco tiempo- dijo Gokú al orgulloso 17, quien por primera vez en su vida albergaba esperanza.

-si, esos vehículos son mas rápidos de lo que parecen

Un milagro en medio del hielo

Sucedió que a la hora del almuerzo en el palacio de Snowball, Octavio llego con las más recientes noticias, las que habían causado conmoción en el reino. Un hombre caminaba en el bosque, se arriesgo a ir hasta ahí porque realmente estaba necesitadote leña, llevo consigo una cantimplora y una hacha, mientras cortaba un pino, comenzó a sentirse más y más débil hasta que finalmente llego un momento en el que se sintió desfallecer, al voltear vio a un Whitky que le observaba desde hacia un tiempo a unos metros de él, en ese momento tiro la cantimplora y el agua comenzó a derramarse y en unos segundos quedo totalmente congelada debido al extremo clima, el Whitky vio el reflejo de la estrella Istar en el agua que se acaba de verter, a la bestia le llamo la atención y al acercarse vio su reflejo sobre el agua congelada y se maravillo con lo que había visto, fue lo que le dio tiempo al hombre de escapar. Era el primero que tenia a un Whitky tan cerca, frente a frente y había vivido para contarlo.

La reina de Snowball y Goten caminaban por uno de los muchos pasillos del palacio a cada lado de las antiguas paredes se encontraban retratos de los antepasados de la reina y entre cada uno, candelabros bañados en oro con gruesas velas que alumbraban el camino con una tenue y tibia luz.

-Sabe majestad- dijo Goten abrigado de la cabeza a los pies- eso que nos contó Octavio me recuerda a una historia que me contaba mucho mi papá cuando yo era pequeño, me la relataba todo el tiempo

-¿si? ¿y de que se trataba?- pregunto la reina interesada en escuchar al príncipe de Kakarotto

-En Kakarotto se cuenta de un héroe que se llamaba Baruc...el era un sujeto muy normal que vivía en una aldea, se comprometió en matrimonio; pero un día un monstruo se llevo a su prometida, era un monstruo gigante, con ojos enormes y unas fauces realmente grandes, con unos comillos del doble de mi brazo, el se llevo a la chica para devorarla en su guarida y todas la daban por muerta; pero Baruc la amaba demasiado, tanto que decidió ir a rescatarla, por 20 días y 20 noches se la paso frente a la cueva espiando al monstruo, tratando de buscar sus puntos débiles, pero parecía no tener, ni siquiera se quedaba dormida, pero aun así Baruc no se daba por vencido. Un día Baruc fue a un arroyo a tomar agua, no se había dado cuenta que el monstruo estaba frente a él; pero no le hacia nada, entonces Baruc se dio cuenta que la bestia no lo veía, si no que miraba fijamente su reflejo. Baruc le tiro una piedra y la bestia no se movió en absoluto, pronto desenvainó la espada y se la clavo entre los ojos y lo mato...recuperó a la chica y se casaron y ya.

-¿Así te la contaba tu papá? ¿hacia más énfasis en la parte de acción que en todo lo demás?

-Es que no conoces a mi papá...es buena persona. Los Whitkys se parecen al monstruo de Baruc por eso estoy seguro que los haremos trizas.

-¿y bien?

Beagle

-Bueno señor Vegeta, ya estamos listos- El rey miro a los soldados que le seguirían en la búsqueda de la libertad de su planeta, a los que llevaría al combate y a una muy probable victoria. Ya lo había hecho cientos de veces, desde que era pequeño, desde que tenía uso de razón su padre lo había llevado desde el momento en que pudo levantar una espada. A los 4 años mato a una persona por primera vez, a los 7 fue cuando acabo con su primer planeta, no importaba quienes eran o cual era su historia, solo le dio la gana de destruirlos.

Ahora frente a estos soldados, recordaba su infancia y su adolescencia junto a su padre, un hombre al cual admiró mucho; pero que jamás amo y con el tiempo lo sobrepaso y ya, poco después, no sentía absolutamente nada por él, por su padre jamás sintió nada, y por el guerrero lo había dejado de sentir. La mente la dejo volar y sus ojos se perdieron en la distancia, el aire olía a muerte, no el viciado olor de un ser muerto, si no el aroma de la muerte, su perfume fino y desabrido, casi imperceptible para los demás; pero siendo aquel el rey que siendo príncipe había acabado con todo planeta a su paso y matado a aquellos que consideraba un estorbo a sus propósitos ¿cómo era posible que no reconociera este olor? ¿cómo era posible que no lo recordara? Lo hizo, era imposible olvidarlo, una vez que la muerte te rodea, nunca se olvida su presencia, ni su olor, ni su gélido tacto. Recordó al primer hombre que mato, no era la gran cosa, era un soldado del ejercito del planeta a invadir, no se acordaba si era de día o de noche, si había frió o calor, si estaba solo o con el ejercito a sus espaldas, era muy pequeño como para recordar los detalles; poco importaba el escenario sino la escena, aquel acto, cuando tomo la espada y lo aniquilo, clavándola en punto exacto donde se encuentra la yugular; su rostro, el rostro de ese soldado nunca se le borraría de la mente, como de impresión, acercándose a la desesperación al borde de la decepción; talvez no pensó que un chiquillo lo mataría de este modo, así tan fácil, hijo de un rey, guerrero de nacimiento; pero un niño al final. Después vinieron los otros, esos que decapito, a los que le clavo la espada directo en el corazón; en el estomago y después dejo la espada y descubrió la energía y con ella aniquilaba a todo a su alrededor, como si realmente nadie fuera a superarlo. Volvía a mirar al ejercito con un entusiasmo mudo, no podían hacer ruido, sin ser detectados por los Droids que buscaban aniquilarlos., entonces el rey les dijo

-¡Vamos acabemos con esto de una vez!

El día en el que ser útil se aproxima, estaré listo y sabré esperar en mi punto estratégico, tal y como me enseñaron, tal y como se prácticamente se me obligo.

Las tropas estaban listas para avanzar con su nuevo líder, los 50 mejores estaban con el rey Vegeta, 48 más con Gokú y luego iban de 112 en 112, alguna de esas iba conducida por Ten Shin Han, otra por N. 17 y por lideres que usualmente tenían, los demás, 111, se habían quedado en base para esperar ordenes. Fue un entrenamiento demasiado básico, rápido y general, las técnicas y las bases esenciales para aniquilar a los Droids que alguna vez fueron sus sirvientes y ahora eran sus asesinos.

La tropa dirigida por el rey Vegeta comenzó a avanzar, el día era más tétrico de lo normal, los relámpagos le daban al ambiente un brillo fugaz azul eléctrico y en su efímera vida, les daba un pequeño destello de luz. luego seguía el trueno, resonaba por todo el lugar y su eco llegaba a todo rincón posible que la onda de sonido le permitía. Nada de eso intimidaba a los soldados y mucho menos a Vegeta.

Iluminados por los efímeros rayos, caminaban en la desértica ciudad hecha pedazos, con los edificios a punto de caer, entre escombros y vidrios quebrados, pedazos de acero por todos lados, el armazón de un Droid guerrero y cerca de él, los esqueletos, los cráneos, falanges, fémures, 206 huesos multiplicados por 10, 20, 100 y todos adornaban el infértil suelo desértico, que se había convertido en cementerio general y las lagrimas derramadas, eran las escasas gotas de lluvia que caían muy de vez en cuando.

Si se respiraba profundamente se podía el olor de la chatarra oxidada. Caminaban entre tanta desolación, sosteniendo sus armas largas de láser , caminado con cuidado...a la expectativa...mientras tanto los Droids diseñados para la guerra, caminaban alrededor, buscando aniquilar a los Beaglelianos, buscando acabar con la especie que le impedía tomar el planeta como suyo.

Caminaban los Droids, un total d e 16, en columnas de 4, en filas de 4. Vegeta los había visto primero y con una señal de los dedos, hizo que sus soldados se pegaran rápidamente a las paredes casi derrumbadas, pero del alto suficiente para ocultarlos. Pero uno de los Droids los escucho y alisto a sus compañeros, los cuales pronto se pusieron en guardia, sacaron pistolas pequeñas similares a una escuadra y comenzaron a acercarse lentamente.


	13. Chapter 13

XIII

Fue la primera vez que el rey Vegeta los vio tan cerca, maquinas tan frías y hechas a propósito sin expresión, pareciera que amaban matar a pesar de no tener sentimientos, eran altos a una primera vista, Vegeta les había calculado cerca de 2 metros talvez un poco más; la estatura era lo de menos, angustiaban más sus ojos, a pesar de que estos ojos electronicos con visión infrarroja en uno y con visión espacial en otro y aunque estaban en sus orbitas parecían moverse hacia todas las direcciones posibles buscando información. Dedos largos, metal liviano y plateado, ojos de asesino, movimientos rápidos y un manejo de las ramas que cualquier soldado podría envidiar, porque ninguno podría alcanzar tal perfección. Hizo el rey una señal con sus dedos con la seriedad y la atención que el momento ameritaban comenzó a contar...1...2...3...4...4, fue el momento en el que 4 soldados rápidamente corrieron a sus posiciones y dispararon sus armas. Sus ojos incrédulos miraban la escena, habían acabado por primera vez con un escuadrón de soldados; pero no había tiempo para celebrar, la misión aun seguía su curso.

98, 99, 100...el número de soldados dados de baja por Vegeta y su tropa crecía cada vez más. Se aproximaban a un punto de encuentro que había sido planeado con anterioridad por los jefes de las tropas: el fuerte 11101, se detuvieron por un par de minutos analizando el lugar y sus alrededores, acero, chips y unidades centrales del proceso se alternaban con cráneos y diversos huesos en al árido suelo, mudos testigos de batallas por la sobrevivencia y la dominancia de una raza.

El guerrero rey con mirada fiera miraba hacia la torre vigía, no tenia ningún arma en su poder, no le hacia falta, con sus manos, estrategia y experiencia eran mas que suficientes. Al finalizar los primeros dos minutos, el rey guerrero decidió que el subiría a la primera torre, el tiempo era demasiado esencial como para permitir que se desperdiciara esperando a los demás y de esta manera invitando al fracaso para que abrazara su misión.

En una señal, dos lo cubrieron por la espalda y Vegeta cuidadosamente comenzó a subir más y más rápido, entró con cuidado la torre era alta en verdad; pero su ancho no le correspondía, Vegeta con mucho trabajo se movía ahí adentro tratando de que aquel soldado no lo viera, mas todo fue en vano, porque este tenia ojos en la nuca.

Vegeta se dio cuenta de que el soldado que ya lo había ubicado para acabar con su existencia, un estorbo para sus amos , alisto las armas y apunto contra el rey y pudo matarlo de no ser porque el experimentado guerrero fue más astuto y más rápido, con un veloz movimiento se acerco hasta el soldado quedando frente a él, sosteniendo sus fríos brazos que aun apuntaban hacia un punto donde ya no había nada, Vegeta sonrió casi sádicamente con esa sed de muerte que desde hacia años no experimentaba, se quedo estático frente a él por cerca de 2 minutos inmóvil, cuando de repente Vegeta le mostró los brazos al soldado, se los había arrancado aun con las armas fuertemente agarradas, los arrojo hacia el suelo y tomándolo por el cuello le apunto en la cabeza donde le lanzo un pequeño rayo de energía que lo fulminó, le recordaba a los viejos tiempos, a los que renuncio.

Contemplo el fuerte 1101, lleno de soldados metálicos, no eran la gran cosa; los podía hacer volar con solo lanzar toda su energía, demasiado precipitado, tal vez podría haber una trampa, además tenía que esperar a los otros, se tardaban demasiado ¡Que lentos!...solo representaban un estorbo, en especial el sujeto de los tres ojos.

Detrás del fuerte estaba la ciudad 1101 fundada por los nanodroids un tiempo antes de vencer a sus creadores, era diferente al resto del planeta, rodeada de altos edificios, ningún vehículo o algo viviente o que por lo menos simulara serlo pasaba por sus desiertas calles, había puentes que cruzaban toda la ciudad y esta, cubierta por reflejos de luces amarillas que la hacían verse espectral; pero al rey no le impresiono mucho, en sus experiencia había cosas que para el era mas dignas de su admiración, esto no era nada.

En Snowball el planeta frió, cubierto por la nieve y adornado por hielos perpetuos donde el sol solo aparecía por 6 horas y a veces hasta menos, se llevaba a cabo el plan que finalmente libraría al planeta de sus temibles enemigos, los llamados Whitkys, los que asesinaban a los pobladores del reino de Snowball buscando saciar su hambre, sin piedad y sin misericordia los mataban con todo el dolor que sus victimas podían experimentar, era natural, los Whitkys eran bestias carnívoras, sin razonamiento, cuyo cerebro pobremente desarrollado solo maquinaba la manera de atacar a su presa y nada más, ahí no había lugar para pensar en la victima y como aminorar su sufrimiento mientras era devorada, solo cabía el muy desarrollado instinto de la sobrevivencia.

El príncipe Goten se había inspirado en una historia que su padre le contara hasta que tuvo 10 años la misma que ya le aburría y muchas veces interrumpió a su padre para que dejara de narrarla antes de llegar a la mitad ¿quién lo hubiera pensado?

En ese planeta helado, un sentimiento tibio comenzaba a surgir en el palacio, uno entre dos personas que jamás habían experimentado ese sentimiento, ese algo tan raro, aunque pensaban que lo había hecho lo cierto era que jamás lo habían conocido.

Era la noche anterior al día del exterminio W, así lo había llamado Goten a su plan. El príncipe Goten se había perdido en el palacio, la orientación no era su fuerte y funcionaba peor en lugares desconocidos y se agravaba mas el asunto si hacia un frió infernal. Andaba por los pasillo, tiritaba de frió a pesar de la calefacción, el joven sentía el ambiente helado, buscaba desesperadamente un suéter, una manta o lo que fuera para que estuviera caliente, se comenzaba a arrepentir de dar esa vuelta por el palacio si en su habitación la temperatura era agradable, a unos pasos mas encontró a la reina.

-hola- Saludo al príncipe con una alegría que le llego repentinamente era tan grande que olvido el frío

-¿qué haces por aquí?- pregunto ella con la misma alegría que él

-Pues...veras paseaba por aquí y bueno yo...yo...eh...

-¿te perdiste? Pregunto la reina sonriente

-¿Yo?...No, no, no, es solo que...

-No tiene nada de malo admitir que te perdiste, a cualquiera le pasa

-Pues si lo pones así...me perdí

-tienes frió ¿verdad?

-¿por qué piensas eso?

-Porque estas temblando

-ah...si- Tal vez no era precisamente el frió, quizás era el estar frente a ella, esta chica que era tan diferente a todas las novias que habia tenido. Si algo tenia Goten, era una vasta experiencia en mujeres desde las que en verdad eran hermosas, pasando por las feas, de su edad, mas grandes que él, menores que él y una que otra mujer que no estaba contenta con su vida matrimonial, si, Goten tenia mucha experiencia, pero la reina de Snowball era muy diferente a todo eso.

-si quieres te llevo a tu habitación- Dijo la reina con una ternura que estremeció a Goten en lo más profundo, por primera vez sentía esto, esto que es tan raro para quien lo experimenta por primera vez.

-¿Puedes?- la reina llevo al príncipe a su habitación y mientras tanto el príncipe le contaba sobre Kakarotto, sobre su hermosura, del sol que estaba sobre el planeta cerca de 12 a 14 horas, de los animales que pastaban y corrían libres por los campos, le contó también sobre su niñez, del pequeño príncipe que entrenaba con su hermano mayor y cuya madre le enseñaba sobre ciencia y matemáticas, religión entre otras cosas, su padre que le contaba historias y le enseñaba técnicas de pelea, con el que volaba de un lugar a otro mientras le enseñaba sobre animales.

Omitió la parte en la que su padre rara vez estaba en el planeta, no menciono que cuando su madre le enseñaba todas las materias lo comparaba con su hermano mayor Gohan "a tu edad Gohan ya sabia álgebra, a tu edad Gohan dominaba el libro de Sardis" no platicó que al crecer tenía constantes pleitos con su padre reprochándole que jamás estuvo, reprochándole a su madre las constantes comparaciones que siempre estaban a la orden del día "Yo no soy mi hermano" le decía a gritos frente a una madre que también gritaba, diciéndole que era un rebelde sin causa, un hombre sin oficio, de no ser príncipe no seria nada. Goten se dio cuenta que para su madre, Gohan seria el primero en lo que fuera y que no importara cuanto se esforzara, en el corazón de su madre, Gohan, lo haría diferente y un poco mejor, pero a Goten ya no le importaba. No venia al caso contar algo así.

El relato sobre Kakarotto impresiono a la reina de Snowball que jamás había salido de su gélido reino, ansiaba conocer el planeta natal del príncipe extranjero, el la invito a que fuera un día prometiéndole que la llevaría a todos los lugares de los que le había hablado y de otros muchos, la reina sonrió y sin darse cuenta sostenía la mano del príncipe, Goten sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho, que la sangre aceleraba su golpeteo y el estomago se anudaba, enrojeció y ella también, ambos se dieron cuenta del obvio nerviosismo del otro, no dijeron nada, fingieron no darse cuenta. El príncipe acaricio la mano de la reina, suave, tersa y pequeña, luego la miro a los ojos.

Ella también lo miraba, en el había algo distinto a los otros chicos, algo enigmático, tenia el presentimiento de que ambos estaban destinados a algo maravilloso...algo.

Pensó en un lugar hermoso, la reina conocía bien su planeta y había un lugar especial donde siempre iba cuando quería estar sola, era su secreto mejor guardado ni siquiera su fiel guardián Octavio conocía de esto.

En esta ocasión no quería ir sola, quería llevarlo con ella

Tardo un poco en convérselo y no era para menos, afuera el frió estaba bajo cero y el príncipe estaba acostumbrado a los lugares calidos, era por ello que no aguantaba ese tipo de climas extremos.

El frió no fue impedimento la reina le dio un suéter y un gorro que Goten sentía que le hacia lucir ridículo; pero todo fuera por estar con ella.

Salieron caminando, la reina iba tranquila y contenta por la compañía, Goten también estaba encantado con la compañía, solo que tiritaba y su cuerpo temblaba en busca de calor, el camino se le hacia demasiado largo.

La noche estaba llena de estrellas, la temperatura era de -2 º C (algo calido para una noche de Snowball) el paisaje era deferente a otros: entre dos montes, había una cascada congelada que desembocaba hacia un pequeño rió congelado de la misma forma, a los lados del mismo, había un bosque cuyos pinos estaban congelados también, entre cada pino había seres parecidos a venados y conejos perpetuos en el hielo, uno de ellos miraba hacia el cielo, el otro miraba hacia un lado, la escena demostraba que en una ocasión hacia mucho tiempo, en Snowball hubo vida que vivía bajo un calido sol, una escena que quedo perpetua en la eternidad.

-Esto es muy singular

-si, príncipe, es la prueba de que en Snowball, alguna vez hubo algo más que hielo y nieve.

-Es muy hermoso... ¿y dices que te gusta venir aquí? ¿Por qué?

-Para recordarme que a pesar de todos los problemas y, de que a veces, estamos hundidos en la desesperación siempre hay cosas hermosas, solo que no podemos verlas pero están ahí

-Ver lo bonito en los tiempos de adversidad...en esos momentos, en lo ultimo que piensas son en las cosas hermosas...aunque últimamente...

-¿últimamente que?

-Es cierto que a veces puedes ver cosas hermosas en medio de la desesperación...yo estoy comenzando a aprender

-¿De que hablas Goten?

-¿Sabes lo hermosa que eres?- y la reina de Snowball rió, un poco guiada por un nerviosismo que ella sentía como absurdo y tonto, por ellos la oculto con su mano

-¿por qué me preguntas eso Goten?

-Es que eres muy hermosa, muy inteligente, eres perfecta, eres...-la joven reina interrumpió al príncipe besándolo en la mejilla, mientras se paraba de puntitas para alcanzarlo.

-tu eres diferente a todos, me gustas mucho...ya no quiero que la encuentres

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto el príncipe

-La esfera

-Pero por eso estoy aquí, es para lo que vine; aunque ahora creo que encontré mas que eso- la tomo entre sus brazos y la abrazo fuertemente, el frió paso a segundo plano al igual que el paisaje, todo giraba en torno a ellos.

-No te vayas Goten- él no pudo responder a nada porque de algún momento a otro debía irse para continuar su búsqueda


	14. Chapter 14

XIV

A la mañana siguiente, el príncipe despertó recordando que la noche anterior había vivido al lado de la mujer de su vida momentos únicos, solamente con tenerla abrazada frente a un paisaje perpetuo. Pronto regreso a la realidad, ese era el día en el que debía acabar con los Whitkys y rescatar de sus manos la esfera.

El plan era simple, atacar a los Whitkys hacia un lago congelado a una hora exacta en el momento en el que la estrella Istar brillara en su máximo esplendor para así atraer su mirada al lago y de esa forma embelezarlos con su propio reflejo. Estaba bien planeado, era indudable su éxito y todos los implicados tenían un buen presentimiento, sin embargo el hombre que estaba detrás de todo el plan sentía que el tiempo avanzaba demasiado rápido, que obtendría la esfera en cualquier momento y emprendería el viaje hacia otro planeta para encontrar la segunda esfera y tomarle la delantera al dragón maligno, entonces... ¿por que rayos se sentía tan mal? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Tenía la mente nublada por la confusión y un nudo en la garganta como cuando era niño y se aguantaba las ganas de llorar, aunque ahora aunque lo hubiera querido, las lágrimas no fluían, solo sentía ese nudo ahí, estorbando.

Se vistió lentamente, se calzo los tenis negros con líneas rojas que su madre tanto odiaba y se paro frente a la puerta, sabia que al atravesarla estaría mas cerca de irse de Snowball.

Por primera vez al príncipe le temblaba la mano y tan solo, tan solo para girar una perilla y abrir la puerta. Bajo el brazo y se quedo de pie ¿por qué ella no había venido a verlo? Era solo una puerta, Goten la abrió y se encamino a la sala común. Busco sentir el ki de la reina; pero no lo hizo ¿qué ya no significaba nada? ¿Qué había pasado con el "no te vayas Goten"? Tal vez fue solo el momento, efecto de la combinación del romanticismo de la noche y un bello paisaje.

El príncipe Trunks se encontraba en la sala común sentado, esperando a Gohan y a Goten, cuando de repente sintió un ki disminuido, era familiar, le era conocido por su ímpetu y esa fuerza que siempre le caracterizaba. Trunks miro venir a Goten, con laminada triste y cabizbajo, se sentó frente a su amigo y busco a la reina con la mirada discretamente, pero a Trunks no pudo engañarlo, con solo verle la expresión y su frió semblante dedujo que algo le pasaba.

-Te pasa algo ¿verdad Goten?

-No- contesto el otro desganado

-No me engañas amigo, se que algo te pasa

-¿cómo sabes?- pregunto más por seguir hablando que por curiosidad

-Se te ve en el rostro...es la reina ¿no es así?

-¿es tan obvio?- Trunks sonrió ante la pregunta de Goten, no solo era obvio, era demasiado claro, se notaba en los ojos de ambos y en el lenguaje corporal que tenía un cierto coqueteo implícito, evidente para todos y que pasaba desapercibido tanto para Goten como para la reina, quienes de alguna manera u otra trataban de ocultarlo para que así también lo ocultaran de ellos mismos.

-¿y mi hermano y el insecto asquerosito?

-Ja ja ja...Cell salio hace un tiempo y Gohan fue a hablar con Octavio. Saldremos en cualquier momento Istar esta sobre el lago

-Istar- repitió Goten, Istar representaba que pronto obtendría la victoria y se iría de Snowball

Si tanto te gusta la reina ¿por qué no se lo dices?- Goten no tuvo tiempo de responder, Octavio y Gohan llegaron de repente, de cualquier manera Goten no estaba muy seguro de que responder y de la misma manara no estaba muy seguro de cómo o en que momento preguntar por la reina, Trunks reparó en el nerviosismo de su amigo y librándolo de su predicamento le pregunto a Octavio por la reina, este le respondió que se sentía un poco cansada y que les rogaba perdonaran su ausencia.

El príncipe Goten se había tranquilizado, al menos sabía que estaba bien, diciendo una mentira pero estaba bien.

Tras 20 minutos de organizar el plan llegaron a los bosques de cold Light, lugar donde habitaban los Whitkys se aproximaron al lago, Istar brillaba a todo su esplendor pronto estaria brillando sobre el congelado lago. Cada hombre de Snowball estaba en aquel bosque, Cell había llegado también, se ejecutaría la primera parte del plan extermino W, alguien debía llamarle la atención a los Whitkys. Se trajo la carnada, un animal pequeño que ya había sido sacrificado, Cell lo tomo de su peluda cola blanca y se fue a parar en el medio del congelado lago, Istar estaba justo arriba de él, ahora el tiempo se volvía valioso. Cell procedió a alzar al animal y con una de sus puntiagudas uñas abrió el abdomen del extinto ser, dejando caer las viseras y lo que mas interesaba, la sangre, el vital liquido del cual los Whitkys bebían como si fuera agua. Ya estaba hecho, vísceras y sangre derramadas, esparciendo su olor en el ambiente alejándose con el fuerte viento, cada vez llegando más y más lejos, hasta llegar al desarrollado olfato de un Whitky y luego de otro y de otro y así a toda la manada que dormía en una cueva cerca de ahí, se levantaron hambrientos, sedientos de sangre apoyados en las 2 patas delanteras, levantándose poco tiempo después emitiendo terroríficos aullidos que llegaron hasta los oídos de sus cazadores como respuesta al olor lanzado.

Los cazadores se alistaron, algunos con actitud valerosa, otros temerosos, pero listos para acabar de una vez por todas con esos seres que amenazaban con su existencia. Istar se movía cada vez mas rápido de la misma manera que los simios de hocico azul que corrían exasperados a alimentarse y beber de esa sangre, se movían rápido alentados por un hambre de varios días.

Al fin frente a frente, los habitantes del gélido Snowball acompañados de aquellos guerreros decididos a obtener la esfera del dragón para continuar con su búsqueda, para acabar con las alimañas y estas adquiriendo un brillo peculiar en sus ojos, sin sospechar trampa alguna, solo miraban las viseras y sangre aun encerradas en sus contenedores, miraban atentamente a los guerreros y a los pobladores, tenían suficiente comida para largo tiempo, solo era cuestión de moverse rápido y de manera correcta, atacar en el momento exacto, comenzar a robar la energía.


	15. Chapter 15

XV

Ryu

A Tanathos llego Ryu, el dragón maligno, traía la princesa de Vegeta en brazos aun sumida en la inconsciencia y con parte de Shen Long en su corazón, renuente a unirse a su otra parte permaneciendo escondido, en el cuerpo que había escogido para morar por una vida. Ryu la dejo tendida en una cama de sabanas doradas como el oro, donde la contemplo por un rato, luego accidentalmente vio sus manos, menos arrugadas, ya sin manchas, podía moverlas sin ese dolor que siempre sentía y que lo limitaba para muchas cosas. Su enojo no le habia permitido ver que el absorber una pequeña parte de Shen Long lo habia rejuvenecido a un estado que jamás conoció. Su castigo fue ser reducido a ser un viejo decrepito que a pesar de su precaria salud no moría, aunque muchas veces lo deseo, mucho pensó en morir, pero nunca realizo sus muchos pensamientos suicidas, la venganza le era más fuerte y deseable. Se lleno de ambición, si esto habia pasado únicamente con unirse a un apequeña parte de Shen Long ¿Qué pasaría al unirse con él por completo? Pero Shen Long aun se encontraba reacio a unirse a su otra mitad. Ryu sabía que si lo intentaba de nuevo, el dragón se pondría en guardia y despertaría completamente, lo que para él seria totalmente catastrófico, además sería perder valiosa energía si es que no perdía la vida. De suceder lo que Ryu quería, la princesa se convertiría en una muerta en vida, pero al dragón maligno no le importaba en lo más mínimo , no interesaba sobre quienes estuviera que pasar, no interesaba la princesa y mucho menos le interesaban sus aliados, ávidos de poder y casi con la misma sed de venganza que él, solo que la suya era mucho más fuerte que la de los guardianes, aquello una vez llamados guías que no le mostraban el más mínimo respeto y jamás le daban el lugar que merecía. ¿Qué pasaría si supieran que era el dragón lame botas como ellos lo llamaban, quien los controlaba a ellos y no ellos a él?

-No, aun no es el momento, aun no tengo las fuerzas necesarias, ya me siento más joven es cierto, mis manos son más hábiles es verdad, pero ellos son guardianes; por eso es mejor quedarse quieto y bien calladito, además ellos están haciendo lo que yo quiero que hagan. Mi plan no puede marchar mejor. Pronto tu y yo, Shen Long, seremos uno, majestuosos, poderosos y haremos que el universo se hunda en el mas grande caos, tal como lo quise hacer alguna vez; pero me lo impidieron; esta vez…

-¿Qué tanto musitas Ryu?

-Es Lord Freezer- susurro Ryu al oído de la princesa y levantándose repentinamente dijo- Nada mi señor, es un gusto verle

-Luces mucho más joven; pero ¿No deberías verte como un dragón?

-Así es mi señor; pero Shen Long se niega a unirse a mi, solo una muy pequeña parte lo hizo, por eso luzco de esta manera, aunque no he dejado de ser un humano.

-Tal vez no se une a ti porque no soporta ser parte de tu horrenda persona- apuntó Freezer- y ¿esta niña?

-En ella mora Shen Long, mi señor

-Espero no olvides nuestro trato Ryu- comentó Freezer acercándose a la princesa mirándola de cerca

-No señor

-La princesa de Vegeta, recuerdo que mencionaste algo, espero todo salga según tus planes

-Vera que si Lord Freezer, la niña nos atraerá hacia nuestro éxito al menos, independientemente si me uno a Shen Long ahora o después.

-Lo se…cuídala

-No se preocupe mi señor, aquí estaré vigilándola, se lo aseguro

-Más te vale Ryu

Ko Ku Ken no Ryu tenía razón su plan caminaba por el sendero correcto, como si fueran peones, los guardianes se movían según el capricho del dragón maligno en un tablero que había planeado desde hacia mucho. Solo algo no salía según sus deseos, Shen Long el dragón milenario se rehusaba a unirse a él, el dragón bueno, como lo llamaban en la antigüedad quería seguir descansando en el corazón de una chica, de una princesa temperamental y a veces caprichosa; pero sin duda una joven de buenos sentimientos, el dragón bueno, seguiría dándole vida y parte de su razonamiento a esta chica y nada ni nadie sería capaz de impedírselo. Para el dragón oscuro esa vida no valía nada, le representaba un estorbo que interfería notablemente en sus planes, era por esa vida que Shen Long se rehusaba a unírsele.

Por horas se la pasaba hablando con la princesa, a veces se exaltaba demasiado y era escuchado por los pasillo, en otros momentos solo le hablaba al oído. Le habla de cosas intransigentes o a veces le contaba el como la encontró y el como se habia unido a los guardianes, era por él que soportaba humillaciones y burlas y luego comenzaba a gritarle que le pagaba de esa manera, luego al oído le pedía disculpas, le pedía que se uniese a él para darles una severa lección a los guardianes. Habia ocasiones en las que permanecía callado por varias horas, pensaba en que no importaba lo que pasara todo estaba saliendo según sus deseos, y luego le imploraba a Shen Long que se le uniera; pero sus ruegos entraban a oídos sordos, en efecto el dragón lo escuchaba, pero no pensaba hacerle caso, sabía el daño que habia hecho anteriormente y no iba a permitirlo de nuevo.

Ryu soñó con Shen Long, soñó que le hablaba desde arriba como el dragón que era y el solo lo veía desde el piso como un simple humano, le dijo que no se uniría a él a menos que la niña muriera en cuyo caso se liberaría completamente y aun así, trataría de huir, Ryu le replico que encontraría la manera, que habría algún momento en que estaría vulnerable, Shen Long no respondió, Ryu despertó sobresaltado y fue hasta la cama donde dormía la princesa y tomándola por los hombros y la agito varia veces

-Bien sabes que no puedo matarla, mis planes se me arruinarían…pero pronto llegaría el día, no te aproveches de tu protección- al poco rato, no pudo ocultar su impaciencia y su frustración- ya me tienes harto Shen Long, no se que en que rayos estés pensando en estos momentos; pero tarde o temprano tu y yo nos vamos a unir ¿lo entiendes? No ganas nada con hacerme daño porque al final voy a ser yo el dominante y entonces destruiré desde la materia oscura hasta el centro de Edencia. Yo seré aquel que acabe con el universo entero, quien lleve el caos, quien acabara con el orden.

Alguna vez fui parte tuya; pero ahora tu serás parte mía y te asimilare de tal manera que te acabare para siempre…si…y esos imbéciles me ayudan sin darse cuenta, he planeado esto a través de los milenios, cuando hayan terminado con su deber me bañare en su sangre, una orgía de sangre

-¡Te He escuchado!- gritó un guardián desde el pasillo

-Me ha escuchado- le dijo Ryu al oído de la princesa- si que es idiota este guardián, ahora voy a matarle, si no hubiera dicho nada yo seria el muerto

-¿Qué le decías a la mocosa? Te exijo lo repitas

-De ninguna manera…ya se me ha olvidado

-Ven conmigo- Ryu se levantó y mientras lo hacia, cuidadosamente sustrajo de debajo de la almohada de la princesa un daga de mango plateado y la escondió tras su espalda, el dragón ya repasaba en su mente lo que haría, pronto tendría la sangre de Radditz en sus manos, tomaría su vida, un ensayo de lo que al final le pasaría a los guardianes que tanto lo humillaban

-sígueme- vocifero Radditz, estaba dispuesto a llevarlo ante el guardián que dirigía la rebelión: King Cold, Ryu pensó en lo estúpido que era Radditz mientras este se volteo. Todavía no salían de la sombría habitación, iluminada únicamente con una vela, que le daba al cuarto un tono naranja amarillento, cuando Radditz sintió un fuerte dolor punzante y quemante que empezaba desde la base de su cuello y comenzaba a irradiarse por todo lo largo de su espalda, luego no sintió nada, absolutamente nada, habia emitido un gemido, uno que nadie escucho, Ryu le habia tapado la boca ahogando su dolor mientras la daga atravesaba su columna vertebral, partiendo su medula completa en dos, la daga se cubrió de sangre y tejido nervioso grisáceo de la misma manera en la que la mano derecha de Ryu estaba cubierta, lo soltó dejando caer al piso derramando toda su sangre en el proceso, sin poder decir ni hacer nada. Miro a Ryu de rodillas sosteniendo la daga frente a él, meciéndola de derecha a izquierda dejando caer cerca de su boca su propia sangre- se que aun puedes sentir este olor- y le acerco la daga a la nariz-¿verdad?...la sangre, la de los guardianes y la de los mortales comunes…todas están compuestas de lo mismo y…-en ese instante lamió la daga dejándola parcialmente limpia de tejido nervioso y sangre- saben a lo mismo- quitándose los restos de sangre y tejido nervioso de la boca lo embarro con sus dedos en la Delta mayúscula situada a un lado del saco negro de Radditz, este era el signo de la rebelión de los guardianes contra el Creador- Se que me escuchas y que escuchaste claramente el crujido de tu columna cuando la daga la atravesaba, se que tus huesos sentían el momento en el que la gire para atravesarla y destruirte toda la medula, se que sufrías y aun lo sigues haciendo, tu mente busca un respuesta que explique claramente lo que paso sin que quedes como un completo idiota. No tienes idea de lo bien que se siente cortar una médula espinal, sentir como partes el tejido suavemente casi como crema y la sangre delicadamente corría por mis dedos, hubiera sido todo un arte vaciarte toda la columna y luego desgarrarte las entrañas para que murieras de una vez- el cerebro del guardián aun trabajaba, sentía como un idota, y para él sin ninguna duda lo era. Ryu era más joven y con lo que acababa de decir era más razón para tenerle cuidado. Radditz se sintió caer al vació, luego frió luego la muerte y no supo más.

-He matado a un guardián- le dijo Ryu a la princesa, quien ni siquiera sabía del horroroso crimen que se había cometido frente a ella- pero no importa, por eso hice amistad con un soldado, para hecharle la culpa si algo como esto llegaba a pasar, la verdad este Radditz ya me tenía cansado…ah, pero no me hice amigo de cualquier soldado, este era particularmente humillado por Radditz y este soldado es uno de los mas fuertes, tan fuerte como él, solo su fidelidad y mis consejos lo frenaban, él daría su vida por mi- y salio de la habitación- yo siempre saldré ganando- se dijo para si


	16. Chapter 16

XVI

Para cuando murió Radittz, Freezer se encontraba entrenando en el desierto de Tanathos, se percato en ese mismo instante, sintió una energía que se disipaba para no aparecer por toda la eternidad. El guardián meneó la cola de un lado a otro y salio desesperadamente hacia el palacio de Hipnos donde su padre le esperaba en un balcón, el viento ondulaba su capa negra, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada seria aguardaba a su hijo, el único guardián que no era una creación directa del Creador supremo. Freezer volaba rápido al encuentro de su padre, se preguntaba para que quería verlo, era obvio que por la muerte de Radita no era, bien sabia que se había muerto cuando alguien lo tomo por la espalda y le partió la medula espinal, seguro el tema de discusión era el quien, Freezer también sabía quien había sido; y su padre seguramente lo sospecharía.

El guardián llego al balcón parándose frente a su padre, era este un gigante al lado suyo, aun tenía esa mirada escalofriantemente sería, Freezer comenzaba a exasperarse, su padre no hablaba y solo miraba al horizonte…finalmente unas palabras.

-Freezer…se quien fue- aquel lo miro atento

-A Radittz lo mato Ryu- Freezer se cruzó de brazos cerro los ojos y esbozo una cínica sonrisa, en gracia le había caído aquella afirmación.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Nadie más que él pudo hacerlo, Ryu era constantemente humillado por Radittz

-Ryu es débil

-Bien sabes que ya es más joven

-si, pero no es para causar tanto alboroto…lo que sucede es que jamás has confiado en el dragón

-Ese dragón lame botas no es más que un hipócrita, estoy seguro que tiene sus propios intereses más allá de convertirse en un dragón y vengarse de Broly

-Basta

-¡estas ciego! ¡He perdido mucho por esta rebelión y no se va a arruinar por tu necedad!

-He escuchado suficiente- iba a retirarse volando; pero su padre lo sujeto del brazo y lo forzó a quedarse en el balcón, Freezer estaba furioso pero a Lord King Cold no le importo

-Vete con mucha cautela Freezer, Ryu nos traicionara- el guardián se soltó bruscamente de su padre y se fue volando tan rápido como podía y mientras emprendía su frenética carrera pensó

-La paternidad ciega, jamás tendré hijos- tenia muchos fundamentos para decir eso, Lord King Cold conocía a Ryu desde antes de encontrarlo en Tanathos. Estuvo presente en el momento de su degradación hacia un anciano decrepito y sumamente frágil, como parte del jurado observador, en ese entonces Freezer era un niño de 5 años que aguardaba con ansias el momento del castigo del malévolo Ryu, era el juicio de Edencia, donde el dragón maligno era procesado. Era un niño curioso y desde lejos, abriéndose paso entre la gente buscaba a ver al enemigo del universo magistral, era un pequeño entre colosos. Freezer se dio por vencido, miraba al suelo auto convenciéndose de que jamás vería al dragón cara, solo su perfil verde oscuro, sintió una mirada penetrante y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de voltear hacia el dragón y al hacerlo vio a Ryu mirándolo con una sonrisa amigable, en aquel momento un guardián, de nombre Broly, protector y guía del universo comarcal de Bersek extendió su mano frente al dragón y con una ráfaga tan roja como la sangre transformo a un majestuoso dragón en un frágil anciano, yaciendo desnudo retorciéndose de dolor.

A la edad de 10 a Freezer se le nombro el guardián protector de Nimides, en la región Mu y siguió en ese cargo por cerca de 100,000 millones de años, hasta que comenzó a cuestionar la autoridad del Creador, al que solo vio una vez un guardián era hecho a imagen y semejanza de su Creador, entonces… ¿Por qué guardarle honor al Creador que no se interesaba en sus creaciones? ¿No eran los guardianes hechos a imagen y semejanza de su Creador? ¿Por qué rebajarse? ¿Por qué seguir ordenes, protocolos? ¿Por qué enseñar a los habitantes de sus universos a adorar a un Creador al que probablemente no verían jamás? ¿Por qué no mejor adorar a sus guardianes?

Estas interrogantes y sus posibles respuestas fue la propuesta que Freezer lanzó al universo magistral durante la junta de los 77 guardianes ante los 10 ancianos en Edencia, 1000 años después de que emergiera su primera duda. De los 77 guardianes, únicamente cinco, incluyendo a Freezer la habían aceptado.

En el centro del universo magistral, en Edencia, donde residía el Creador, la junta de los 10 sabios espíritus declaro la propuesta como una rebelión y aquellos que se unieran a ella serian enemigos del Creador. Fue por ello que dicha rebelión comenzó a ser manejada como un virus, una infección que debía cercarse por lo que en cada universo comarcal donde se habían secundado la rebelión, fueron cortadas las comunicaciones, sumiendo a aquellos universos en el más profundo caos. Radittz fue el primero en unirse, le siguió Nappa, Broly y por ultimo King Cold, quien se autonombro el líder de la rebelión, ante esa acción Freezer nada pudo hacer, no lo contradijo, era demasiado joven como para ser tomado en serio, pero juró que a la primera oportunidad se vengaría de ese acto de traición que había cometido su propio padre.

Nadie mas se uniría a la rebelión de Freezer y con sus universos comárcales aislados, los guardianes, en venganza comenzaron a contraatacar, aprovechándose de la gran ventaja que tenían de poder viajar 7 millones de veces mas rápido que la velocidad de la luz, destruyeron parte la Creación del universo magistral, acabando con civilizaciones y mundos habitados en cuestión de segundos con solo mover una mano, aquellos que habían tomado millones y millones de años de evolución.

Pasaron 100 años, nadie podía detenerlos a excepción de una sola persona, aquel que los traiciono: Broly, guardián del universo comarcal de Bersek, quien en secreto se entrevisto con el creador y mientras sus aliados dormían. Broly les hirió gravemente con su espada, no les mató por la promesa que le había hecho al Creador.

Broly fue sometido a una prueba de 1000 años por uno de los 10 sabios espíritus, conocido como Raleigth. Tras demostrarle su arrepentimiento se abrió de nuevo la comunicación del universo comarcal de Bersek hacia el Universo magistral y el nombre de aquel guardián fue cambiado por el de Maximus Den Fader.

Mal heridos, los rebeldes, se vieron atrapados en la región de Tanathos en el súper universo del mismo nombre, en el planeta del mismo nombre.

Sobrevivieron al encontrar el palacio de Tanathos que los resguardo del frió nocturno y del calor insoportable de las mañanas.

Tras 10, 000 años los rebeldes se resignaron a pasar su eternidad en aquel planeta, hasta una tarde que Lord King cold caminaba por los oscuros pasillos del palacio de Tanathos. Escucho un ruido débil y rítmico, como si patearan por detrás de la pared, era como si algo quisiera llamar su atención y lo había conseguido.

King Cold desde lejos y con un dedo, derribo la pared entera, se sorprendió con lo que encontró, unas escaleras de piedra caliza que descendían hacia un tiro de unos 3 metros por debajo del castillo. Titubeó, pero al final se decidió a bajar tras tomar una de las antorchas de la pared.A cada escalón le dolía respirar, se sentía que se quedaba sin aire y no podía soportar el terrible olor a humedad, solo lo impulsaba a bajar la curiosidad por la causa del ruido que cada vez que se acercaba más se hacía más y más fuerte, hasta que se detuvo, Lord King Cold también lo hizo, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Tan repentinamente como el sonido cesó se reanudo y como si ello acabara con un encantamiento, Lord King Cold, comenzó a bajar las escaleras nuevamente.

Por fin piso el ultimo escalón y alumbro una habitación de roca, frió sucio, el aire húmedo, estalagmitas y estalactitas, un goteo incesante y el ruido que eran mas unas patadas, acompañadas del golpetear de unas pesadas cadenas, alumbro hacia el lugar de donde provenían y se encontró un anciano encorvado, tirado desnudo en el piso, parecía como si el espinazo se le saltaría en cualquier momento y el olor que despedía era ciertamente insoportable hasta para un guardián.

King Cold lo miró por unos minutos sin decir ni hacer nada, el decrepito anciano ya había dejado de patear, lo miraba con unos opacos ojos azules.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó el guardián amortiguando el olor del anciano con el de su brazo

-Mi nombre es Ko Ku Ken No Ryu- era su voz rasposa y débil

-Si…luces peor de lo que Broly te había dejado

-Me lo imagino, sucio, inmundo, débil, debe ser algo nauseabundo el solo verme- trato de incorporarse pero no pudo hacerlo, su misma fragilidad y las pesadas cadenas se lo impidieron- Se lo que le han hecho.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

-No olvides guardián, que soy una Creación directa del Creador a un nivel diferente al tuyo, yo y mi otra mitad surgimos de la conexión del Creador con el universo entero y por lo tanto yo como Shen Long también lo estamos, por eso se lo que pasa en él. Se de Broly y su traición, se de su llegada a Tanathos y por supuesto se de la rebelión de tu hijo.

-Fue mi rebelión

-No, la de su hijo…usted solo la hizo suya

-Si solo vas a decir esa clase de estupideces, mejor te dejo aquí para que te pudras por toda la eternidad- Ryu se asustó al escuchar aquellas amenaza, sabía que King Cold era capaz de cumplirla, no quería estar ahí hundido para siempre sumido en la oscuridad, no en esos momentos en los que ya había fraguado un plan perfecto, según él, en todo sentido.

-No diré nada…mi señor- ¿Su señor? Si, no sonaba tan mal, demostraba que el dragón sabía su lugar, por eso no lo corrigió

Así es mejor…mucho mejor

-Si mi señor, le decía que lo se todo, se por lo que están pasando en estos momentos y me gustaría, si ustedes me lo permiten claro, ayudarles

-¿Ayudarnos a que?

-A obtener el universo, a vengarse de Broly

-¿Y tú que ganarías con eso?

-Por qué ustedes pueden conseguir lo que quiero: las esferas, con eso podré ser completo y localizar a una niña

-¿Tú para que diantres quieres unas niña?

-Porque, respondió con una mirada maliciosa, no es una niña cualquiera, ella es la reencarnación de Shen Long, aunque para su nacimiento falta mucho tiempo y mientras eso sucede he preparar el escenario, para que el se una a mi- Fue de esta manera que la alianza entre los rebeldes y Ko Ku Ken No Ryu quedo sellada, pero aun faltaba una que traicionaría a esta la cual Ryu había ideado desde el día en que Broly lo convirtió a un anciano, cuando sintió que el pequeño hijo de un guardián lo miraba y en el sintió la malicia necesaria para utilizarlo.


	17. Chapter 17

XVII

-Freezer ¿ves esta cosa? es Ko Ku Ken No Ryu ¿lo recuerdas?

-No

-Eras muy pequeño, pero no importa ve y báñalo

-¿hu? ¿Qué lo bañe? ¿Me has visto cara de tu sirviente? Yo fui un guardián como tú lo fuiste por si ya lo has olvidado

-Si por supuesto, pero no interesa, yo aun sigo siendo tu padre y debes de cumplir lo que yo te mando...rápido llévalo a bañar y no quiero seguir escuchando tus protestas

-¿y tu desde cuando te interesas en estas sabandijas padre?

-Desde que esta sabandija hizo un trato conmigo de darme el universo entero si le ayudo a buscar unas esferas del dragón y una niña…ahora ya lárgate

Era obvio que Freezer estaba más que molesto con la situación que su padre le estaba poniendo, él era un guardián, inteligente, extremadamente fuerte, cuyo padre no sentía no deberle ningún respeto por el simple hecho de ser su hijo. El guardián no tuvo más opción que obedecer a su padre, tomo el brazo de Ryu y aparto de él la cara por su insoportable olor, tuvo que aguantarse las nauseas que aquel dragón convertido en un hombre anciano le estaba causando, hizo que se apoyara en su hombros y repugnando al tocar su piel lo agarró por la cintura, como le daba asco, el dragón reparó en ello.

-Freezer…has crecido bastante

-Cállate

-Aun te recuerdo en Edencia, mirándome, queriendo estar más y más cerca de mi, eso me llamó mucho la atención, cualquier otro niño hubiera huido despavorido

-Solo quería ver lo que todo el mundo estaba viendo

-Claro que no Joven Freezer, quería verme porque yo había hecho cosas que para usted, sonaban increíbles y fantásticas, quería ver al monstruo que casi destruye a la creación, algo que usted quería hacer desde hacia un tiempo, por eso no dejabas de mirarme

-Cállate ya, suficiente tengo con cumplir la orden de mi padre- replicó el guardián furioso, aventándolo al baño- cree que soy su sirviente- Ryu, se apoyo de las paredes para levantarse, muy despacio, tanto como su quebrantable cuerpo se lo permitía

-Siento mucho, mi señor Freezer, hacerle pasar por este predicamento, me siento muy avergonzado.

-No me interesa como te sientas- Ryu, en su interior, se sentía satisfecho, Freezer había crecido para convertirse en lo que había pensado, un ser vengativo, cruel, despiadado, pero sobre todo rencoroso, con sed de dominar al universo, aquel guardián no lo sabía, pero su comportamiento fuera de molestar o apenar a Ryu le alegraba cada vez más, él era justo lo que necesitaba.

-Una creación sublime- dijo Ryu, apoyado en la pared, mientras el guardián cuyos ojos ya chispeaban por la rabia, preparaba un baño de agua tibia- no debería pertenecer a alguien que no se ocupa de ella, todo el trabajo se lo deja a los guardianes y demás seres espirituales, y encima de ello ustedes tienen la obligación de pedir a los pobladores de sus súper universos que adoren al Creador- estas ultimas palabras llamaron la atención del guardián, quien lo miro de soslayo- y lo que le hicieron, una bajeza, su padre quedarse con sus meritos señor Freezer

-Yo no soy mi padre, no porque me hables con respeto y me digas señor te voy a creer- vaya así que el chico era listo después de todo

-Freezer- dijo seriamente Ryu, sin la voz tranquila y rasposa que hasta ese entonces había tenido- yo se que quieres vengarte de tu padre, lo que te hizo ha de pagarlo caro, serás un idiota si no se la cobras y yo te ayudare a ello, porque desde que te vi aquella vez en Edencia, supe que eras un niño con un futuro prometedor y aun desde aquí he seguido tus pasos, mi mente jamás te ha dejado solo, pero lo que yo haga de aquí en adelante será decisión tuya y de nadie más

-Explícate

-Acércate- dijo Ryu quedito

-¿Tengo que hacerlo?- Ryu, al ver que el guardián seguía asqueado por su presencia, con mucho trabajo se acercó a él- escúchame bien- le dijo al oído, le propuse a tu padre en esa catacumba que si me ayudaba a buscar las esferas y a una niña que todavía no nace, (con ello me convertiré en el dragón que era antes) le daría el universo entero solo a él, pero eres tú Freezer quien lo merece, tu padre solo era un pelele del Creador, el no tuvo las agallas como las tuviste tú para retar el orden que había residido por la eternidad, eres tú y no él quien debe de gobernar, tu nada más sin necesidad de los otros guardianes estúpidos, mi gran plan es vengarme de Broly, lo primero que destruiré será Bersek su súper universo y se que tu también quieres vengarte de él

-Dime- dijo Freezer separándose de él con cierta desconfianza- ¿Qué ganarías tú con darme el poder a ti y no a mi padre? Para ti resultaría igual si lo tengo yo o lo tiene él.

-Pero es que por ti siento mucho aprecio, aquel día en Edencia eras el único que me comprendía, el único que me miraba con respeto, los demás tu padre incluso, querían verme humillado, me denigraban con la mirada, tu no Freezer, tú me admirabas, y yo se ser agradecido, a tu padre le dije todo aquello para que me sacara de ahí, a ti te digo todo esto porque se que puedo confiar en ti-Freezer cerró la llave del baño y mirando a aquel anciano aun con desconfianza le comentó

-Yo no creó que únicamente te conformes con eliminar Bersek, si aun eres como recuerdo, tú querrás destruir la creación entera- Chico muy listo…tal vez demasiado

-Pero si eres tu quien gobierna, estaré a tu servicio, seré tu general, un guardián o lo que a ti se te pegue la gana, pero no haré nada para destruir tu gobierno

-No creas, a mi también me agrada la idea de destruir…

-¿Es un trato?- extendió el dragón la arrugada mano esperando la de Freezer y este la estrecho

-Si lo es…pero si me traicionas Ryu, voy a asesinarte y me aprovechare de que ahora eres capaz de sentir dolor

-No te preocupes Freezer, no te preocupes…


	18. Chapter 18

XVIII

Comenzaron a moverse las aterradoras bestias de Snowball, aquellas que los aldeanos acompañados de brillantes guerreros habían ido a exterminar, para obtener la libertad los primeros y conseguir la esfera los otros, el fin era diferente pero la manera convergía, era necesario acabarlos. Una de las blancas bestias fue la primera en pisar el lago congelado que lo separaba de su alimento, a los dos pasos un fuerte resplandor le llamo inevitablemente la atención y lo hizo ver hacia abajo, descubriendo su reflejo y de la misma manera paso con todas las bestias, excepto por una que merendaba detrás de los demás caminando de cuatro patas, soltando terribles gritos estremecedores hasta para el más bravo.

Aunque la primera parte del plan había finalizado con éxito, aun no era tiempo para celebrar, los aldeanos se abalanzaron contra ellos, eliminando a los Whitkys sin ninguna resistencia, clavándoles las lanzas en el corazón, entre los ojos o en cualquier parte vital que asegurara su muerte y de esa manera, con el plan suspicaz de Goten se había logrado que los habitantes de Snowball acabaran en 10 minutos a la amenaza que se había ceñido sobre ellos desde hacía tanto tiempo que ya nadie recordaba desde cuando.

Trunks fijo su mirada hacia un Whitky que no había caído en la trampa; pero eso no fue lo único, lo que más le interesaba es que en su cuello colgaba la esfera del dragón de 5 estrellas enmarañada en una cuerda.

La bestia no dejaba de mirarlos, caminaba de un lado a otro sin parar, como si estuviera atrapada en una jaula, lanzó rugidos y aullidos pero no se acercaba a los asesinos de su especie.

Cell también había visto la esfera y buscaba el momento preciso para matarle y arrancársela del cuello.

No se dieron cuenta en que momento paso, solo habían dejado de sentir sus débiles Kis, los pobladores habían caído desmayados, parecían parte del blanco paisaje yaciendo ahí, inmóviles, y al frente una bestia de hocico azul que parecía sonreír, comenzaba a aproximarse con paso lento caminando en cuatro patas, su rostro era diferente al de los otros, por un aspecto que hacia parecer que pensaba y razonaba.

Quedaron cara a cara, Goten y el Whitky y se miraban como enemigos naturales, con un odio que parecía ser de antaño. Aquel Whitky tan singular los asombraría de nuevo.

-Han destruido mi especie forasteros- Goten no pudo más que asombrarse al escuchar palabras de la boca del Whitky, palabras que tenían sentido y que él podía entender perfectamente.

–Puedes hablar- dijo Gohan extrañado como todos- entonces eso quiere decir que tienes cierto grado de inteligencia y razonamiento…es posible que ustedes sean una civilización

-Piensa que toda especie somos seres con razonamiento…nada lejos de la verdad- Gohan y también Trunks en ese momento se dieron cuenta que el Whitky a pesar de todo no habla bien, hacia un esfuerzo por hablar pero no lo suficiente para ser normal- yo el único de especie que puede razonar bien y hablar

-¿y que te hace tan especial?- preguntó el príncipe Trunks intrigado

-Padre transmitió estas capacidades, enseño hablar y pensar de manera lógica, también dijo debía hacerme pasar por uno más de compañeros y hice así

-Pero ¿con que objeto?- Preguntó de nuevo Trunks- no entiendo el sentido de tener razonamiento y poder hablar solo transmitiéndolo en una sola familia, es algo muy egoísta

-No veo problema- replicó la bestia

-Al guardar lo que su familia descubrió solo para ustedes condenan a los demás a sobrevivir como bestias, les niegan la civilización.

-Dice como si fuera malo- la voz grave y rasposa del Whitky alzó su volumen y aquel se levantó en 2 pies dejando libres sus manos-¿no creer que mejor es vivir como bestias?

-Claro que no- respondió Goten asqueado- eso es idiota

-¿Por qué? Volver a origen sin represiones, solo siendo mismo uno, sin someterse a reglas a menos que sean de naturaleza, comer cuando queremos, beber cuando queremos, hacer lo que queremos, no pensar en los demás y sufrir por ser aceptado por otros en sociedad mala y ambiciosa. Padre contar que en principio nosotros White Kyts estuvimos al mando de planeta y otra raza apenas evolucionar eran los White Endor ahora gobiernan planeta, en el entonces nosotros gobernamos y sociedad llegó a un punto donde no avanzar más, hace muchos tiempos, por eso decidirse que lo mejor sería regresar a naturaleza a origen, se dejo todo, nos libramos de reglas estúpidas. Dejamos campo libre para el White Endor mientras nosotros evolucionar para vivir en frió con mucho pelaje y dientes más grandes y filosos, buenos ojos para ver en lo oscuro

-Que estupidez- dijo Goten- no tiene sentido avanzar tanto y luego retroceder solo porque se les dio la gana

-A mi no me interesa nada de estas tonterías- vociferó Cell irritado- no venimos hasta aquí para civilizar bestias venimos por una esfera y mientras más rápido la obtengamos mejor, ya quiero irme a casa

-Ah- exclamo el Whitky tomando la esfera en su mano derecha- buscar cosa brillante, no dársela tan fácil

es mía

-Es nuestra, bestia insoportable- gruñó Cell- si buscas pelear por ella te advierto que no tendré ningún miramiento para matarte, hace tiempo que no me divierto como debe de ser

-Basta Cell- dijo Goten haciéndolo a un lado- este es mío y te prohibió te acerques a él

-Tú ¿Qué puedes hacerle principito tonto? No tienes idea de que significa pelear

-Cállate insectito asqueroso-Goten miraba a la bestia decidido a eliminarlo y obtener la esfera

-Será como quieras, pero cuando comience a matarte no pienses que iré en tu ayuda disfrutare viendo como te asesina lentamente- pero el príncipe menor de Kakarotto no hizo caso del guerrero de Ingolstad cosa que irritó mucho a este, optó por no volverle a dirigirle la palabra por el momento, quería que las cosas fueran muy rápido, no soportaba estar con esos muchachos estúpidos, lejos de casa-

-Inténtalo forastero…llevarte una gran sorpresa- Goten no le creyó a la bestia, seguro que solo alardeaba, solo para causar miedo, tal vez para demostrar que él era quien llevaba la ventaja muchos lo hacían de esa manera para darse una confianza así mismos para darse una confianza que no estaba fundamentada, que solo eran las puras palabras que se llevaba el viento. Goten quiso incrementar su ki de golpe para callar al whitky y hacerle sentir el verdadero temor tal como aquella bestia se lo había causado a tanta gente, aquellos que fueron sus presas cuya ultima visión fue la de unas fauces salivantes que sin piedad se le venían encima a punto de cegar su existencia.

-Muy bien maldito Whitky- le gritó Goten con un halo de confianza- te advierto que esta muerto, lo mejor será que entregues esa esfera por las buenas si no quieres que tu muerte sea más dolorosa

-Deber estar jugando muchacho, si pensar que entregar yo la esfera tan fácil, no sabes quien soy o lo que poder yo hacer

-Claro que si se quien eres…un animal asqueroso y que no tiene idea de lo que dice- la bestia dio tres pasos hacia atrás, conservando aun su posición bípeda y erecta para luego regresar a sustentarse sobre sus cuatro patas, su rostro regreso al estado animal que tuviera unos minutos antes, Goten comenzaba a sentirse cansado, cada vez más cansado, pero lo encubría muy bien, nadie se daba cuenta de la verdadera situación del príncipe de Kakarotto, solo el Whitky que le absorbía la energía. Repentinamente el cansancio cesó y Goten solo escucho tres golpes secos detrás suyo, como si hubieran tirado tres costales al piso al mismo tiempo e instantáneamente dejo de sentir el ki de sus compañeros

-¿Qué les has hecho bestia!- preguntó exasperado Goten, deseando acabar con él más que antes

-Absorber yo su energía como antes hacer yo contigo, luego recordar tu cara como la de rey White Endor que devorar yo hace varios años, una muy buena presa, talvez hablarte de él, tu tienes esa expresión de desafió y estúpida, tu saber de quien hablo ¿no?

-No tengo idea y no me interesa

-Mismo vocabulario, mucho estúpido los de realeza son idiotas todos, como él

-¿Cómo él?... ¿Hablas del padre de la reina?

-Si, ese rey white Endor tiene un buen sabor

-¡Ya basta!- gritó enfurecido el príncipe- te matare ahora mismo para dejar de escuchar tu horrenda voz

-No harás, tengo energía de guerreros tras de ti

-Si que eres animal, a ellos les habrás robado toda la energía pero no es toda la que tienen y aunque la poseas no sabes como usarla, es inútil- la bestia se abalanzó contra Goten, trataba de encajarle los dientes y las garras el príncipe lo tomó de la garganta con una mano y velozmente lo lanzo hacia atrás sin perder tiempo el Whitky se levantó y de nuevo corrió hacia Goten fue en ese momento que el príncipe se dio cuenta que no podía enfrentarlo con técnicas, en un bruto como ese no harían mucho y menos con la energía que ya había robado, tenía que hacerle frente físicamente. Goten le golpeó en el estomago haciendo que la bestia abriera por completo sus pequeños ojos rojos se recupero rápido y de un solo zarpazo hirió a Goten en el costado izquierdo haciendo que sintiera un terrible dolor, quemante, difuso y que se extendía por todo el abdomen y el príncipe se inclinó pasando la mano en la herida sintiendo algo mojado al contacto con su costado, luego tibio, luego el frío Goten se imaginó que era sangre, no la quiso ver para que no afectara la pelea y entre otras cosas, él detestaba ver la sangre. El príncipe cerró los puños y se abalanzó sobre el Whitky golpeándolo una y otra vez sin descanso mirando los gestos de dolor del enemigo no era nada ya lo estaba cansando fue un fatal error de la bestia no haberle quitado la energía el príncipe estaba a punto de arrebatarle la esfera cuando la bestia contraataco con el brazo izquierdo arrebato la mano del joven de la esfera y con la mano derecha lo empujó con un movimiento rápido se acercó a él y comenzó a beber la sangre que emanaba del costado del príncipe de manera grotesca, este lo arrebató de inmediato, aquel acto lo encolerizó y se decidió acabar con la pelea de una vez por todas. Toda su energía la concentró en su puño derecho, ninguna bestia le chupaba la sangre, el whitky se arrojó sobre el príncipe brincando y dejando el pecho expuesto Goten brincó también aprovechando el momento y con el puño derecho le atravesó por completó el pecho matando a la bestia que cayo unos pasos detrás de él. Goten aterrizó de pie tapando su herida e intentando no caerse, sintió el viento helado en la cara y vio el humo de su respiración, se sentía exhausto, respiraba entrecortadamente y se quedo estático, repentinamente recordó la esfera, tambaleante volteo hacia la bestia y caminó hasta él, se hincó y le arrebató la esfera del cuello, le quitó la raída cuerda y la contemplo por unos momentos, de repente sintió la mano de la bestia tocándolo en el brazo

-¿aun sigues vivo?- fue lo único que atinó a preguntar el príncipe aun en su sorpresa, después de todo no lo había matado

-Dejarla, es lo mejor…él traicionara a todos ustedes y llevarlas todas al otro…por ello no querer yo dar la esfera, mejor fuera si yo conservar…- murió sin terminar sus palabras Goten lo miró con desprecio y quitó la mano del Whitky de su brazo

-¿de quién hablaba este animal¿Será que de Cell?


	19. Chapter 19

XIX

-Es un error que él este en esa misión

-Basta Raleight, creo que se ensañan demasiado con él

-Los traicionara…jamás debí aceptarlo para esta búsqueda, con Gokú y los otros era más que suficiente...solo tu crees en el Broly

-Aun insistes en llamarme así

-Fueron millones de años con el mismo nombre, deberías de ser tolerante

Tras unos minutos después de derrotar al Whitky, los aldeanos y los guerreros lograron despertar. Los primeros instalaron un campamento para pasar la noche, era ya tarde para regresar, los guerreros, cansados por la perdida de su energía no les quedo de otra que aceptar. En una tienda de campaña se encontraban curando a Goten de la herida que le causara la bestia, aquel aun tenia en la mente las palabras finales del Whitky "el traicionara a todos ustedes y llevarlas todas al otro" tenía el fuerte presentimiento de que se refería a Cell y en los presentimientos era algo en lo que Goten rara vez se equivocaba.

Al día siguiente regresaron a la ciudad de Snowball. La población los recibió como héroes y lo eran, los había librado de una amenaza que conocían desde siempre, acabaron con sus eternos verdugos, ahora el planeta era suyo para disfrutarlo y explorar todo aquello que ya les pertenecía.

Había festejos y alegría en general en Snowball. Los príncipes se hallaban maravillados por el hecho de que los pobladores tomaran con esa felicidad del exterminio de los whitkys. Sin embargo a Goten no le interesaba nada de eso, posaba los ojos en diferentes puntos de la ciudad en busca de la reina. El que tuviera la esfera en la mano significaba que no estaría ahí por mucho más tiempo porque ya no había nada que hacer en Snowball.

Sin que se dieran cuenta varias jóvenes, les habían puesto a todos incluso a Cell, una corona hecha de las ramas de un pino de hojas moradas, Cell se lo quito de inmediato al igual que Goten, quien poco a poco comenzó a alejarse de los demás hasta que se perdió en el gentío. Volando llego al palacio que estaba semivacío, solo había uno que otro sirviente y los guardias de la reina, los demás estaban en la celebración de Snowball.

El chico entro al patio principal sin que un alma se diera cuenta para buscar a la reina, su búsqueda frenética no tuvo éxito, ni siquiera podía sentir su ki, estaba casi extinto, pero no eran razones físicas, eran razones del corazón y Goten se imaginó de que se trataban.

Inesperadamente y cuando ya se estaba dando por vencido sintió el ki de la reina, se hallaba en un balcón del tercer piso, sin pensarlo dos veces Goten voló rápidamente hacia ese lugar. Ella lo estaba esperando, su cara reflejaba la tristeza de su alma, se encontraba sentada y traía puesto un abrigo color de plata de la piel de algún animal del planeta. Vio venir a Goten a lo lejos y su corazón se afligió aun más.

Algo extraño había pasado entre ellos, una química bastante rara que ninguno se esperaba y sin embargo había surgido, algo que hacia que ya no quisieran separarse.

La reina ya lo había pensado, de no ser por sus obligaciones se hubiera marchado con él, lo hubiera dejado todo por él. Pero había hecho un juramento en el nombre de la familia real de Snowball de proteger y guiar a su pueblo, para ella eso era sagrado y nada podía corromperlo, ni siquiera él.

Goten compartía los mismos sentimientos. Que más hubiera querido que permanecer a su lado; pero eso por ahora no podía hacerlo, simple y sencillamente porque estaba envuelto en la búsqueda de las esferas del dragón y no podía dejarlas así nada más.

Para cuando Goten aterrizó en el balcón, la reina ya se había levantado de la silla, quería verlo de frente, si esta sería la ultima vez quería verlo bien, frente a frente.

El chico al verla con esa depresiva expresión se imaginó que por su mente pasaba lo que el ya estaba pensando y la quiso contentar, alguna manera debía de haber, si había hecho reír a tantas chicas sin importancia ¿Por qué no a la especial?

-Hola

-Hola Goten

-¿Por qué tan triste?- ella nada contestó, se limitó a bajar la mirada y luego pregunto

-¿encontraste la esfera?

-Sí- respondió el príncipe sobriamente, luego miro a la reina, que estaba tan afligida como él- dime- le dijo mientras alzaba la cara de la chica con sus dedos- ¿te han preguntado si sabes lo hermosa que eres?

-Si- respondió ella con una ligera sonrisa, mientras a la expectativa esperaba en que terminaría esa galantería tan interesante

-Vaya- dijo él después de un rato, pareciera que pensaba en algo- dime entonces ¿te han preguntado si sabes que tus ojos brillan como la luz del amanecer?

-No

-¿Te han preguntado si sabes que estar contigo es como estar en el paraíso?

-No- Goten la observo por unos segundos y luego respirando rápido prosiguió- ¿te han preguntado…- y la abrazó fuertemente y continuo diciéndole al oído- si te gustaría casarte conmigo?- la reina no podía creer lo que escuchaba lo abrazó fuertemente, estaba al borde de las lagrimas

-Si quisiera casarme contigo, me enamore de ti desde la primera vez que te vi

-Y yo te amo desde la segunda vez que te vi- la reina de Snowball se separó de él tomándolo de las manos y mirando la picara sonrisa que había terminado de conquistarla-¿No crees en al amor a segunda vista?

-Goten

-Me enamore de ti antes de verte, con solo escuchar tu voz, solo eso basto- y la beso tiernamente imprimiendo sus labios contra los de ella, mientras le acariciaba su cabello con sus fuertes manos.

El Encuentro en Beagle

Vegeta aun permanecía en la torre vigía, sentado ahí pensaba en Bulma, la ultima vez que la vio estaba sufriendo por su pequeña princesa que había desaparecido, como si se hubiera desvanecido en el universo, y ese pensamiento inicial lo hacia pensar en Bra, que le estaría haciendo Ryu, en que estado se encontraría ¿ estaría muerta? talvez perdía el tiempo buscando esas esferas, quizá lo mejor era buscarla por sus propios medios y dejar atrás a los estorbos, sin embargo aunque su mente dictaba esos pensamientos, en su corazón sabía que debía seguir con la búsqueda de esas esferas.

De pronto sintió el ki del rey de Kakarotto, y en efecto Gokú había arribado trayendo tras de si a 300 soldados, minutos después llegó Ten Shin Han acompañado de 150 personas más.

-Ya era hora- dijo Vegeta y levantándose apuntó con su dedo a cada una de las torres y aniquilo instantáneamente a cada uno de sus guardias, tras esa acción bajo a encontrarse con Gokú y los otros.

-Es fácil entrar a la ciudad y si como dijiste 17, los líderes no son aptos para la lucha será más sencillo aun

-Lo que te dije Vegeta sobre los lideres es cierto

-En ese caso, tu y tu ejercito ya cumplió con traernos hasta aquí, ahora esto será asunto de guerreros experimentados, solo iremos el rey de Kakarotto y yo…quiero acabar con esto de una vez y un ejercito tras nosotros estorbaría en lugar de ayudar.

-Has lo que creas pertinente- dijo 17- pero acaba con esto y mientras más pronto mejor

-Oye Vegeta- interrumpió Gokú-¿y que hay de Ten?

-¿Qué parte de que esto será asunto de guerreros experimentados no entendiste?

-Considero que Ten, es un buen guerrero, Raleight nos lo dijo- replicó Gokú ante la injusta decisión

-Pues si te quieres quedar con él, Kakarotto, acompáñalo iré solo

-No se preocupe rey Gokú- dijo Ten Shin Han- por mi no hay inconveniente, pero creo que lo mejor es que vaya usted- Gokú escucho aquellas palabras un poco apenado por la situación que comenzaba a darse, no se le hacia justo impedir que les acompañara.

-Volveremos pronto Ten y si ven que no volvemos alístense para atacar

-No seas idiota Kakarotto, ellos no pueden entrar así, podrían matarlos…además claro que vamos a regresar, vámonos ya- Gokú y Vegeta salieron disparados hacia la ciudad 1101, al llegar ahí aterrizaron entre unos arbustos buscando ocultarse, la ciudad estaba semivacía, tenebrosa solo iluminada por una luz amarilla tan espectral que la hacia lucir como una ciudad fantasma.

Gokú miraba hacia todos lados buscando permanecer oculto y encontrar señales de vida, Vegeta hacia lo mismo analizando el panorama- ser mejor que salgamos Kakarotto, dejemos que nos vean y si es necesario que nos ataquen

-¿Quieres que nos capturen para analizar al enemigo?- Vegeta no respondió salió de entre los arbustos y Gokú lo siguió. Pasaron unos minutos en el mismo lugar sin que nada ocurriera, nadie aparecía, nada los amaneraba o atacaba, como si la ciudad estuviera muerta.

Gokú comenzó a caminar por las amplias calles, observando los altos edificios negros y los faros de luz amarilla y esa misma luz que parecía viajar por toda la ciudad a una velocidad increíble. Vegeta vio a Gokú caminar, luego dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado y tampoco vio algo; no quería hacerlo pero siguió a Gokú, el se dio cuenta y caminó un poco más lento hasta que Vegeta le igualo el paso y ninguno se dirigió la palabra. Siguieron caminado por un largo rato aun sin encontrar a algo o a alguien, nadie aparecía como si lo hubieran abandonado todo.

A la expectativa, ambos guerreros continuaban avanzando hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad, y ahí había una construcción bastante rara, similar a una pirámide egipcia únicamente que en color negro, a cada lado de ella habían 4 pirámides de menor tamaño negras también, ambos reyes contemplaron la escena aun sin poder ver o sentir el ki de alguna cosa que tuviera vida

De la nada apareció un individuo de aproximadamente 2.5 m de alto, extremadamente delgado que usaba una túnica azul claro, descalzo, avanzaba a paso lento quedando exactamente delante de la pirámide menor. Ninguno de los reyes sintió peligro ante el extraño personaje, fue por el contrario pues sintieron la necesidad de acercarse a él y así lo hicieron quedando cerca de una de las pequeñas pirámides

-Sean bienvenidos- saludo el ser- vengan, tenemos algo para ustedes- y ellos le siguieron aunque tiempo después no pudieron explicar el porque.

Entraron a la gran pirámide, que, a diferencia del exterior de la ciudad, estaba totalmente iluminada como si dentro de ella fuera de día, aunque no parecía que alguien estuviera ahí. El raro ser los subió al elevador, Gokú calculó que ascendieron cerca de 57 pisos desde el piso más bajo. Por ser este elevador transparente observaban cada piso en el que pasaban, viendo entre uno y tres individuos parecidos al que tenían a su lado.

Llegaron al ultimo piso y el raro ser los hizo pasar a una habitación, bastante amplia, iluminada de tal manera como si le dieran los rayos del sol, las paredes eran en realidad espejos, en una de ellas había una amplia ventana que dejaba ver la ciudad y mas allá hasta el desierto de Beagle.

El ser se sentó en un escritorio de cristal e invito a los reyes a sentarse en sillas hechas del mismo material, Vegeta no lo hizo ni Gokú tampoco este rechazó amablemente la invitación

-¿Qué querías decirnos?

-Nos imaginamos que usted es el rey Vegeta- Su voz era tranquila y él se portaba amablemente

-¿tú como sabes?

-Nosotros sabemos rey Vegeta, lo sabemos…usted- y apuntó hacia Gokú- ha de ser el rey Gokú de Kakarotto

-En efecto

-¿entonces que es lo que quieres?- preguntó Vegeta arrogantemente

-Nosotros tenemos su esfera…la que buscan en este planeta


	20. Chapter 20

XX

¿Era eso cierto¿Por qué este decía tener la esfera? N. 17 les había dicho que el tenía la esfera ¿acaso mintió? En eso pensaba el rey de Kakarotto, pero el rey de Vegeta ya comenzaba a enfurecerse, estaba seguro que uno de los dos le tendía una trampa y quien fuera saldría perjudicado. Nadie engaña al rey de Vegeta

-Kakarotto revisa el radar- y Gokú tomó el radar que habían olvidado que si quiera existía confiando ciegamente en N. 17 y la gente de Beagle, en el encontró un punto verde que representaba la esfera parpadeando sin cesar en el mismo cuadrante donde se encontraban

-No miente Vegeta…eso quiere decir que los de Beagle nos engañaron – el extraño ser sacó de uno de los bolsillos de la túnica la esfera de dos estrellas en sus metálicas manos, con sus ojos color plata veía a los guerreros fuera de si, asimilando el engaño en el que habían caído

-Nosotros conformamos un droid- dijo el ser- uno de los ultimo, pronto nos extinguiremos todos, pero los de Beagle no lo saben

-¿y que quieres a cambio de esa esfera?- pregunto Vegeta desconfiando, era normal en el rey, el nunca consideraba que alguien quisiera hacer un favor por el simple hecho de hacerlo

-No queremos nada- respondió el droid

-¿No quieres que destruyamos a los de Beagle?- preguntó Vegeta atónito, aquella respuesta era algo nuevo para él

-Eso hubieras querido tú Vegeta, pero nosotros en realidad no queremos nada- y le dio la esfera a Gokú quien la tomo por sorpresa examinándola por todos los ángulos para saber si era verdadera- los de Beaglelianos no merecen su exterminio, son más que nosotros y sobre todo son los dueños de este planeta. Ellos nos crearon pero no pudieron manejarnos, afortunadamente para ellos y desafortunadamente para nosotros, somos los que vamos a desaparecer

-¿y te lo tomas así tan a la ligera?- vociferó Vegeta, quien aun no entendía el proceder del Droid

-Nosotros los droids en especial tenemos mucha pena por lo que esta pasando y sobre todo por lo del caso 17, no pudimos controlarlo y en consecuencia se salio de nuestras manos.

-Espera-interrumpió el rey de Kakarotto- ¿a qué se refiere con el caso 17¿Habla del N. 17 de Beagle?

-Me temo que si- respondió el Droid seriamente- 17 era un proyecto especial. Después de lo que pasó con el día Pribnow, miramos a los Beaglelianos y arrepentimos, aun no era tarde, intentamos de muchas maneras acercarnos a ellos, pero no funcionaba era muy natural que nos temieran después que aniquilamos a casi toda su raza entonces resolvimos que lo mejor sería crear un ser semejante a ellos y procedimos a construirlo, un individuo idéntico a un Begleliano que buscara establecer una reconciliación entre nosotros y ellos. Tuvimos un total de 16 experimentos y el 17, el N. 17 fue la culminación de todos, era básicamente perfecto, su cuerpo era único, no como nosotros que formamos un cuerpo a partir de muchas unidades, el de N. 17 era un cuerpo anatómicamente y fisiológicamente perfecto, con una inteligencia que iba un poco más allá de la que nosotros tenemos, lo criamos desde pequeño, porque inclusive nos permitimos imitar con éxito el proceso de crecimiento y desarrollo que sucede en los seres naturales, le enseñamos la historia del universo, le hicimos aprenderse el Libro de Sardis (el de la historia de la creación del universo) y hasta lo que pasaba en la actualidad en nuestro universo magistral, el tiene un dispositivo en su cerebro que le permite comunicarse hacia un satélite artificial que se encuentra a 5 años de luz de aquí, es de ahí de donde se entera de lo que acontece a nuestro alrededor, eso fue diseñado para nuestro beneficio, pero nos resultó contraproducente. Sabemos que les han dicho o él les ha dicho que un principio los Beaglelianos nos combatían con los nanovirus que logramos controlar, de alguna manera N. 17 los liberó reformateados, me refiero a que le cambio ciertas partes de su estructura, para matarnos y así deshacerse de nosotros sin correr el peligro de que nosotros lo eliminemos

-¿ustedes pueden eliminarlo?- preguntó el rey de Kakarotto- ¿Por qué no lo han hecho?

-En efecto nosotros podemos aniquilarlo porque lo construimos y sabemos sus puntos débiles; pero él sabe eso y no se acerca, además nosotros tenemos el control remoto que propiciaría su destrucción, fue por eso que después de liberar a los nanovirus, escapó al desierto donde posteriormente lo encontraron, según sabemos explicó que sus padres habían muerto en manos de los droids y el logró escapar debido para crecer en el desierto y le creyeron. Debo reconocer que 17 cumplió con el su acometido original de acercarse a los de Beagle, los convenció de que estábamos en contra suya e hizo que se levantaran en armas, fue por eso que levantamos el fuerte

-¿Cómo explica esos soldados que andan por todo Beagle?- preguntó Gokú

-Esos soldados- respondió el Droid- no buscan matar Beaglelianos, buscan a 17, todos ellos tienen una replica del control remoto de destrucción para ese androide, pero el los convenció de que nosotros los atacamos. Llevaba y parece que lo hace hasta ahora a un escuadrón y los mata para después regresar como único sobreviviente de una lucha encarnizada con los soldados…Tomen su esfera y márchense es lo mejor que pueden hacer, no podemos pensar que se vean más involucrados en esto, que es enteramente nuestra culpa como Droid, moriremos pronto, muy pronto. 17 se ha adueñado de Beagle, tal como lo hicimos una vez con nuestros creadores

-De cualquier manera acabare con 17- contestó Vegeta- lo pidas o no lo pidas. Ahora entiendo muchas cosas, el porque sabia de Kakarotto y de mí, un pueblo que carece de comunicación¡maldito!

-Nosotros no haríamos eso- replicó el Droid levantándose y avanzando hacia la ventana que dejaba ver el paisaje desértico lleno de huesos y metal cubiertos por la arena, momificándose unos, oxidándose otros- 17 es un guerrero muy hábil, fue entrenado con muchas técnicas de combate uno a uno, podría matarlos

-Eso ya lo veremos

-Le suplicamos majestad, llevarse este control- y el Droid tomo un control que se encontraba en uno de los cajones del transparente escritorio

-Solo los cobardes usarían un control- contestó el rey Vegeta dando la media vuelta y retirándose de ahí.

Mandato

Broly, conocido como Maximus Den Fader, se encontraba en una habitación blanca como las nubes, sentado sobre un tronco de sauce, detrás de él, una ventana de la cual solo se apreciaba un fondo azul claro. Su mirada lucia perdida, sus manos entrelazadas, era claro que esperaba algo, tras unos minutos el guardián no se movía, permanecía estático como una estatua de cera, sin mover un músculo con los ojos fijos en una pared resplandeciente casi cegante, pero no para él.

De nuevo la ventana y delante de ella un nameku erguido, serio, también esperaba algo

-Te has tardado Picoro

-Lo siento señor Fader- y luego un largo silencio

-Es lo que me agrada de ti, no distraes con excusas idiotas y sin el más mínimo sentido – ninguna respuesta, el nameku miraba al guardián- bien- el guardián se levantó y miro al sujeto quien era prácticamente su mano derecha, el nameku Picoro Dai Maku, aquel que se levantó desde los infiernos- necesito un favor

-Dígame señor Fader

-Raleight no les dio las semillas del ermitaño, llévaselas a Gokú y a Trunks, dale más prioridad al segundo, él y todos los que están con él les falta energía y Goten esta muy malherido, te doy 12- y le dio una bolsa raída- 2 para cada uno de ellos

-Me iré enseguida

-Espera…cuando termines ve con el Décimo primer apóstol y dile que ya es tiempo de que aliste su escenario, pronto estarán ahí Gokú, Vegeta y Ten Shin Han

-El décimo primero es muy problemático

-Es lo que pasa cuando se hacen las cosas sin consultar al principal implicado

-¿y si se rehúsa?

-No lo hará y si lo hace pobre de él, más le valdría no haber nacido

-Iré señor

-Pues vete


	21. Chapter 21

Nadie se aprovecha de mí… ¡Nadie!

El rey de Vegeta no esperó a Gokú. Al salir del edifico central de los Droids voló casi disparado hacia el desierto de Beagle. Su rostro se había transformado, sus ojos casi despedían fuego por la ira que lo consumía desde dentro, su expresión se tronó tosca, sus puños cerrados con fuerza, los brazos extendidos, casi partía los negros cielos.

Iba en busca de aquel que aprovechándose de su situación lo había utilizado vilmente, se había burlado de él sin importarle su estatus ni la fama que el rey de Vegeta cargaba a cuestas desde su juventud, casi ya inscrita en la frente.

En Base se escucho un potente estruendo, lastimaba los oídos y hacia zumbar la cabeza, al alzar la mirada varios niños vieron venir a un rey furioso; pero aun así majestuoso, que a pesar no ser de gran estatura su colérica expresión y su traje negro infundían terror a los infantes que se alejaban como si presintieran lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Vegeta entró a la mansión casi en ruinas llamada Base, N. 17 se hallaba detrás de varios soldados, entre ellos el joven Rookie, quien por accidente fuera su anfitrión, esperaba la llegada de los alienígenas con buenas noticias, de todos era el más sonriente, al fin viviría de una manera digna, ya no viviría a escondidas, ya no viviría con temor, lo que Rookie no sabía era que en efecto ya no viviría. Vegeta entró sin saludar, así como era su manera, su expresión iracunda no se había inmutado, N. 17 le sonrió cínicamente como si buscara provocarlo ¿ya sabría que Vegeta ya sabía? ¿Lo estaría retando? N. 17 lo pagaría con su vida y de ser necesario con el planeta que tanto deseaba.

El rey se detuvo, la cínica sonrisa de la creación de los droids lo irritaba cada vez más y más. Ya era suficiente, lo iba a destruir, sería la pruebe a de que nadie debía de burlarse del rey Vegeta, esta sería la primera vez y la ultima; en ese momento era en lo único en lo que pensaba.

Avanzó hacia 17 y se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de él, el androide retrocedió unos pasos sin que los soldados con los cuales se custodiaba se dieran cuenta, solo se escucho un ligero crujido del piso de madera.

-¿Creíste que te sería tan fácil?- la voz de Vegeta dejaba salir la rabia que tenía acumulada, pero no era suficiente

-¿burlarme de ti?- preguntó N. 17 fingiendo su extrañeza

-Si sabandija, burlarte…ya se todo sobre ti…proyecto N. 17

-No creo que sepas todo sobre mi como dices…si fuera de esa manera, no estarías aquí hablándome tan altaneramente- los jóvenes que estaban en el intermedio de la conversación no podían entender absolutamente nada de lo que se decían, se explicaban que los droids le habían hecho algo a los alienígenas y ahora estaban en su contra

-Al utilizarme cavaste tu tumba

-Estos soldados están delante de mí

-No me interesa a quines tengas en frente, esa gente a mi no me importa, es más disfrutó deshaciéndome de gente sin importancia- Vegeta extendió la mano derecha dejando salir de ella una esfera de energía, lo ultimo que esos 7 soldados vieron fue la energía que los cubrió por completo hasta el de matarlos, el androide salió sin un rasguño, para él fue claro que esa alarde de poder fue para demostrarle que al rey no le interesaban en lo más mínimo las vidas que tuvieran que sacrificarse para eliminarlo

-Corrían los rumores- dijo el androide- de que tu esposa terrícola te había cambiado

-¡Mentiras, yo sigo siendo el mismo!...ahora voy a matarte

-Veo que estas decidido a eliminarme…tu poder es devastador, pero aun no conoces el mío- y el androide se quito la larga chaqueta negra

-¡Tú no me amenazas, solo eres un muñeco de metal!

-¿Tú crees?- en pose de pelea ambos se miraban, el rey con odio, el androide con mirada burlona y cínica, fue el primero en abalanzarse sus manos se movían con gran velocidad lazando puñetazos contra el cuerpo del rey que los evadía con la misma velocidad de tal manera que al ojo no entrenado le pasarían desapercibidos Vegeta solo podía defenderse N. 17 era un excelente guerrero. Era una patada tras un golpe tras movimientos inesperados Vegeta aun se defendía y avanzaba hacia atrás evadiendo golpe tras golpe el rey ya se estaba hartando tomó al androide del brazo y lo arrojo fuertemente destruyendo la frágil pared de la mansión N. 17 se recuperó con rapidez y se levó mirando a su enemigo mientras que Vegeta hacia lo mismo por unos instantes quedaron estáticos el rey alzó los brazos toda su fuerza se encontraba ahí el androide se preparó para recibir el golpe pero el rey lo sorprendió cambiando aquel ataque por una patada de la cual N. 17 se defendió acertadamente el furioso rey no se quedo atrás le lanzó un certero golpe mandándolo al piso el androide ojos azules se levantó como si no hubiera recibido ningún daño inadvertidamente 2 soldados que ignoraban lo que pasaba se acercaron a N. 17 Vegeta extendió la mano izquierda y sin miramientos lanzó una potente ráfaga de energía que llegó a sacudirle el cabello y la ropa por la magnitud, N. 17 saltó y se salvó, los 2 soldados murieron al instante, calcinándose hasta los huesos, N. 17 reapareció tras el rey quien volteó para mirarlo

-Eres veloz- le dijo el rey

-Y tu solo estas jugando…pensé que venías a matarme-

-A pesar de todo quiero divertirme

-Bueno yo no he peleado como se debe

-¿Qué demonios esperas?

-Será como tú quieras- el androide se lanzó contra el rey golpeando su cabeza contra la de él con tal fuerza como si intentara arrancársela con el golpe Vegeta se tambaleó y sintió un liquido tibio correr por su frente y luego su ojo izquierdo se cubrió de sangre el rey ya había tenido suficiente mientras tanto N. 17 con toda su fuerza lo golpeó en el estomago le hizo escupir algo parecido a la sangre pero nada más Vegeta le tomo de la cabeza y aprovechando que el androide aun tenía el puño en su estomago le devolvió el golpe con la rodilla también en el estomago N. 17 se inclino llevando ambas manos ahí donde había recibido el golpe aunque su cara no reflejaba ningún dolor Vegeta le tiro un puñetazo contra su rostro y volvió a mandar a N. 17 contra una pared destruyéndola por completo Base aun seguía en pie únicamente por las columnas y los cimientos N. 17 se levantó herido más no adolorido

-Vaya que eres un fastidio- dijo el androide mientras caminaba entre los escombros- así que el rey Vegeta el gran guerrero- y comenzó a aplaudir- mereces un reconocimiento

-No me interesa… ¡vamos pelea!

-Ah entonces quieres continuar

-No vine aquí para conversar

-Si ya recuerdo, viniste a lavar tu honor- Vegeta se abalanzó contra N. 17 le golpeo directo en la cara parecía que lo mandaría al suelo más súbitamente el androide se detuvo en el aire para lanzarle lo que parecía una patada segura y luego cambio juntó ambas manos y le pegó a su contrincante mandándolo contra el piso Vegeta se levantó y nuevamente fue azotado contra el piso por una patada de N. 17 desde el suelo el rey le envió una ráfaga de energía que cubrió al androide ahí en el aire después de todo el destello solo vio a un N. 17 herido mirándolo con odio las cosas se le salían de las manos y bajo hasta donde se encontraba el rey quedando frente a frente

-Me estoy cansando de ti

-Entonces te eliminare de una vez para evitarte la molestia- respondió el orgulloso rey era un golpe tras golpe patada tras patada N. 17 se defendía del furioso soberano escudándose con los brazos cruzados frente a la cara este ya quería terminar con una patada le rompió la rotula dejando inútil la pierna derecha pero eso no fue suficiente N. 17 arremetió contra su contrincante enfocando su fuerza en el puño el cual Vegeta tomó entre sus manos y tras dos vueltas lo aporreó contra el piso dejando una grieta y el brazo roto del androide que cayo boca abajo quiso incorporarse pero Vegeta le golpeó en la nuca con su puño izquierdo desvaneciéndolo y con una esfera brillante de energía lo desintegro por completo

-¿Lo viste todo…Kakarotto?- preguntó Vegeta con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-Si Vegeta

-¿Sorprendido?- tenía una mirada llena de orgullo por su triunfo, alardeando de su poder ante el descendiente de campesinos de aquel planeta, demostrándole de lo que era capaz

-Si, pero más por lo que le hiciste a esos muchachos- Vegeta estaba visiblemente molesto, Gokú al parecer no había tomado en cuenta sus poderes si no que le interesaba una trivialidad

-¿Qué importancia tienen? Son pobres diablos nada más

-Solo eran chicos no tenias porque matarlos

-¡Tú no me dices que hacer!- vociferó el rey de Vegeta escupió y empujándolo con su cuerpo el rey de Kakarotto vio como Vegeta se marchaba al desierto. Gokú lo miraba con cierto enojo, era un asesino solo una asesino.


	22. Chapter 22

XXII

La tarde anterior cuando el sol con sus rayos naranjas cubría los cuerpos de los extintos whitkys, Goten esperaba que los aldeanos y sus compañeros despertaran cuando se dio cuenta que la herida que la bestia le había hecho en el costado seguía sangrando más y más. El joven príncipe se abrió el suéter y rompió un pedazo de su camisa, la doblo y la fijó contra la abertura de su piel logrando contenerla por un par de minutos, los suficientes para que sus compañeros despertaran y los aldeanos lo hicieran unos instantes después, ya había oscurecido, montaron un campamento con tiendas térmicas para protegerse del crudo frió. Trataron la herida de Goten, en el proceso preguntaron si fue un rasguño o una mordida, considerándolo irrelevante, el príncipe de Kakarotto les dijo que se trataba de un rasguño, gran parte de su respuesta fue debido a que le avergonzaba el hecho de que una bestia le hubiera chupado la sangre de esa forma tan grotesca, se arrepentiría de su mentira tras 28 horas después (el equivalente a un día en Snowball)

Después de 28 horas, Goten comenzó a sangrar cada vez más, sin que nada ni nadie pudiera detenerlo su herida se había abierto un poco.

A las 24 horas del exterminio de los Whitkys, Goten abrasaba a su prometida mientras estaban en el balcón, al alzar la cara la reina vio a su príncipe pálido, tiritando, aferrándose al cuerpo de ella, en el suelo vio un charco de sangre y se separó de él, le preguntó que le pasaba pero el nada respondía, finalmente solo atinó a decir que todo estaría bien que no se preocupara y tras una pausa cayo desmayado ante el terror de la reina por perderlo para siempre.

Postrado en una cama, Goten recibía transfusiones de la sangre de ese hermano que tan preocupado estaba pues lo veía yacer ahí, al hermanito al cual le prometió a su madre cuidar durante las prolongadas ausencias de su padre, guiarlo, educarlo y convertirlo en un buen príncipe, si por alguna razón llegara a morir, Goten heredada el reino como un digo rey del planeta Kakarotto, su hermanito que se estaba muriendo.

La reina estaba con el, sentada cerca de la cabecera de la cama, mirando sus labios sin color, sus ojos cerrados y su piel completamente pálida, con su respiración fuerte aun luchando por vivir. El final de Goten se acercaba a cada minuto ante su amigo, su prometida y su hermano mayor que no podían hacer nada más que ser testigos.

Ya no reaccionaba a la voz de nadie, un charco de sangre empapaba las sabanas. Gohan recordaba las palabras de los médicos, que si Goten no hubiera mentido acerca de su herida le hubieran salvado la vida dándole el antídoto contra la saliva del Whitky la cual tenía la propiedad de no permitir la coagulación de la sangre, la clave del éxito de su supervivencia, ya que podían beberla. Al decir que se trataba tan solo de una herida, solo contuvieron el desenlace por unas horas.

Lo rodeaban 5 médicos, ninguno le era útil, solo estudiaban el caso, era único, un hombre que moriría por verter toda su sangre, los 5 estaban callados, solo observando, sabían que un comentario fuera de lugar produciría la ira de la reina y que los sacara de la habitación del gran acontecimiento, mejor era quedarse con la boca cerrada.

En sus pensamientos la atribulada reina, le pedí al Creador que no se lo llevara, había encontrado a un hombre que le hacia reír, que le hacía soñar, que le hacia amar como nunca lo había hecho. Su frágil corazón se desgarraba más por la expresión de su prometido le recordaba mucho la muerte de su padre quien también muriera desangrado y luego arrastrado por un whitky para devorarlo seguramente.

Nadie sospechaba que su salvación venía en una bolsita café raída, que un Nameku cargaba en su mano caminando en un palacio vació, todos estaban pendientes de la inevitable muerte del príncipe extranjero en aquella habitación.

Picoro Dai Maku subió unas escaleras hechas de cristal que formaban una espiral con barandales parecidos a la nieve.

El nameku caminaba sin ninguna prisa y lentamente, como si el tiempo sobrara y en efecto así era. Llegó a una habitación iluminada, se abrió paso entre los guardias que no advirtieron su llegada y que no hicieron nada por detenerle y luego entre los médicos que solo veían su paso hacia la cama del paciente.

Gohan lo miraba a los ojos que estaban a punto de derramar sendas lágrimas

-Se muere mi hermano, señor Picoro- Picoro se paró al pie de la cama y miró al príncipe, de la bolsa saco una semilla y se la dio a tragar a Goten sin importarle las protestas de los médicos por darle cosas extrañas al paciente, luego le dijo- ya despiertate mocoso, tienes a todos inquietos- en la habitación miraban al nameku estupefactos ¿Por qué no se tomaba en serio la situación? Goten en realidad se estaba muriendo…entonces hubo un cambio repentino en el estado del príncipe, recuperó su color, su respiración se restablecía, su herida se desvaneció como si jamás hubiera existido, poco a poco abrió los ojos

-Amor…estas…estas bien- la reina lo abrazó, el sentía sus lagrimas cayendo en su piel

-No llores estoy bien

-Gohan- dijo el nameku en voz alta-toma- y le lanzó una bolsa raída- ahí están las semillas del ermitaño es lo que le ha salvado la vida a tu hermano, hay 2 para cada uno, excepto para Goten, ya le he dado una, no hay más que decir así que me marchó…cuídate mocoso

-Yo no soy un mocoso- replicó Goten molesto- pero gracias señor Picoro

-Ahora que ya tienen la esfera márchense lo más pronto posible al próximo punto

-Que bueno que ya estés bien amigo- dijo Trunks acercándose al príncipe- de verdad que estoy muy feliz- los médicos se marcharon, Gohan veía a su hermano acariciar el rostro de la reina quiso hablarle a Picoro, pero era tarde se había marchado.

-Te amo- escucho Gohan de la voz de su pequeño hermano y por su tono se le escuchaba demasiado en serio.

-Es bueno que el niñito este a salvo- dijo Cell fuera del palacio mientras sentía el renovado ki del príncipe Goten.

Debía irse pero Goten no quería hacerlo, tenía razones de sobra para quedarse, al menos no quería marcharse sin anunciar formalmente algo importante, la decisión más trascendental de toda su vida. Ante 200 invitados en el palacio la reina y Goten anunciaron su compromiso, 200 invitados, innumerables guardias, 2 jóvenes que juraban juntar su futuro por delante y un hermano mayor visiblemente molesto.

Era ya tarde, Goten se quito la camisa, dejando ver su ejercitado torso sin ninguna herida en él, mientras desabrochaba su camiseta y con el botón azul de los pantalones desabrochado sintió ganas de estirarse y así lo hizo, se asusto repentinamente al escuchar el crujido de la puerta, aquel ki lo reconocía

-Tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante

-Claro Gohan puedes pasar, me da gusto que vengas- respondió aquel sarcásticamente

- ¿Qué es todo esto de tu boda con la reina de Snowball?

-pues estoy bien, gracias por preguntar ¿y tú como estas?

-Déjate de tus tonterías Goten… ¿Qué es esto de la boda?

-Es eso, una boda, me voy a casar con ella

-Ya lo se, pero no es así de simple

-Tu boda con Videl no tuvo nada fuera de lo común

-Porque ella es nativa de Kakarotto, tú quieres casarte con una reina, tendríamos que formar una alianza y para eso tendría que hacerse un tratado. ¿Sabes? No es sencillo casarse entre 2 reinos de planetas diferentes, debiste considerar muchas cosas

-¿Y que quieres?- preguntó Goten de manera altanera casi tan colérico como su hermano- no voy a dejarla, me comprometí y no voy a echarme para atrás

-Debiste pensar mejor las cosas Goten, debiste apegarte a las reglas, para anunciar un matrimonio de tal índole hay que saber si la alianza es viable o no

-La amo y es lo único que debería de importar

-Ese no es el punto tu no te apegaste al protocolo del reinado de Kakarotto

-El protocolo de Kakarotto- repitió el príncipe menor en tono burlón- ese jamás lo he seguido y no pienso comenzar a hacerlo ahora

-¡Ve calmándote!...Creador…no puedo pensar en la reacción de nuestra madre…estará deshecha cuando se entere de esto

-¡Por favor! ¡no me salgas con eso si!- la pelea verbal entre los dos se alzaba cada vez más, para Gohan era bastante incomodo para Goten era algo normal, desde que era adolescente comenzó a debatir todo a todos, el porque seguir reglas y protocolos que a él no le gustaban era un ejemplo, era una forma de descargar todas sus frustraciones y todas aquellos momentos con sabor a desdicha que había tenido en su infancia- a mi madre no le caería mal tener algo para atormentarme y recordarme que no soy como su hijito perfecto

-¡Cállate!

-Solo falta que quieras hacerme sentir remordimiento con nuestro padre…bien sabes que a él no le importa lo que suceda, jamás le he interesado

-¡Eso es una mentira!

-¿y por que no estuvo cuando yo nací? ¿Y por que no estuvo durante mi infancia? ¿Dónde rayos estaba cuando más lo necesite? ¿Por qué me entrenó solo por 2 años cuando era adolescente? ¡¿DIME EL POR QUÉ GOHAN!- pero aquel nada respondió, estaba enfurecido escuchando todo lo que Goten descargaba, lo que se guardaba por respeto y por estar bien con su familia, sin ningún problema y porque eran cosas que al escucharlas le dolían muy adentro en el alma

-¡Cálmate ya!...Solo sabes reprochar, nuestros padres te aman, aunque tu digas lo contrario, solo buscaban tu bienestar…no sabes todo lo que tenemos que hacer para reparar tus idioteces, parece que no piensas, tus actos tu cerebro no los registra, solo haces las cosas por hacer y esta boda es la prueba

-Sigue con eso y puedo hacer algo de lo que me arrepienta

-No me debes de golpear soy tu hermano mayor- Goten lo empujo con fuerza, Gohan lo miraba con furia que controlaba apenas

-El orden de nacimiento no te asegura el respeto y tampoco te da el derecho de querer controlar mi vida…no soportas que yo puedo hacer lo que tu no harás ni en mil años…quieres que me vuelva un santurrón como lo eres tú…Te duele ¿Verdad?- Gohan no pudo contenerse y cometió un acto impredecible, por lo mismo que criticaba a Goten, había golpeado a su hermano, aquel tenia un hilo de sangre en el labio inferior, Gohan solo le miraba sin expresión alguna

-Debería de responderte…pero no estoy de humor

- Discúlpame…lo lamento mucho

-Largate Gohan- respondió Goten limpiándose la sangre- quiero estar solo

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Desde que tengo uso de razón he escuchado cosas que no deberían de estar y he visto seres que nadie vería ni en una eternidad. Luego murió ella y al poco tiempo yo ya estaba loco, o eso decía mi padre cuando me encerró en un hospital psiquiátrico, ahí pase la tierna época de la infancia, aun escuchando cosas que no estaban y viendo cosas que nadie vería. Luego me hicieron apóstol…el décimo primer apóstol

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Eran cerca de las 2 de la mañana en la tierra en el aeropuerto principal de la capital del Oeste. Aquel hombre miró su reloj, eran ya las 2 de la mañana en puntó, apagó su cigarro, su descanso había terminado. Subía el ascensor para regresar a la torre de control, había cerca de 16 vuelos atrasados, era diciembre, la época de los ires y venires de interminable numero de gente, se arregló el cuello de la camisa y entró al elevador. Al cerrarse la puerta cerró los ojos, pensaba en el desperdicio de haber tirado un cigarro a medio fumar, bien sabía que cada cigarro era como un clavo más en su tumba, pero no le importaba, no quería vivir mucho, aunque estuviera destinado par hacerlo.

En su cabeza repasaba coordenadas, direcciones, ciudades, escalas, números de vuelo

-Tienes una inteligencia brillante y estas aquí metido en tu trabajo rutinario- desde niño había visto cosas que nadie vería ni en una eternidad- los matemáticos como tú tienen el poder del universo en sus manos y mira donde estas.

-¿Qué quieres Picoro?- preguntó el hombre en tono cortante aun con los ojos cerrados

-He venido a recordarte tus deberes como apóstol y que no llevas el anillo de Eben en la mano solo por ornamento

-Bien sabes que si fuera por mi me desharía de él; pero no puedo quitármelo de mi dedo…dime pronto ha que has venido…tengo mucho trabajo que hacer

-He venido a anunciarte que el guardián de Bersek quiere que prepares el escenario, te los enviaran pronto- ninguno de los dos pronuncio palabra, el apóstol abrió los ojos y miraba si ya había llegado a su piso, no se había inmutado por aquella noticia, Picoro pensaba en que este apóstol problemático se negaría como siempre lo había hecho y que habría que amenazarlo con el castigo eterno, el dolor y la desesperación

-Será pronto…pediré mis vacaciones para poder atenderlos como debe de ser… ¿En que lugar aparecerán?

-Tu debería de saberlo…tienes ese don tuyo- el apóstol no pronunció palabra alguna y luego al mirar de nuevo Picoro ya no estaba ahí.

…………………………………….

¿Para que negarlo? he sido un apóstol desde el día de mi concepción

……………………………………………………


	23. Chapter 23

XXIII

A considerable distancia, en el desierto, se encontraba Vegeta, miraba con odio a Gokú, el que había despreciado su fuerza y sus técnicas. Mientras tanto el rey de Kakarotto hablaba con la gente de Beagle, explicándose todas las cosas que les habían contado los nanodroids, muchos de los beaglelianos no lo comprendían, era natural, la mayoría de ellos apenas sabía un poco de historia y conocían a N. 17 desde siempre. Mas atrás, donde ocurriera la pelea, Ten Shin Han tomaba entre sus brazos un cuerpo con el tórax perforado y la mitad de la cara totalmente quemada y la otra mitad, se hallaba llena de cicatrices, lo alzó y le llevó hasta un joven apenas unos años más grande que él muchacho muerto, era el cadáver de Rookie que era llevado hasta su hermano, quien al verlo en esas condiciones lo estrecho contra su pecho y comenzó a llorar, sus piernas no pudieron sostener el dolor tan grande que lo embargaba, cayo de rodillas al suelo, ahogando su llanto sobre el cadáver de su hermano menor, tanto Ten como Gokú se conmovieron ante la desgarradora escena más no así Vegeta a quien no parecía afectarle en lo absoluto, desde lejos, también veía el dolor de aquel hermano pero no le intereso en lo más mínimo el sufrimiento del muchacho, Gokú lo miraba de reojo esperando ver algún signo de arrepentimiento; pero era todo lo contrario, el rey gozaba ante tal escena, estaba complacido, su cara lo demostraba, esa sonrisa ligera que se dibujo entre sus labios.

A pesar de sus evidentes heridas, nadie se acercaba a él para curarle, aunque no sabían los hechos que fue Vegeta en realidad mató deliberadamente a aquellos muchachos y que al parecer no se arrepentía, no se le acercaban porque despedía una extraña sensación de miedo, como si su vida estuviera peligrando.

Para esos momentos llegó Picoro

-Gokú- le llamó, este se sorprendió, apareció de la nada

-Picoro ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

-Me mando el señor Fader…toma- y le dio una bolsa raída

-¿Qué hay aquí?

-6 semillas del ermitaño…2 para cada uno, dale una a Vegeta esta mal herido- mientras hablaba, el nameku, súbitamente, volteó hacia la ciudad 1101- ya veo- dijo con seriedad- el séptimo ha muerto

-¿Cuál séptimo?

-Los nanodroids con los que hablaste

-Ah…se llamaban el séptimo

-No…ellos eran el séptimo- y no dijo más, se volteó y comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta que su figura se hizo borrosa y luego desapareció.

Gokú dudo por unos instantes en llevarle la semilla del ermitaño al rey Vegeta, ese hombre cruel y asesino, pero lo hizo

-¿Qué es esto Kakarotto?

-Una semilla del ermitaño, cómela, te hará bien, curara todas tus heridas

-… ¿Cuál es la trampa? ¿Me quieres envenenar?

-No es ninguna trampa y no te pienso envenenar- contestó Gokú con disgusto- pruébala, yo mismo la he comido muchas veces después de las batallas y mira sigo vivo

-Más te vale que esto no sea una trampa

-No lo es

-Mas te vale- y a pesar de sus dudas, a pesar de su incredulidad, el rey de VegetaSei se curó en ese instante por completo, el mismo estaba impresionado se levanto examinado sus manos, buscando la sangre que aun salía de su frente…no había nada, de no ser por su traje roto se juraría que el no había tenido previamente una batalla.

-¿-Lo ves?- le dijo Gokú sonriente-¿No te sientes mejor?

-Es verdad- respondió Vegeta- esta semilla es increíble

-Todavía me queda otra para ti, me dieron 2 para cada uno

-¿Te dieron?

-Si, Picoro vino hace un rato

-No le vi…pero no importa, ¿ya nos vamos? Quiero que esto se acabe pronto, tengo que encontrar a mi hija…dime ¿Qué marca el radar?¿Hacia donde debemos de dirigirnos?- Gokú tenía el radar en la mano mientras le formulaban la pregunta- región mu 25º latitud, 59º longitud, creo que es en Berseck pero no me es familiar…¿Tú…

-¡Demonios!- Exclamo Vegeta casi sin pensar…esas coordenadas, claro que las conocía

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Sabes de donde son estas coordenadas?

-Espero me equivoque…rápido, llama al estorbo de los 3 ojos y larguémonos de aquí

-No lo llames así

-Cállate Kakarotto, tú no eres nadie para decirme como debo de hablar- Gokú no quería más contratiempos, fue por Ten y se despidió de los habitantes de Beagle deseándoles buena suerte en la nueva reconstrucción de su planeta, ellos rodeaban a los 3 alienígenas, esperando a ver que se marcharan, Gokú mirando el radar pronunció en alto las coordenadas y una luz blanca cubrió a los 3 visitantes, luego sobre la arena ya no había nada.

………………………………………………………….

-Adiós Goten, cuídate, que yo te estaré esperando, orando por ti, deseando que regreses pronto

-En cuanto esto acabe estaré a tu lado y ya nada podrá separarnos, te lo prometo

-No prometas en vano Goten

-No si no es en vano. Lo digo en serio, tengo que volver para casarme contigo- el príncipe continuaba abrazándola, solos los dos en la sala común, deseando que ese momento durara por toda la eternidad; pero era una ilusión, el tiempo continua sin detenerse y ni siquiera lo hará por el amor. Él al final reunió las fuerzas suficientes para separarse de ella y ella reunió las fuerzas suficientes para no correr hasta él y abrazarlo de nuevo. Lo vio irse hasta un pasillo contiguo, ahí aguardaban su hermano, Cell y Trunks, quien ya se estaba convirtiendo en su mejor amigo y que ahora sostenía el radar, el que le recordaba que debía de seguir, tenía una importante misión que cumplir. No miro hacia atrás de lo contrario, tal vez hubiera cedido a la tentación de correr hacia ella, besarla, tenerla entre sus brazos, quedarse con ella

-Vámonos, Goten- le llamó Trunks, extrañado miró el moretón de Goten en su labio inferior, lo asoció a la extraña timidez que había embargado a Gohan repentinamente cada vez que miraba a su hermano menor. El príncipe de Vegeta pronuncio las coordenadas, los envolvió una luz blanca y desaparecieron.


	24. Chapter 24

XXIV

Antes de darte la vida, ya te había yo escogido

Antes de que nacieras, ya te había yo apartado

Te he destinado a ser profeta de las naciones

Jeremías

11

Para el rey Vegeta, aquella sensación de piquetes ene l cuerpo y ese frió polar que recorría toda su espalda mientras aquella luz lo envolvía, comenzaba ya a hacerse monótona, a tornarse cansada y molesta, los ojos ya no dolían tanto y de nuevo ya podía ver. Tras el estaban unas montañas azules, cubiertas de nieve, luego un lago, luego un campo verde, todo verde, a sus pies la carretera y del otro lado hongos gigantes, hacia arriba cielo despejado, el sol brillante y el viento templado.

El rey se imagino donde estaba y si así era ¡que terrible! Ese planeta no le agradaba, sus habitantes le disgustaban, la raza de aquel planeta estaba llena de vicios, le molestaba su actuar, le molestaban muchas cosas de ellos, a excepción de una en una manera especial, sin la que irónicamente sentía que no podía vivir.

Sus ojos se posaban de arriba debajo de aquel paisaje, desgraciadamente para él, conocido, tal vez estaba equivocado, seguía viendo…ya estaba seguro de donde estaba, no le quedaba más que aguantarse, si era ahí donde estaba la esfera lo mejor era buscarla pronto e irse de ahí, no tenía más opciones.

Gokú observó todo el lugar, luego caminó por el medio de la carretera, observando todo, olfateando, viendo, escuchando, acaso… ¿Este lugar era Kakarotto? De ser así ¡Que gusto volver! Como ansiaba probar la deliciosa comida de Chi chi, su estomago ya gruñía exigiéndole alimento; por otro lado, recordó que Gohan le había comentado de un planeta muy similar a Kakarotto, en el clima, las áreas geo…geo algo, en mares, lagos, gente similar a los de Kakarotto, se acordó también de que le menciono el nombre de tal planeta como unas 10 veces de lo entusiasmado que estaba el príncipe, pero ahora, esas 10 veces eran vanas, Gokú no lograba recordar el nombre del planeta aquel, si es que se trataba del mismo.

No paso mucho tiempo en el que al rey de Kakarotto le embargara la duda ¿era aquel un planeta amigable o un planeta como Beagle? Siendo un experimentado guerrero, sabía muy bien que las apariencias engañan, que lo que se aparente ahora puede girar 180º de forma inesperada. Era por ello que caminaba con cautela a lo largo de la carretera, estaba atentó a pesar de aquella apariencia tranquila, a la expectativa veía si de repente se asomaba alguien con rasgos de vida inteligente que le pudieran indicar donde estaban o que por el contrario, estuviera al asecho buscando atacarlos.

Ten Shin Han, además de ser un excelente guerrero era un hombre estudiado, se imaginaba en el planeta donde estaban, arranco un poco de pasto y sintió su consistencia, sonrió para si mismo, de algo le había servido pasarse horas leyendo sendos tomos en la biblioteca de Chaotzu donde se explicaba los detalles de cada planeta que conformaba la alianza del universo magistral…si, este era el lugar

-Vegeta- le llamó Gokú- ¿sabes en donde estamos?- pero aquel no respondió nada, Gokú solo lo miraba, en este viaje de tanta importancia no quería contratiempos, ponía en duda seguir al lado de este antipático compañero, volteo de nuevo a la carretera y desde lejos, en el horizonte, vio algo tan pequeño como un punto en movimiento que se hacia más grande conforme avanzaba, llevaba gran velocidad-¿Qué será eso?- preguntó Gokú más para si mismo que para alguien es especial

-Es un automóvil- respondió Vegeta inesperadamente

-¿Qué cosa es?- preguntó Ten Shin Han acercándose a Gokú

-Dice Vegeta que es un automóvil -a Gokú se le vino a la mente el radar de las esferas del dragón, lo sacó de la bolsa de sus pantalones y lo activó- mmm…la esfera no viene en el automóvil- Ten Shin le miró extrañado por aquel comentario- es por si nos quieren volver a engañar

-Ah, ya veo- respondió el hombre de los 3 ojos

En pocos minutos aquel punto en la distancia ya tenía una forma borrosa, de color rojo, viniendo a una velocidad impresionante

-Solo viene una persona ahí- comentó Gokú a Ten quien estaba a su lado

-No hay que confiarnos- respondió el guerrero de Chaotzu

-Si, lo se- el auto seguía acercándose hasta que la imagen borrosa no lo fue más, se hizo clara. Vegeta, miraba el auto que se acercaba a la expectativa, Ten también lo hacía, aquel auto ya se había acercado demasiado comenzaba a detenerse y ya podía verse a todo detalle, un Cadillac rojo, de modelo no tan reciente, convertible de interiores color marfil. De él bajo un hombre joven de semblante serio con lentes oscuros, de traje negro, corbata del mismo color, al parecer les miraba, no podía saberse a ciencia cierta por lo negro de los lentes que no dejaban ver nada sobre los ojos o la expresión del muchacho. Un poco más alto que Gokú, cabello negro, corto, tez blanca, delgado, de manos fuertes y grandes, correspondiendo a su alto

-¿ustedes son- preguntó en tono sombrío- Gokú, Vegeta y Ten Shin Han? ¿Buscan una esfera del dragón?

-Así es- respondió Gokú- pero ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Eso no es importante, majestad- respondió aquel hombre fríamente, comenzaba a dar cierta desconfianza a los viajeros

-¿Cómo demonios sabes quienes somos? Responde de una vez terrícola- vociferó Vegeta, ¿Quién se creía este insignificante terrícola para tratarlos de esa manera?

-Entonces…estamos en la tierra- dijo Gokú esperando una afirmación de parte del extraño

-Si- respondió el hombre mientras prendía un cigarro- esta es la tierra y aquí esta la esfera que buscan, es mejor apresurarse, porque se que…al señor Vegeta no le agrada mucho este lugar- ¿Señor?...terrícola insolente, el era un rey, no cualquier rey, si no el gran rey de Vegeta Sei, pero a esta sabandija no le importaba su titulo, si hubiera sido por él, lo hubiera destruido tal como lo hizo con el estúpido N. 17; pero algo lo frenaba, como una fuerza superior que le impedía mover un dedo contra él- es cierto…que modales los míos- y el hombre se quitó los lentes dejando ver unos ojos grisáceos, con mirada fría, pero aun así, con una chispa de vida en ellos- Mi nombre es Michael Jeremy Rayerknight; pero todos me dicen Ray y apreciaría que me llamaran así o si gustan Rayerknight…se de ustedes por medio de Picoro hace un mes estuvo aquí y me menciono que vendrían

-¿Tu tienes la esfera?- preguntó Ten Shin Han

-No, esta custodiada por alguien; pero yo puedo llevarlos hasta ahí

-¿y como sabemos que dices la verdad?- preguntó Gokú desconfiado

-Es una cuestión de fe señor, no tengo nada para probarles que mis palabras son ciertas, solo podré demostrarle con hechos que estoy diciendo la verdad…pero hay algo que necesito de uno de ustedes…un favor- aquellas palabras pusieron en alerta a los alienígenas, fue de esa manera por la que habían sido engañados en Beagle. Vegeta miraba al tal Ray con disgusto, tenía más razones para desconfiar de él, este sujeto era terrícola, la raza que siempre buscaba algo a cambio, raza maliciosa que lo primero que tenía en mente era el beneficio propio

-¿De que se trata?- preguntó Ten

-No es el momento de decírtelo…vamos suban al auto- ordenó mientras tiraba la colilla del cigarro que acababa de gastarse, ninguno obedeció desconfiaban demasiado de él- yo aquí no me perjudico, tienen su radar, búsquenla por ustedes mismos, pero les advierto que esa esfera de repente se le encierra en una caja que no deja salir la señal para su radar y les llevaría meses si no es que años dar con ella

-No nos queda más que confiar en ti- dijo Gokú seriamente, en la parte de atrás entraron Ten Shin Han y Vegeta, Gokú fue en el lugar del pasajero.

Prácticamente estaban en las manos de este hombre, no sabían que esperar, si en realidad los llevaría hacia la esfera o les estaba tendiendo una trampa, por primera vez se sentían a oscuras en este viaje que para el rey de Vegeta se prolongaba demasiado, como si se hiciera interminable.


	25. Chapter 25

XXV

-¿Qué raro planeta?- Tenia este un cielo azul profundo y en el centro 3 bandas que giraban alrededor de un circulo de nubes, su paso era sumamente lento y espectral. La tierra era cubierta por un manto de pequeñas flores, todas ellas de colores, más allá una pequeña cascada, hacia un lado de ella una más aun más grande, y del otro lado de ella, una todavía mas grande y majestuosa, cuyas agua corrían revueltas a precipitarse contra el pequeño lago que se formaba al caer. Un río que provenía de la dirección de las cascadas surcaba la tierra con fuerte golpeteo, casi embravecido, a los alrededores le circulaban árboles frondosos, con lianas que colgaban de sus ramas, que se unían a otros árboles como si estuvieran conectados. Los príncipes se habían maravillado ante tal escena, hasta el mismo Cell lo había hecho, se detuvieron a presenciar aquel extraordinario y singular paisaje, era algo que sin duda no verían en otro lugar. En cuestión de segundos, arcoiris consecutivos se formaron por encima de la última cascada, aquello fue un espectáculo sublime para los cuatro. Ni en Ingolstad, ni en Vegeta y ni siquiera en Kakarotto habían visto algo semejante. Caminaron los 4 tratando de encontrar a alguien que los guiara por el planeta, Trunks saco el radar y al accionarlo, vio entusiasmado, que la esfera estaba muy cerca de ellos y no solo eso, se encontraba estática, no habría contratiempos, era cuestión de seguirla y eso era todo, se lo dijo a los otros y tras aquello, cambiaron su rumbo hacia la derecha para buscar la esfera del dragón.

Se internaron entre los árboles, a cada paso sentían como si entraran a un mundo extraño, escuchaban un bajo murmullo que parecía provenir desde los árboles. Goten no reparó en ello, Gohan se lo atribuyó a algún tipo de ave o animal, ya que la lógica y la razón dictan que los árboles no hablan, pero Trunks y Cell si se tomaron en cuenta aquel murmullo como de gentío, aunque bien sabían que los árboles no podían hablar, solo a aquellos se lo atribuían, ya que no buscaban más razón para el creciente cuchicheo. A cada paso en aquel verde pasto, se incrementaba el murmullo, lo hacían de tal forma, que hasta Gohan ya no le parecía que aquello proviniera de animales, poniendo más atención en su oído, comenzaba a jurar que los sonidos los hacían los mismos árboles ¿Qué era aquello¿Qué pasaba? No sabían nada, no escuchaban nada más que un cuchicheo creciente, algo estaba a punto de suceder era más que evidente. Goten comenzó a sudar frió.

Repentinamente, como si fueran sacudidas por una fuerte ventisca, las ramas comenzaron a moverse, luego más rápido y luego aun más agitadas. Los cuatro se detuvieron inmediatamente, ya era evidente que algo estaba pasando, las ramas se seguían moviendo hasta tocar el suelo. A Trunks le pareció ver unas hendiduras en el tronco de los árboles, las mismas que notó Cell y que juraba que lo miraban, Otra hendidura que vio Gohan y que Goten estaba seguro que se movía, las ramas parecían haberse vuelto locas.

-¿Quiénes…?- ya la misma pregunta se repitió por cerca de 40 veces o más en corto tiempo-ustedes- eran aquellas voces espectrales, de ultratumba, graves y con mala dicción.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó Goten estremecido

-Son ustedes- de nuevo resonaron las voces al unísono

-¿Nosotros¿Qué quieren con nosotros¿Por qué no salen? Cobardes- Vocifero Cell de mala manera más guiado por su nerviosismo que por cualquier otra cosa

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntaron de nuevo las voces al unísono, y en ese momento Gohan se dio cuenta que las hendiduras, de hecho, se movían, que dos de ellas se abrían y dejaban ver unos ojos pardos y la tercera grieta se habría como una boca.

-Somos- contesto Trunks- personas de otros mundos, venimos aquí a buscar una esfera del dragón que esta por estos lados

-Una esfera- dijo repentinamente una voz, menos tétrica y más tranquila que las otras, que hizo que los otros árboles calmaran las ramas y cesaran la voz- yo se de la esfera que buscan- Un árbol caminaba hacia ellos, moviendo sus raíces poco a poco hasta que finalmente llego hasta los viajantes- Boo la tiene- se había parado justo frente a Goten, quien lo miraba boquiabierto

-Niño- le dijo Cell al príncipe de Kakarotto- ya cierra la boca, se te puede meter una mosca

-Boo la tiene- reafirmo el árbol

-¿y quién o qué es Boo?- interrogó Gohan a este inusual informante

-Pues Boo- contestó aquél- es el hermano de su ilustrísima Majin Boo- Trunks de nuevo miro el radar y no dio crédito a lo que vio, la esfera se había dado a la fuga, desapareciendo por completo, el príncipe de Vegeta tuvo que ampliar el área de búsqueda en el radar para encontrarla- vaya, Boo se ha marchado de aquí

-No importa- dijo Cell- Vamos a seguirlo volando y acabaremos con ese miserable

-Es mejor- sugirió el fuerte y viejo árbol- que vayan a ver a su ilustrísima, Boo es muy peligroso

-Tal vez para ustedes, pero yo seguramente puedo acabarlo con un solo golpe, no ha de ser la gran cosa- Reafirmo Cell su confianza en si mismo, también en ese momento se percató que el príncipe Goten estaba más callado de lo normal

-No, no, no- dijo el árbol agitando violentamente las ramas, vayan por su ilustrísima, nadie lo conoce como él

-Yo creo que debemos hacerle caso y ver a ese sujeto-dijo Gohan

-Es su ilustrísima- corrigió el árbol- su ilustrísima

-Si, a su ilustrísima- prosiguió el heredero de Kakarotto- es mejor saber que tan fuerte es ese sujeto

-Otra vez el líder- protesto el guerrero de Ingolstad, miraba a Gohan con desprecio, preguntándose si valía la pena seguir al lado de los principitos estúpidos ¿Quiénes se creían para darle ordenes?- si solo es un principito, que no sabe nada- Trunks también miro con recelo a Cell y acercándose a su oído le dijo "ya basta", aquello enfureció aun más al guerrero, pero no hizo nada contra ninguno de ellos, sentía que no debía hacerlo

-¿En donde se puede ver a su ilustrísima?- Preguntó el príncipe de Vegeta

-Por ese camino ¿Lo ven?- Señalo el árbol con su frondosa rama, un caminito desierto de vegetación

-Si- respondieron todos al unísono, a excepción de Goten que aun estaba pasmado y seguía mirando al árbol

-Pues por ahí no es

-……

-¡Ah¡Qué bonito Chiste!- Fueron estas las primeras palabras del príncipe Goten después de unos largos minutos, unas palabras sarcásticas que le valieron la mirada fría del árbol

-¡Ya cálmate Goten!- le regaño su hermano mayor, desesperado

-Como decía- prosiguió el árbol disgustado- ese camino no es, es el otro- dijo al mismo tiempo que señalaba un camino rodeado de pasto custodiado por árboles cuyas hojas y ramas se entrelazaban para formar un pasadizo que dejaba pasar unos tenues rayos de sol.

-¿Y esos también se mueven?- preguntó Goten olvidándose de su primera impresión del árbol parlante

-No- contestó el árbol- en lo absoluto, solo nosotros nos movemos, somos guardianes del bosque Esras que conduce a la ciudad de Boo donde habita su ilustrísima.

Tierra .:791:.

El terrícola, el único de esta raza que viajaba en aquel Cadillac, estaba demasiado nervioso, llevando a cabo todo aquello que le fue encargado. Casi por reflejo, a pesar de que manejaba, saco de la bolsa de su saco un cigarro y lo predio con el encendedor del auto, al aspirar aquel humo del tabaco y la nicotina se sintió un poco más tranquilo. Pero aquella acción no le había agradado al rey de Vegeta, esa era una prueba más de que los terrícolas eran viciosos, cada uno a su propio estilo, pero siempre resguardándose en algo para no sentir temor, cobardes, siempre tratando huir de sus miedos. Gokú al sentir aquel humo exhalado de la boca de Rayerknight, comenzó a toser estrepitosamente, le lastimaba la garganta, sentía como si por ella pasaran cientos de pequeños vidrios, miro de reojo al terrícola para ver si daba señas de apagarlo, pero este no se inmuto ante la repentina tos de su acompañante, aun más, seguia exhalando más humo.

-¡Apaga esa maldita cosa de una vez!- Le ordeno el rey Vegeta

-¿Qué dijo?

-Me escuchaste bien terrícola…apaga esa cosa ahora

-Usted no es nadie para ordenarme, no tengo obligación de obedecerle, es mi auto, puedo hacer en él lo que yo quiera y usted no olvide que no es más que un invitado de este planeta

-¿Quién te crees tu para hablarme así?

-Comienza a cansarme- contestó Rayerknight quitándose sus lentes oscuros

-Estas buscando que te mate y yo no tengo remordimientos para hacerlo

-Ya lo creo que no- replicó el terrestre de manera seria

-No sigas con esto insecto, porque te juro que te vas a arrepentir, te daré una muerta lenta y dolorosa- y en ese momento se fijo que el terrestre lo venia mirando por el espejo retrovisor del auto, el Creador sabía desde hacia cuanto tiempo-¿Qué Demonios me estas viendo!

-Pensaba…-la mirada de Rayerknight reflejaba odio y desprecio hacia el soberano, fue de lo que se dieron cuenta Ten Shin Han y Gokú, pero no dijeron nada, solo querían ver en que culminaba aquel dialogo que se había entablado entre ambos- ya me estoy cansado de tratar con usted

-¡Sabandija¡Ganas no me faltan de matarte, si fuera por mí lo haría ahora mismo!

-¿Qué lo detiene?- preguntó de manera altanera el terrícola, aun mirando desde el retrovisor- ¡Míreme!- Aquello ya había demasiado lejos, un ser inferior gritándole de esa manera…no… aquel merecía morir ahí mismo, tenía el radar para buscar la esfera, tenía que enseñarle a aquel inepto con quien estaba tratando

-Te lo has…has…- Vegeta comenzó a ver las cosas borrosas, sentía que el cansancio repentinamente se había apoderado de él, trató de al zar su mano para sacudir el hombro del terrícola, sabía que de algún modo, él estaba detrás de eso

-¡Míreme!- escucho de nuevo, era la voz del terrícola, enfoco los ojos grisáceos de este en el retrovisor, ni siquiera sabia el porque lo hacía y en ese instante perdió la conciencia ante la sorpresa de Ten Shin Han y Gokú.


	26. Chapter 26

XXVI

-¡Detén esta cosa!- Gritó Ten Shin Han, mientras que al mismo tiempo, tomaba a Rayerknight del cuello presionándolo desde atrás con su mano

-¡¿Qué le has hecho!- pregunto Gokú- el terrestre, se llevo las manos al cuello en un vano esfuerzo por quitarse las manos de Ten Shin Han

-Na…Nada…

-¿Nada?... ¡¿Nada!- pregunto de nuevo Ten Shin Han, el hombre de los 3 ojos estaba irritado, se imaginaba que este terrícola no era de fiar y ahora lo comprobaba, talvez les mentía y les estaba tendiendo una trampa- ¿Cómo se que no esta muerto?- en ese momento sus cuerpos sintieron el repentino frenazo que el terrestre le dio al coche

-Com…pruebalo…esta vivo- respondió el terrícola con la voz entrecortada

-Rey Gokú, por favor, verifique si sigue vivo

-Si- Gokú se volteo rápidamente y poso el dorso de su mano por debajo de la nariz de Vegeta, mientras que al mismo tiempo, el hombre de los tres ojos, posaba sus dedos índice y medio de su mano izquierda en la cabeza de Rayerknight

-Si resulta muerto- le dijo al terrícola- te matare de inmediato- y el rostro de aquel se torno más inexpresivo de lo que usualmente era, se había rendido de forcejear con la mano del guerrero de Chaotzu que aun le apretaba fuertemente el cuello. Gokú sintió una apenas imperceptible corriente caliente de aire que provenía de la nariz de Vegeta, sin duda seguía respirando, estaba vivo

-Esta vivo- dictaminó el rey de Kakarotto volviendo a su lugar, Ten Shin Han, le quito los dedos de la cabeza pero no su mano del cuello- ¿Qué le hiciste?

-¿Ya… me va… a soltar?

-No- respondió Gokú- hasta que nos digas que le hiciste

-No tiene…cof…no tiene nada, simplemente esta dormido

-¿Dormido?- preguntó Ten Shin Han atónito - ¿Por qué lo dormiste?

-Él detesta la tierra, además es mejor de este modo… ustedes no pueden entenderlo, no quiero que se irrite más de manera innecesaria,

-¡Explícate!- pidió impaciente Ten Shin Han- te ahorcare si no lo haces

-Hazlo si eso es lo que quieres- replicó el terrícola- me harías un gran bien…yo no estoy en posición de decirte porque lo hice-

-¿y cual es ese favor que quieres?- pregunto Ten Shin Han, aún colérico, sostenía aun con ambas manos el cuello de Rayerknight, dispuesto a apretarlo en cualquier momento y dejarlo sin aire

-Su tercer ojo- le respondió- es una puerta interdimensional, si logras abrirla, podrás llevarme al infierno, ahí tengo que cumplir un mandato que me pidió el guardián Den Fader, el favor se lo pido a usted Ten Shin Han, puesto que tengo que ir al infierno y regresar, yo no tengo el poder para abrir una puerta interdimensional, usted si lo tiene- Aquello había sorprendido a Ten, el terrícola le pedía un favor a él, no a Gokú, si no a él, durante todo el viaje se había sentido como un testigo, solo un peón en este juego donde los protagonistas eran siempre sus compañeros de viaje, ya se había resignado, si hasta aquella mujer llamada Raleight les dijo "si lo llego a comparar con cualquiera de ustedes, él se quedaría atrás por mucha diferencia", y ella la mediadora de los guardianes, como se hizo llamar, debía tener razón, no por nada tenía su puesto

-¿Por qué yo?

-No lo se- respondió el terrícola al tiempo que Ten lo liberaba de sus manos- el porque se nace con los dones que tenemos es algo que solo en Edencia se sabe… ¿Puedo arrancar otra vez?

Crónicas en un sueño

Llegaba yo de un planeta llamado Antares, acaba de someter a sus ultimas fuerzas de resistencia, al final fue todo nuestro. Tendría unos 32 años, para esas épocas aun era príncipe, mi padre aun vivía, para su fortuna se había convertido en el rey mas longevo de la historia de Vegeta, con sus 67 años a cuestas, y aquello era para mal mío, solo retrasaba mi reinado. Estaba cansado por la batalla de Antares, debo reconocer que fueron de los enemigos que mas me han dado batalla, peleaban por su independencia, por sobrevivir, por acabar con nosotros, todo ello en balde, como siempre fuimos nosotros quienes llevábamos la delantera, tanto en fuerza, en estrategia como en tecnología, fuimos nosotros quienes los sometimos a nuestro mandato. Estaba cansado por que mi ultima batalla fue con su rey, un hombre que era mas alto que yo, en apariencia aun más fuerte que yo…ja…la sabandija se atrevió a escupirme en el rostro, pero yo le haría pagar caro su osadía, lo derrote, al final estaba aquel estúpido rey, tirado en el suelo rojo de Antares, con mi pie hice polvo los huesos de sus manos, deje solo una inservible masa de piel y músculos cubriendo sus huesos hechos pedazos ; grito de dolor, podría decirse que casi moría pero para mi no era suficiente, con mi puño atravesé su pecho y con mi mano tome su corazón, no gritó, no hizo seña alguna de dolor, sabía que estaba vivo por los latidos de su asqueroso corazón, lo apreté fuertemente, si, de una manera brutal, al punto exacto en el que por experiencia con otros sabia que estaba muriendo de la manera más angustiante, deseando morir; sus ojos se desorbitaban, su respiración se aceleraba, y al final hice estallar su corazón entre mis manos…fue divertido.

Mi padre, aun viéndome cansado, me mando a alistarme para que fuera a la tierra, a pesar de que me negué y que me pelee con él a gritos, esgrime que mi presencia era mucho para celebrar la entrada a la alianza de un planeta tan atrasado y vulgar como la tierra, me amenazo con algo para que fuera, pero no recuerdo que, de otro modo, jamás hubiera ido.

Fui a su estúpida celebración, viendo como la reina de la tierra llegaba a acuerdos para cada uno de los tratados con los planetas de la alianza, eso era demasiado aburrido para mí, no pude aguantarlo por mucho tiempo, estaba en total desacuerdo con la entrada de semejante planeta a la alianza, una alianza de elite. No soporte más las platicas aburridas, las presentaciones y la política, tuve que retirarme.

No se como, pero llegue a una playa, ahí verifique que eran ciertos aquellos rumores de la tierra, los paisajes eran verdaderamente bellos, el clima era agradable. Por primera vez no me importo manchar el traje real con algo que no fuera sangre. Me quite los guantes y me senté, había calor, contemple el mar, es mucho mas hermoso que los mares de Vegeta, este mar es verde cristalino, el de mi planeta azul turbio. Las olas y la brisa marina comenzaban a adormecerme, las palmeras se movían según lo dictaba la caprichosa brisa.

Algo me hizo voltear a la derecha, aun no se que fue…la vi, su cabello lacio, suelto, verde bajo, su rostro hermoso, sus senos firmes, sus piernas, era una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra. Venia abrazada de un hombre, al que no le preste atención porque ella se la robaba toda. La playa y las olas pasaron a un segundo plano, lo que mas me interesaba era ella y solo ella. Espere que llegara hasta donde yo estaba, me levanta y mientras la esperaba seguía contemplándola, sin duda un perfecto ejemplar femenino, la quería, tenía que pertenecerme, me había gustado demasiado. Después me di cuenta que ella me miraba con esos ojos vivaces, azules profundos, esa mirada lasciva, que nunca he olvidado desde ese entonces. Al fin la tuve enfrente, ella se detuvo a pesar de que su pareja aun quería seguir caminando.

-Tu serás mía- le dije sin pensar y ella sonrió, sus ojos destellaban cierta pasión, un deseo de poseernos ahí mismo si era preciso, pero sabíamos contenernos.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Su voz me había encantando, logro hacer crecer mis ansias de ella

-Dije que serias mía, tu serás mi mujer- pasaban cosas en mi de las que yo no estaba acostumbrado ¿desde cuando mi lengua se adelantaba a mi cerebro para hablar? ¿En que momento me empecé a dejar llevar por el vil instinto?... era una tensión muy grande la que comenzaba a sentir

-¡IMBECIL! ¡DEJALA YA!- La había besado, a pesar de las protestas de esa sabandija que traía a su lado, de nuevo dejándome llevar más por el instinto que por mi razón, la había besado y sus labios no me habían rechazado, por el contrario, me correspondieron, sentía su lengua juguetear con la mía, mi corazón latía muy rápido y la respiración de ella también estaba acelerada

-Vamos ya, Bulma- Aquellos siguieron su camino, la vi irse con la boca entreabierta, aun me miraba, aun respiraba aceleradamente y yo aun sentía ese impulso de hacerla mía en ese momento, sentí su débil ki mientras caminaba, estaba dispuesto a buscarla y cumplirle mis palabras.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Este es mi departamento…pasen- dijo el terrícola abriendo la puerta gris, y los extraterrestres entraron, la mirada de Ten recorrió todo el lugar de arriba a abajo, era deprimente, pintura blanca en las paredes, un sofá de cuero en la sala, televisión frente al sofá, una mesa redonda con solo dos sillas a su alrededor- ahora regreso- y el terrícola entró a un pasillo y desapareció de la vista de sus invitados

-No confió en él- comentó en voz baja Ten al rey de Kakarotto

-Yo tampoco…no se que tiene que no me da confianza, preferiría haber buscado la esfera del dragón con el radar, pero si como dice podría desaparecer en cualquier momento del radar, seria mejor confiar en él, nos llevaría mucho tiempo buscar de terrícola en terrícola

-Sobre todo que son más de mil millones- Rayerknight regresó, y aquellos callaron repentinamente, el terrícola ya los había escuchado hablar, aunque sin entender sus palabras, seguro que hablaban y seguro que de él, tal vez lo criticaban, tal vez planeaban la manera de matarle, los posibles temas de la platica que no logro comprender era muchas- ¿y bien?- preguntó Ten- ¿Cómo haré para abrir la puerta que mencionaste?- Ten, también tenía sus reservas, era esta talvez una trampa que el terrícola, quien quizás, era aliado de los guardianes rebeldes, le preparaba para quitarle la esfera que habían conseguido

-¿Has entrado en estado de meditación?

-Si, varias veces- respondió Ten seriamente

-Meditación extrema, en la que te desconectas totalmente de la realidad y alcanzas otra- el guerrero de Chaotzu no pronunció palabra alguna, jamás había logrado algo de tal naturaleza, siempre estaba cerca de alcanzarlo, pero nunca lo lograba del todo- eso es lo primero, lo básico- y eso era algo que Ten no se sentía capaz de hacer, eran intentos que solo fracasaban, que ya no lo motivaban a seguir intentando y que por lo tanto hacia mas de un año que no practicaba un intento de meditación al nivel tan exigente que sugería el terrícola.

-Tal vez…no…no sea capaz de lograrlo

-Nada pierdes con intentarlo- contestó Rayerknight mientras que, por séptima vez desde que lo conocían, prendía un cigarro

-No es sencillo, lo he intentado varias veces y no lo he logrado

-Pues esfuerzote esta vez, tengo que darle ese rosario a Broly…a Den Fader- eran el tono de esas palabras similares a una orden y aquello desagrado a Ten Shin Han, le reafirmaba su desconfianza aun más- Escucha, Ten Shin Han, iré a buscar la esfera junto con el rey Gokú y te dejare aquí para que practiques, tardare un tiempo, si quieres comer algo, hay comida en el refrigerador… ¿Conoces lo que es?

-Si- respondió Ten con disgusto

-el baño esta al final del pasillo…ya me retiro entonces, regresare en unas 5 o 6 horas máximo, rey Gokú, tu vienes conmigo- su orden final se vio opacada por un estrepitoso gruñido proveniente de las entrañas de Gokú

-No he comido desde que estaba en Beagle- se justifico mientras reía, posando una mano detrás de su cabeza como le era tan característico.

Llevaban ya cerca de dos horas de viaje, desde que dejaron a Ten solo en el departamento del terrícola, y desde que este le había dado de comer a Gokú, un platillo extraño a su paladar pero el hambre era atroz y no estaba en la situación de ponerse exigente, a pesar de todo, la "pizza", si es que ese era el nombre no estaba del todo mal.

Gokú miro a Vegeta, seguía profundamente dormido en el asiento de atrás, y luego miro a Rayerknight, recordó algo que en un principio le había levantado sospechas, pero que el hambre, que había ocupado toda su mente, le había hecho olvidar, y era el desprecio con el cual el terrícola miraba a Vegeta mientras discutía con él ¿Qué le sabia al rey de Vegeta?

-Dime Rayerknight…no confías en Vegeta ¿Verdad?

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-No soy tonto, vi como le hablabas cuando discutían hace rato, te dirigías a él con enfado, parece como si supieras algo que nosotros ignoramos ¿Qué es? ¿Por qué lo sabes? ¿Quién eres?

-Ya sabes quien soy…no tiene caso que te lo repita de nuevo

-Yo se que eres alguien que tiene que ver con los guardianes…dime ¿Qué es lo que sabes que nosotros no?- el rey de Kakarotto, no era tan tonto como el terrícola había pensado, sus ojos negros interrogadores no dejaban de verlo ansiosos por respuestas


	27. Chapter 27

XXVII

-¿Quién eres?- esa pregunta de nuevo, provenía de Gokú, sabía que algo le ocultaban, que solo le habían contado una parte de una verdad más inmensa, era lo usual en aquellos guardianes, que le daban la versión corta de la realidad, dejando al rey de Kakarotto a cargo de todo aquello que los perjudicara. Esta vez, estaba decidido a conocer todo detalle de la misión que le habían designado, tenia el presentimiento de algo andaba mal con el rey de Vegeta, en él ya no confiaba en lo absoluto, en un principio cuando supo que un dragón, Ryu, había raptado a su hija, sintió lastima, quiso solidarizarse con su dolor y ayudarlo a buscar las esferas y de esa manera encontrar a esta princesa que el jamás había conocido y ni siquiera había escuchado hablar de ella, aguanto sus insultos y sus majaderías, pensando que el rey se dejaba llevar más por un dolor que quería ocultar, pero que ahí estaba. Fue en Beagle donde supo que se equivocaba, cuando Vegeta salio disparado del edificio en forma piramidal y salio tras él, por incitación del nanodroid de no permitir que se fuera solo "vaya tras él, majestad" le dijo, y él siguiendo su propia intuición de obedecerle a este nanodroid, voló tras Vegeta, para llegar y ver como asesinaba sin ninguna pena, sin ninguna contemplación a aquellos muchachos, casi unos niños y recordaba más que cualquier otra cosa los ojos del rey de Vegeta, esa satisfacción sádica por el placer que le había causado hacerlo, y después de asesinar a 17 se volteo para preguntarle si lo había visto todo, y esa sonrisa con deleite que traía entre los labios lo irrito, esos ojos que brillaban gozosos por la sangre que había derramado. Aquello no era producto de ninguna pena ni del desconsuelo, aquello era solo por el gusto de poder y querer hacerlo, hasta el podía verlo. Gokú se estremeció en ese instante ¿con que clase de persona estaba? Hasta el nanodroid parecía tener cierto recelo a Vegeta, aquello era inusualmente raro, ¿Por qué permitir que alguien del que desconfiaban los ayudara?

-Para explicarte todo lo que quieres saber- contestó el terrícola- es necesario que te diga cosas que tal vez no estés listo para entender

-No importa, quiero saber todo, siempre he sentido que me ocultan siempre las cosas y quiero conocerlas

-Tal vez no las entiendas

-Dímelas Ray- aquel se quedo pensativo por unos momentos, eran cosas muy complicadas no solo de entender si no de explicar y sobre todo a Gokú, quien estaba empeñado en que le dijeran la realidad, todo aquello que le ocultaban

-Para responder a tus preguntas es necesario que te explique varias cosas que son muy complicadas- indicó Rayerknight- primero que nada yo soy…- titubeó por unos instantes ¿debía o no decir quien era?- soy el décimo primer apóstol

-¿Qué es eso?

-Un ser escogido en el momento de su concepción, con la misión de servir de manera exclusiva al Creador, cumpliendo sus órdenes, según se nos haya designado. Hay un total de 12 y todos al servicio del Creador, nuestro único señor, ni siquiera los guardianes tienen poder sobre nosotros, somos subordinados de las personalidades de Edencia…donde reside el Creador-aclaro su garganta y prosiguió- no deberías sentirte mal porque no te dicen toda la verdad, la verdad esta oculta, nadie lo sabe todo, solo los guardianes y personalidades mayores tienen derecho a acceder a esa verdad que tu pides

-No entiendo

-¿Has leído el libro de Sardis?

-No, para serte sincero, me aburre mucho leer

-Deberías- señaló el apóstol- es un libro con mucha literatura fantástica- esa ultima palabra "fantástica" extraño mucho a Gokú, Gohan le había contado a su padre que ese libro relataba la historia de la creación del universo, la instauración de un orden divino y de 77 guardianes que lo vigilaban en cada uno de sus súper universos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La tierra era un planeta muy ruidoso, pero ya no me importaba en lo absoluto, solo deseaba hacer esta mujer mía, cumplir ese capricho, porque en ese momento solo era eso. Llegue a la Corporación Cápsula, rayaban las once de la noche, sentí su ki, y fue por él, que flote hasta un balcón, la vi dándome la espalda, estaba sentada en su cama, estaba hermosa, realmente hermosa, debió sentir mi mirada, volteo repentinamente y abrió las puertas corredizas de ese balcón

-Pasa- me dijo y entre- Se quien eres príncipe Vegeta

-Así es y tu ¿Quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Bulma Brief, pero dime algo ¿Ha que has venido?

-Te dije que serias mía

-¿Y crees que porque tu lo dices así será?

-Así ha sido siempre, todo lo que yo digo se hace, no tiene porque variar ahora- avanzaba yo hacia ella, la acorrale contra la pared

-¿Qué si no quiero ser tuya?- Me estaba retando, sus ojos tenían esa mirada picara, era valiente, me gustaba cada vez más,

-si así fuera no me hubieras dejado pasar

-Te he dejado entrar porque no quiero que los vecinos vean a un hombre, merodeando en mi balcón

-Niégame que no sientes este deseo cuando estoy junto a ti, hazlo mirándome a los ojos así como ahora- ella se acerco a mi rozo sus labios contra los míos, eran suaves, húmedos

-No lo niego; pero aun no se porque debería entregarme a ti, el solo hecho de que tu lo quieras no me convence- aquella mujer me estaba enloqueciendo, jugaba conmigo como nadie se había atrevido y pobre de aquel que se atreviera

-Tu tienes que ser mía- sentí su cara en mi mano izquierda y comencé a acariciarla, baje hasta su pecho, estruje uno de sus senos, ella se estremecía; pero no se quedo atrás, metió su mano dentro de mis pantalones, me acaricio, dejándome aun más excitado de lo que estaba

-Pero aun no me dices porque

-Porque me voy a volver loco si no lo hago-¿y esas palabras de donde salieron?

-Entonces, debería de pensar en el reino de Vegeta y no permitir que el heredo a su corona enloquezca; pero aun no se…no me convenzo- Me aparte de ella, y me acerque al balcón

-podría forzarte a ser mía

-¿y donde quedaría tu orgullo? Yo no accedí a nada- me irritaba, tenía razón, mi orgullo no me permite hacer ese tipo de bajezas, además jamás las había necesitado. Respiraba fuertemente por lo excitado que estaba, trataba de controlarme, pensé que lo mejor seria que me marchara. Repentinamente sentí como me abrazaban por detrás y vi sus manos desabrochando mi saco

-Vamos…hazlo- Sonreí, al fin seria mía, tenía que satisfacer este capricho que no me dejaba pensar, que no me dejaba hacer nada.

------------------------------------------------------------

Había un extraño olor en el aire, un olor a pan recién horneado que se sentía desde muy lejos. 3 príncipes y un bioandroide caminaban por un calzada de piedra con el pasto perfectamente bien cortado a los lados. A la entrada de la ciudad había 2 árboles pequeños parecidos a la de los olivos terrestres, a su lado un cartel de madera cuya escritura no pudo ser entendida por ninguno de ellos, era demasiado antigua, según recordara Gohan años después, el letrero les daba la bienvenida a la ciudad de Sophias, y anunciaba que ahí residía aquel a quien llamaban su ilustrísima.

-Oye Trunks- le llamó Goten en voz baja mientras caminaban,

-¿Qué pasa?

-Baja la voz…quiero contarte algo

-Dime- contestó el príncipe de Vegeta interesado en las noticias que Goten tenía para él

-La bestia con la que pelee, me dijo algo interesante antes de morir- se acerco a su oído y disminuyo su paso- me dijo que no me quería dar la esfera porque ÉL nos traiciona y le dará las esferas al otro

-¿Quién él? ¿Quién es el otro?- le interrogo Trunks

-No lo se, pero estoy casi seguro de que él se trata de Cell y él otro es el dragón que se llevo a tu hermana

-Ryu

-Ese mismo

Aquellos se adentraron a la ciudad, las casas eran hechas de un adobe tan rojo arena, amplias ventanas y en las más privilegiadas se encontrabas fuentes con estatuas de varios diseños, entre peces, garzas y seres semejantes a los humanos.

Llegaron al centro de la ciudad, y se quedaron frente a una estatua en mármol, cuya placa decía en lengua universal "Dedicada a Majin Boo, el Tercero, Su Ilustrísima". Era aquel un ser regordete, con una sonrisa amigable, ojos cerrados y rasgados con una antenita graciosa que parecía salir de su cabeza, las manos apoyadas en las caderas, haciendo que Majin Boo pareciera un jarrón gigante. Ciudad en rojo, con habitantes de las más diversas formas, algunos altos, otros pequeños, vestían togas de diferentes colores, los de altos rangos, llevaban las togas con dos rayas rojas que atravesaban completamente su manto. Todos ellos caminaban por las calles entre murmullos, muchos de ellos hablaban en círculos haciéndose preguntas entre ellos, respondiéndose y luego preguntando. A Cell le llamó la atención que cuando dos o más se acercaban para hablar se veían a las caras por unos segundos o hasta minutos sin decir palabra alguna, hasta que después hablaban fluidamente.

Mirando alrededor, Trunks recordó una de esas antiguas civilizaciones de la tierra de la cual su madre le contaba, ella le llevaba libros cuando era pequeño para enseñarle a leer. Cuando tenía cuatro años, su madre lo sentaba en su regazo y juntos leían un libro sobre cualquier cosa. Muy contadas veces Trunks añoraba esos momentos, pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo, ahora el príncipe ya era, en teoría, un hombre independiente y autosuficiente para cualquier circunstancia.

Decidieron detenerse frente a la estatua de Majin Boo, como si esperaran a alguien o algo, era una corazonada de que debían quedarse ahí.

Los príncipes de Kakarotto, extrañados miraban a una especie de murciélago negros con el pecho rojo, hocico largo y alas casi transparentes, bebían apresurados el agua del manantial que se encontraba por detrás de la estatua y atrás un campo lleno árboles y pasto que invitaban a ser explorados.

-Buenas tardes- era aquel un hombre de color, cabello negro en puntas y le faltaba a los lados, traía pantalones blancos y chaleco negro con bordes dorados, con sonrisa gentil miraba a los 4 visitantes- mi nombre es Oob, mi padre es Majin Boo y me ha enviado por ustedes.


	28. Chapter 28

XXVIII

**Nota: En este capitulo se hace alusión a una división y explicación del Universo que fue tomada del libro de Urantia y también se puede encontrar en el libro La Rebelión de Lucifer. **

**Capricho…**

Entre a ducharme, ella aun seguía durmiendo, aun pensaba en lo que habíamos hecho, jamás había sentido algo tan extraño, dejarme llevar por una pasión animal, entregarme por completo a mis deseos, lo que había hecho con ella, jamás lo había hecho con nadie ¿Qué tenía ella de especial,me molestaba el hecho de que quería volver a hacerla mía, de sentir su cuerpo debajo de mi, de someterla, escuchar sus gemidos; pero no tenia sentido, yo ya había satisfecho mi capricho, no tenía ninguna razón para continuar ahí,. Cuando salí de la ducha, ella ya se había despertado e incluso ya se había vestido, me pregunto si volvería a verme, le dije la verdad, que no lo sabía, que tal vez nunca volvería a saber de mi.. La mire de reojo antes de irme, de nuevo sentí como ese instinto de hacerla mía recorría de nuevo mi cuerpo entero, decidí irme de ahí, eran cerca de las 6:30 AM, lo recuerdo porque en las calles no había nadie, y esa era mi perfecta oportunidad para marcharme, pensaba más en mi reputación que en la de ella, ¿Qué dirían si supieran que el príncipe de Vegeta había "dormido" con una humana? Aunque en realidad solo dormí una hora o talvez dos.

Llegue a ese hotel que nos habían asignado, supuestamente era el más lujoso de la tierra, pero a mi padecer era totalmente inapropiado para recibir a personalidades como nosotros. Entre a dormir, cerca de dos horas, hasta que mi sueño fue interrumpido por mi el jefe militar de mi ejercito, Azíz, traía un mandato de mi padre, el viejo quería que hiciera acto de presencia en un salón del hotel para presenciar la firma de un tratado entre Vegeta y la tierra, un tratado de no intervención. ¿Qué le pasaba a mi padre? La tierra tenía mucho potencial, podría invadirla en menos de 3 días, es 100 explotable, podía venderse al mejor postor, podía anexarse a Vegeta; pero ya no importaba, si mi padre firmaba ese tratado, era imposible hacer algo, de llevar acabo cualquier cosa en contra de ese acuerdo mi planeta seria expulsado de la alianza, y eso no era por ningún motivo conveniente. Fui a esa estúpida firma del tratado, que mas daba, no tenía nada que hacer de cualquier modo, mi padre y la reina de Vegeta estaban sentados tras una mesa, discutiendo tal tratado y mientras tanto, eran fotografiados y varios reporteros no dejaban de escribir, buscaban dejar huella en el tiempo con sus fotos y sus reportajes acerca del tratado de no intervención que el idiota de mi padre firmaba, ese salón estaba lleno de humanos, casi repleto de ellos, nos los toleraba en lo absoluto, me irritaba su manera de actuar, me hastiaban sus sentimientos tontos, vi a mas de un humano llorar ¿Qué hacia un planeta como la tierra en la alianza? Era un planeta retrasado, ruidoso, y sobre todo tenía a estos lábiles humanos, que podían pasar de la más grande alegría a la más destructora tristeza en tan solo un momento ¿Qué motivos usaron para unirse? Como deseaba que mi padre recapacitara, que se levantara de esa silla y me dijera que después de todo esto, el planeta Tierra seria invadido, pero él no daba muestras de querer levantarse, por el contrario, seguí ahí, discutiendo punto por punto su acuerdo. Me quede por detrás del gentío que presenciaba la firma, con esta acción demostraba a mi padre que estaba en total desacuerdo con su proceder. De repente sentí la necesidad de voltear y la vi de nuevo, estaba parada a mi derecha, traía un vestido azul de tirantes y en lo único en que podía pensar era en como arrebatárselo ¿Qué rayos hacia ella ahí?

-¿Por qué estas aquí, mujer? ¿Me has seguido?

-¿Qué?...ja, ja, ja…seguirte- ella esbozo una sonrisa y yo solo podía pensar en recorrer su cuerpo con mis labios- vine por mis padres, me dijeron que estarían por aquí- mi mirada la pase hacia donde estaba mi padre y clave mi mirada en él, esperaba que se arrepintiera al ultimo minuto, aun había tiempo, este planeta sería nuestro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, consternado vi como mi padre escribía su nombre en el papel, ya no había ningún remedio, ya lo había arruinado todo- eres un mentiroso- su voz me saco de mis pensamientos, mi enfado era tal que había olvidado que ella estaba ahí

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Me dijiste que talvez nunca volvería a saber de ti

-Uhm

-Tu padre se parece mucho a ti, solo que él tiene barba- y otra vez esa sensación del más vil instinto animal recorriendo cada célula de mi cuerpo, quería poseerla, ahí mismo si era necesario, pero tenia que frenarme, era solo una mujer- se que no debería decir esto; pero- se me acerco al oído, sentía su respiración en mi oreja, mi corazón se acelero sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo- anoche fue mejor de lo que pensé

-¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?

-Que me gustaría volver a hacerlo- eso era algo bueno, yo no tuve que hacer nada, era ella quien se estaba ofreciendo.

-ah ¿si?

-Lo haría aquí mismo si fuera por mí

- Te oyes como una mujer muy vulgar

-Pues anoche, no te estabas quejando… ¿tienes algún lugar aquí donde podamos estar un rato a solas?- escuchaba la voz de la reina de la tierra, ni siquiera las entendía, solo podía pensar en esta mujer, en todo lo que le haría.

-Mi habitación…ven,

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Revelaciones**

-Gohan, mi hijo mayor, me ha dicho que ese libro cuenta la historia real de la creación y se que todo el universo sigue a ese libro.

-Así es, la mayor parte de ese libro es lo que los guardianes quisieron poner, dieron a conocer datos muy básicos, como el orden de 77 universos comárcales y dentro de cada uno 292 universos menores y cada uno con 180 galaxias, no menciona pero todos sabemos que dentro de cada galaxia hay 10 000 000 constelaciones y dentro de cada uno 1 000 000 000 de sistemas y dentro de cada uno un billón de planetas con vida o próximos a tenerla, eso esta registrado en Edencia

-Son demasiados planetas ¿Cómo hace la alianza para controlarlos a todos?

-La alianza es entre 11 universos comárcales de 77, hay 7 alianzas en total, la tuya es la primera, si se unieran en una sola, se perdería el control en algún momento u otro.- Ray calló un momento y observó a un Gokú lleno de dudas

-Yo sabia que trabajaba para la alianza del universo magistral

-No, trabajas para tu alianza, no existe una alianza del universo magistral entero- Al notar la ansiedad en la voz de Gokú, Ray s pregunto si debía seguir explicando

-¿Por qué tanta división?- esa pregunta en si, le había despejado sus dudas, debía de continuar

-Son divisiones administrativas y cada división, desde un simple sistema, hasta un universo comarcal entero, se hallan gobernada por una capital sede del correspondiente Cuartel General Administrativo, estos son planetas capitales y no son parte de la creación del Creador, son esferas artificiales construidas según las normas especificas preestablecidas por los Maestros Arquitectos del Universo, cada planeta-capital esta dotado de los medios necesarios para vivir en la belleza y asegurar sus funciones. La tierra, Kakarotto, Vegeta y muchos otros billones de planetas, nacieron como parte de una masa solar gaseosa solidificada por meteoritos, según las leyes de la naturaleza.

-¿Quiénes son esos maestros?- pregunto Gokú intrigado

-Son personalidades que se encargan de la creación de mundos artificiales e ingenian la ubicación de cada galaxia, cada planeta y en que momento deben de suceder sus instauraciones

-¿Cómo sabes de los maestros y los planetas con capital?

-Hay una iglesia donde se guarda un libro bastante antiguo conocido como la quinta revelación traído aquí por Broly, al que tú conoces como Maximus Den Fader

-¿Por qué la tierra?

-Porque aquí nací yo, para comprender mi misión como apóstol era necesario que yo las estudiara y muy pocos saben sobre la quinta revelación

-¿y que más?

-Los Maestros no son las únicas personalidades del universo que están a cargo de él, hay muchísimos más, pero por ahora no es prudente que sepas de quienes se tratan, solo puedo decirte que siempre están cerca de nosotros, pasan al lado nuestro y no los vemos, son gigantes de los que nada sabemos, porque no los sentimos en lo absoluto. La creación es en si un inconcebible proyecto de nuestro Creador.

Para que comprendas que tengo contra Vegeta, tengo que hablarte de Edencia

-Dime- interrumpió Gokú anhelante de respuestas- yo te escucho- sin duda esta era la parte que le interesaba más

-En el corazón del primer universo, el universo central, se encuentra la Isla estacionaria de Edencia, meta y destino de todos los evolucionarios y ascendentes de todo universo comarcal

-¿Evolucionarios? ¿Ascendentes? ¿De que estas hablando?

-Según el libro de Sardis, cuando mueres eres enjuiciado y se dictamina si serás llevado al cielo o al infierno

-Así es ¿No?

-No- contesto Ray determinante- Cuando uno muere se le lleva a una especie de revisión de su vida, deberá aprender de sus errores, puede estar por 10 años o hasta 1 000 000, dependiendo el grado de reflexión que el alma necesite, el tiempo es irrelevante, como te dije, Edencia es meta y destino de las almas, ahí reside el Creador y el fin ultimo es llegar hasta él, los que lo han logrado son los llamados finalistas

-Creo que ya comprendí…aunque no estoy muy seguro- la verdad era que cada palabra lo llenaba de dudas; pero su curiosidad lo incitaba a seguir escuchando

-La isla eterna de Edencia es un punto fijo del Universo Magistral, el único punto fijo, sus dimensiones son colosales, fuera de la imaginación. Su forma es la de un disco oval y plano, la cara superior es el alto paraíso y la inferior el bajo paraíso, existe independientemente del tiempo y el espacio, es el origen de todas las energías físicas y controla la gravitación universal

A su alrededor, circulando en el mismo sentido que las manecillas del reloj. Se encuentran los 3 círculos trinitarios y cada círculo contiene 7 esferas sagradas. Estos 3 circuitos con sus 21 esferas sagradas sirven de soporte a algunas actividades de las 3 personas de la Trinidad, ya sabes, Padre Universal, Hijo eterno y Espíritu Infinito- la explicación era bastante compleja, Gokú no podía seguirle el paso, sin embargo, Rayerknight continuo- inmediatamente encontramos el Universo Central y Eterno, con mil millones de esferas arquitecturales

-¿y esos que son?

-Mundos habitados de una perfección y belleza inimaginables, formados por 7 circuitos. Este universo se encuentra abrazado por dos circuitos inhabitados formados por cuerpos que no reflejan la luz, es lo que llaman la materia oscura, envuelven perfectamente a este Universo central que sobrepasa los demás universos comárcales aun si juntáramos sus masas- respiro fuertemente y le siguió un prolongado silencio, que Ray aprovecho para descansar su garganta y prender un cigarro

-es difícil de entender- dijo Gokú, quebrantando el silencio- explícame más por favor

-A eso iba, veras…en la configuración del universo- comenzó a narrar mientras cambiaba a la quinta velocidad – el libre albedrío es respetado al máximo, por cruel que se escuche, no hay destino, todo ser vivo labra su camino a base de sus decisiones. Además es por el amor por el que el orden y la unidad se hallan asegurados en todos los universos. Todas las criaturas que aman al Creador trabajan en un mismo espíritu haciendo su voluntad.

En la cúspide de esta jerarquía se encuentra Dios, nuestro Creador, la Causa sin causa, el Absoluto que todas las Criaturas han adorado bajo diferentes nombres. El creador procura expresar su naturaleza amorosa en los universos y lo consigue gracias a la Trinidad absoluta, actuando con unaminidad y sin embargo jerarquizadas. En esa Trinidad, el Padre representa la mente, el Hijo la palabra y el Espíritu la acción.

El Padre Universal, Causa de toda causa, se despojo de sus atributos, a excepción de la voluntad absoluta y de la paternidad absoluta, a favor de otras 2 personas de la Trinidad, es el Padre quien dispone de la Voluntad Final y quien concede la personalidad a los seres a quienes desea dársela.

-¿y que es eso de la personalidad?

-Tú aun no estas listo para saber que es la personalidad. Por ahora solo puedo decirte que para una criatura normal, la perdida de la personalidad equivale a la segunda muerte- Rayerknight saco el humo de su cigarro y prosiguió- el Hijo, tiene la misión de revelar al padre a todos los universos, pero no lo lleva a cabo directamente

-Lo hacen los guardianes- afirmo Gokú casi sin pensar

-Eso te ensañaron…pero es mentira, lo hace por una serie de intermediados y se les llama los hijos Creadores. El espíritu infinito o actor conjunto- prosiguió mientras frenaba para pasar una curva- Es la manifestación inteligente de la voluntad del Padre Universal y del Hijo eterno. El padre tiene la facultad de fraccionarse en chispas divinas y es lo que se conoce como los ajustadores del pensamiento

-No entiendo- dijo Gokú con los ojos bien abiertos-¿esos que son?

-Cuando un niño toma su primera decisión en cuanto a lo bueno y lo malo, el Creador, envía uno de sus ajustadores para vivir en la mente de ese niño. Eso da la capacidad de conocer al Creador, la necesidad de encontrarlo y parecerse a él. Este ajustador del pensamiento actúa en la superconciencia y el hombre vivirá sin reparar en su existencia

-¿Todos tienen uno?

-Toda Criatura que haya tenido que tomar la decisión entre el bien y el mal tiene un ajustador del pensamiento, prepara a las criaturas para la vida eterna, ayuda a formar el carácter y provoca el sentimiento del pecado. Y este ajustador no es lo mismo que la conciencia, eso nace de cada quien, el ajustador proviene del Padre. El caso de Bra es interesante…esta princesa nació con la esencia de Shen Long en su alma y no solo eso, su Ajustador del pensamiento es el mismo Shen Long

-Pero dijiste que los ajustadores era porque el… padre se dividía… ¿No?

-Si, y Shen Long ¿Qué no es una creación del padre? Esta en su tercera reencarnación hacia la ascensión a su purificación

Todo lo que te he contado tiene relación con la pregunta inicial que nos llevó a esto

-¿Qué es lo que sabes que nosotros no?

-Se que Vegeta es un caso especial- Rápidamente Gokú formulo su pregunta

-¿Por qué?

-En la configuración del universo hay ensaño y error, si te equivocas, tienes la oportunidad de volver a intentarlo. Vegeta, como alma, tiene una historia grande a cuestas, ha descendido más veces de los sistemas de las que ha ascendido, ahora se encuentra en el medio, en Bersek, y esto se considera abominable, porque se aleja del Creador, es un alma subversiva que siempre busca hacer su voluntad, sin importar absolutamente nada y lo peor de todo es que esta vez nació en el planeta Vegeta

-¿y que tiene de malo?

-El concepto de planeta decimal, cuando se decide iniciar vida inteligente en un planeta se envía una delegación conocida como comisión del inicio de los días quienes investigan la potencialidad del planeta, cuando se declara un planeta decimal quiere decir que es un planeta con mucho potencial, sin embargo tiene muchas posibilidades 90 de tender hacia el odio, la guerra y el desorden. La tierra, Beagle y Vegeta son ejemplos de planetas decimales. Por eso el rey Vegeta ha sido vigilado desde que nació, y casi a nadie le tiene mucha confianza, porque será sometido a una tentación muy fuerte, de la que estoy seguro no podrá resistirse

-¿Quién lo tentara?

-aquel contra él que tienes esta carrera contra el tiempo- Gokú callo por unos instantes, reflexionaba profundamente quien era aquel que decía este apóstol

-Ryu- dictaminó por fin- ¿Cómo?


	29. Chapter 29

XXIX

-¿Quién lo tentara?- preguntó Gokú

-aquel contra él que tienes esta carrera contra el tiempo- Gokú callo por unos instantes, reflexionaba profundamente quien era aquel que decía este apóstol

-Ryu- dictaminó por fin- ¿Cómo?

-No lo se

-Pero ¿Cómo sabes que lo tentara?

-Ryu solo piensa en él y por supuesto en su beneficio. La alianza que hizo con los rebeldes es para su propia conveniencia, todos sabemos que ambos se traicionaran, pero la diferencia, que es vital, es quien es más rápido. Muchos estamos seguros de que Vegeta es el arma definitiva de Ryu para volver a su antigua forma, poniéndolo de su lado se hará con todo y nadie será capaz de detener a ninguno; pero…no se como lo hará

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Mi nombre es Oob, mi padre es Majin Boo y me ha enviado por ustedes.

-¿Quién es Majin Boo?- preguntó Goten

-Pues es el tercero…bueno, será mejor que él les explique personalmente, síganme- dijo amablemente- mi padre les espera desde hace un tiempo

Caminaron al lado de su guía por un camino de piedra, como todos los caminos de aquel planeta. Los 4 esperaban ser llevados al palacio que era resguardado por 27 columnas que se distinguía desde lejos, cual seria su sorpresa al llegar a una casa pintada de blanco, con ventanas de madera con una pequeña laguna a la entrada.

-¿aquí es?- preguntó Goten incrédulo

-Si- contesto su tímido guía

-ah…pues esta…normal- Gohan pensaba como su hermano era capaz de decir esas atrocidades en un planeta extraño

-Ya cállate, por favor, hermanito- le dijo al oído

-Pero Gohan, si yo no dije…

-No me hagas enojar

-¡Quisiera ver que más puedes hacerme!

-Goten…es suficiente- replicó Gohan

-Ya pues…me callare

-Mi padre- interrumpió Oob- Debe estar en los jardines comiendo chocolates…si- afirmó viendo su reloj de cadena- ya es la hora

-Para serte honesto- dijo Goten a Oob- pensé que llegaríamos hasta el palacio

-¡Goten!

-No se preocupe- tranquilizó el local a Gohan- No podemos ir al palacio, mi padre no es el rey de este planeta…ni siquiera de la ciudad, él es el tercero, por eso lo respetan en todas partes, fuera de ello no tiene ningún poder

-¿Y que es eso del tercero?- Preguntó Trunks intrigado

-Lo siento…mi padre me dijo que no les hablara de ello, que él lo haría en persona y si no era así, lo haría yo

-No se olviden de la esfera que supuestamente vinimos a buscar – les recordó Cell

-¿Como olvidarlo?- señaló Trunks seriamente

Entraron a la casa, era común sin nada excepcional, muebles, retratos, un gran espejo en la pared, un comedor demasiado grande, casi del tamaño de la habitación donde se hallaba, pasaron desde la cocina hacia los jardines, el terreno era aun más grande que la casa. En una banca de madera vieron una figura rosada, rechoncha, de pantalones blancos, chaleco negro y guantes amarillos entre los cuales sostenía muchos chocolates mientras que al mismo tiempo los devoraba

-Padre- le llamó Oob y la figura volteo

-Mira como come- dijo Goten en voz baja para desagrado de su hermano mayor

-Ya basta, Goten- le reprendió, Majin Boo se levantó de la banca y espero a que su hijo hablara

-Son ellos padre, los encontré donde tú me dijiste

-Bien Oob- Tenía la voz como la de un niño. A Cell le daban ganas de burlarse tan abiertamente como lo solía hacer Goten, no lo hizo porque sentía un Ki impresionante en el sujeto, impresionante para ser un obeso cualquiera - Buscan la esfera, ya les debe de haber dicho el árbol que mi hermano es quien la tiene y esta muy lejos de aquí

-Si- respondió Trunks- lo verifique en el radar

-Algo a su favor es que…mi hermano no esta del todo despierto, por lo que hay oportunidad de quitarle esa esfera, si pelean los 4 estoy seguro que lo lograran

-¿A que se refiere con que no esta del todo despierto?

-¿Cell?

-Si- respondió

-Pues vera…mi hermano es terrible, es capaz de destruir un universo local con tan solo un dedo y si se lo propone, acabar con la vida del universo magistral. Yo tenía guardada la esfera esperando este momento, hasta hace un tiempo mi hermano era como un niño dócil, un día llegamos de un paseo mi hijo y yo, pero Boo, mi hermano, no estaba, dejo la casa de cabeza supongo que buscaba la esfera, huyo con ella y hace un tiempo que no lo veo. Cuando digo que no esta del todo despierto, me refiero que aun no sabe de los grandes poderes que guarda, el es malvado como ninguno, si ya los hubiera descubierto no estaríamos aquí hablando, por eso, hay una oportunidad de quitarle la esfera.

-y vencerlo- completo Trunks

-No, joven príncipe, ustedes no son capaces de vencer a mi hermano, solo de quitarle la esfera

-Creo que nos subestimas- dijo Cell mientras se frotaba la nariz con el dedo índice

-No lo hago, es simplemente la verdad- contesto Majin Boo y al mismo tiempo saco de su pantalón un reloj de oro similar al de su hijo- aun hay tiempo…Oob, lleva a nuestros invitados al centro de la ciudad

-Ah, nos van a dar un paseo- dijo Goten entusiasmado mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de Trunks- al menos

-Hoy estas muy alebrestado, pues vamos ya- le dijo Trunks sonriente

-Tú no, Trunks, tengo que hablar contigo

-¿Conmigo? ¿Por qué señor Majin Boo?

-Te lo explicare después, cuando hablemos a solas…Oob, ve con ellos

-Si padre

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella era la única diversión que encontré en la tierra, por dos semanas parecíamos animales en celo, me sentía plenamente satisfecho, ¿Por qué no decirlo? Me había encontrado con una mujer con la que era sexualmente compatible, aunque pronto se acabaría, mi capricho ya estaba consumando. De cualquier manera ¿para que más servia una mujer? Una esposa solo representa un adorno y el darme descendencia y una amante solo para el sexo, podrían ser muy inteligentes, poderosas y excelentes guerreras, pero para mi no significaban nada más que un pasatiempo, y es lo que Bulma era en esos momentos, por eso no me importo el hecho de que tuviera novio o prometido o lo que fuera esa sabandija, lo mas importante era pasármelo bien, así que interesaba si era humana. En muy poco tiempo me empezaron a interesar otras facetas de esta mujer, como cuando me llevaba la contraria, como me gustaba ese juego suyo, seductor, esas peleas que repentinamente terminaban en la cama, me gustaban aquellas en las que ella me llamaba por mi nombre, Vegeta, no por mi titulo, eso me enfurecía "soy el príncipe Vegeta y así debes de dirigirte a mi,", y ella de nuevo me decía Vegeta, con más fuerza, con más énfasis. Se que ella sabia de lo que soy capaz cuando la gente insolente me molesta, pero parecía no importarle, parecía no temerme, tenía la osadía de enfrentarse a mi, vaya, que mujer. A veces le decía que era una vulgar y que cuando la encontré en la firma del tratado de mi planeta con la tierra me había seguido, ella se enfadaba me reprendía diciéndome que cuando lo hacíamos yo no le reprochaba lo que llamaba vulgaridades luego me preguntaba si acaso no tenía sentido común, cualquier hombre perspicaz e inteligente sabría apreciar su belleza, "¿Seguirte…a ti? ¿Quién te has creído?". Valiente y segura de si misma, todo ella comenzaba a agradarme. Esta mujer en particular me gusto, hasta lo que ella pensaba, esa seguridad que tenía al hablar conmigo, me encantaba su manera de caminar, su sensualidad, el que a veces quisiera dominarme.

Se acabaría pronto esta aventura y era mejor así, su raza es distinta a la mía y las razas no deben de mezclarse.

Faltaban 3 días para marcharme a mi planeta, era de madrugada, comenzamos cuando empezaba a oscurecer y terminamos cerca de las 2 de la mañana, yo no podía dormir, ni ella tampoco y por primera vez comenzamos a platicar seriamente, aunque empezó como algo intransigente

-¿Por qué no puedes dormir Vegeta?

-No lo se, se me fue el sueño… ¿Tú porque no duermes?

-Estaba pensando

-Ah

-Vegeta… ¿No quieres saber en que o en quien pienso?

-No- le conteste lo más seriamente posible, ella se sentó en la cama dándome la espalda, pero eso no me impedía sentir la tristeza que albergaba, su voz melancólica la delataba

-Pensaba en mi prometido- y esa sola oración me llenó de rabia, como si estuviera celoso; pero esa sensación era imposible

-¿Te entro el remordimiento?

-¿El remordimiento?...si, quizás

-Estas conmigo ahora, no tienes porque pensar en ese insecto

-No se porque pienso en Yamcha, me siento mal por no sentirme mal por lo que estoy haciendo- Me senté en la cama y la mire, tenías unas ganas colosales de acariciarla

-¿y por qué haces esto?

-¿De que hablas?

-De estar conmigo y engañar a ese sujeto

-Porque me atrajiste, me gustaste, quería saber que se sentiría tener sexo contigo, así nada más…siento que la relación que tengo con Yam, como si todo se basara en la costumbre, un compromiso guiado por el hábito, ya no le amo como antes, de hecho creo que ya no lo amo, no me despierta la misma pasión que antes…no como lo haces tú, no puedo comparar lo que siento contigo con lo que siento por él

-¡Claro que no! Yo soy un Príncipe y ese una sabandija- se volteo repentinamente y se dejo caer en mi pecho

-¿Tú que has sentido? Dime, Vegeta

-…nos estamos divirtiendo

-¿Una aventura?

-Así es

-¿Sabes?...Eres demasiado orgulloso y eso es un signo de inseguridad

-¿Qué?- la tome del brazo y me recline sobre ella- esa no es la manera de dirigirse a un príncipe- y empezamos de nuevo, suavemente en algunos momentos, salvajemente en otros. Pero esta ocasión fue diferente, al terminar la mire a los ojos y ella también lo hacía y en algún momento nos besamos en la boca, de nuevo sentía su lengua juguetear con la mía, sus suaves y calidos labios, esta vez solo la besaba, porque en esos momentos solo pensaba en eso, recorría su cuerpo con mi mano dándole gusto a mis deseos

-¿Sabes que hicimos?

-Solo fue sexo

-No Vegeta, hicimos el amor- aquello me extraño, era algo muy serio

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Me has besado como nunca lo has hecho, desde la primera vez que te conocí, me he entregado a ti completamente, sin importarme nada, siento algo más que deseo ahora ¿Atrévete a decirme que no sientes nada?

-No- conteste

-Mentiroso

Faltaba tan solo unas cuantas horas para marcharme y desde aquel día no la había visto, lo había evitado, no quería relacionarme más de lo debido con esta terrícola ¿Me había gustado demasiado? ¿Me había encaprichado demasiado? Era solo un juego y me lo repetía cada cierto tiempo, cuando el juicio me traicionaba y deseaba seguir con ella, "No significa nada, nada en lo absoluto" pero si lo significaba, en ella sentía un gran alivio, algo estable, una sensación que jamás había conocido, no era amor, pero era algo parecido…no, no era amor

Era la tarde, el cielo estaba bañado en un color naranja eléctrico y las nubes de bordes dorados ocultaban el ocaso, deseaba tanto volver a mi planeta y dejar todo atrás. Estaba en mi habitación, reflexionando sobre varias cosas y así sin más la recordé repentinamente, ya no la quería, sentía algo más fuerte que el simple hecho del querer, más que el deseo; pero de algo estoy seguro es que no era amor, al menos no lo era en esos momentos

-Le buscan, majestad

-¿Quién?

-Una mujer, dice que usted ya sabe quien es- era ella y era obvio, no había otra mujer en la tierra a quien conociera, me moleste ¡Que mujer! ¿Por qué demonios no entendía que ya se había terminado?

-¿Ha que has venido?

-Quiero hablar contigo- la veía más hermosa que nunca, me sentí invadido por un ímpetu de abrazarla de besarla

-¿De que?- y se callo por unos momentos, le di la espalda, lo hice para no verla, para olvidarme de esos deseos que me llegaban a la mente tan repentinamente y la inundaban por completo, que me obnubilaban el pensamiento sensato, porque un príncipe no puede rebajarse a ese tipo de banalidades, mucho menos un príncipe de Vegeta

-Es que…

-¿Es que qué?... Escúchame si no piensas decirme a lo que has venido me iré, tengo otras ocupaciones que atender…con mi padre

-¡Debo de estar loca por esto!...pero…te lo diré de todas maneras… yo ya no siento un simple deseo hacia ti, de hecho, es como si ahora tuviera la necesidad de estar junto a ti, de solo abrazarte, de tenerte a mi lado- sus palabras me mortificaron ¿Por qué no se olvidaba de mi? ¿Por qué venía a decirme esto? Me era imposible comprender todo lo que pasaba, porque era bastante rápido lo que se suscitaba y además de que yo no lo aceptaba, aquello no podía ni tenía porque pasarme. Fue como si mis pensamientos se reflejaran en su voz, y eso era, más que cualquier otra cosa, era lo más irritante

-Somos de razas distintas

-Yo no dije que quería casarme contigo

-No tengo tiempo para esas tonterías, mujer

-¿Es eso? ¿O es que tienes miedo?- la mire de nuevo, por que me había ofendido con sus estupideces

-Estas loca, mujer, lo que tu quieres no debe de ser

-Yo se que tu lo deseas tanto como yo, lo se desde esa noche en que me hiciste el amor, Vegeta, se que sientes lo mismo ¿Por qué no lo aceptas?


	30. Chapter 30

XXX

-Trunks- le llamó Majin Boo, mientras le invitaba a sentarse, el príncipe lo miro con desconfianza- siéntate, no pasara nada- y el príncipe así lo hizo y por un largo rato los invadió el silencio, aquel que a Trunks incomodaba y que a Majin Boo no interesaba, seguía comiendo chocolates como si nada. A cada minuto Trunks se exasperaba más, saco su radar y vio que la esfera estaba cerca de su posición y el ahí perdiendo el tiempo con este que le decían el tercero, pasaron 15 minutos y aquel seguía comiendo, Trunks ya comenzaba a cansarse

-Su ilu…

-Disculpa que no haya hablado antes hijo, aquí se acostumbra a no hablar hasta tener una idea de lo que se va a decir

-Entiendo

-Primero que nada, quiero decirte que soy Majin Boo, soy el tercero, el tercer apóstol

-Disculpe- interrumpió el príncipe desconcertado- ¿a que se refiere con eso? ¿Apóstol? ¿De quien?

-Del Creador, Él, tiene 12 apóstoles, designados a diferentes funciones y de todos ellos soy el tercero…pero yo no te he hablado por eso…como apóstol se me pidió que hablara contigo de algo muy importante…

-¿De que?- interrogo de nuevo el ansioso príncipe- ¿Acaso se trata de mi hermana?

-Específicamente de ella, no, pero es sobre tu familia…Trunks…tienes que estar listo, tú serás rey- y aquel dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, claro que sería rey

-Soy el príncipe de Vegeta

-Si; aun no me comprendes…tu serás rey pronto, muy pronto

-¿Mi padre? ¿Morirá pronto?- pregunto aterrado con un nudo en la garganta, sintiendo como si miles de agujas se clavaran en su corazón, como si el universo entero se detuviera en seco

-Picoro te habrá dicho que tu abuelo, el rey Vegeta, buscaba la sobrevivencia no solo suya si no del universo

-Señor Majin Boo- le interrumpió Trunks con un hilo de voz- no me ha respondido

-No, tu padre no morirá, aun no, pero como te dije antes, me encomendaron prepararte para lo que viene

-¿y que es lo que viene?- inquiero de nuevo el príncipe algo más aliviado

-Para ti…algo terrible y a tu madre le atravesara el alma- de nuevo Trunks sintió esa opresión en el pecho, sintió como si el cuerpo se le helara por completo, la boca seca y su mente pidiendo a gritos que todo se aclarara

-¿Por qué…por qué dice eso?

-Hijo- le respondió el tercero mientras se levantaba- la traición que viene es prácticamente inevitable

-¿La traición de quién?

-Tu ya sabes de quien- Trunks recorrió sus pensamientos, todo lo que había pasado desde la desaparición de su pequeña hermana, y recordó que hacia menos de una hora, Goten le comentara sobre las palabras finales del Whitky " Él los traiciona y le dará las esferas al otro" y sus sospechas de Cell, debía ser él, era el único del grupo que había protestado desde el principio, el que denigraba a sus compañeros, un guerrero que no le inspiraba ni un mínimo de confianza, debía ser Cell- ¿Ya sabes quien es?

-Si- respondió con seguridad el príncipe- mi padre- y se callo de inmediato ¿Qué demonios había dicho? ¿Su padre? No, él no, él buscaba a su hija, ¿para qué traicionarlos? Su padre amaba a su pequeña y movería el universo entero de ser necesario para encontrarla, no podía tratarse de su padre –No quise decir eso

-Pero Trunks, si estas en lo cierto, se trata de tu padre, el rey Vegeta

-Señor Majin Boo- le contestó consternado- no siga con estos juegos, usted sabe que no hay tiempo, el universo entero esta en peligro y para mi hay algo más, mi hermana, no quiero verla convertida en una muñeca sin alma para toda su vida.

-Su traición es prácticamente inevitable

-¡Ya basta!- grito el príncipe furioso, se había exasperado, tiempo esencial perdiéndose en las calumnias que este apóstol o lo que fuera le lanzaba a su padre- si va a seguir con estas mentiras no quiero seguir escuchando

-Si aun no he dicho nada

-Ni necesito escucharlo

-¿Acaso tienes miedo?

-No me da miedo, me molesta solo eso

-Te molesta porque no puedes aceptarlo, sientes miedo y frustración, por eso te enfadas…igual que tu padre

-No, yo no soy igual a mi padre

-Te le pareces en más de lo que piensas

-¡Basta!- Majin Boo se tragó un chocolate y prosiguió

-Tienes lo necesario para convertirte en un guerrero tan sanguinario e inmisericorde como él lo fue alguna vez, te ha detenido el amor de tu madre, una infancia feliz, una familia unida, cosas que él no conoció hasta que fue mayor, puesto que su madre murió a los pocos días de que él naciera, su infancia se acabo cuando a los 4 años piso un campo de batalla, conoció lo que era una familia siendo ya mayor. Desde pequeño vivió en un ambiente de odio, el que se detuvo cuando conoció a tu madre…pero solo fue eso hijo, se detuvo, no fue desplazado, no le cambio, se quedo ahí, con el odio medio dormido, aun latiendo apenas, pero sigue.

-No hay nada de lo que usted me diga que no haya pensado antes o que yo no sepa- le replicó Trunks desconcertado, pero con la voz más serena, estaba decidido a hacerle ver al tercero, de la manera más educada, que esta charla improductiva lo estaba enloqueciendo- se que he sido privilegiado si me comparo con mi padre y tenido muchas cosas que él solo conoció hasta muy tarde en su vida; pero no solo en eso radican nuestras diferencias, hay muchas cosas más que nos hacen ser distintos, yo jamás asesinaría a un inocente como él alguna vez llego a hacer, el hecho de que piense de que puedo serlo me molesta bastante.

-No pidas a tu corazón creer lo que tu cerebro te dice, porque cuando el momento llegue y desmientas tus palabras…te dolerá el doble

-Entonces- contestó Trunks- debo buscar la manera de detenerlo, evitar su traición

-No hijo, no puedes hacer nada, llegara en el momento que menos te lo esperas y después es posible que un gran odio se apodere de ti, odiaras tanto a tu padre…que llegaras a parecértele

-yo- dijo atónito- yo…no soy mi padre, señor Majin Boo

-Tal vez no sepas que cuando tu padre te vio por primera vez, tuvo una idea sobre tu futuro, el heredero de Vegeta debía continuar con lo que él pronto abandonaría, su obra podría decirse, viviría a través de ti, no pudo evitarlo, todo padre imagina a un hijo de cierta forma, con cierto carácter y planean su futuro y tu no fuiste la excepción- Trunks se llevo una mano a la frente, se tapo los ojos, las palabras ya le daban miedo, el temor corría por sus venas, el aire se le hacia pesado y sentía como si las lagrimas se agolparan estrepitosamente en sus ojos- el rey Vegeta- prosiguió Majin Boo- vio crecer a su príncipe Trunks, como un niño feliz, inquieto, curioso en todo sentido y lo que mas le dolía con un gran sentido de la misericordia y de la justicia, con un gran corazón y sobre todo con el gran y desarrollado sentido del valor de la vida y le asusto, tu tenías lo que él siempre odio en un guerrero, por eso mismo, tu padre te odia

-¿Cómo…puede odiarme?- preguntó el príncipe con la voz entrecortada

-El odio y el amor conviven en el corazón todo el tiempo; pero nuestra mente solo puede soportar uno, de lo contrario, si no estas preparado y descubres que odias a alguien que amas, tu mente entraría en una crisis tan grande que podrías perder la razón, quedar enajenado del mundo. Nadie esta listo para entender que los dos sentimientos viven en el corazón, pero solo uno soportamos- el príncipe apoyo sus brazos sobre las rodillas y se llevó las manos a la cara

-No puede ser- dijo para si- esto es imposible

-Un día, tú cambiaras del amor al odio y tu padre dará cambios también, no solo por ti sino también cambiara lo que siente por tu hermana y tu madre y cuando ese día llegue, tú, príncipe Trunks, corres el riesgo de lo que tu padre llama alguien digno de su estirpe

-¡jamás!- gritó el príncipe, levantándose repentinamente- ¡Mi padre no nos traicionara! ¡¡Ni tampoco odiaría a su familia!

-Calma- la voz como la de un niño- Vive estos momentos y le ofreció un chocolate- eres un chico listo, come este chocolate- Trunks lo miró con recelo, la voz como la de un niño, pero le había lanzado palabras muy dolorosas

-Un chocolate no me hará sentir mejor

-Te he dado el conocimiento, uno de muchos que para la gente pasa inadvertido, cuando tú seas rey…

-¿Cuándo yo sea rey?

-Si durante ese periodo de tiempo puedes pensar en lo que te he dicho y encontrar el balance entre el amor y el odio, porque el odio será mucho

-pero…mi padre

-Es tu padre, nunca olvides lo que eso se significa

……………………

Conector Reservista

Gokú miraba una gran mancha negra pasando a gran velocidad, toda su vida vivió en medio de grandes aventuras, ahora comenzaba a hacerse mayor para esas cosas. Hasta el se extrañaba cuando pensaba que ya quería que todo se terminara, volver a casa a lado de su esposa y comer como nunca lo había hecho, hacerse cargo del reinado de Kakarotto el resto que le quedaba de vida, o talvez cederle el trono a Gohan y así, el simplemente disfrutaría de su familia, con su nieta Pan.

De repente llegaron a un lugar lleno de ruido, música por doquier, anuncios luminosos, los cuales Gokú no entendía, el auto comenzó a detenerse por completo.

Gokú miraba un establecimiento hecho de madera, iluminado por focos de varios colores en la entrada, vio a varios hombres de sombrero vaquero, camisas de cuadros, mujeres con pantalones de mezclilla y minifaldas.

Mientras el rey de Kakarotto pensaba que si se habían detenido era por la muy probable razón de que habían llegado a la cueva, comenzó a pensar que las cuevas de la tierra era muy extrañas.

Entraron, más gente y 2 mesas de billar al centro, a su alrededor estaba llena de personas bebiendo y fumando, una pareja bailaba al tranquilo compás de una balada. Gokú miraba asombrado todo el lugar, desde la luz amarillenta hasta el piso manchado. Rayerknight tuvo que jalarlo mientras avanzaban hacia una puerta.

-En la tierra, las cuevas son muy raras- el terrícola le miro de reojo, la inocencia de Gokú era legendaria, pero aquello era demasiado ¿Era inocente o simplemente tonto?

--Esta no es una cueva- dijo seriamente Ray- es un bar que se llama la cueva

-¿De verdad?- Gokú se sintio avergonzado, poso su mano detrás de la cabeza mientras que reía estrepitosamente. Llegaron a la puerta, custodiada por un hombre alto, blanco de traje y lentes negros, sin nada de cabello en la cabeza, era aun más alto y corpulento que Rayerknight

-¿qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto de manera violenta el celador

-Entrar- Contestó el apóstol, Gokú miraba con recelo, dispuesto a atacar si era necesario

-Dame la contraseña

-No la se, nadie me dijo nada

-En ese caso, no puedo dejarte pasar

-Tengo que entrar-Si sigues aquí te sacare a patadas- Rayerknight mascaba su chicle desesperadamente, casi de manera compulsiva como si en él encontrara algún alivio, puesto que aquella situación lo estaba dejando nervioso, comenzó a sudar profusamente y con un movimiento lento vio al celador, miraba su reflejo en los lentes negros del guardia y le dijo un poco más tranquilo

-Abre la puerta, ya Puar- y el guardián miró al apóstol, que aun seguía nervioso, se desajusto la corbata y luego se la quito, guardándola en su saco, no importara cuanto la desajustara sentía que le ahogaba, era como si todo comenzara a ahorcarle. Repentinamente la puerta se abrió, dejando ver un pasillo oscuro en su totalidad

-discúlpame Ray, no te reconocí sin la barba que siempre traías- el apóstol no contesto, solo paso por el pasillo y el rey de Kakarotto se disponía a hacer lo mismo; pero el guardia se lo impidió, ahí solo Rayerknight podía tener acceso.

Llego Rayerknight a una habitación pintada de azul con alfombra verde oscuro, una mesa en su centro y por encima de ella una lámpara alumbrándola directamente y detrás de la mesa se hallaba sentado un cerdito, con pantalones azul claro, tirantes rojos y una camiseta blanca, leía una revista pornográfica, y prácticamente babeaba al ver las fotografías y concentrado, imaginando todas las cosas que podría hacer con las chicas de la revista, a tal grado que no se dio cuenta que Rayerknight llegó y se sentó en una silla frente a él. El apóstol al ver que aquel no se había percatado de su presencia aporreo su mano derecha violentamente sobre la mesa, sobresaltando al cerdo

-¡Tú! ¡¿Qué crees que haces!- aquel estaba enfurecido, al ser interrumpido en su lectura, tiró la revista hacia el centro de la mesa

-Chicas del paraíso- leyó Rayerknight el titulo de la revista al tomarla entre sus manos- ¿Qué diría tu madre?

-¿A que has venido apóstol?

-Vine por la esfera, bien sabes que tú no me agradas y jamás vendría a verte por otra cosa

-Tú a mi mucho menos, creo que eres uno de los peores apóstoles que ha existido, no mereces el anillo que llevas en el dedo…si quieres tu esfera, tienes que decirme toda la oración completa : Su excelencia, Conector Reservista, te pido, por tu infinita sabiduría, apelando hacia tu eterna bondad me entregues la esfera de 7 estrellas

-Escucha Conector Reservista, si sigues con estas estupideces y no me das la esfera voy a romper a las chicas del paraíso- y agitó la revista en su mano ante la mirada atenta del conector- así que es tu decisión Oolong ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Oolong aventó la esfera a la mesa y esperaba que Rayerknight hiciera lo propio con la revista; pero eso no pasaba, el apóstol tomo la esfera, la guardo en su saco y mientras se levantaba rompió la portada de la apreciada revista de Oolong, produciendo su ira

-Y yo que te iba a decir algo importante infeliz

-Cállate cerdo

-Entonces morirás- el apóstol volteó repentinamente y le dijo

-Mucho cuidado Conector Reservista, no interfieras contra los planes maestros, serás castigado

-Si es por perjudicarte Rayerknight, no me importa en lo más mínimo

-Ya tengo lo que quería de ti- el apóstol se fue sin pronunciar palabra alguna y Oolong volvió a su lectura satisfecho pensando en el final del apóstol, un trágico final.


	31. Chapter 31

XXXI

Oob había conducido a los visitantes de nuevo a la estatua de su padre, después de un rápido recorrido a la ciudad de Sophias, ahí les menciono que su padre era el tercer apóstol, uno de los 12 del Creador, les dijo también que en realidad Majin Boo era su padre espiritual, pues le había adoptado como suyo, moldeándolo según las buenas costumbres de Sophias par ser un hombre de bien, su padre biológico, era Boo hermano mayor de Majin Boo, el cual era considerado la peor pesadilla del universo local, pero que para su fortuna se encontraba en un estado de docilidad, que le permitía convivir con su hermano y con su hijo, del que ni siquiera tenía conciencia alguna. Cell aburrido de aquella platica, decidió alejarse, comenzó a caminar por el bosque, ciertamente comenzaba a fastidiarse del viaje, de las estúpidas esferas del dragón y sobre todo de esos chiquillos, esos príncipes idiotas, que se creían eran mejores que él, que más le hubiera gustado que acabar con ellos, pero su honor de guerrero estaba en juego, debía terminar la misión si no quería ser visto por el pueblo de Ingolstad como un cobarde.

-Cell- el bioandroide volteo a su derecha de donde esa voz parecía provenir; pero no había nada ¿acaso ya estaba alucinando?-Cell- escucho de nuevo y esta vez era más fuerte, era verdad, esa voz era tan real como él

-¿Quién eres? ¡Da la cara cobarde!

-Aquí estoy- Cell se fue hacia atrás al ver al hombre que estaba frente a él, apareció inesperadamente, era un hombre de unos 30 años, de cabello negro y de ojos azules, junto a él se hallaba un ser del tamaño de un niño de 10 años, era totalmente rosado, de ojos rojos y le recordaba mucho a Majin Boo, se le veía calmado; pero en ese pequeño ser podía sentir un gran poder, casi inconcebible

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le preguntó el androide a aquel hombre, quien no dejaba de sonreír maliciosamente

-Mi nombre es Ko Ku Ken No Ryu- Cell ni siquiera se inmuto a escuchar el nombre de su supuesto enemigo, aquel contra el que, en teoría, tenía que acabar al verlo y arrebatarle las esferas para impedir un desastre universal; pero no fue lo que él quería hacer; deseaba hablar con este adversario, presentía que el estaba ahí por algo interesante, algo que talvez le agradara- el dragón maligno, aquel contra el que peleas

-Si, lo se

-¿Por qué no me atacas Cell? Soy yo, tu rival, si me dejas ir, es posible que acabe con todo el universo

-También lo se- Ryu de nuevo sonrió, Cell era lo que había estado buscando

-Déjame decirte, Cell, que estas soñando, estas dormido

-Entonces eres un sueño

-No, me comunico contigo a través de tu sueño, por ahora es la única manera en la que puedo lograrlo, este que esta a mi lado es Boo, el hermano de Majin Boo y como has sentido su poder es impresionante

-Dime pronto ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Yo se que esta misión no te agrada, se lo que piensas de los príncipes que son tus compañeros en este viaje, se otras muchas cosas, te agrada la idea de estar a mi lado, lo se…yo te ofrezco un trato imposible de remplazar

-¿De que hablas?

-Te daré el poder para destruir todo lo que quieras, para que puedas comprobar tu fuerza y tu destreza que es lo que realmente quieres…o acaso olvidas ese planeta que destruiste por "error"

-¿Acaso piensas que lo hice a propósito?

-No solo lo pienso, yo se que lo hiciste a propósito

-Ahí se escondía un enemigo de Ingolstad

-¿y no podías sentir su Ki?- Cell se cruzó de brazos, si podía, claro que lo sentía, pero esa vez, en él nació la imperiosa necesidad de acabar con ese planeta, solo por querer saber si era capaz de hacerlo.

-Dime- contesto el bioandroide con seriedad- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-A ti y es muy obvio porque…te estoy dando la oportunidad de probar tus habilidades sin ningún reproche, de ser parte de la fuerza que gobernara al universo entero y lo único que tienes que hacer es ayudarme

-Ah, suena tentador; pero, quisiera saber como piensas convertirte en la fuerza que gobernara al universo

-No es muy simple; pero tengo fe de que funcionara, hasta ahora mi plan marcha bien. No puedo informarte mucho por ahora, con el tiempo tu mismo sabrás como se sucedieron las cosas; pero te diré que al final, me ganare a Vegeta y con él, el universo será nuestro- ¿Vegeta?

-¿Acaso dijiste Vegeta? ¿Te escuche bien?

-Así es Cell

-Ese esta buscando a su hija y es una búsqueda ferviente y no creo que la abandone porque tu le ofrezcas el universo

-Pero yo no solo voy a ofrecerle el universo, también le ofreceré algo muy valioso…su libertad

-¿libertad? No te entiendo

-Me imagino, pero eso por ahora mi estimado Cell, es lo de menos

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?- le interrogo el bioandroide desconfiado de su enemigo

-Destruir al universo, le daré el poder a Vegeta, le daré todo lo que el desea, mi poder como dragón me lo permite, quiero y puedo hacerlo y una vez que lo tenga dominado por completo, destruiré a este universo, aun me tome un millón de años, el tiempo es relativo, la destrucción es perpetua

-Ya me esta gustando tratar contigo, Ryu

-Je, je, me parece bien, mi estimado Cell, pero dime, porque tu respuesta me impacienta ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres hacer? ¿Decides estar conmigo?

-Sí- y Ryu le extendió la mano al bioandroide que fue estrechada un poco tiempo después por este sellando un fatídico trato, que era ya inevitable, era esta una de las acciones del pérfido dragón que harían estremecer el destino del universo entero, más no era la principal, aquella, cuya leyenda resonaría por generaciones.

-Ahora déjame explicarte la situación- y el bioandroide se puso atento-en este momento Trunks esta volando hacia acá, también los príncipes de Kakarotto y el hijo de Boo

-¿Por qué?

-Porque han sentido los kis de una gran batalla- sonrió Ryu maliciosamente mientras que al mismo tiempo acariciaba la cabeza de un sumiso Boo, quien se hallaba a su derecha

-¿Una gran batalla?

-Si, la tuya y la de Boo, porque al caminar lo encontraste, traía la esfera consigo y tú evidentemente se la quisiste quitar, claro que él tuvo que defenderse, fue así como comenzó esta pelea de dimensiones increíbles, adornarla como quieras, al fin y al cabo tú tienes más experiencia en batallas que yo

-¿y la esfera?

-En tu mano- en efecto, Cell sintió una pesadez en su mano derecha, con la que había estrechado la mano del dragón, abrió bien los ojos al ver lo en ella había, la esfera de una estrella

-… ¿Por qué me la das? A ti te conviene reunirlas ¿no es así?

-Pero la manera de probar que mis planes saldrán como yo quiero es que ustedes las tengan. Por ahora Cell, finge que todo sigue igual, termina la misión de reunir las esferas del dragón fue para eso que te mandaron, cuando Vegeta este de mi lado entonces tu podrás revelar nuestro trato y el mismo rey de Vegeta te llamara a servirle

-mmm…yo no le sirvo a nadie

-Por supuesto que no, y eso él lo sabrá de eso me encargo, ahora Cell, es tiempo de despertar.

El apóstol salio de ahí molesto; al menos ya no era como antes cuando apenas comenzaba su misión, momentos en que los insultos y los desprecios le dolían profundamente en el alma, proferíos hechos por personalidades que eran menores a él.

-¿Te lo dijo?- preguntó el gigante Celador

-No se de que hablas- respondió Rayerknight con indiferencia

-Veo que no lo hizo…en ese caso lo haré yo- y aquel gigante celador se envolvió en una nube de humo que dejo tras de si un pequeño gato azul que flotaba por los aires

-Puar…no te entiendo- y Gokú mucho menos, los miraba intentando, en vano, entenderlos pero no se imaginaba de quien o quienes hablaban

-Nos informaron que los saibamanes fueron sembrados, en la tierra, de hecho están cerca de aquí, pero mi fuente no me informo en que lugar exactamente- aquella noticia, aterrorizó al apóstol, se llevo una mano a la frente, aquello no era para menos, un saibaman era un guerrero diseñado para destruir, era seguro que los destruiría, eran los guerreros enviados por los guardianes en momentos de desesperación y al parecer este era el caso, sin duda la noticia era temible, no solo para ellos si no para la tierra entera

-¿Qué es un saibaman?- interrogo el rey de Kakarotto sacando a Rayerknight de sus pensamientos fatídicos, había olvidado por completo a Gokú, le miro a los ojos con un rayo de esperanza

-Saiyajin- pronuncio sin pensar el humano

-¿Él?- pregunto Puar mientras que al mismo tiempo lo señalaba con su cola-¿un saiyajin?

-Si lo es

-muy bien- interrumpió Gokú molesto- ustedes me confunden más, no se que es eso del saiba no se que ni del saya quien sabe que

-El saibaman- respondió Rayerknight- es un guerrero pequeño, tiene la cabeza enorme, es delgado y muy rápido. Esta diseñado para eliminar a todo aquello que se le ponga en frente. Seguramente viene de parte de Freezer y los demás guardianes rebeldes, deben de estar desesperados porque se acercan a las esferas más rápido que ellos

-Interesante- esto era justamente lo que Gokú necesitaba, un reto, una batalla que animara este viaje que ciertamente comenzaba a hacerse montoso y aburrido

-y el saiyajin- dijo Puar- Es un guerrero legendario increíble. Se dice que provendrá del norte de Bersek y que aparecerá en momentos de desesperación, salvándonos de todos lo peligros.

-Pero no entiendo- interrumpió el rey de Gokú-¿solo porque nací al norte de Bersek soy ese saiyajin que dicen?

-No solo por eso- respondió Rayerknight- Al nacer al norte de Bersek tienes más probabilidades de tener una hormona llamada zenkai, la cual te proporciona una fuerza inimaginable, además tu tienes mucha habilidad para combatir, si me guió por las leyendas, eres el guerrero más diestro que ha existido en siglos

-A decir verdad, no me interesa si lo soy o no en lo más mínimo

-Debería- dijo Rayerknight y después de un largo silencio solo atino a decir- vámonos

-Adiós Rey Gokú, le deseo mucha suerte

-Adiós Puar y gracias- contesto aquel rey con sonrisa alegre, al fin, a fin, una pelea

……………………………………………………………………….

Tanathos

-Ryu, me traicionara, lo se

-Si usted lo quiere, señor, puedo hacer guardia, vigilarle

-No, terminaría matándote y de nada me sirves muerto

-Pero señor Freezer…este dragón es muy peligroso, necesita saber que estamos pendientes de sus pasos, para dejar de actuar a sus anchas.

-Nappa, a veces eres el más grande idiota del universo, si haces eso lo volverás cauteloso y es lo que menos quiero…es mejor que lo vea ahora ¿sigue con esa princesa?

-Así es señor

Freezer camino el corto trecho desde sus habitaciones hasta las habitaciones de Ryu quien se encontraba con la princesa Bra, aun sumergida en un profundo sueño, no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba, no sabía de un dragón hecho hombre, en contra de su voluntad, quien le gritaba, que lloraba en su vientre reclamando el estado humano en el lo que lo dejaba al negarse a unirse a él, no sentía los tremendos golpes que Ryu le propinaba cuando se enfurecía, aquellos que habían dejado una huella morada en su rostro que no desaparecían por la fuerza y la saña con la que habían sido gravados.

Se encontraba el dragón sentado al lado de la cama de la princesa, fumaba su habano vespertino, como le era costumbre desde su liberación, analizaba los avances de su plan, sin duda Cell fue uno de las mejores adquisiciones, pero faltaba uno, él más importante. Freezer entro súbitamente, ocultando perfectamente sus dudas y su ira contra este "aliado".

-Veo que ya sospecha- dijo Ryu, aspirando el humo de su habano, Freezer sintió como el nerviosismo lo invadió repentinamente; pero lo ocultó, no era prudente demostrar sus sentimientos a los enemigos y menos a este.

-¿De quien hablas?- preguntó Freezer, preguntándose también, si ya había hecho evidente que sospechaba que Ryu lo quería traicionar y que ya planeaba adelantarse…matarlo

-De su padre- y Ryu exhalo el humo

-Si, hace tiempo que sospecha de ti, tiene la creencia de que nos traicionaras tarde o temprano- Era una evidente trampa, palabras en doble sentido, cuya interpretación sería dada por la culpabilidad, fueron hechas para atraparlo en su juego pero él era demasiado astuto para eso.

-En efecto lo traicionare y se que él a mi también

-Es posible, no es tan tonto como crees

-Tonto no lo creo, confiado si y también creo que te puede traicionar, a considerado seguir los pasos de Broly

-Deja tus mentiras, estúpido ¿Cómo podría creer eso? Ha querido vengarse de Broly desde hace mucho tiempo y no cambiaría de opinión tan drásticamente

-¿Drástico? No, lo ha pensado por muchos años, como 10 aproximadamente, nos va a entregar, a ti y a mí

-¿Cómo diablos sabes?

-Olvidas que soy una creación conectada al mundo, he perdido muchas habilidades por estar separado; pero puedo ver las cosas que pasan a través de las mentes débiles, como la de tu padre- Quería preguntarle si también podía leer la suya, lo tenía en la punta de su negra lengua, las palabras se agolpaban en su garganta

-¡Me engañas!

-no importa si no me crees, verifícalo ahí en Edencia, cuando te encierren en un planeta capital, te sometan a juicio y te castiguen, talvez deshaciendo hasta el ultimo átomo de tu cuerpo- y eso era algo que Freezer no estaba dispuesto a averiguar- yo lo hubiera matado; pero de matar una pulga al matar al perro, hay mucha diferencia- Debía acabar con Ryu y con su padre, no había ninguna razón para correr riesgos.


	32. Chapter 32

XXXII

HIBRIDO

"La definición de un híbrido es la siguiente: Es un ser cuyos padres provienen de diferentes especies o razas, su ADN es una mezcla de ambas, tendiendo a parecerse a sus antecesores no inmediatos, tales como abuelos o más anteriores aun. Estos híbridos son una aberración de la naturaleza y su existencia debería de desaparecer del universo entero, las especies no tienen razón alguna para mezclarse, usted, joven príncipe, no debería de entablar ningún tipo de relación con una mujer de otra raza, y aunque la probabilidad de procreación de un híbrido es muy baja, no se toman suficientes precauciones para proteger la sangre real." Ah si, mi viejo maestro, hace tiempo que no me acordaba de él.

Y me quede con ella, a pesar de mis convicciones y de mis muchas razones para desistir en una relación sin ningún futuro y sin ninguna dirección. Cuando estaba a su lado trataba de olvidar que era humana y siempre lo lograba, no me sentía tan mal por esta situación y poco a poco me iba acostumbrando a la tierra. Tras dos años había cambiado algunos aspectos de mi punto de vista, sentía algo extraño por esta mujer, por lo que escogía pensar que era más aprecio que cualquier otra cosa y que no era amor, porque eso me era más fácil de aceptar.

Este…este fue un momento muy decisivo en mi vida, es uno de los que más han tenido repercusiones, y por lo tanto lo recuerdo muy bien. No me había marchado de la tierra desde hacia 3 meses y aquel día, acepte ir en su auto, en todo el camino no nos dirigimos la palabra. Desde hacia unas semanas la veía cambiada, casi no me dirigía la palabra y cuando hacíamos el amor la sentía casi ausente, a veces solo se quedaba triste, algo se traía. No supe en que momento llegamos a una playa, era de noche, pero eso no me impidió reconocerla, era el lugar donde nos vimos por primera vez

-Aquí-dijo ella- hace 2 años

-¿De que hablas?

-Aquí te vi sentado, con la mirada fija al horizonte, con esa expresión tosca y al mismo tiempo tan tranquila

-…

-Hace exactamente 2 años

-¿y para que volver aquí? Ustedes los humanos tienen un sentimentalismo muy absurdo

-Basta ya, me molesta que creas que tu raza es superior a la mía

-No lo creo…lo es

-Vegeta, es suficiente- y su mirada la alejo de mi, era ella quien ahora miraba al horizonte, como si buscara aquel alivio y aquella paz que yo encontrara dos años atrás.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

-¿De que hablas?

-Hace semanas que estas cambiada, algo te pasa…dímelo

-Basta ya, no tengo nada- ella comenzó a caminar, pero la detuve jalándola bruscamente del brazo, ella me dirigió una mirada indignada y a la vez tan confusa-…Es mejor que no lo haga- y un presentimiento me llego a la mente, pero era imposible

-¿Qué esta pasando?

-Hace unas semanas descubrí que estoy embarazada

-…No puede ser…un híbrido- me faltan las palabras para describir toda la cólera que sentí en ese momento, y aquella definición que escuchara de adolescente se me vino a la cabeza "Estos híbridos son una aberración de la naturaleza y su existencia debería de desaparecer del universo entero, las especies no tienen razón alguna para mezclarse", encolerizado con ella, conmigo

-¿un híbrido? ¡Un híbrido! ¿Es lo único que se te ocurre pensar?- ella estaba furiosa, lo notaba en su voz ¿pues que esperaba? ¿Qué me alegrara? No podía sentir ningún otro sentimiento que no fuera la ira que se incrementaba en la medida que me imaginaba a mi sangre mezclándose con la terrícola, una rasa retrasada, ladina y viciosa tenían un sin fin de defectos; pero no valía la pena atormentarme más

-¿Por qué paso esto?

-Qué pregunta más estúpida has hecho

-Pensé que te cuidabas

-Por si no te acuerdas te lo voy a recordar…hace unas 4 semanas te mencione que por no podía hacer el amor, porque tenía problemas con el método anticonceptivo; pero fue como si te dijera todo lo contrario, no te me querías quitar de encima ¡así como demonios no querías concebir a este híbrido!

-¿y que tienes pensado hacer?- se apoyo en la puerta del auto y quedo en silencio total, yo mientras tanto seguía esperando una respuesta cuya tardanza me dejaba más y mas ansioso, ¿porque no irme? ¿Qué más daba? ¿Por qué no matarla? ¿Matarla? No, de ninguna manera ¿Acaso comenzaba a ablandarme? Por lo que fuera, no podía asesinarla y antes que nada quería saber que era lo que tenía pensado hacer con esa criatura, me senté a su lado; pero no podía mirarla, mucho menos tocarla

-He pensado que debo abortar, aun no quiero ser la madre de nadie y no planeaba tener un hijo contigo y por lo que veo, a ti ni siquiera se te había pasado por la mente

-Eso es lo mejor…un híbrido es algo que no debe existir, es una cruza de razas

-Algo no, es alguien- por un rato nos quedamos callados, por mi parte no quería saber nada de ella y sentí un gran alivio al saber que se desharía de él, y comencé a pensar que lo mejor sería dejar todo atrás-volvamos a casa- me reproche muchas cosas, el haberla conocido, el hacerle el amor hasta el cansancio, el haber ayudado a concebir a un híbrido, si me lo reproche; pero en ese momento pensaba que de presentarse la oportunidad, lo volvería a hacer.

Desde un principio se le enseña algo a alguien para que sea seguido, es como una creencia muy arraigada que con el correr de los años puede se vuelve un prejuicio y evoluciona de tal manera que se vuelve parte de la personalidad. Entonces haces algo que va contra lo que tú crees, que va contra ti, como si te lastimaras sin ningún miramiento, sin darte cuenta.

En nuestra habitación, que llego a presenciar innumerables momentos apasionados, cuando se entregaba a mí, cuando no podía dejar de hacerla mía, esa noche no lo presenciaba, ninguno se dirigía la palabra, todo el tiempo ella permanecía acostada en la cama, yo veía la calle apoyado en la pared del balcón, ella no quería verme y yo no quería verla. Comencé a pensar en el futuro, el híbrido que no iba a nacer, era una advertencia, esta vez ella estaba de acuerdo conmigo ¿Qué pasaría si se volvía a embarazar y esta vez ella no quería deshacerse de su hijo? Debía acabar con esta relación de una vez por todas y prevenir cualquier problema venidero.

Sin embargo quería pretender, aunque solo fuera eso, que seguíamos igual, no, tenía ganas de escapar.

Me acerque a la cama, ella me daba la espalda, respire cerca de su oreja, ella volteo repentinamente, las palabras no eran necesarias, solo nos besamos y comenzó a desvestirme y yo a ella, sin ninguna prisa ¿para que haberla? Ambos sabíamos que esta sería la última vez que estaríamos juntos. No era hacer el amor, solo era algo para sentirnos mejor, para olvidar, escapar en el cuerpo del otro.

Y mientras tanto, olvide que ella poco a poco me quitaba lo aguerrido, lo sanguinario y lo atímico, que ya no solo quitaba la vida, si no que ella me estaba dando la oportunidad de darla, ser parte de la creación de un ser al cual yo no aceptaba y mi único alivio era que dejaría de existir. Y la única manera de olvidarlo era llegar a ese instante en el que sentía como si mi existencia fuera a acabarse, un instante que parecía interminable como el tiempo mismo y al mismo tiempo tan fugaz.

Para cuando amaneció ya me había bañado y vestido, me iría para siempre esta vez.

-No volveré a verte ¿verdad?- ella acababa de salir del baño, solo traía una bata de baño, pero esta vez no pensaba en arrebatársela, solo quería irme

-Lo más seguro, es que todo se haya acabado, ya no podemos seguir con esto

-Tienes razón Vegeta, no tiene ningún futuro, no te preocupes, en 3 días más, este embarazo también llegara a su fin.

-Es mejor así, de nacer sería un híbrido, no sería aceptado en tu raza, ni en la mía, nadie lo aceptaría.

-Yo lo haría y a mi raza no le interesaría en lo más mínimo

-Pero a la mía no

-Y tú tampoco

-…

-Adiós Vegeta

-Adiós

Pasaron cerca de 7 meses del tiempo estándar y en ese lapso creí haberme olvidado de ella, me ocupe en varios asuntos del planeta y otras colonias alrededor de nuestro sistema solar. Conquistas, reconquistas, batallas, guerras y entrenamientos severos, hasta que un día, me canse, llegue a mi habitación y dormí por mucho tiempo.

-Majestad…soy yo, Aziz, le pido por favor me deje pasar, necesito hablar con usted- Por el control remoto abrí la puerta de mi habitación, entro aquel, le recuerdo bien, era unos 15 años más grande que yo, en ese entonces, él, estaba cerca de los 49 años.

-¿Qué quieres Aziz?

-No se si lo sepa, majestad; pero su padre me envió a la tierra para rectificar unos puntos de nuestro tratado

-¿A eso viniste?

-No, yo vine a decirle, que vi a la señorita Bulma

-Lárgate Aziz- ¿y a este que le pasaba? Ella era parte de mi pasado, un error del cual ya había aprendido

-Señor, ella esta embarazada

-¡Aziz, lárgate!

-Tiene 8 meses, su bebé nacerá en 1 mes terrestre

-…eso no es cierto, debieron engañarte ¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Fue ella? ¿Piensa que así volveré a la tierra?

-No señor, por el contrario, a usted nunca lo ha mencionado, algunos piensan que es el padre, pero nadie en la tierra sabe a ciencia cierta quien es, ella no dice nada.

-¿Hablaste con ella?

-No majestad- no se porque; pero sentía que por primera vez, Aziz, me estaba mintiendo.

-¿8 meses?

-Si, majestad

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro?

-Porque su padre me lo dijo

-¡Esa necia!- Me engaño, de saber que continuaría la hubiera matado ¿Qué me detuvo?

Varias noches no pude dormir, pensaba en ella y en su cambio de opinión, recordaba obsesivamente esa ultima platica en la que me decía que no quería ser la madre de nadie, que no planeaba tener hijos conmigo, en ella prácticamente me aseguraba que el problema tendría una solución, era definitivo que los humanos no eran de confiar. Mientras tanto mi sangre real se mezclaba con la humana, mi corazón se ablandaba repentinamente, al final esa sangre humana, era la de ella

-…Vegeta ¿Qué haces aquí?- era la noche de un 15 de noviembre, jamás me iba a olvidar de esa fecha

-Vine porque me dijeron algo de ti

-¿Qué te han dicho?- su voz, aunque cortes, era fría y cortante, su mirada era gélida. Con la mirada busque su vientre abultado, pero ella estaba casi igual que la ultima vez que la había visto.

-Que seguías embarazada; pero al parecer se equivocaron

-No se equivocaron, mi bebé nació hace 3 días, el 12 de noviembre y él esta bien

-… ¿Él?

-Si, es un varón

-… ¿y tú como estas?

-No creo que eso te interese, solo soy una terrícola que trajo al mundo a un híbrido

-¡Ya sabías muy bien mi forma de pensar, y sin embargo quisiste seguir adelante con tu embarazo!

-¡Si yo quería tener un hijo bien podía tenerlo, estoy en todo mi derecho!

-¡Me dijiste que ibas a abortarlo! Me engañaste cuando bien sabías que yo no quería un híbrido, si he de tener un hijo tiene que ser al completo de mi raza y no la mitad de una y la mitad de la otra

-¡Si no quise abortarlo, alguna buena razón habré tenido! Nadie aquí sabe que es tuyo y nunca van a saberlo, ni siquiera él ¡Vete de una buena vez, no quiero volver a verte!- repentinamente escuche el llanto de un bebé interrumpió la discusión, es curioso como antes de ese momento, de escucharlo llorar, estaba preparado para matarlo si era necesario, no permitiría que mi linaje se viera manchado por un híbrido; pero todo eso se me olvido cuando le escuche, era fuerte, gritaba desesperado a todo pulmón. Bulma no lo pensó dos veces, fue a la otra habitación, pasaron un par de minutos, ella no regresaba y deje de escuchar el llanto del niño, me asome a la otra habitación, a pesar de no estar muy convencido de lo que estaba haciendo. Me quede en la puerta, no consideraba prudente acercarme, ella estaba de pie, arrullando al bebé, su rostro había cambiado, se veía tierna, llena de amor, me fije en él híbrido…no, en mi hijo.

-Ya Trunks, mamá esta aquí- no me di cuenta el momento en que me había acercado a ellos, él me había llamado la atención, era demasiado pequeño, era tan igual a ella; pero su mirada era como la mía, a pesar de ser tan pequeño podía verlo, ese era mi hijo.

-Trunks- repetí su nombre sin pesar

-Como mi abuelo- me dijo ella más tranquila- se parece a él- ella es muy suspicaz, se percato que no dejaba de ver al niño- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No es el monstruo que te imaginabas?- Un monstruo, nunca pensé en él más como una sombra en mi linaje, ya no me interesaba nada de eso, el solo verlo me despertó el instinto de querer protegerlo al verlo indefenso, y le llamo instinto porque no busco algo más parecido

-Vegeta, es mejor que regreses a tu planeta…te doy mi palabra de que nadie sabrá que tu eres el padre, le mentiré…

-Es muy pequeño

-…Es porque es un recién nacido, normalmente son de ese tamaño

-Quiero saber porque me mentiste, porque cambiaste de opinión y lo tuviste

-Tenía una cita con el gineco-obstetra, un día antes de que yo fuera a practicarme el aborto, aun no se porque fui. Ese mismo día el mi hizo un ultrasonido, tenía ya unas 4 semanas, al principio no lo veía, pero cuando lo vi, me di cuenta de que el realmente existía, que no tenía la culpa de nada, es un híbrido; pero mi hijo, no podía dejarlo morir, no importaba si no tenía tu apoyo al menos a él no le faltaría nada

-Entiendo

-No quiero que pienses que buscaba regresarte a mi lado

-Lo pensé

-Me lo imaginaba- Una vez más, no me di cuenta en que momento me había acercado al niño, acaricie su escaso cabello morado, y sin darme cuenta la bese, y fue mas que agradable sentirla otra vez, esa excitación que recorría todo mi cuerpo, me invadió una inexplicable ternura al verla con el bebé en brazos- …yo no te amo, no puedo amarte

-Mentiroso

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Un enemigo desconocido

-¿Qué pasa? Tienes cara de estar asustado- Gokú miraba con una gran interrogante al apóstol; pero aquel no le contesto, su vista se fijaba en la carretera, buscaba algo-oye…te hice una pregunta, no seas mal educado, si no quieres responder al menos dime algo

-Busco algún indicio de los saibamanes- respondió

-¿Los buscas por el ki?

-No, ellos no tienen un ki, no son realmente seres vivos, son entidades sin vida creados por los guardianes rebeldes, solo tienen materia orgánica, pero no expresan ningún tipo de energía

-De cualquier manera sería interesante pelear con ellos- Rayerknight le miró de soslayo con un gesto serio, Gokú ni siquiera reparo en ello, estaba emocionado, esta sería su primera pelea frente a frente desde que comenzara la travesía. Hizo esfuerzo por imaginarse a los saibamanes, pero la imaginación era algo que al rey de Kakarotto no se le daba tan fácilmente y por lo mismo no lo practicaba mucho. Ya nada se le acordaba, ni Kakarotto, ni su esposa, sus hijos o Pan, la concentración se enfoco en la pelea con un enemigo desconocido.

Los autos pasaban a toda velocidad, sus luces daban a toda su potencia para aclarar el camino. Rayerknight cerraba los ojos de cuando en cuando por la intensidad de las luces, Gokú ni siquiera las notaba. Repentinamente sintió el apóstol una presencia extraña, no era un ki, pero esa presencia singular le era conocida

-Cerca hay uno

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?- pregunto Gokú; pero de nuevo no hubo respuesta.

El rey de Kakarotto vio como poco a poco disminuía la velocidad, dejando el auto a un lado de la carretera

-Están aquí- dijo Rayerknight- pero en estos rumbos esta muy traficado

-¿Los saibaman están aquí?-y Ray asintió- es verdad, aquí pasa mucha gente, si nos atacan podrían herirlos.

-rayos…hay que internarnos en el bosque- Gokú se percató de la respiración rápida de Rayerknight, su sudor profuso y de su miedo- se ve malo…malo- musitaba Rayerknight para si mismo, más no pudo evitar que Gokú lo escuchara

Escucharon varios gruñidos, Gokú miro a su alrededor buscando el origen de los mismos.

Aquellos monstruos salieron, eran tal y como se los describieron, sus ojos eran rojos, traían filosos colmillos blanquecinos, salivaban intensamente, sus garras brillaban como navajas al la luz de la luna llena, el apóstol estaba petrificado mientras que Gokú ya había vislumbrado a sus enemigos, unos 6 en total, todos ellos deseosos de atacarlo

-¿Son estos los saibamanes? No puedo sentir su ki

-S…si

-Bien, les haré frente, no te preocupes no nos harán daño- aquel comentario, había molestado sobremanera al apóstol, se notaba por la mirada fulminante que le dirigió.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Freezer preocupado por la revelación de Ryu, caminó hacia las afueras del palacio, todavía tenía las palabras "traición" y "nos entregara a ti y a mi". Pensando en ello, solo vislumbro una solución, a cualquier indicio, aunque fuera el más mínimo, lo mataría, su venganza y el universo estaban primero que cualquier otra cosa. Además hacia un tiempo que deseaba matarlo, la realidad era por todo, por las humillaciones, por no darle su lugar y sobre todas las cosas, por quitarle la autoría de la rebelión, una idea suya que su padre jamás se hubiera atrevido a llevar a cabo.

Le miro, su padre, fuerte como un roble, su capa ondulaba con el calido aire de Tanathos, sus cuernos negros relucían aun más con el brillo del gigante sol que les cubría.

Freezer era 2 metros más pequeños sin duda; pero de ninguna manera se sentía menor a él, todo lo contrario, según Freezer, era él guardián más grande que existía y nunca habría ninguno más como él. Su padre representaba un estorbo, el primer intento de insurrección él se lo había adjudicado y resulto un completo fracaso; pero esta segunda rebelión era suya y la haría triunfar, con o sin su padre y si era necesario asesinarlo, lo llevaría a cabo.

Avanzó hacia él, lo miro con cierto recelo, este era un enemigo y cualquier movimiento en falso, era decisión de vida o muerte. Lord King Cold miro a su hijo, no era tonto, sabía que algo tramaba y que por su ambición y sed de venganza era capaz de todo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Freezer?

-Nada, solo venía por aquí y te encontré

-Freezer…he estado pensando- y aquel s alerto- la rebelión, la propuesta, esta vida…podríamos arrepentirnos, como Broly

-Broly es un maldito traidor, jamás me rebajaría a ser como él

-fue muy grave el decir que posiblemente el Creador no existía

-Yo no dije eso- replicó Freezer

-¡claro que lo dijiste!

-yo dije que el no existía en lo absoluto- Lord King cold quedo sin palabras, en silencio total, como si hubiera recibido la más grande impresión de toda su vida.

-Eso es muy grave

- y ya me lo habías comentado antes, aun así te uniste a mi y me quitaste mi rebelión

-¡Tu no sabes nada! ¡No podías dirigir algo tan grande!

-Me subestimas, padre, y eso es trágico

-Me entregare Freezer y tu vendrás conmigo

-discrepo contigo, traidor

-Ni siquiera pienses en asesinarme, se maldice a aquel que levanta una mano contra sus padres

-Escogí no creer en eso ¿acaso ya lo olvidaste?- dio un brinco hacia atrás, sonrió maliciosamente y levanto su brazo derecho frente a él

-¿Qué piensas que haces Freezer?- interrogo su padre mientras que una rabia inmensa comenzaba a asaltarlo, su hijo extendió su dedo índice y coloco su brazo izquierdo en la cintura

-Estoy harto de tus insolencias, padre- y con ese dedo extendido comenzó a disparar una y otra vez fulminantes rayos de energía mientras que King Cold los esquivaba únicamente con su brazo izquierdo y después de esquivar el ultimo rayo, Freezer bajo su brazo, tenía los ojos bien abiertos, su sorpresa era inmensa, jamás pensó que su padre fuera capaz de esquivar sus ataques.

-Esto no te lo permitiré, yo te di la vida y yo puedo quitártela- Freezer, decidido, alzo de nuevo el brazo y lo apunto contra su padre, escucho un ligero zumbido y sintió algo que le quemaba el pecho, le cercenaba por dentro y golpeaba desesperadamente por salir de su espalda, luego sintió como un liquido desde su pecho a su boca, era sangre que ya comenzaba a vomitar, cayo casi desmayado, escuchó la voz de Freezer

-Te agujere el corazón, deberías de estar muerto

-Que el Creador te perdone, Freezer

-Eso no es más que una leyenda creada por los guías y otras personalidades para controlarnos y controlar el universo, el no existe y me da lastima que te obsesiones tanto con ese asunto, bien sabes padre que no soporto a la gente tan idiota como tú- finalmente, después de una corta agonía Lord King cold expiro

-¿sientes eso, Shen Long?- preguntó Ryu a la princesa Bra, cuyo rostro era atravesado por un hilo de sangre que cruzaba desde su frente a su mejilla derecha- le ha matado, su muerte definitiva ¿Lo ves? Siempre se realiza mi voluntad…ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja- su risa estrepitosa recorrió todo rincón del castillo, fue tan efusivo que fue escuchado por los pocos sirvientes que ahí habitaban y que tras muchos años después hablarían sobre Ryu, el dragón maligno. Su risa fue tan fuerte que agito un líquido viscoso, uno que provenía del pecho agujereado de un extinto guardián, asesinado vilmente por su propio hijo.


	33. Chapter 33

XXXIII

Gokú miro rápidamente a todos y cada uno de los saibamanes, eran horripilantes y repulsivos, pero a pesar de todo, sin importar las advertencias de Puar y del evidente miedo de Rayerknight, los saibamanes no eran una gran dificultad y sin duda serían un oponente fácil de vencer.

Uno de ellos avanzó hacia el rey, su paso era lento, caminaba jorobado, sus brazos casi tocaban el suelo, su sonrisa iba de oreja o oreja, Gokú estaba totalmente atento, firmemente parado, el saibaman brinco hacia él pero el rey de Kakarotto extendió el brazo y abrió la palma de la mano rechazando al ente que se fue hacia tras. El saibaman evito caerse apoyándose en un pie estaba furioso inesperadamente su cabeza se abrió en dos y de ella lanzó un liquido a toda velocidad el cual Gokú no pudo saber de que se trataba de repente el líquido se detuvo y se esparció como si hubiera sido detenido por una barrera invisible.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó el rey confuso, volteó hacia su compañero y se sorprendió por ver la sangre que emanaba de su nariz- ¿Te hicieron daño?

-No- respondió el apóstol secamente- vamos… ¡pelea!- ordeno guiado por el miedo

-Por supuesto que lo haré- y Gokú se abalanzo como un león contra su presa, doblo el codo y con una celeridad increíble le golpeó en la cabeza noqueándolo los otros cinco lo rodearon y aquel comenzó a levantarse pero Gokú extendió la mano de nuevo y lo elimino con una ráfaga de energía uno más se abalanzó contra Gokú él se movió rápidamente el saibaman comenzó a lanzar contra el pecho del rey pero este los esquivaba sin la menor dificultad y con un golpe infalible lo derribo aniquilándolo en el momento inesperadamente otro saibaman se arrojo contra el soberano golpeaba y lanzaba patadas desesperadamente, Rayerknight tenía los ojos bien abiertos, visiblemente sorprendido, no le quitaba la vista de encima a Gokú comprobaba que era un completo guerrero, de aquellos conocidos como los sayajin que solo aparecían al norte de Berseck

-Terminare esto de una vez- y Gokú extendió ambas manos colocando una sobre la otra- -Kame ha me…- y aun juntos las abrió repentinamente-¡¡¡ HA!- y los elimino por completo dejando únicamente su esqueleto como único indicio de que existieron- se acabo...fue un buen entrenamiento- dijo el rey sonriente

-¿entrenamiento?- No había duda, Gokú merecía el titulo de Sayajin y no solo eso, el podría convertirse en súper sayajin, un suceso que la ultima vez que ocurrió fue en 1000 años

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Trunks guiándose por los poderosos kis de Cell y del otro, que era sumamente poderoso, seguramente era de Boo, volaba desesperadamente, era más para escapar de todo lo que Majin Boo le había dicho, no sabía de donde saco tantas calumnias; pero como le dolieron, decir que se iba a parecer a su padre, el tercer apóstol tenía que estar loco, el jamás asesinaría a inocentes, no era grosero, no era déspota y mucho menos orgulloso. Era mejor olvidarlo, tenía que concentrarse en recuperar a su hermana y regresar a casa, sin embargo la charla con Majin Boo regresaba sin ningún motivo, sintió los kis de Gohan, Oob y Goten y recordó lo que él le había contado, el Whitky con el que combatió le confeso que no quería darle la esfera porque él se la entregaría a el otro ¿estaba en lo cierto Majin Boo? ¿Él era su padre, recordó también que cuando le preguntaron si tenía sospechas de quien lo traicionaría dijo que su padre, sin ningún motivo ¿Por qué?

-Trunks- le llamó Goten quien también volaba por los aires. El príncipe de Vegeta se unió al grupo-¿estas bien?- le pregunto al notar su sombría expresión

-Si, no te preocupes

-Nos comentaba Oob- interrumpió Gohan- Que Boo es muy poderoso, esta vez habrá que unir fuerzas- Goten no podía dejar de mirar el desencajado rostro de su amigo, sospechaba que la conversación con el tercero era la causa- tal vez si le decimos a su ilustrísima, nos ayude a derrotar a Boo, se nota que puede llegar a ser muy poderoso, esta batalla es increíble y él…

-No- respondió Trunks, tratando de recuperar los ánimos- el señor Majin Boo me advirtió que el no tomara partido en contra de su hermano y que no le pidiéramos algo así, porque se negara

-Es verdad, mi padre no levantaría un dedo contra su hermano

-Muchos podrían aprender de Majin Boo- Goten clavo la mirada en su hermano mayor y este opto por hacer caso omiso

-Tenemos que ayudar a Cell- dictamino Gohan, queriendo cambiar el curso de la platica, aun no podía perdonarse el haber golpeado a su hermano.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Estoy cansado, no estoy preparado, he perdido la forma, pienso en ti, en tu infinita misericordia, en tu amor tan grande en la vida que me has dado ¿Debo agradecértela? Sentirme miserable, día tras día, por lo que soy.

Sea santificado tu nombre y mil veces bendito, porque a pesar de que he sentido que me has mal pagado, seguiré hablando de tu bondad, de tu infinita misericordia y de tu perdón, porque al final de todo creo en Ti, tengo temor de Ti.

Aunque muera seguiré proclamando tu nombre por siempre y para siempre. Bien sabes que no tengo el valor de quitarme la vida, aunque mucho lo he pensado; pero jamás lo llevo a cabo, aquí sigo vivo, adorándote y sirviéndote, en el nombre de nuestro Creador. Sin embargo adopte una nueva forma, es más lento pero es más seguro, falta mucho para consumar este suicidio lento, más sin embargo hágase tu voluntad.

-Rayerknight…Ray…-el rey desesperado, sacudía de los hombros al humano quien yacía desfallecido en lo que fuera el campo de batalla, tenía un poco de sangre que provenía de su nariz- despiértate- Abrió los ojos y miro a Gokú que aun estaba a su derecha sosteniéndole los hombros -¿Estas bien? Tienes sangre en la nariz

- ¿Los acabaste?

-sí- el humano se incorporo, rehusando la ayuda ofrecida por el rey, camino mientras sacaba un pañuelo para limpiarse la nariz

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

-Nada…Ten Shin han ya debió haber terminado

Se hallaban parados frente al departamento del terrícola, y este, por primera vez, no quería entrar. Aquella su casa, su refugio ahora le inspiraba un profundo miedo, dentro estaba aguardando la puerta al infierno donde tenía que buscar aquella cosa que el guardián de Berseck le había pedido, pero el no le tenía miedo al infierno mismo, era un pavor a algo más siniestro que posiblemente le sucedería. Su mente se lleno de pensamientos psicóticos, era una trampa y solo eso, lo querían ver herido, quería que tuviera esas marcas que el detestaba

-¿Qué? ¿No vas a entrar?- Rayerknight metió la llave y abrió la puerta, Ten Shin Han se hallaba sentado tranquilamente a la mesa, se encontraba serio pero tranquilo, le miro y en sus ojos sabía que entreno lo suficiente y estaba más que listo

-¿Y Vegeta?- preguntó el hombre de los 3 ojos

-Aun esta dormido- respondió Gokú

-¿estas listo Ten Shin Han?- pregunto el terrícola con miedo en su voz

-Si, cuando tú quieras

-Rayerknight-le interrumpió Gokú- quiero ir contigo

-No tienes porque ir ahí, estas vivo y aun muerto jamás veras el infierno

-Pero quiero hacerlo- esgrimo el rey de Kakarotto- no tengo nada que perder

-No tienes nada que hacer, esto no es una aventura, es un lugar horrible al cual yo solo voy por mandato

-Iré

-…Prepárate Ten Shin Han- puso una silla frente a la otra- siéntate por favor- y Ten se sentó frente a él- Si aun quieres venir rey Gokú, posa tu mano en mi hombro derecho y cierra los ojos, en ningún momento los abras, hasta que yo te diga- y el rey así lo hizo, escucho como el terrícola le pedía a Ten Shin Han; pero no supo nada más, esperaba un temblor, que los cielos se partieran, que el piso se desquebrajara y cayeran en un profundo vació; pero nada de eso pasaba

-Abre los ojos- y así lo hizo, esperaba ver demonios y el famoso fuego eterno; pero aquello era tan diferente a lo que se esperaba. Solo había una puerta metálica en un pasillo grisáceo, miro hacia otras partes buscando a la gente quemándose o llorando o lo que fuera; pero no había nada de eso

-¿Es que el infierno no es como lo pintan?

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es el infierno- le contesto el apóstol seriamente-pero el infierno es individual para cada quien, este que ves es el infierno de alguien

-¿como alguien puede ser castigado aquí?

-Yo no creo en el destino, solo hago una excepción en los castigos eternos, cuando estas destinado a sufrir aquí, no hay nadie que pueda evitarlo, este es el infierno de un terrícola- abrió la puerta y entro, dejando que Gokú pasara y entonces vio a un hombre de unos 30 años, de largos cabellos negros, los ojos cerrados, sus ropas blancas, su rostro pálido, sentado en el piso meciéndose de adelante hacia atrás

-Rayerknight- dijo al mismo tiempo que olfateaba- ¿Es él no? Si, ya lo se, lo se, es él

-Si, soy yo- olfateo de nuevo

-Hay alguien más, cuando hay alguien más es bueno ¿o era malo? No se, no me gustan las panteras, no, no

-Es Gokú, el rey de Kakarotto

-¿Quién es él?- pregunto Gokú

-él es…

-¿No sabe?- le interrumpió el atormentado- No sabe de Yamcha el lobo solitario, ladrón del desierto…dile tú, rápido, él quiere que le digas

-Eso iba a hacer; pero no se si tu debas escucharlo, le dolerá mucho a tu corazón- y Yamcha sonrió

-Y un día a ti también te dolerá el corazón por lo mismo, vamos cuéntale de mi

-Déjalo mejor- le interrumpió Gokú- si le va a doler, prefiero no saber

-No importa- le contesto Ray- Yamcha así lo ha querido

-Ja, ja, ja- rió aquel

-Como ya te dijo, Yamcha fue terrícola, primero ladrón y luego se convirtió en beisbolista y todo eso a raíz de que conoció a Bulma Briefs, no te suena el nombre

-a mi si- contesto Yamcha

-No en lo absoluto ¿debería?

-Es la esposa de Vegeta

-Mujer bella, hermosa y la amo, la amo- e inesperadamente comenzó a llorar

-¿Esta bien?- preguntó Gokú preocupado

-sí, en el esto es natural. Fue prometido de Bulma, fueron novios por muchos años; pero ella conoció a otra persona, a Vegeta- Yamcha comenzó a emitir terribles gritos y derramaba lagrimas al por mayor y de repente se calmo

-Eso no es normal- señalo Gokú

-No lo es; pero tiene su explicación…cuando Yamcha regreso de la Isla Papaya, donde fue a jugar el mundial de béisbol, se encontró que Bulma lo esperaba para decirle que había encontrado a otra persona, que lo que sentía por él era más por rutina que por cualquier otra cosa.

-Y Yamcha triste- interrumpió aquel

-Yamcha busco olvidarla de todas las maneras posibles; pero nada lo hacia salir de esa depresión en la que se hallaba; hasta que en una de esas conoció a una mujer en un bar- en ese momento el llamado lobo solitario emitió un grito de dolor, algo que Gokú no pudo evitar percatarse

-Se esta muriendo- dijo Gokú exasperado

-No, es solo el arrepentimiento, Yamcha la llevaba a su casa, fue una relación de una sola noche, estaba totalmente borracho.

-Fue un accidente- reclamo Yamcha entre sollozos

-Paso por una curva que daba hacia un lago, no pudo controlar el auto y se fue al agua, él no quiso salvarla y creo que mientras salía perdió el conocimiento

-Luego me salve…no… ¡no!

-Yamcha despertó creyendo estar en un hospital, aquellos que pensó eran doctores eran varias personalidades del universo que residen en la tierra y que precisamente uno de ellos era el padre de la chica con la que salio, le preguntaron por ella y porque la había dejado morir y él solo respondió que por que era una cualquiera y que su vida valía más que la de cualquier golfa de esquina. Ningún padre tolera que a su hija la llamen "golfa de esquina" por eso lo ves aquí, castigado eternamente con la pena que más temía, ha perdido la razón y podría decirse que esta ciego.

-¿Esta ciego?

-No, majestad, si se atreve a abrir los ojos, una pantera viene y le arranca los globos oculares a zarpazos

-¿y los colmillos?

-Si, también los colmillos

-No me gustan las panteras, me gustan más los lobos, son grandes, son fuertes, son rápidos, a mi me dicen el lobo solitario, entonces…debo de ser un lobo- y se envolvió en un monologo que solo él entendía, hablaba de muchas cosas y añadía fechas y nombres sin aparente sentido, para luego reír sin ninguna razón.

-¿Esta bien?- pregunto Gokú a Rayerknight; y como ya se le hacia costumbre este no respondió, hincándose junto al oído de Yamcha, evitando tocarlo, le dijo

-He venido por mandato de Maximus Den Fader a buscar

-Den Fader…Jefe de…jefe…

-guardián de nuestro universo local, el quiere que lo regreses el escapulario de protección, que te dio antes de vinieras aquí

-No, ese no, me cuida y Fader me lo dio

-Pero lo quiere de vuelta

-No ¡mío, es mío!

-Yamcha, yo no voy a rogarte, si no me lo das buscare la forma de quitártelo

-Ja, ja, ja- A pesar de su locura, Yamcha sabía perfectamente que Rayerknight haría hasta lo imposible para no tocarlo- ven y quítamela de mi cuello- ja, ja, ja

-Simplemente si no me lo entregas, miles de panteras vendrán a ti y te devoraran todo el cuerpo, puedo jurártelo

-¡Noooo! ¡No más panteras!- y tiro un escapulario, un hilo grueso de color café, con un dije de plata con la imagen de una pirámide y dentro de él un ojo totalmente negro- y tiro el escapulario cerca del suelo, Rayerknight se inclino a tomarlo, mientras que Yamcha golpeaba sus manos contra el suelo y daba patadas sin cesar, gritaba como si tuviera al animal frente a él y en realidad, eso era lo que pensaba; más ese pensamiento ceso cuando sintió algo con los dedos de sus pies, una piel al parecer humana, posiblemente una mano y por instinto abrió los ojos y vio como su pie derecho tocaba la mano del apóstol, quien ya tenía agarrado el escapulario- Te estigmatice- dijo el lobo solitario con los ojos bien abiertos- oh no, mis ojos, la pantera…¡muerte! ¡Muerte! ¡Mátame por favor!- le imploro a Rayerknight tomándolo de su camisa

-Nada puedo hacer por ti

-¿es por que te estigmatice? ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón!

-Sabes que no puedo hacer nada contra las fuerzas que aquí gobiernan- detrás de Gokú comenzó a materializarse el felino, al que Yamcha tanto temía, el rey de Kakarotto jamás había sentido una presencia tan maligna como esa.

La fiera atravesó el cuerpo de Gokú, despidiendo de cenizas negras que no afectaban a Gokú; pero quemaban a Yamcha; para él el solo contacto con el animal le quemara la piel entera y le desgarra su interior con navajas filosas que cortaban sin piedad cada órgano interno. La bestia era, en efecto, una pantera negra, sus ojos eran verdes y despedían malignidad pura, el rey le miraba impresionado, mientras que veía como se abalanzaba contra el atormentado y a zarpazos le vaciaba los ojos, mientras que el lobo solitario estaba a punto de destrozarse por el dolor, sentía que su cuerdas vocales se romperían por sus gritos y aun así seguiría gritando, el dolor era indescriptible. Sus alaridos llegaban hasta los oídos de Gokú y le partía el alma el hecho de que su cuerpo no pudiera moverse por más que lo intentaba, no podía hacer nada por ayudarlo.

-vámonos de aquí- y Gokú vio que la mano de Rayerknight traía un agujero que dejaba ver el hueso- no te fijes en eso, ya no tenemos porque estar aquí

-Pero… ¿tu mano? ¿Esa pantera te…

-¿No entiendes? ¡Vámonos de aquí!


	34. Chapter 34

XXXIV

Bulma estaba embarazada, esperaba a Bra, para ese tiempo, Trunks comenzaba a acercarse a la adolescencia y no le era fácil, su condición lo hacia inseguro y hasta confuso, era por eso que se hacia difícil tratarlo y por lo mismo había días o semanas en las que no le dirigía la palabra. También, por ese tiempo, comenzó a crecer un rumor de una profeta, otros decían que era una santa y unos más la llamaban apóstol, se decía que su aprendiz era capaz de sanar cualquier tipo de herida y no solo eso, arrebatara alguien de las manos de la muerte.

Para ese entonces, había muerto mi jefe militar, Aziz, y tras su muerte no había nadie en quien confiara, todo lo hacia por mi mismo y sin ayuda de nadie.

-¿y ella quien es?

-No lo se, majestad, nadie sabe mucho de ella, excepto de ese rumor

-¿Qué rumor?

-Qué es la primogénita de su padre, solo eso sabemos de ella y de esa vez que bajo de Montes de Urantia junto a su aprendiz, un nameku

-¿y que hizo esa vez?

-El nameku dijo que buscaba hablar con el rey, que toda palabra que decía venía de la mente de la apóstol…la llamó de esa manera

-¿apóstol? ¿De quien rayos es apóstol?

-Lo siento majestad, no lo se

-si quiere hablar conmigo, tendrá que venir al palacio, no estoy para cumplir los caprichos de una loca- y aquel soldado regreso unos días después, estaba desesperado, tartamudeando me dijo la contestación de la apóstol, ella dijo que si quería verla, debía ir a Montes de Urantía

-¡Esa mujer esta loca! No pienso ir hasta ahí ¿No fue ella que quería hablarme? ¡Ella debe de venir hasta aquí!- pasaron los meses y nunca llego.

Mi hijo llegaba un día de entrenar cerca de Montes de Urantía

-Papá… ¿me estas escuchando?

-Tengo muchas cosas que hacer ¿Es importante?

-dudo que algo mío sea importante para ti, hace tiempo que ni me diriges la palabra

-Si a eso viniste, puedes irte

-No vine a hablarte de mí, he venido porque encontré un nameku

-¿un nameku?

-Wow…

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-Que es la primera vez que me ves en meses

-¿no me ibas a mencionar a un nameku?

-Me encontré al nameku cerca de Montes de Urantia y me dijo que una tal Endor quiere hablar contigo

-¿otra vez?...esa estúpida, no pienso poner un pie en Montes de Urantia

-¿Quién es ella?

-¡No te interesa!...vete ya

-Pues si no quieres verme, puedes mandarme de nuevo a Montes de Urantia y te ahorras la pena de verme, o si lo prefiere, su majestad, me puedo ir más lejos aun, como a la tierra

-¡Lárgate ya!- recuerdo la mirada que me dirigió, era de odio, el más fuerte y profundo odio que había visto en él, y me sentí orgulloso, al fin se comportaba como un príncipe de Vegeta y no como un tonto terrícola. El gusto no me duraría mucho, al hacerse mayor era más un terrícola que un descendiente mío, no podía hacer nada más que aceptarlo.

Endor jamás llegaría a mi palacio y yo me exasperaba cada día más, así que un día fui hasta montes de Urantia a hablar con ella y no solo a eso, quería golpearle la cara, matarle, o tan solo enseñarle con quien se había metido- si así lo quiere, iré, pero se arrepentirá

Montes de Urantia, era el único lugar de mi reino que no había visitado jamás. No escale mucho, cuando vi una mujer sentada en el suelo, traía un suéter gris, raído, con su mano izquierda se tocaba la oreja derecha, su mirada estaba en un punto fijo en una roca, una mirada vacía, su cabello era negro y su piel estaba quemada por el sol, era similar a mi padre, aunque su mente parecía no estar ahí, parecía estar en otro lado, me pareció que ella no sabia que yo estaba ahí

-eh, tú ¿Eres la tal Endor?- pero ella no me miro, para ella no estaba nadie ahí-¡oye que te pasa! ¡Contéstame! ¿Qué no respetas al rey? Imbécil

-Es que ella no puede contestarle, no es muy social, no habla con extraños y además no pronuncia más de 7 palabras seguidas- al voltear vi a un nameku joven y no muy alto

-El nameku… ¿Cómo demonios llegaste a mi planeta?

-Kami sama, el primero, me trajo hasta aquí, dijo que debía completar mi entrenamiento con Endor

-¿esta es Endor?

-Si, majestad

-¿Es autista o que demonios?

-Si, lo es

-Así que la famosa profeta que mis súbditos tanto admiran es una retardada

-Le ruego, majestad, no siga con esto por favor, ella es muy peligrosa si se molesta puede llegar a matar

-que tontería, a simple vista puedo ver que no ha entrenado jamás

-Ella no usa la fuerza física, usa el poder de su mente, en realidad, la única manera por la que se le puede hablar es llegar hasta ella por su mente- ella seguía encerrada en su mundo, tocando su oreja

-¿Qué quiere? ¿Por qué se aparece por mi reino a alborotar las cosas?

-No se que es lo que ella quiere

-Aziz- nos interrumpió

-¿Qué dijo?

-Mi señora, por favor ¿No recuerda? Aziz murió- y tras esas palabras me dirigió una mirada gélida- por favor, déjelo descansar- y se quedo observándola atentamente

-Dice- dijo finalmente el nameku- que le llamo para hablar de su hija

-¿Qué hija?...acaso…- Bulma estaba embarazada; pero no sabíamos el sexo del bebé, ningún médico pudo determinarlo ¿pero como esa podía saber si yo tendría una hija? Vi como apareció una herida en su muñeca, una herida que se abría más y más dejando ver los músculos y hasta sus huesos y luego se podía ver a través de ella

-Dice que la niña la tendrá que cuidar al máximo

-A mi nadie me dice que hacer

-¡Señora Endor!- ella se había levantado, era casi de mi tamaño, en su rostro había una visible expresión de furia; pero no me atemorizo, muy por el contrario me causaba gracia, me recordaba a mi padre

-La niña…lle…va un…un…- hablaba despacio y con mucha dificultad, cerrando los ojos de cuando en cuando esforzándose por hablar-dragón, dragón…ma…lo……ira por ella

-No tengo porque hacerle caso a una loca- me di la media vuelta y estaba dispuesto a irme, cuando sentí un terrible dolor en mi costado, como si algo hubiera estallado, era tan fuerte que deseaba estar muerto

-¿Por qué lo hizo?- Ella me miro enfurecida- con eso, él no volverá a la vida, señora Endor- y sentí una ráfaga de aire tan caliente como nunca en la vida lo había sentido, vi como sus ropas se agitaban y otra herida que se abría en la otra muñeca, cayó sentada y de nuevo llevo su mano a su oreja

-Majestad le aconsejo vaya por ayuda, no se como; pero le hizo daño, es muy grave yo no puedo curarlo

-Vendré a matarte, ¡perra!- No recuerdo como llegue al palacio, en la entrada me desplome sin que pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo. Uno de mis médicos me dijo que mi bazo se había roto, me estaba desangrando por eso y tenían que hacer una cirugía para detener la hemorragia de lo contrario moriría. Estaban a punto de prepararme para cirugía cuando escuche el llanto de un bebé, era mi hija

-¿es mi hija?

-Si quiere voy a averiguar

-¡Claro que quiero, insecto! ¡Apresurate!

-Señor…es una niña, nació hace unos 30 minutos y tanto su esposa como ella están bien

-Quiero verla y no le menciones nada a mi esposa

-Pero, majestad…su operación

-¿Te atreves a contradecirme?

-No, señor…discúlpeme, enseguida iré por ella- y en menos de un minuto ya estaba en mis brazos, era aun más pequeña que Trunks a su edad, era verdaderamente hermosa, igual a su madre, podía verlo a pesar de que ella era tan pequeña. Acaricie la palma de su mano y ella con sus pequeños dedos prenso con fuerza los míos y en ese momento el dolor desapareció, como si jamás hubiese existido, me levante de la camilla, me sentía curado y mi hija lo había hecho, no entiendo como no entiendo porque, solo la abrase aun más

-Señor, su operación-

-Cállate- no podía dejar de mirarla, le acerque mis dedos de nuevo a su mano y los sostuvo, escondía su cara en mi pecho, como si huyera de la luz

-Tu también odias este lugar- me apretó aun más mis dedos, supe que la loca de Endor tenía razón, a mi hija debía protegerla, cuidarla, fue cuando mire sus ojos azules que lo sentí como una obligación, jamás permitiría que nada le pasara, primero moriría antes de dejar que algo le sucediera. Estaba encantando con mi heredera, era realmente bella, pequeña, indefensa

-Yo voy a cuidarte, Bra- el médico lo miro extrañado

-Señor, como supo su nombre

-Lo trae en este brazalete, idiota- y le enseñe el brazalete que traía mi pequeña- si que eres un estúpido

-Lo siento señor, yo…

-Su majestad- interrumpió una doctora- su esposa quiere ver a la bebé ¿Desea usted llevársela?

-No ¿Alguien ha mencionado que estoy aquí?

-En lo absoluto

-Llévala- le entregue a Bra, sin dejar de verla- no menciones que estuve aquí, no quiero que se entere, iré a verla en 20 minutos

-¿Se encuentra bien rey Vegeta?- pregunto la doctora

-Si, ya me siento bien, me iré ahora mismo, vuelvo en veinte minutos díganselo a mi esposa, que estoy en camino

-Majestad, su operación, esta sangrando gra…

-¡Déjame en paz, insecto! ¡Ya estoy bien!

-Déjale ya, es el rey, si siente mejor es porque lo esta, vamos acompáñame a llevar a la princesa con su madre- y mientras caminaban escuche que la doctora le dijo al otro médico- lo extraño fue que supiera que era una niña- para mi lo extraño era que Endor supiera que era una niña

……………………………………………………………

-Señor Ryu

-Dime Nappa

-Vine por aquí por Freezer

-¿Qué tiene él?

-Piensa matarlo después de obtener las esferas

-Me lo imaginaba

-Pero, ¿es que no piensa hacer nada?

-¿Qué es lo que quisieras que yo haga?

-Matarlo antes

-No me manchare las manos con su sangre

-¿y Radditz?

-Ese tenía que aprender a respetarme de alguna manera u otra, aunque su respeto durada unos segundos

-Entonces ¿Qué pasara con Freezer?

-Lo mataran por mí, y si no es así, pues yo matare a Freezer

-Debería hacerlo ahora

-No, es mejor que crea que aun pienso en la manera de traicionarlo, cuando descubra lo que pasa será demasiado tarde, estará muriendo para entonces

-¿Quién va matarlo, Vegeta?

-No, él no se le acercara, alguien más, el rey de Kakarotto

-Es un pobre diablo, no podrá contra Freezer

-No, es un extraordinario guerrero, es el súper saiyajin, el primero en mil años en el norte de Bersek, así que hay que tenerle mucho cuidado

-Talvez pierda, pero yo confió en que todo su poder resurgirá

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-No lo se, pero es lo más probable, ahora regresa a donde debes de estar, tu lugar no es aquí hablando conmigo, Freezer sospechara que tu también lo traicionaras

………………………………………………………

Vegeta despertó, estaba aturdido y con un severo dolor de cabeza, no sabía exactamente donde estaba o que hacia ahí, hasta que poco a poco todo fue regresando, también a su mente regresaron todos esos extraños sueños…sueños no, recuerdos, esos que había olvidado por elección propia.

Aun desorientado en tiempo y espacio, salio del auto y se apoyo en su techo. Se sentía vulnerable, esperaría un poco hasta recuperarse, algún tiempo después se concentro para detectar el ki de Kakarotto; aquel estaba arriba, dentro del edificio que tenía enfrente. De nuevo, se apoyo en el techo del Cadillac, miro hacia ambos lados, aun se sentía aturdido ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo? "Duerme" fue lo último que escucho y esa palabra fue del terrícola…perro insolente, iba a matarlo, se burló de él; pero para eso, primero debía recuperarse ¿Qué había pasado en todo ese tiempo? ¿Tendrían ya la esfera? ¿Y Bra? Había olvidado ese ultimo recuerdo, su hija, recién nacida lo había salvado de una muerte segura, en el momento en el que la cargo había sanado por completo y desde ese momento juro protegerla con su vida y ahora movería el universo entero para encontrar a su pequeña princesa si tenía que hacerlo.

Se sentía mejor, había sentido la presencia del terrícola también. Llegaría y lo mataría porque nadie se burla del gran rey Vegeta. Entro al edificio y subió las escaleras a paso tranquilo.

Llego hasta donde sentía el ki de Gokú, se detuvo frente a la puerta y escucho el murmullo de 3 voces, eran ellos: Kakarotto, el terrícola y el otro estorbo, creían que seguía durmiendo era mejor esperar a ver que dirían.

-¿Y esos estigmas?- pregunto Ten Shin Han mirando las heridas en ambas muñecas del terrícola

-No es nada- contesto aquel- absolutamente nada

-Claro que es algo, ¿Quién sabe que ocultas?- dijo Gokú

-Yo no tengo nada que ocultar, déjenme en paz, tomen su esfera, Vegeta despertara pronto, váyanse a recorrer otros 2 meses hacia Tanathos

-Oye, espera- le interrumpió sorprendido, Ten Shin Han- ¿Cómo que 2 meses?

-Si, 2 meses

-¿2 meses de tu tiempo? ¿Eso a que equivale?

-Ya le dije Ten, 2 meses del tiempo estándar el que se maneja en el espacio, 2 meses

-No puede ser- contesto sorprendió

-pongamos de ejemplo la tierra, salieron un noviembre del 790, llegaron al centro de Edencia en Marzo del 791, a finales de mayo del 791 llegaron hasta Beagle y estuvieron un par de días, me avisaron que llegarían en diciembre del 790, y llegaron aquí a finales de agosto, ya llevan casi 9 meses del tiempo estándar viajando, cuando terminen habrá pasado un año entero.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Gokú- es demasiado tiempo ¿Cómo pudimos sobrevivir sin comer?

-Si me pongo a explicar los mecanismos para mantenerlos con vida por tanto tiempo me llevaría mucho del mío, solo confórmense de saber que están bien protegidos mientras viajan, es un universo muy grande y la velocidad a la que van es inconcebible- miro sus estigmas y su rostro enojado se torno inexpresivo, era obvio que la parición de esas marcas le causaron una gran impresión, en realidad para el representaban su gran desgracia.

Vegeta abrió la puerta y todos le miraron , camino hasta llegar a Rayerknight quien se hallaba sentado en una silla del comedor, el le miro con una sonrisa cínica, Vegeta le lanzo un puñetazo en el estomago, sintió una fuerza que lo arrojo violentamente al piso y una patada tras otra en la espalda, de ultimo sintió una patada en la cara sintiendo como si le deshicieran el cerebro, no se dio cuenta del momento en el que vomitó, esperaba el otro golpe seguramente el final, pero no llegaba, alzo la mirada y vio a Gokú interponiéndose entre él y Vegeta, deteniendo los puños que estaban a punto de acabarle

-¿Qué haces Kakarotto? ¡Quítate!

-¡Vas a matarlo!

-¿De verdad? ¡Eso es precisamente lo que quiero, imbécil!- Rayerknight se sentó el piso y miro sus estigmas, les salían un poco de agua- te matare, terrícola imbécil, ¿Quién te ha creído? No eres más que una sabandija, no eres nada, no eres nadie, solo un simple humano ¡Nada!

-Es suficiente, ya déjalo, no te hizo daño alguno- le grito Gokú al rey de Vegeta, desesperado por controlarlo, aquel estaba hecho un loco, de no ser por Gokú, hubiera matado al terrícola sin piedad alguna

-Tanathos les espera- dijo Ray en un susurro

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Ten Shin Han, Rayerknight asintió con la cabeza

-suéltame Kakarotto- no soportaba que un campesino lo estuviera deteniendo

-Si les haces algo te atacare, Vegeta, no permitiré que lo mates, no te ha hecho nada

-ja, ja, ja, ¿perderías la vida por un tonto terrícola?

-Yo no perdería la vida

-¿Qué insinúas Kakarotto? ¿Qué eres más fuerte que yo?

-No lo insinuó, lo soy- Vegeta enfureció, con fuerza se soltó de las manos de Gokú que apresaban sus brazos

-No eres más que un campesino, no te pongas a mi nivel

-Jamás lo haría- le contesto Gokú con seriedad

-Ya basta, majestades- les interrumpió Ten Shin Han- Ciertamente este no es el momento, ya habrá tiempo después de su viaje para resolver sus diferencias- ninguno de ellos dijo nada, Rayerknight pronuncio unas palabras que no pudieron entender debido al tono tan bajo con el que hablaba. La luz blanca apareció de nuevo y tras envolverlos los desapareció.

Rayerknight se dejo caer al suelo, estaba muriendo, el hombre había quedado totalmente pálido y frió, faltaba muy poco para su final, después de todo, Vegeta había logrado su objetivo.

-Michael…despierta… ¡Michael!- Broly había llegado un segundo después de que ellos se habían marchado, toco el abdomen de Rayerknight- Creador, va a morir pronto- separo su mano unos centímetros y una luz amarilla y calida emano de ella, devolviéndole al apóstol la vida poco a poco, Rayerknight separo la mano de Broly de su cuerpo, se sentó y lo miro consternado

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque ibas a morir

-Lo se, talvez era mi hora, me hubieras dejado ir

-No, de ninguna manera, tu tienes que vivir, es probable que necesitemos de ustedes 12, además estas destinado a vivir miles de años y apenas estas comenzando

-¿el destino? Eso es solo una leyenda…


	35. Chapter 35

XXXV

-¿Y Boo?- preguntó Goten extrañado

-Ya se fue…-le contesto Cell

-No puedo sentir su ki- le interrumpió Trunks, desconfiando del guerrero

-¡Pero ya tienes tu esfera!- y señalo la esfera en la mano de Gohan- ¡Vámonos de aquí pronto!

-Es que es bastante raro que después de una batalla tan impresionante, no tengas heridas graves

-No es mi culpa príncipe Goten que sea tan lento y no haya alcanzado a ver que tengo el poder de curar mis heridas y regenerarme- Exasperado, Cell buscaba la manera de ocultar lo que había sucedido; lo lograría tras unos minutos, cuando ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a escuchar sus gritos, aunque no lo logro del todo, ahora, hasta Gohan y Trunks, desconfiaban de él. Con la esfera en la mano era ya tiempo de marcharse. Cell continuaba gritando que ya quería regresar a su hogar, fue por ello que Trunks, harto de los reclamos del bioandroide, saco el radar dio las coordenadas del lugar que seguía, la luz blanca apareció de nuevo y se los llevo de ahí dejando solo a Oob.

Tanathos

Era ese su destino final, donde por fin la aventura terminaría, Vegeta encontraría a Bra, Gokú libraría su ultima batalla, todo terminaría pronto y volverían a la normalidad de su vida… en que grave error estaban.

Nuevamente apareció la luz y dejo a 3 guerreros, Vegeta, Gokú y Ten Shin Han, ya sabían donde estaban y se quedaron a la expectativa.

Tanathos era uno de esos planetas extremos, tan raros que existían en todo el universo, posiblemente el peor de todos. Durante el día llegaba a 40º C, durante la noche podría llegar a -25 º C dependiendo de la época, en su cielo de color azul, jamás había nubes y 2 potentes soles ocupaban su firmamento durante el día, la tierra era arenosa y por las tardes soplaba un calido viento desde el sur que se sostenía por una hora y luego desaprecia tan misteriosamente como llego.

Freezer sentía las presencias de sus enemigos, consigo traerían sus esferas y ahora estaban en sus dominios, al aniquilarlos, la rebelión se levantaría nuevamente. Recordó a su enemigo más grande, Ryu; tan pronto terminara con los enviados de los guardianes, terminaría con la existencia del dragón traidor, abyecto y nefasto. Ruin como solo él podía serlo, intrígador como nadie más en el universo, como disfrutaría el momento de matar a este adversario.

El dragón mientras tanto, ya había vislumbrado a su objetivo: el rey Vegeta. De unirse a él, sería el arma más letal que el Universo Magistral hubiera conocido, no solo era fuerte, era inteligente, un gran estratega, aun era ambicioso y, lo más importante, aun dentro de él existía la perversidad y la crueldad que algún día se hallara en su máxima plenitud en el aquel entonces príncipe de Vegeta y que tiempo después se aplacara por Bulma Brief.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Gokú

-Debe de ser Tanathos- contesto Ten Shin Han.

El rey de Vegeta buscaba el ki de su hija sin ningún éxito, ya quería encontrarse con el maldito dragón quien lo había hecho pasar todo este predicamento. Solo deseaba recuperar a su pequeña y regresar a Vegeta, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

-¿Qué se supone que debemos de hacer? El radar no funciona- pregunto Gokú de nuevo

-Caminar- le respondió Vegeta- hacia el norte- y comenzó a caminar sin decir palabra, con la mirada fija en el horizonte de donde no provenía ninguna presencia, a decir verdad no podía detectarse ninguna presencia en ningún lugar de Tanathos, el rey solo se guiaba por un presentimiento, cosa a la que no estaba acostumbrado, sus compañeros solo le siguieron en silencio.

No muy lejos de ahí, hacia el oeste, habían aparecido 4 presencias, casi todos ellos deseosos de que todo aquello acabara. Cada uno de ellos trato de esforzarse por sentir un ki; pero no podían sentir absolutamente nada.

-Este lugar no me agrada- dijo Goten repentinamente, Trunks comenzó a caminar sin decir nada, como si fuera poseído-¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde vas?

-Sentí el ki de mi padre- contesto mientras caminaba- esta muy disminuido pero lo reconozco

-Vamos a seguirte- le dijo Gohan- yo no puedo sentir el ki de nadie

A lo lejos se veía un castillo blanco marfil, totalmente amurallado con el mismo color. Vegeta tenía que seguir caminando, Bra estaba dentro del castillo, pronto todo volverá a la normalidad.

Cuando Trunks, Gohan, Goten y Cell se acercaron, se dieron cuenta que aquel color blanco marfil, era el color de una serie de cráneos apilados uno contra otro, todos ellos carecían de la mandíbula y de tal manera que formaban una fuerte muralla la cual custodiaba al castillo. Goten, pesando que no podía ser tan resistente, solo eran huesos viejos, trato de tirarla y en el intento casi cae exhausto, era prácticamente imposible, tuvo que apoyarse en la murallas para recuperar el aliento; pero algo le llamó la atención, Cell, el guerrero que siempre se burlaba de sus "debilidades" no lo hacia, miro al guerrero taciturno, mirando hacia lo alto de las murallas, como si su mente ya las hubiera traspasado-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Trunks dirigiéndose hacia su derecha, se detuvo frente a un cráneo que llamaba la atención por ser rojo oscuro como la sangre- tiene algo escrito; no lo entiendo parece un idioma muy antiguo- Gohan se acerco de inmediato y vio que el idioma era bastante antiguo, talvez hablado desde los inicios del universo.

-Aquí…ya…ce- comenzó a traducir con dificultad- el lagarto…no, Ko Ku Ken No Ryu, producto del…mmm…egoísmo…la soberbia, la avaricia y la…mal…dad de los seres vi…tales, no, vivos, de los seres vivos, materia oscura que se torna…en…vida, Edencia le rechazara eternamente…maldiga a todos…- Gohan no entendía muy bien, era lo más difícil que había descifrado, hubo un silencio perturbador por varios minutos

-¿Gohan?- Goten estaba exasperado, su hermano no continuaba, quería saber que seguía

-...Edencia maldiga a todos aquellos…que este de su lado, la ira del Creador se esparza sobre sus cabezas y sus hogares, que les aguarde el castigo más…aterrador y sus…almas se estremezcan del dolor y…la…desesperación- Cell se cruzó de brazos, aquellas palabras no habían amenazaron a su propósito. A él no le importaban los castigos eternos; si destruia el universo ¿Quién podría castigarlo?

-…este cráneo…es una trampa o talvez activa un mecanismo de entrada- Y Trunks respondiéndose a si mismo, comenzó a tocar el cráneo rojo hasta que la empujo por completo, quedando este cráneo más atrás que los otros, por un momento hubo un silencio abrumador que fue interrumpido por un fuerte estruendo, como si todo el planeta temblara, la muralla comenzaba a cuartearse y unos instantes después comenzaron a caer, uno tras otro, los pedazos de los cráneos ante la sorpresa de los 4

-Es una trampa- dijo Goten

-Si fuera una trampa no podrían un cráneo diferente a los demás…es una entrada, vamos, quiero que esto acabe ya- vocifero Cell

Este radar aun no funciona- dijo Gokú mientras apretaba el botón de aquel artefacto una y otra vez en vano. Al alzar la vista, miro la muralla llena de cráneos- Esto es horrible

-solo son cráneos- le contesto Vegeta- parecía que jamás habías visto uno

-De hecho- le contesto con molestia- si he visto; pero me parece horrible que pongan tantos juntos

-No es mi culpa que seas tan sensible entonces, solo son cráneos

-Pertenecieron a personas

-¿y que?- el rey Vegeta dirigió su mano al cráneo rojo que le había llamado la atención. Ten Shin Han vio unos signos grabados de los cuales pudo interpretar la primera línea…"aquí yace", ansioso por saber el resto pidió al rey de Vegeta que se apartara para poder interpretarlo- Claro que no, estorbo- le dijo gritándole- ¡No tengo tiempo para estar jugando!- y metió empujo aquel cráneo tan particular, más la muralla no se cuarteo, comenzaron a cubrirse de una especie de niebla gris, que no dejaba ver absolutamente nada

-¿Dónde están todos?- pregunto a Gokú sin poder ver ni sentir nada- ¡que extraño!- la niebla se desvaneció y se sorprendió al verlos campos verdes de Kakarotto ¿Qué había pasado?

-Gokú, Gokú…ven la comida esta lista

-¿ Chi Chi?- no daba crédito a lo que veía, era su esposa en verdad- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No seas tonto- le dijo con ternura- aquí vivo y tu también

-¿aquí en Tanathos?

-¿Tanathos? ¿Te sientes bien? Estas en Kakarotto

-No puede ser…estaba en Tanathos hace unos minutos con Vegeta y Ten Shin Han

-te quedaste dormido…Sabía que tantas peleas te iban a afectar el cerebro, vamos, la comida se va a enfriar y Pan hace rato que pregunta por ti- Gokú se levanto y comenzaron a caminar, ella apoyo su cabeza en el fuerte hombro de su marido. Gokú se sentía sumamente tranquilo a pesar de que tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a suceder

-Gokú, ya no sigas peleando, vivamos juntos como una pareja normal al lado de nuestra familia

-Si, me gustaría eso

-Ya no quiero sufrir por tus ausencias

-Se que sufres mucho cuando no estoy y agradezco haber encontrado a una mujer tan compresiva como tú, de ser otra seguro ya me hubieras dejado

-Nunca podría hacer eso, eres el amor de mi vida, yo estoy agradecida por haberte encontrado ese día cerca del árbol mientras te robabas las manzanas del árbol de mi padre

-je,je,je…si lo recuerdo, ese día me dijiste si me quería casar contigo y yo pensando que era comida te dije que si; pero sabes…que fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado- y se detuvo en seco y la miro a los ojos- y se también que no eres real

-¿De que hablas?

-De que tu y todo esto no es real- ella le imprimió un calido beso en los labios- ¿esto no es real?- Gokú acaricio el rostro de la mujer

-No, no lo es

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Yo amo mucho a mi esposa, daría la vida por ella; pero se que ella me ama aun más de lo que yo pueda amarla y se que por eso cada vez que regreso de una batalla me reprocha muchas cosas, como que soy un irresponsable y cosas así; pero se que eso es por amor. Me ama tanto que no soporta la idea de que me pase algo. A veces siento que lo que hago es egoísta, y sin embargo continuo haciéndolo. Tú sin duda eres la mujer que me gustaría ver cuando llego a casa; pero no lo eres, Chi Chi al verme debajo de un árbol me hubiera despertado para decirme que soy un holgazán, por eso pienso que no eres real

-Pero puedes quedarte aquí, conmigo ¿No es esto lo te gustaría?

-Si; pero no podría vivir en un mundo irreal, además de cualquier forma eres falsa, solo existes en mi imaginación- súbitamente todo aquel paisaje se desvaneció, regresando aquella niebla y cuando finalmente se esparció vio que no se había movido de las afueras del palacio; sin embargo la muralla se había desvanecido, no sintió ningún ki y comenzaba a extrañarse más de lo que estaba.

Tentación

Vegeta abrió los ojos, se encontraba dentro del palacio, hecho de partes de esqueletos, era un espectáculo grotesco, pero no para el rey Vegeta, el ni siquiera se inmuto al ver tal escena. Se asomo a una de las ventanas que había en el pasillo y calculo que se encontraba en un tercer o cuarto piso, siguio caminando, era un tarde amarillenta casi dorada. Los rayos de un sol a punto de desaparecer caían sobre una puerta blanca. Vegeta hizo algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado; pero que últimamente hacia mucho: siguió un presentimiento, sentía que su hija estaba detrás de la puerta aunque realmente no podía sentir su presencia, cerca de esa puerta serpenteaban 2 grandes víboras que se paseaban entre los huesos, eran de piel manchada y pegajosa, sacaban su bífida y negra lengua de cuando en cuando anunciando su peligrosidad, más el rey no se acobardo, abrió la puerta por completo y entro.

El rey al fin veía a su hija, tendida en una cama, aun respiraba, se acerco con sumo cuidado para comprobar si realmente seguía con vida. Sin poder evitarlo, las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir, se acerco a ella y la abrazo, estaba calida…estaba viva. Por fin, toda esa aventura que nunca había pedido se terminaría. Bra estaba bien y regresarían a casa y tratarían de que sus vidas regresaran a la normalidad

-Buenas tardes su majestad- Vegeta alzo la vista y vio la figura de un hombre de pie frente a ellos

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto con recelo

-Soy Ko Ku Ken No Ryu- Vegeta dejo a su hija y se abalanzo contra él, le golpeo varias veces, era lo menos que ese maldito dragón se merecía, lo pagaría caro, lo haría con su vida- majestad…por favor…si me dejara explicarle

-¿Explicarme?...haz hecho demasiado ¡no me interesan tus miserables explicaciones!

-Por favor, lo que hice…fue para atraerlo…usted es él más grande guerrero de todos lo tiempos

-¿Qué?- Ryu se levanto con mucho trabajo por los golpes recibidos

-Usted es más grande que los guardianes- aquello le llamó la atención- más grande que nadie, pero no quieren que lo sepa porque querría ponerse a su nivel; rey Vegeta, el universo puede ser suyo si usted así lo desea

-¿Tú que ganas con esto?

-Yo solo quiero el universo para destruirlo

-¿quieres un universo para destruirlo?

-Yo fui creado por la ambición, la avaricia y el egoísmo, la fuerza que me mueve es la destrucción y la muerte

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me uniría a ti?...me has causado muchos problemas

-señor

-¡Te llevaste a mi hija!- Ryu se acercó a la cama de Bra, la tarde comenzaba a extinguirse y proyectaba la sombra del dragón hecho hombre descorrida hacia el piso, bastante larga que se partía entre el piso y la pared. El rey aun con los ojos llorosos buscaba la manera de matarlo, nada de lo que dijera podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión

-Yo solo buscaba la manera de atraerlo hasta aquí, ya le dije usted es el más guerrero que existirá sobre el universo y es un universo muy grande…su hija esta bien, nadie le ha hecho nada, yo la he protegido, usted puede probarlo como quiera…Vegeta de nuevo se acerco a ella, le acaricio el rostro con preocupación- majestad- dijo Ryu mientras se hincaba apoyándose en la cama de la princesa-¿ve que esta bien?

-¡Aléjate de ella! ¡No pienses que te he perdonado! Disfruta tus últimos minutos de vida, porque la única manera de acabar con esto es aniquilándote

-yo también estaría furioso si se llevaran a mi hija- Vegeta se levanto y con un rápido movimiento brinco la cama y tomo al dragón por el cuello. La tarde estaba a punto de extinguirse, los últimos rayos de sol iluminaban la cara de la princesa

-Estas muerto

-Bien, si usted no me permite estar de su lado; prefiero morir, majestad- comenzó a sentir como los dedos de Vegeta destrozaban su cuello, moriría si no decía algo de inmediato-ma…jes..tad- dijo al fin con voz desarticulada- cuando todo esto term…termine…¿Qué hará?

-¡Cállate!

-Es mi último deseo…antes…. Sintió como los dedos de Vegeta estrangulaban su cuello, iba a morir, tenía que hablar pronto- usted… es un guerrero de honor, me debe mi …ultima…voluntad- sin soltarlo Vegeta dejo de apretarle el cuello

-…Volveré a Vegeta para gobernarlo y estaré al lado de mi familia

-Señor…usted era un gran guerrero hasta…- guardo silencio, a la expectativa esperando que su plan funcionara

-¿Hasta que?

-Hasta que conoció a su mujer, es como si ella lo hubiera cambiado, usted era el mejor

-Yo soy el mejor- le contesto con furia

-Esa familia que tiene es un estorbo y lo sabe- Vegeta le soltó, se acerco a su pequeña. Ryu se llevo las manos al cuello y respiro hondamente

-¿un estorbo?

-Si majestad, antes de conocer a su esposa, usted era ambicioso, despiadado, nada lo detenía, todos le temían y le guardan respeto; pero conoció a su mujer y dejo de incesarle las batallas y las conquistas; luego nació su hijo y tomo a esa mujer en matrimonio; usted tenia la esperanza de que él continuara lo que estaba a punto de dejar; pero las cosas no salieron como las esperaba, le resulto más terrícola que nada, aun siendo príncipe de su raza- Vegeta acaricio el cabello de su pequeña

-No- No, se lo repetía una vez tras otra; pero el dragón decía verdades, ocultas, sombrías; pero al final verdades, no tenía porque negarlo; alguna vez lo había pensado, no solo una sino varias veces y cada pensamiento a los que el mismo llamaba insensatos los terminaba con un no, era mentira, una tontería. Pensamiento abominable que dejaba atrás- No

-Pero lo es, es verdad, su hijo es un fracaso…señor ¿Qué será de su linaje?

-…Es un híbrido…con una terrícola

-su hija, no le importa su planeta, más le importa la moda y los jóvenes. ¿así se imaginaba a sus hijos? ¿Qué pasara con su reino?- Era una noche fría, roja y espectral, el rey Vegeta dejo de acariciar el cabello de su hija- de no haber tomado por esposa a Bulma Brief su reino sería un universo comarcal- Vegeta le miro a los ojos

-Ya lo había pensado antes- en penumbras, el rey Vegeta tomaba decisiones, por su mente cruzaban pensamientos antes guardados

-Se que usted durmió en la tierra, y soñó con todo aquello que representa un grave conflicto en su corazón…señor, si lo quisiera conquistaría el universo entero, seria su amo

-…es suficiente


	36. Chapter 36

XXXVI

-¿Papá? ¡Papá!- Era Gohan, veía desde lejos una figura alta, fuerte y su cabello de picos, tenía que ser su padre

-Gohan- le gritó desde lejos-Goten- habían pasado seis meses según le habían dicho en la tierra, para él había pasado una semana, talvez menos, inclusive sus hijos se veían igual que la ultima vez que los vio.

Gohan y Goten corrieron hasta su padre. Gokú abrazó a su primogénito y luego a su segundo hijo

-Que gusto me da ver que estén bien- les dijo con una gran sonrisa, Ten Shin Han estaba tras ellos, Cell y Trunks caminaron hacia la familia real de Kakarotto. El príncipe de Vegeta buscaba a su padre, Cell solo esperaba la señal prometida por Ryu, no le dijo cual solo que la sabría.

-¿Y mi padre? Majestad- preguntó Trunks con preocupación

-¿Qué?- preguntó el rey sorprendido- ¿No esta aquí? Pero si Ten Shin Han esta… ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

-Ya tenemos las 2 esferas del dragón- le interrumpió Gohan entusiasmado

-Y nosotros tenemos las nuestras- agrego Ten

-Siempre las tenemos en una cápsula, son útiles…- dijo Goten

-Creo que deberíamos juntarlas de una vez- le interrumpió Ten Shin Han

-Si, tienes razón- dijo Gohan- que una sola persona las tenga para evitar que una mitad quede a la deriva- Gokú y Gohan arrojaron las cápsulas que contenían las esferas en el suelo, tras una ligera cortina de humo solo quedaron las 4 esferas del dragón, Gohan las dejo después en una sola cápsula-¿A quien debemos entregárselas- todos se quedaron pensativos, alguien debía haber que defendiera esas esferas con su vida y únicamente se hiciera cargo de ellas, alguien lo suficientemente responsable para tomar esa gran responsabilidad

-…Trunks- dijo Goten mirándolo detenidamente

-¿yo? No

-si, tú- le contesto Goten entusiasmado- eres el único que puede, mira reconozco que soy muy impulsivo, Gohan cuando se molesta pierde la noción de si mismo ¿o no hermano?

-…pues si- contesto Gohan tímidamente

-Mi padre va a pelear seguramente y corre el riesgo de que esas esferas se caigan, Cell no es de confiar

-¿Qué?- exclamo aquel con los ojos desorbitados

-No lo eres- le contesto Goten con naturalidad

-Bueno y Ten Shin Han, es confiable; pero…

-Si algo llegara a suceder- le dijo Ten Shin Han- talvez no tenga el suficiente poder para defender las esferas- Goten no dijo nada- no te preocupes lo entiendo bien- Gohan le dio la cápsula a Trunks, estaba visiblemente admirado, sin perder el tiempo la guardo en una de las bolsas de su saco

-Al verlos reunidos puedo imaginar que las esferas que me faltan ya están juntas, eso me alegra mucho- una ser pequeño que meneaba la cola con impaciencia se levantaba en una pequeña colina detrás de ellos. Era el guardián Freezer pronto tendría su rebelión bajo su dirección, el universo entero sería suyo y no dejaría que nadie se lo impidiera.

-¿Eres tu el guardián Freezer?- pregunto Gokú con recelo

-Así es, el gran Freezer- contesto llenó de orgullo

-¿Gran? Eres un tapón de alberca, estas bien enano ¿Qué nunca te has visto en un espejo?- estaba frente al guardián más fiero y peligroso del universo, era ambicioso y orgulloso, nada debía molestarle y nada ni nadie debía meterse con él; pero Goten lo había hecho. En esta ocasión, Gohan no le reprendió, le dio una palmada en el hombro en señal de aprobación. Trunks sonrió ante la estúpida valentía de su amigo, Freezer no se inmuto alzó el brazo y apunto hacia Goten, y de un momento a otro ya tenía a su padre frente a él y escucho una gran explosión tras de si

-No te atrevas a hacerle daño a mi hijo- le advirtió Gokú con furia

-En ese caso deberías de enseñarle buenos modales. Es un simple insecto hablando a un guardián, no, hablándole al próximo gobernador del universo

-No pienso permitirlo- Sabia que a esto le habían enviado, si, Freezer era peligroso, pero los guardianes siempre lo llamaban para hacerle frente a esos grandes peligros, era ese en realidad su trabajo, no le importaba porque lo hacia sentirse vivo, era eso lo que mas le gustaba de la vida

-ja, ja, ja… dame esas esferas, los matare de cualquier manera y no quiero perder mi tiempo

-Majestad, lo ayudaremos…yo

-No, Trunks, esta batalla es mía, nadie debe de intervenir, tú ya tienes algo que hacer

CUERPO vs. CUERPO

Un hombre alto, corpulento, con mirada bravía, decidido, su sola figura era impresionante, infundía temor y nerviosismo, era un hombre que daría la vida en la batalla, se entregaría por completo en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Eres muy rápido, más de lo que pensé, a decir verdad es sorprendente

-Ibas a matar a mi hijo, tenía que moverme rápido; pero a decir verdad no es todo lo que puedo hacer

-Oye- le llamó Goten a Gohan-¿y papá desde cuando se volvió arrogante?

-No lo se

-Tú no puedes ganarme- Le grito el guardián sonriendo cínicamente

-Eso debemos comprobarlo

-Claro que si, ja,ja,ja,ja- su risa se vio interrumpida por un ataque de Gokú destruyo aquella colina con su impacto en millones de pedazos pero Freezer se movió rápido y salto al voltear hacia arriba vio a Gokú flotando por los aires él le golpeo con una patada y lo mando contra uno de los muros del castillo que aun estaba en pie Gokú le buscaba desde él aire Freezer apareció repentinamente tras de él Gokú sintió su presencia y volteo él guardián aprovecho para patearle la barbilla el rey se estrello contra el árido suelo abriendo un cráter de grandes dimensiones y dejando una gran nube de polvo

-Vamos, aparece…quiero terminar de una vez

-¿Dónde esta Gokú?- se preguntaba Ten Shin Han buscándolo con sus 3 ojos

-¿Le habrá pasado algo a papá?- pregunto Goten

-No, esta bien- contesto Trunks con seriedad- su ki ha aumentado aun más, tranquilízate Goten para que puedes sentirlo- de aquella espesa nube de polvo emergió una esfera de energía blanca

-Ahí estas- dijo Freezer relamiéndose los labios- No es él, ahí esta…me engaño- e inesperadamente Gokú emergió de aquella nube de polvo pateo fuertemente al guardián abriendo una brecha en el suelo de casi 30 metros

-Papá eres increíble- Exclamo Goten, tanto él como Gohan eran la primera vez que veían batallar a su padre, solo escuchaban las noticias que llegaban de lejos, de las peleas de su padre que se convertían en leyenda, del gran guerrero que daba hasta el ultimo aliento en una batalla y ahora ellos mismos lo presenciaban.

Freezer se levanto, se quito la tierra del cuerpo, entrecruzo los dedos de las manos y se estiro, aquel ataque no había hecho nada en él.

Gokú flotaba por los aires, Freezer aun se seguia quitando la tierra

-No me imagine que tuvieras la capacidad de hacer un ataque de esa magnitud a un guardián…has herido mi orgullo de guerrero; pero estoy bastante emocionado de pelear contigo, eres todo un reto solo se que voy aniquilarte aunque todavía no hallo la mejor manera.

-Vaya, mi ataque no te hizo nada- Gokú estaba tan entusiasmado como Freezer, era lo que había estado esperando desde la primera reunión con Raleight, para él, sin duda, era la mejor parte del viaje

-Veamos- Freezer extendió los brazos y más de 100 grandes rocas se levantaron- ¡¡HAAAAAAA!- le tiro las piedras pero Gokú las evadió sin ninguna dificultad

-Así que también tiene poderes mentales- dijo Gokú mientras hacia añicos la última piedra

-¡Te engañe!- Freezer estaba justo frente a él, cara a cara y le lanzó una gran esfera de energía que atrapó el cuerpo del rey dejándolo inmóvil- es muy improbable que sobrevivas- y lo mando hacia el suelo impactándose con la misma energía que una bomba atómica tanta fuerza tenía que se propago por todo el lugar destruyendo el ala oeste del palacio y alcanzando a los príncipes que tuvieron que irse al suelo

-¡Papá!- gritó Gohan desesperado, cuando todo hubo pasado vieron levantarse una gran nube en forma de hongo desde el suelo hasta 20 metros hacia arriba

-¿mi papá?- Goten estaba preocupado no podía creer que algo le hubiera pasado

-Él no pelea en serio- le contesto Trunks

-De hecho esta detrás de nosotros- dijo Ten Shin Han sonriente, todos voltearon y en efecto estaba detrás de ellos, lleno de raspones y con la ropa hecha jirones

-Casi me mata- dijo Gokú- fue una suerte que escape a tiempo- y propulsándose con un salto voló hacia su contrincante

-eso no fue suerte- dijo Ten Shin Han- al momento de la explosión se libero y escapo a toda velocidad- Cell miro con odio a Gokú

-Me estas hartando Gokú

-Tú a mi igual, Freezer

-Bien, entonces comencemos a pelear en serio- Ambos flotaban por los aires, una fría brisa golpeo sus cuerpos, se miraban con odio mutuo, matándose con la mirada, la sonrisa cínica de uno, el semblante serio del otro- comienza tú- Gokú se abalanzo contra Freezer y él le esquivaba hábilmente sus golpes se lanzaban golpes y contraataques que ambos esquivaban hasta un momento inesperado en el que Gokú tomo la cola de Freezer y tras varias vueltas lo envió contra los escombros del ala oeste del palacio de Tanathos casi de inmediato Freezer contraataco lanzando patadas y golpes el guardián le lanzo un puñetazo certero al rey de Kakarotto y él le respondió con una patada que lo mando al suelo.

En aquella pelea estaba en juego el destino del universo entero; pero al rey de Kakarotto no le importaba tanto aquello, si no más que era una pelea interesante, la mejor de toda su vida.

-Eres prodigioso- Gokú no le contesto- pero esto ya me irrita y lo quiero terminar, sin embargo viendo tus impresionantes habilidades me gustaría proponerte que trabajaras conmigo, seria el general de mi ejercito, te aseguro que no solo gobernaras un planeta si no un universo local

-Ya basta de bromas, soy el rey de Kakarotto y con eso me basta y me sobra

-En ese caso tu único camino es la muerte

-yo no lo creo

-Que confiado; pero eres un simple hombre aun si pelearas mil años con todas tus fuerzas no serias capaz de derrotarme. Si yo usara mi poder a la mitad eliminaría este planeta junto con su sistema solar

-solo alardeas, Freezer

-Ya lo veremos

La noche no tenía ni una estrella, estaba llena de nubes rojas y un viento que silbaba, comenzó suave luego tempestivo y volvió a amainar. Ambos enemigos seguían viéndose a la cara, Freezer de pie solo miraba, Gokú a la defensiva analizando a Freezer y todo a su alrededor, entonces supo que Freezer no alardeaba. Vio venir hacia si una ráfaga blanca y luego un dolor en la barbilla y una patada en la nariz, comenzó a sangrar, Freezer solo le miraba repentinamente sintió la cola del guardián que lo ahogaba y un codazo en el pecho Freezer lo soltó al mismo tiempo que Gokú se llevaba las manos al pecho, aun no se recuperaba cuando quiso darla una patada al guardián este escapo y respondió con una patada lanzándolo contra el suelo se levantado agitado limpiándose la sangre de la nariz

-¿Por qué no has muerto? Eres un simple mortal

- mi papá tiene un poder escondido

-No, príncipe Goten- le contestó Ten- la diferencia que existe entre el guardián y su padre es a favor del guardián.

Todos ahí, a excepción de Cell, comenzaron a perder la esperanza durante el transcurso de esa batalla, veían a Gokú ser golpeado sin hacer nada más que defenderse Gokú vio como Freezer extendió dos dedos de su mano derecha y sobre ellos pareció una energía negra que emitía rayos rojos y la lanzó contra él

-¡KA ME HA ME HA!- ambas energías se encontraron produciendo una gran explosión, Gokú apenas tenía energías para seguir de pie- no puedo ganarle Freezer camino hacia él aun esbozando esa desvergonzada sonrisa

-Es demasiado tarde para que te lamentes, esto fue lo que quisiste, si yo lo quisiera te mataría con solo mover un dedo; pero quiero que sufras y pagues por tu osadía- Gokú buscaba todo tipo de opciones en su mente, alguna técnica olvidada. Ya tenía aumentado su poder 20 veces; pero no era suficiente, Gokú contraatacó nuevamente lo golpeo en la cara, una y otra vez - ¡KA ME HA ME HA!- Freezer confiado trato de detener esa energía con una mano pero lo envolvió dejando tras de si a un Freezer lleno de rasguños y tambaleante, Gokú no podía creerlo, el guardián seguía con vida

-Ya nos derroto- dijo Gohan desesperado

-Así que un Sayajin del norte de Bersek- dijo el guardián lleno de furia- ¡Maldito seas! ¡No soporto el dolor y eso me dolió mucho!- Gokú no se percató del momento en que Freezer venía contra él y de un solo golpe lo dejo contra el suelo se levanto nuevamente ya tenía un ojos lastimado Freezer le golpeo nuevamente y lo aporreo contra el suelo con una patada

-¿Se te gasto la energía? Sayajin- Gokú se levanto su energía aunque poca no se había agotado, solo le quedaba una esperanza una técnica que aprendió de adolescente. Alzo los brazos, no quería usarla, requería mucho tiempo y corría el riesgo de que la descubrieran antes de que la terminaran, además su poder era tan grande que podía acabar con Tanathos entero; pero de no acabar con Freezer, causaría un terrible caos en el universo.

-¿Qué haces con las manos arriba? Ya no Puedes hacer nada- y una esfera de energía pareció en el cielo que bien podría ser una segunda luna.

Vegeta venía caminando tranquilamente con los ojos llenos de odio, semblante serio. Traía los puños de su saco abiertos al igual que uno de los botones del saco, se detuvo a unos 10 metros antes de llegar a los príncipes y los guerreros, vio a Freezer y también a Gokú con los brazos extendidos y las manos abiertas y una gran esfera de energía sobre él

-Trunks- llamó a su hijo

-¡Papá!...Tenemos que ayudar al rey Gokú- Vegeta miro con desprecio al soberano; pero Trunks no reparo en ello

-Trunks ven aquí- le ordeno con severidad, el príncipe obedeció, Gohan, Goten y Ten estaban a la expectativa para saber si el rey de Vegeta ayudaría a Gokú, mientras que Cell veía fijamente a Vegeta en busca de cualquier señal- encontré a tu hermana- Trunks se emociono, al fin todo se estaba terminado- ella esta allá arriba, acompáñame a buscarla

-Papá…el rey…

-¡¿Qué te pasa! ¡Acompáñame a buscar a tu hermana, esta primero que nadie!

Trunks camino junto a él hasta llegar al palacio, vio a su padre y se dio cuenta que tenía una expresión que hacia mucho tiempo que no le veía, talvez de satisfacción. Imagino que era por haber encontrado a Bra, aunque, a pesar de todo, en aquella expresión había malicia…así era su padre. No sabía que había pasado exactamente, ni como la había encontrado; pero esperaba que todo ya se resolviera.

Caminaron varios minutos más hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la habitación donde estaba la princesa de Vegeta

-¿y el dragón?- preguntó Trunks

-…Lo acabe, no quedo rastro de él… ¿y las esferas?

-…yo las tengo en una cápsula- le dio una palmada a la bolsa izquierda en el pecho- Vegeta abrió la puerta, Trunks vio a Bra dormida, su cara no reflejaba ninguna expresión y estaba casi tan blanca como el mármol, corrió hacia ella, la abrazo y comenzó a llorar- Gracias Creador, la encontramos- su hermana no abría los ojos a pesar de que Trunks la sacudía de los hombros- ¡Bra!- le grito; pero ella no respondió- papá ¿Qué sucede con ella? ¿Por qué…por qué no despierta?

-No lo se, en cuanto volvamos a Vegeta haré que la revisen los médicos. Volverá a ser la misma de antes- Trunks comenzó a orar para que su hermana estuviera bien y que no fuera para toda la vida. Le partía el corazón verla así, había estado tras esas esferas únicamente por ella para que después la encontrara inconsciente, casi muerta…

-No te preocupes- le toco el hombro izquierdo- ella estará bien

-Si, padre- se hincó para abrazar a Bra nuevamente, Vegeta seguía de pie mirando la escena, eran sus 2 hijos

-Majestad…-Trunks volteo al escuchar la voz grave de un hombre adulto, una voz que no pudo reconocer, no supo del hombre que estaba detrás de su padre, en su vida lo había visto- ¿las esferas?- Vegeta alzo la mano, entre sus dedos índice y pulgar traía una cápsula, Trunks metió la mano en la bolsa izquierda del saco, la cápsula que contenía a las esferas no estaba- Gracias majestad- Aparecieron 3 esferas en el piso

-¿Qué esta pasando? Padre

-Majestad…no se como funciona esta cápsula

-Presiona el botón que tiene encima y arrójala al piso- Vegeta no dejaba de mirar a sus hijo con esa expresión de satisfacción

-¿Quién es este hombre? Papá

-Mi nombre es Ko Ku Ken No Ryu…si príncipe Trunks, soy el dragón- y al mismo tiempo arrojo la cápsula y las otras 4 esferas hicieron su aparición

-Padre- Trunks se levanto y lo miro de frente- ¿Qué has hecho?

-Su majestad Vegeta- le contesto el dragón- se ha liberado

-¿Qué?- el príncipe no lo podía creer

-Sal Shen Long y cumple mi deseo

-No te lo permitiré- iba a atacar el dragón cuando sintió un golpe en la cara que lo mando al suelo, su padre había defendido a Ryu

-¿Qué haces?- Vegeta le pateo en el estomago, el príncipe se retorcía del dolor

-¡Cállate, Trunks!- Vegeta lo miraba con odio y desprecio, como si viera a su peor enemigo. Un resplandor blanco embargo la habitación, luego se cubrió de penumbras. Trunks se incorporo como pudo; del pecho de su hermana vio salir una luz del mismo resplandor que un relámpago

-Bra- aquel blanco eléctrico ascendió con celeridad hasta llegar al techo, sobre la princesa comenzó a tomar la forma de un impresionante dragón verde, lleno de escamas y de ojos penetrantes, tan grande que rompió el techo para salir

-Ryu- era su voz retumbante y hasta cierto punto tenebrosa- ¿Cuál es tu deseo?

-¡Basta ya!- grito el príncipe desesperado al mismo tiempo que se levanto- ¡padre has algo, es tu hija!- Lo tomo violentamente del cuello del saco- ¡Defiéndela!- Fue un golpe en su ojo derecho la única respuesta que su padre le dio, nuevamente cayo al piso, deseando que fuera una pesadilla, cerro los ojos pidió al Creador un milagro, que por favor estuviera durmiendo.


	37. Chapter 37

XXXVII

El pequeño príncipe de cabellos morados dormía en su cama, no tenía un sueño placido, sudaba y daba vueltas en la cama. Finalmente despertó, agitado, movía los ojos con desesperación asegurándose que se encontraba en su habitación, se levantó de la cama, estaba cerca de amanecer. Tenía sed y aunque podía llamar a uno de los sirvientes para que le llevara el agua, prefirió no hacerlo. Camino descalzo hasta la cocina, se detuvo en una de las salas para mirar el retrato de su abuelo, era igual a su padre, y su bisabuelo también lo era, al igual que su tatarabuelo, solo él era diferente. En nada se parecía a ellos, se parecía más a la familia de su madre.

No podía hacer nada por ello, no le interesaba tampoco. Continúo caminando hasta llegar a la cocina de la parte norte del castillo. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver un hombre sentado en la cocina, de cabello puntiagudo, con solo un pantalón blanco, miraba detenidamente a través de un vaso de cristal

-Trunks ¿Qué haces despierto?

-Tengo sed- el rey Vegeta se levanto y abrió el refrigerador

-¿Qué quieres?

-Agua- le sirvió en un vaso y se lo dio, Trunks tomo el vaso con cuidado, sorprendido veía a su padre, era extraño lo que había hecho

-¿Qué te sucede?- Se sentó, Trunks aun estaba de pie- te ves asustado

-Tuve una pesadilla

-¿Qué soñaste?- El pequeño príncipe se sentó, tomo la mitad del agua y dejo el vaso en la mesa

-Soñé que te volvías malo y dejabas que mataran a mi hermanita

-Fue solo un sueño, Trunks, ni siquiera tienes una hermana

-¿Por qué estas despierto? Papá

-No tengo sueño- le miro seriamente, examinándolo- te pareces a tu madre

-…Debería de parecerme a ti ¿Verdad?- le dijo el niño con cierto aire melancólico

-Es mejor que te vayas a dormir, es muy temprano como para que andes despierto

-si, papá

-Trunks…

El príncipe abrió los ojos, vio al dragón Shen Long, miro a su padre…el traidor

-¿Cuál es tu deseo? Ryu

-Bien lo sabes, únete a mí, ese es mi deseo ¿Te es fácil? ¿Puedes concedérmelo?

-… si puedo

-Hazlo entonces

-¡No! Ese dragón es parte de Bra- Trunks se abalanzó sobre Ryu, estaba dispuesto a matarlo, nunca en su vida había sentido tanta cólera como en ese momento, fue tomado por la espalda y arrojado cerca de la cama de su hermana. Se quedo con la vista fija en el techo, veía como una ráfaga verde y dorada proveniente del pecho de Bra entraba en el pecho de Ryu- No, Bra…- aquella energía comenzaba a extinguirse, Trunks se puso de rodillas y con la mano derecha interrumpió la energía que fluía entre Bra y Ryu, la energía era de tal magnitud que le dejo una fuerte quemada en la mano; pero al menos consiguió que una mínima parte de Shen Long se quedara dentro de su hermana.

Escucho 2 fuertes latidos, para después sentir un horrible temblor, Ryu continuaba de pie, Vegeta estaba a la expectativa, Trunks tenía miedo, aun seguía orando porque todo fuera un sueño.

La piel de Ryu comenzó a desintegrarse, se escuchaban sus desgarradores gritos por todo el palacio, sus músculos se desinsertaron de sus huesos, sus órganos internos se quemaron por un fuego interior que apareció de la nada, sus ojos se derritieron y recorrieron su cráneo. Al final quedo el esqueleto de un simple humano, que bien podría confundirse con el resto del palacio.

Aquel esqueleto no se movió por unos instantes y luego volvió a gritar agonizante. De su espalda comenzaron a emerger 2 grades ala, la cara se le volvía más larga, más grande, los dedos de sus manos se fusionaron dejando 3 dedos, su tórax se expandió, sus piernas se transformaron en fuertes y grandes patas y surgió una por una las vértebras que conformaron su cola. Aquel frágil esqueleto humano se había transformado en el fuerte esqueleto de un dragón, pronto llegaron a formarse venas, arterias, nervios, órganos, poderosos músculos que se insertaban en sus huesos, unos ojos rojos escalofriantes y comenzó a cubrirle una piel azul escamosa; Ryu por fin se había transformado, durante ese proceso había terminado de romper el techo

-No, Creador, por favor- dijo Trunks en un susurro, no soñaba, todo era verdad; pero se aferraba a esa pequeña esperanza. No sentía el dolor de su mano quemada, sentía un dolor más grande, más profundo-¿Por qué?- no se dio cuenta de que lloraba, mentalmente comenzaba a destruirse

-Señor- llamó Ryu al rey Vegeta- puedo concederle únicamente un deseo, el que sea, no hay nada imposible para mi

-Hazme inmortal- le dijo sin titubear

-Por supuesto, es algo tan fácil- vio a su padre rodeado de un aura negra con bordes morados que fue desapareciendo lentamente.

-¿y la princesa? Majestad

-Déjala, que él se la lleve a su madre- su padre le traiciono, dejo que a su hermana- le quitaran el alma ¿y para que? Para la vida eterna, para conquistar el universo ¿Cuál? ¿El local, el comarcal, el magistral? ¿Qué tanto valía el alma de su hermana? En algún momento pensó en que su padre fue vigilado desde siempre seguramente era por esto.

Para Vegeta, esto, significaba una liberación. Se quitaba la carga de esa familia terrícola. Este era un nuevo comienzo, nada ni nadie podía detenerlo, ni siquiera Bulma, la mujer que una vez frenara sus ambiciones. Todo él se había renovado, el príncipe de Vegeta dormido en el rey ya estaba despierto.

-Vámonos, Ryu- Le dio la espalda a sus hijos y comenzó a caminar lentamente, el dragón le seguía fumando un puro

-Padre- Vegeta se detuvo volteo a ver a Trunks, aquel apenas se sostenía de pie, su mano herida, el cuerpo golpeado, el ojo entrecerrado y aun así le enfrentaba, sabiendo que en él estado frenético de su padre era capaz de matarlo, quería respuestas- ¿Qué has hecho?

-Tú mismo lo has visto

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-…No soportaba mi vida y es hasta hoy que me he dado cuenta. Ya no quiero ser bueno, ni amable, esa no es mi naturaleza; pero sin darme cuenta en eso me convertí. Me han dado otra oportunidad para regresar a ser quien era yo antes, quien soy realmente, y nadie va a detenerme- Trunks temblaba, apenas podía sostenerse, sus lagrimas volvían a caer al piso sin que él se diera cuenta de ello, solo sabía de ese dolor brutal que lo embragaba

-¿Qué será de mi madre?

-…tu madre- le dijo con desprecio- de no haberla conocido me hubiera ahorrado mucho. Me dio una descendencia que es en si misma una ofensa a mi raza, ustedes debían de ser dignos de respeto y honor en Vegeta; pero no son más que unos estúpidos terrícolas, par de híbridos, no pertenecen a ninguna raza, han manchado mi linaje, fue culpa mía por encapricharme con esa mujer…pero tu fuiste la peor decepción de todas- el príncipe solo escuchaba, todas sus fuerzas habían desaparecido, era solo una sombra siendo testigo de todo- No se porque naciste, Bulma me había dicho que iba a abortar y le creí porque la vi convencida y luego me entere que estaba cerca de parir al niño que me aseguro que no naciera. Fui a hasta la tierra a matarte- Trunks no dijo nada, solo continuaba escuchándolo- algo paso cuando te vi y no puede hacerlo. Esa noche no pude evitar en tu futuro ¿Qué pasaría si tú fueras el príncipe de mi planeta? ¿Serías como yo? ¿Seguirías mis pasos? Y me arriesgue, hice a tu madre mi esposa y a tí el príncipe de Vegeta; pero conforme creciste me decepcionaste, no tienes la ambición ni el orgullo de un guerrero de Vegeta, eres un fracaso. Siempre me pregunte que clase de rey serías y hasta ahora me puedo responder con la verdad, serías una vergüenza para mi estirpe y todo por una obsesión con una terrícola

-Tú no eres mi padre- le dijo Trunks- el no hablaría así

-Esta es la realidad, este soy yo…por desgracia si soy tu padre…ves como me decepcionas ¿Por qué no me golpeas después de todo lo que te he dicho?

-…Eres mi padre y se me enseño que debo respetarte a pesar de todo

-Estúpida actitud terrícola, a mi no me importan esas tonterías

-Siento no haber llenado tus expectativas- Trunks tenía el alma hecha pedazos, jamás imagino que su padre pensara de esa forma. Después de todo Majin Boo no estaba loco, su padre lo traiciono, ya no lo respetaba, ya no lo amaba, aun no lo odiaba; pero aquel sentimiento comenzaba a nacer. Vegeta se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar

-Adiós…Trunks

-…Adiós padre- le contesto mirando como se marchaba

-…Trunks…Trunks…hijo, despierta- lentamente, el príncipe abrió los ojos, sentía sus fuerzas renovadas; pero de nada le servían ahora. Alzó la mirada y se sorprendió al ver un hombre resplandeciente, su cabello era dorado, sus ojos azules, su expresión tranquilizadora, un hilo de sangre corría de su boca a su barbilla, el tórax estaba lleno de raspones, no le reconocía- soy Gokú

-¿Señor Gokú? Pero…

-He cambiado, no se realmente que me paso ni como llegue a convertirme en esto

-¿Es un súper sayajin? Como en la leyenda

-…Creo que si- Trunks volteo, toco la mano de Bra, estaba calida-¿Ella es Bra?- el príncipe asintió

-Señor ¿y Freezer?- Gokú dio un largo suspiro, le explico lo sucedido. Después de que él y su padre se habían ido, Freezer no tardo en darse cuenta de la última técnica de Gokú, la Genki Dama, le golpeó y casi lo mata; pero no lograba hacer que bajara los brazos. Gohan, Goten y Ten volaron para defenderlo, Freezer se percato de ello y únicamente se fue contra Goten, el muchacho intentaba defenderse pero sus fuerzas no eran suficientes, Gohan y Ten no pudieron hacer nada para ayudarle, Gokú se dio cuenta del plan de Freezer, mataría a su hijo para que el rey deshiciera la técnica. Finalmente el guardián hirió a Goten de muerte enterrándole una mano en el centro del abdomen, Gokú enfureció, deshizo la Genki Dama, al bajar los brazos; pero su cólera era inmensa, el ver a su hijo muriendo lo lleno de la ira, sintió como energía pura corría por todo su cuerpo, y llegar hasta la ultima fibra de él, de repente se sentía poderoso, que todo lo podía y con solo mover un dedo podía deshacerse de Freezer. Hizo que Gohan le diera a su hermano una semilla del ermitaño, esto hizo que el joven príncipe despertara inmediatamente, luego les ordeno a los 3 que se apartaran esta era su pelea, Freezer quiso ir tras ellos; pero Gokú se lo impidió, describió la mirada de Freezer como llena de miedo y frustración, talvez sabía que no podía ganarle. Su batalla fue corta, Freezer prácticamente murió por una técnica que él mismo lanzó contra Gokú y en su desesperación no vio que ese disco cortante que había mandado iba en contra suya.

-¿y mi padre?

-Desapareció, no puedo encontrar su ki ni el de Cell tampoco

-¿No vieron a esos dragones enormes en el cielo?

-no, tal vez sucedió cuando Goten fue herido, tanto Freezer como yo perdimos la razón- saco una semilla del ermitaño de una bolsa café- cómela para que estés mejor

-…mi padre nos traiciono- le dijo sin tomar en cuenta la semilla- me robo, la cápsula de las esferas…yo los decepcione, me las dieron para protegerlas y él me las quito sin que yo me diera cuenta

-Es tu padre, toda la vida has confiado en él y no había razones para no hacerlo ahora

-…pero es que

-Cómela Trunks- le dio la semilla e hizo que la comiera, se repuso físicamente mas no así en su alma que seguía deshecha- No fue tu culpa

Reunión de los 10 ancianos.

-El cuarto apóstol no erró en sus predicciones- dijo Raleight ante 9 figuras aun más luminosas que ellas, apenas podían distinguirse por el brillo que emanaban, era como 9 soles sentados alrededor de Raleight y detrás de ellos el árbol de Sephiroth- Vegeta se alió a Ko Ku Ken No Ryu

-El séptimo apóstol ha muerto- agrego una voz retumbante- Freezer y su padre también

-Es preocupante dijo Raleight- el universo magistral no había enfrentado una situación como esta antes

-No podemos cerrar comunicaciones, Ryu las abriría de nuevo- le interrumpieron 2 voces que hablaban al mismo tiempo- la única manera es enfrentarse a ellos directamente

-el cuarto apóstol ha predicho- dijo Raleight- un 99.9 por ciento de probabilidades del regreso de Vegeta a su planeta natal dentro de 3 años.

-En ese caso- dijeron las 9 voces al mismo tiempo con su voz de trueno- que se declare al príncipe Trunks como legitimo rey de Vegeta y la alianza de su universo lo apoye, que Vegeta se as destronado y declarado enemigo del universo, que los 12 apóstoles se reúnan en Vegeta dentro de 3 años y derroten con Ryu, que el rey Gokú se enfrente a Vegeta y lo derrote, que los entreguen a la alianza para que sean castigados y que su castigo sea el peor de todos, la destrucción de Ryu hasta el ultimo átomo de su cuerpo y la muerte en vida de Vegeta

-Así se ha dicho- dijo Raleight- Así se hará


End file.
